Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic
by darkmoore
Summary: COMPLETE - Post Hogwarts - After defeating Voldemort and deposing Minister Fudge, Harry thinks that he has become unemployable in the Wizarding world until he finds a job that just suits his needs
1. Unemployable & Useless

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Chapter One – Unemployed and Useless  
  
In the bedroom at the very top of a the most rickety looking house ever built, staring up at the most violently orange ceiling in the world, lays a young man named Harry Potter feeling very sorry for himself. It wasn't often that Harry would lie around on his best friend of eleven years' bed, but he wanted to get away from Ron and Hermione's screams as they started in on each other, once again. Even now, he could hear the two of them in the living room of the Burrow, several floors below, going at it like cats and dogs.  
  
"Ron, Harry can't just lay around and feel sorry for himself, he needs to get up and start thinking about his future now that he isn't going to be an Auror anymore." bellowed Hermione.  
  
At which Ron countered back, "Why should Harry have to go out and work if he doesn't want to, he's loaded, and he can live his whole life without working if he wants to."  
  
"But that's just the point, he wants to work, he wants to be useful and some ministry lackey or corporate figurehead that does nothing but sit around all day looking good." Hermione said, and continued. "He doesn't want to be another Fudge or worse."  
  
At this point Mrs. Weasley cut in, as she was soon tiring of the argument and had Harry had before and told them to go out into the back and degnome the yard while they argued and to give her some peace and quiet for five good minutes. Up at the top of the house where Harry was, he smiled and went back to thinking about how he ended up as he had.  
  
Harry thought back to how he had completed a grueling three year study program to become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He had consistently led the class in his practical classes; in fact he had even tutored some of his class mates, to help them along. However, being Harry he sometimes fell short on his written exams, though he graduated second in his class from Auror training. Harry had been almost assured of field work, working along side his old friends from the days of the Order before he had defeated Voldemort. That defeat alone assured him a good reputation among the Aurors already.   
  
However, it was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself that became the dark cloud on the horizon of his day. Usually that was the space held by Severus Snape, the greasy haired potions professor at Hogwarts, but Harry had long ago rid himself of that man when he graduated from school. No, no, Minister Fudge decided that Harry was far too valuable of an asset to be used as an Auror and attempted to force Harry to work for him directly in his political campaign for re-election. Harry had tried to politely decline his invitation, but when Fudge black balled him from any Auror work and any work from the ministry in general that was not under his supervision, that's when Harry really lost his temper with the aged politician.   
  
In an action that could only be described by Fred and George as "It's not good to piss-off Potter," Harry began an active campaign to remove Fudge from office all together. Luckily Harry was still on good terms with Rita Skeeter and had long held her secret from the authorities on her being an illegal animagi, and had given her a series of exclusive interviews about his unfortunate treatment by the minister and his personal views of the CURRENT minister of magic. At first Rita's articles only appeared in the Quibbler, but soon the Daily Prophet was running them as well. It wasn't too long after wards that Harry began to campaign (and partially fund) for the election of Madame Amelia Bones into the position of the new Minister of Magic.   
  
After the elections were concluded and Amelia became the new Minister, Harry was offered several positions within the ministry, several professional Quidditch teams and by a large number wizarding companies and organizations. However, the majority of this influx of job possibilities was, in Harry's opinion, pure fluff, all hype and no guts. So now Harry was laying on Ron's bed after having enough of his two best friends constant bickering over him.   
  
It wasn't like he was without resources like Ron had said; his parents had left him a fortune more than even he realized he had. On Harry's 17th birthday, he had been notified by owl post from Gringott's Wizarding Bank that he had come into his majority and could now have complete control over his family considerable assets. Having long though that his vault in the bank was the only thing his parents had left him; he was shocked out of his wits to discover that they indeed had another larger one, deep in the bowels of the bank. Guarded by dragons no less. However, Harry was also furious when he discovered that his headmaster Albus Dumbledore had purposefully kept this information from him, which led them into an even wider rift than they had before from the whole prophesy issue from the end of his 5th year.   
  
Eventually Harry learned to live with it, especially when open war had erupted in the wizarding world and the two needed to work together in order to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Which Harry did while taking his N.E.W.T. examinations when the Death Eaters stormed Hogwarts. At the end of the battle Voldemort was destroyed, many Death Eaters and several students and faculty lay dead and Harry himself ended up in the hospital wing for several weeks, missing his own graduation and having to retake his N.E.W.T.'s.   
  
So now the former "Boy Who Lived," now referred to as the "Man Who Destroyed Evil," is laying in his best friend's bed feeling sorry for himself because he is now (in his own mind) unemployable, when Ron and Hermione came into the room looking for him to once again convince him that he is not unemployable as he has been offered the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts by Dumbledore and he has refused to accept it or even acknowledge it.   
  
"Come on Harry, you know you could do this with your eyes closed and your wand arm tied behind you" said Ron, giving the impression that Hermione had once again won her argument with him. "You'd be brilliant mate."  
  
"You know Dumbledore must really want you if he hadn't offered you the position twice now." Hermione continued in Ron's wake. "Plus it's not like you haven't taught the class before. If it weren't for you half of the school wouldn't have done so well on their O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s in our 5th, 6th and 7th years at school."  
  
"And don't forget how he was allowed to teach outright the first and second years in your seventh year" said Mrs. Weasley as she brought in some freshly folded laundry and put it in Harry's trunk, before giving him a pointed look, turning and leaving the room.  
  
"Wait a minute guys," Harry started, "Dumbledore only offered me that job out of pity or charity or something, he knows as well as I do that I am no longer employable. No one is going to hire an ex-Auror that turned on the ministry."  
  
Hermione started to speak again when Harry cut her off, "Yes, I know Minister Bones, offered me my old job back as if nothing had happened, but it did and you both know full well that the Aurors look at me differently now." Both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes as Harry gave off a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, mate, they all think you have the guts to back up your mouth." said Ron. "Of course, that whole episode with V…Vol…Vvvvv, awe you know who I mean, was probably not enough to convince them you meant business, but the other sure did" he finished with a grin.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry and Hermione chimed in together.  
  
"Yeah, him" Ron said sheepishly  
  
Try as he might Harry could not convince his friends that just like so many other offers, this too was charity. Just as the three of them began to argue they were interrupted by Dobby the house elf.   
  
"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, you is looking at this, Dobby has found you the perfect job for you he has!!!" Dobby squeaked excitedly.  
  
Dobby had left the employ of Hogwarts after Harry had graduated in order to look after him, since he, in Dobby's opinion, needed looking after and taken care of.  
  
"What is it Dobby?" Harry asked confusedly.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts post, Harry Potter!" Dobby was positively jumping now.  
  
"No Dobby," Harry started to explain, "that the Hogwarts teaching position that Dumbledore asked me to take, I already turned it down."  
  
"No it isn't, Harry Potter." Dobby said, "this is another school needing you it is." Dobby smiled triumphantly at the trio. "This is for a smaller school that is needing a new teacher."  
  
All three stood there and blinked at the little house elf who continued to beam as he handed the Daily Prophet want ads to Harry.  
  
The ad read… 'Needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor for the Honeychurch Institute of Magic. All interested and qualified people should apply to Madame Edwina Klump, headmistress.'   
  
"Well, I'll say this, it's a short one." said Ron  
  
"And easy to miss also, I never saw it this morning" said Harry. "What is this Honeydew Church place anyway?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't either of you ever read anything other than Quidditch magazines? Honestly!"  
  
Both Harry and Ron shrugged and said "No." as Dobby giggled at them.  
  
Hermione continued to explain that there were indeed other, smaller schools of magic in England and in other parts of Europe besides Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. She also said that the Honeychurch Institute of Magic, although one of the smallest schools in England, had a fine academic record.   
  
Finally Hermione convinced Harry to apply after finally stating, "It won't matter if they hire you or not, you'll never know, until you try." He figured that he wouldn't get the position as it required previous experience, but did allow himself to become excited about the possibility of teaching.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry then promptly sent Hedwig off with an application to Madame Edwina Klump, the headmistress of the school and received a reply a few days later excitedly inviting him for an interview. However, she highly urged him to take the train to the school, as she said "I'm not sure how to describe the school grounds to you and its always best to see it yourself before apparating there." This amused Harry since he had assumed apparating was not possible on school grounds, but apparently it was in this case. Hmmmmm.  
  
Harry had wondered if the school were near a muggle village, as he knew Hogsmeade was the only entirely wizarding village in Great Britain. Now he was wondering if the school had any protections what-so-ever. However, he was determined to see this through and so purchased a ticket for him and for Dobby to go to the school.   
  
So the next morning Harry and Dobby heading to Kings Cross Station to platform 6 & 7/8 to catch the train to the school and his interview. This Harry learned is the same train that the students take to get to school also, although unlike the Hogwarts Express, they often had to share it with non students. The train ride was uneventful, but did manage to take most of their morning and early afternoon for the journey, so Harry hade arrangements with a local wizarding inn for them a place to stay for the night.  
  
At their stop, Harry and Dobby departed the train and saw that it was neither a muggle town nor a wizarding village, but rather a "spot" in the road. There was a train station, the pub with rooms to let, a couple of small stores and a few houses all along a cobble stone path that led into the forest. The two quickly went to the pub to check into their rooms, where they found Hedwig waiting for them, with a look on her face that said "You weren't thinking of going with out me were you?"  
  
Harry grinned at her and put her on his shoulder and he and Dobby got the directions to the school from the bar keeper and went into the forest along the cobble stone way.  
  
Arriving at their destination, Harry, Dobby and Hedwig made their way to the school grounds and what they found was absolutely not they had been expecting to find…  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Who's Interviewing Whom?

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Arriving at their destination, Harry, Dobby and Hedwig made their way to the school grounds and what they found was absolutely not they had been expecting to find…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Two: Who's Interviewing Whom?  
  
As Harry, Dobby and Hedwig looked at the school for the first time, they were slightly shocked. As they came into the clearing, they found the ruins of bombed out building surrounded by a crumbling wall that had barely survived World War II and the 50 some odd years of neglect in between.   
  
"Harry Potter?" Dobby attentively asked "isn't we at the right place?"  
  
"Yeah Dobby, I thought we were." responded Harry, although, he wasn't quite so sure himself.  
  
However, it was then that Hedwig took flight from her master's shoulder and landed on the only piece of wall that looked like it would hold up her weight and hooted at the pair in a way that made Harry think she was mocking them by saying "What are you waiting for? Come on, let's get moving, I don't have all day."  
  
Harry turned as Dobby tugged on his robes and said "Harry Potter sir, Dobby is thinking that your Hedwigy is making fun of us."  
  
"I think your right Dobby, I think your right." Harry replied and then continued "We've come all this way, might as well go ahead a bit further, though if she's right, we'll never hear the end of it." Hedwig hooted in agreement.  
  
As the pair approached Harry noticed a bell with a rope attached to it by the rusted out gate on the wall and with a grin on his face rang the bell just to see what would happen.  
  
Suddenly a shower of gold and silver sparks flew everywhere covering the ruins, the wall and Harry and Dobby where they stood and with a great blinding light the ruins melted away as wave after wave of magic flew back like a pair curtains on an overly greased rod revealing one of the most wondrous sights Harry had every seen in his young life. There before them was a pair of the largest golden gates that Harry and Dobby had ever seen. They seemed to just sparkle invitingly in the sun light.   
  
'Well, I guess the school isn't quite as unprotected as I once thought' thought Harry. "Well Dobby, I think we are in the right place after all, what do you think?"  
  
"I is thinking I is seeing dark spots every place I is looking Harry Potter." Harry laughed and replied "I is thinking the same thing Dobby."  
  
Once inside the gates, they were in the outer court yard of a small roundish castle with five towers. It was an impressive little castle, but no where near as grand as Hogwarts, but then again, nothing would ever be as grand as Hogwarts to Harry. He fell in love with that castle the moment he laid eyes on it and nothing has changed that since. Then Harry felt it…he missed Hogwarts. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe he should have taken Dumbledore up on his offer to teach there. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'I won't take charity!' So Harry and Dobby continued to walk the cobble stones up to the front entrance of the school and found the doors standing open as if waiting for him. Then again, since he was expected, he guessed maybe they were. Hedwig landed on his shoulders as they made their way inside to meet with Madame Klump.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh" screamed someone just inside the entrance hall, making Dobby pop out of sight, Hedwig to take flight and Harry's stomach to jump into his mouth. "They's a man missy, they's a man in the castle!!!" someone screamed again before Harry realized that is was a house elf.  
  
"Er…" was all Harry could get out as the house elf went running down the hall. 'Man in the castle?' he thought, 'Is this an all-girl's school? I hadn't counted on that.' he mused.  
  
Moments later a short elderly witch came walking from the direction the house elf went running into. Harry would have guessed her to be about 50 or 55, but with wizards and witches, you never know with their ages, she could be well over a hundred and he wouldn't have a clue. She was shorter than Harry and kind of reminded him of Professor Pomona Sprout, but with glasses.  
  
"Now, now Fiddy, you've seen a man before. They are tall, muscular and do a lot of heavy lifting." she said and then continued while smiling "That's why we have them around."  
  
"Nots the wiz'rd missy, I meanses him." Fiddy sqeaked while pointing at Dobby.  
  
"Oh" she replied spying Dobby "You mean there's a male elf in the castle?" Fiddy nodded. "But we have several male elves working here already Fiddy" the woman said somewhat confused.  
  
"Nots any that pretty missy" squeaked Fiddy as she giggled from behind her hand before popping away.  
  
Dobby turned three shades of Weasley red on the spot, while Harry said in a sing song voice "Dobby's got a girlfriend." While Hedwig returned to her spot on Harry's shoulder and clicked approvingly.   
  
"Harry Potter, you's is knowing Dobby is with Winky!" said the flustered elf before hiding his face in Harry's robes and continued in a muffled voice "Dobby isn't cheating on his sweety."  
  
Harry felt bad for a moment for teasing his little friend as said "I know Dobby, I didn't mean it, and I was only teasing you like I do my other friends." and he moment those words left his lips Harry realized what he had said and it was too late.  
  
Dobby looked up at Harry and with a trembling lower lip said "Harry Potter is calling Dobby his friend? Harry Potter is the most noble and greatest of all wizards!" and then the entrance hall was filled with the sounds of a happiest house elf alive sobbing his eyes out.  
  
Harry looked at the witch in front of them who trying her absolute best not to burst out laughing at the scene in her school and started to introduce himself before she stopped him.  
  
"Oh wait," she said, "'you's' must be the great and noble Harry Potter come to see about the teaching post"  
  
"Er…" was all Harry could think to say while his lips were doing a fine impression of a gold fish in a bowl of water.  
  
Now she was out right laughing and said "My name is Edwina Klump the headmistress of Honeychurch, please step this way Mister Potter."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few minutes later Harry and Madame Klump were in her office having a cup of tea as she was looking over his application and wizarding resume. Harry wasn't sure if she was impressed or being patronizing. She began by asking him simple questions about his back ground, which he answered truthfully, but down played it thoroughly by not mentioning that he had been head boy at Hogwarts or that he had graduated second in his class from the Auror Training Academy. He did mention that he had previous experience teaching as he taught the first and second years at Hogwarts during his last year there, which did impress Madame Klump.  
  
It wasn't until she asked for his references, that Harry began to panic for a moment. Never once had he though to bring any and started to say so when Dobby popped in and said…  
  
"Oh I is having those for you Harry Potter sir, they's right here." and at once Dobby produced a stack of parchment from inside of his maroon jumper and handed them to Madame Klump.  
  
"Now lets see what we have here shall we?" she said with a half smile on her face.  
  
"Dobby?" Harry said "Where did you get those from? I haven't asked anyone to write a recommendation letters for me."  
  
Dobby beamed "Your Hermy was giving them to Dobby before we left for the train sir. She is saying not to tell you about them until we's were here with Madame Klump."  
  
'Hermione? What on Earth could she have been up to?' thought Harry when he suddenly heard…  
  
"Ooooooooooh!!!!"  
  
That was a sound Harry had only heard a woman make when he was naked and never thought he would ever hear it clothed. Then Harry realized what he was thinking and squeezed his eyes shut and started chanting 'Must not think those thoughts, must not think those thoughts now!'  
  
"Mister Potter," said Madame Klump, "I had no idea that you were so impressive."  
  
Again something he had only heard a woman say when he was naked. 'Must stop having these thoughts' he cried to himself. 'Please!'  
  
"Do you know who these letters are from Mister Potter?" Madame Klump asked  
  
"Not exactly mam'." Harry replied.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Minister Amelia Bones, Garook, the chief of the Goblin Council that governs Gringott's Bank, and five different Aurors, including your teachers at the Auror Training Academy." she gasped.  
  
"This is most impressive indeed! Two Orders of Merlin, silver and gold, it says here that you actually killed a Dementor, I didn't think they could be killed, slew a Basilisk while in Hogwarts, fought You-Know-Who countless times and finally slew him" breathed Madame Klump excitedly.  
  
"Three actually" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Three what Mister Potter?" she asked with some confusion on her face.  
  
"Dementors, I actually killed three of them." said Harry sheepishly.  
  
"Three? Really? You really are amazing Mister Potter"  
  
"And I'm good at Quidditch too." Harry mumbled  
  
Madame Klump's eye brows disappeared into her hair at that comment  
  
"Really Mister Potter? Good at Quidditch you say? Did you know that since we are a small school that sometimes teachers have to double up on subjects? We are also looking for someone to teach the first years how to fly and possibly be our couch and referee for the games. I don't suppose we could talk you into doing that as well could we, Mister Potter?"  
  
The corners of Harry's mouth perked up in excitement. 'I'm going to be able to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch at the same time?' thought Harry.  
  
"I suppose I could give it a go and see how well I handle it." said Harry.  
  
"Well then, why don't I get Taryn to show you around the grounds to get to know them better and you can take a look at the pitch and see if it meets with your approval while I look over a few things then."  
  
"Taryn?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh yes, Taryn Whitlock, he's the groundskeeper, caretaker and our teacher of Care of Magical Creatures here at the school. If there is anything about these grounds and school that he doesn't know, then it wasn't worth knowing to begin with." answered Madame Klump with a smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Soon Harry, Dobby and Hedwig were taking their tour of the castle and grounds with Taryn, who turned out to be the second oldest staff member at the school and looked to be about 100 years older than Dumbledore, but had the energy of all the Weasley boys combined. Harry could say one thing for sure, Edwina was correct; Taryn did know everything about on the tour with crystal clarity.  
  
On the ground floor of the castle are the entrance hall, the dining hall, headmistress' office, deputy headmaster's office, the Potion teacher's lab and office, the library, the Care of Magical Creatures classroom and office, as well as a few other offices and meeting rooms. Then the tour took them to the second floor where Harry found the majority of the classrooms and offices, including the Defense Against the Dark Arts and it's adjoining office which had a marvelous view of the pitch, which Harry liked a great deal. The remainder of the castle was left for another time.  
  
"My classroom is out on the grounds, I prefer to keep the students out in the sun as much as possible, tis good fer 'em." wheezed Taryn. Harry agreed, as he would have the first years out there learning to fly as soon as possible, if he got the job that is, which he was beginning to wonder if Edwina was fire calling every one of those supposed reference letters for confirmation, and what was Hermione thinking?  
  
After they left the castle Taryn took Harry on a tour of the grounds which proved to be an eye opener for him. The pitch looked good from the office window, but up close it was in terrible shape. The goal posts needed replacing and field had not been kept up to his standard. Taryn explained that there hadn't been much need of it lately, as there hadn't been a decent flying teacher or Quidditch coach at the school for about four or five years. That's when Harry decided he wanted that job more than ever; he simply had to fix this, a school with no Quidditch? Why did they even bother to breathe?  
  
Soon they were joined by a very happy looking headmistress, who was studying Harry very closely. "Well Mister Potter, what do you think of the old place?" she asked.  
  
"Is it true that you've not had a decent Quidditch season for five years?" Harry asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid so Mister Potter, after Professor Delmar retired as our potions teacher and flying instructor; we've had no one to really work with the student body that was capable of it. Though Professor Sangeorge is an excellent replacement for potions, she is also doubling as our school nurse and really I couldn't ask her to do everything she is and try to squeeze in flying and Quidditch."  
  
"School nurse and potions teacher? She must be very busy then." said Harry with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"She's a very capable young woman, in fact she is currently our youngest staff member, that is unless…"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of what a great challenge it would be to work this pitch back into shape and to organize a couple of teams to play on it. It would almost be worth the time and effort just to see the students enjoying an actual Quidditch game." mused Harry  
  
"Excellent" screamed Madame Klump, "In that case I would like to offer you the position."  
  
Harry grinned and accepted.  
  
"Now there aren't too many of us around over the summer months, so you'll to wait to meet the other staff members when you move in at the end of August. I know, let's make it a surprise for them and not tell them at all that you're coming. That'll be something fun for the both of us. Now let's go back into my office and we can discuss a few more things you need to know before the school term starts. It's going to be bumpy road for you Mister Potter" she said with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Harry" he said, "If I'm going to work here, you must call me Harry."  
  
"In that case you must call me Edwina" she replied  
  
Then Harry thrust out his arm for her and they walked back into the castle.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Getting Started On New Things

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Then Harry thrust out his arm for her and they walked back into the castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Three: Getting Started On New Things  
  
It was almost dark by the time Harry, Dobby and Hedwig returned to the pub to have their supper. Harry had stayed in Madame Klump's office talking, mostly about their educations. Harry learned that she was a graduate of Hogwarts also and had been a Hufflepuff in her days at the school. However, time got away from them quickly and Harry did need to return to the pub.  
  
When Harry reached his room, he found Hedwig had gone out hunting to eat herself and Dobby getting the room ready for him. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter" squeaked Dobby, "everything is ready for to rest now."  
  
"Thanks, Dobby" yawned Harry, "but I have a few more things to do before I turn in. Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep and I'll do my best not to wake you."  
  
"Dobby is not needing his sleep as much as Harry Potter does, you's is off to bed or you's won't wake in the morning." beset Dobby.  
  
Harry smiled, "I'll get up just fine, you know that." Dobby didn't look too convinced.  
  
Harry then sat down at the desk and began making lists and notes of everything he could think of that had to do with the teaching post he just earned himself. 'Earned' he thought 'the first thing I think I've done in a long time that I felt like I earned.' However, Harry soon turned from his thought and began drafting lesson plans for each of the groups of students he would be teaching. After he had lesson plans for Defense Against the Dark Arts completed, he turned to his needs for his position as flying instructor and Quidditch coach.  
  
First he decided that the goal posts and hoops were simply shot, they looked like something he once saw in "Quidditch Through the Ages" from about 200 hundred years ago. They would need to be replaced, but judging from everything else he saw at the little castle and the amount he was offered as salary, he highly suspected that they were on a tight budget. 'I'll figure something out' he thought to himself in the candle light. The brooms in the broom shed, however, were older than the school from the looks of them, they would have to be replaced as he wasn't some of them were even capable of flight, let alone a rider and that was a safety issue. He'd have to remember and ask Ron what he thought about which he brooms he would buy to replace the school brooms. 'That,' he thought 'would be something I'll replace myself, can't trust a board of governors about something that important.'  
  
Finally after yawning every other minute Harry finally shrugged off his robes and slid into his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Early the next morning Harry was repeatedly bothered by someone trying to wake him up and he was having none of it. He kept pulling his covers over his head and turning over in his (almost) sleep and was building up to be rather grouchy for when he did finally wake up.  
  
"Harry Potter, I's told you last night, you is needing your rest" warned Dobby, "now you's is getting up or Dobby is having to be drastic with you."  
  
"uuuuuuhhhhhnnnnnn……" was Harry's reply  
  
"Is you remembering the last time Harry Potter sir?" reminded Dobby "In the common room?"  
  
Harry's eyes shot open with that remark, he did well remember the morning of his of N.E.W.T. exams that he had spent most of the night studying for and had asked Dobby to get him up no matter what. That morning he had also pulled the covers back up over his head and finally Dobby threw him out of the bed, down the dormitory stairs into the common wearing nothing but his scarlet boxers with the golden snitches on them. That would be the morning Colin was waiting with his camera to take a picture too.  
  
"I wonder if Parvati still has those or not?" he mumbled as he tried to get out of bed to head for the shower.  
  
Finally Dobby was able to pull Harry down to the pub for his breakfast before the train left that morning.  
  
"Why don't we just apparate home instead of using the train?" Harry suggested "It would have been much quicker and I could have slept in later."  
  
"No Harry Potter, you's paid for the ticket and the headmistress said you had to ride the train in order to find the school." replied Dobby.  
  
"True, but that was because of the protections around the castle to make it difficult for wizards and muggles alike to find it. Now that we've seen it, we can find our way back, plus that doesn't include Honeychurch station, just the school." Harry said with a mouthful of bacon. "Besides, I want to get back to London, I have much to do and I need to get Ron and Hermione to help me with part of it."  
  
Dobby thought about and gave in, as he always does when his Harry Potter needed or wanted something. So Harry paid their tab with the pub owner, shrunk his trunk to fit in his pocket and sent Hedwig on her away back to London, they disapparated with a pop and a crack.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry and Dobby arrived back at Number 12, Grimmauld Place where they lived with Remus, Tonks and Winky. Though the five of them lived in the Black family's house, they didn't technically own it, as Sirius never left a will behind when he had died. The house and all the personal property of Sirius was transferred to the Black Family Trust, however, since Harry was his godson, he was a direct heir. So even though he doesn't own the house, they were allowed to live in it. The thought that amused Harry the most was that since Sirius was the eldest male living in the Black Family at the time of his mother's death he became the legal guardian of the trust. This in turn was transferred to Harry as guardian when Sirius died. Harry is two months older than Draco Malfoy, the other male heir of the Black Family Trust, which annoyed the blonde to no end when it was made legal. Also it helped a great deal that Dumbledore never removed the Fidilius Charm from the house, so even if the other Blacks wanted the house   
  
back, they could never find it.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone home?" Harry called out as he opened the door to the house.  
  
At first no one answered, not even the fowl painting of Mrs. Black, Siruis' dreadful mother, who had finally been removed from the wall and disposed of permanently.   
  
Shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts and defeated the dark lord Harry moved into Grimmauld Place having no where else to go and absolutely refusing to return to Privet Drive, had become increasingly tired of the abusive woman's ranting and raving and decided to do something about it. Early one morning, he left the house, went to local DIY outlet and rented a small muggle chainsaw. Returning to the house, Harry charmed the painting so that she could never leave it and started the chainsaw up and cut along the edges of her painting into the wall and when the last cut was made she fell forward on her face screaming the whole time. Then Harry levitated the wall segment into the back yard and began to cut her into very small pieces which he then packed carefully into a box and magically sealed it shut, donned his cloak and apparated it off to the Island of Drear to live with the Quintapeds.  
  
However, a few minutes later, Harry heard Tonks come barreling down the stairs saying "Wotcher Harry, isn't it nice that people can come and go from the house without her bellowing about it?" Harry just grinned.  
  
"Where is everyone Tonks?" Harry asked  
  
"Well Harry, Winky is around here somewhere, Remus had something to do today that all mysterious and I'm on my way out. Where were you last? Get lucky young man?"  
  
Harry smiled at that, "No, I wish, I had a job interview yesterday and stayed the night at an inn near Honeychurch station."  
  
"Never heard of it, where is it?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Well, let me put it to you this way, if you were riding the train and blinked twice, you'd have missed it entirely." Harry replied.  
  
Tonks laughed but left to go to work, while Harry decided that he needed to go to Diagon Alley and look for a few things on his list.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours later Harry found himself still going through book after book in Flourish and Blotts bookstore to find the best ones for his students. Harry finally gave up and decided to use the same ones he used when he took the classes, except for the Gilderoy Lockhart books, there were completely useless as was he. He figured after one year teaching form those books should give him a better idea which books would be better for his use.  
  
After growing bored looking at books, Harry went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to outfit himself as his new role as teacher. When Harry entered the shop he was mobbed by several of the shop girls. It was Madame Malkin herself who came to his rescue by saying "Girls, get back to your duties, I'll take care of Mister Potter personally."  
  
Soon Harry was standing on a short stool in front of a three way mirror that kept cooing at him being fitted with several nice selections of everyday robes and new flying gear. Harry was very impressed with Madame Malkin's selections for him. While he was waiting for his robes to be altered, a woman with a young boy walked into the shop. It was painfully obvious that they were muggles, but they were a pleasant pair. One of the sales clerks asked "Hogwarts dear?" to which the woman replied, "No, Honeychurch." That was what caught Harry's ear.  
  
"Well, that's a different uniform then isn't it?" replied the sales clerk with a smile and stood the boy up on a stool in front of the mirrors and began to take measurements. Harry swore he heard the mother ask Madame Malkin how much this was going to cost her, as it looked like they might be on a tight budget. So as soon as Harry had the shop owner's attention again, he asked if the lady was in financial straits, which it turned out she was. So Harry's big heart won out over good common sense and he told Madame Malkin, to put most of the expense on his bill and he would pay it. This earned a smile of pure admiration from the elderly witch.   
  
After he paid his bill for his new robes, he returned to Flourish and Blotts and called the store manager over to him and told him the same thing he had told to Madame Malkin. The manager looked confused at first but when he saw the woman and her son come in, he understood completely and promised to bill Harry's Gringott's vault for the majority of the books they would buy that day.  
  
After that Harry thought the woman and her son could handle the rest of her shopping on their own without any more help from him and so he was off to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to collect Ron for the next part of his plan to improve the Quidditch situation at the school.  
  
Luckily for Harry that Ron was working for his brothers at their joke shop in Diagon Alley, even though he had started Auror training the same as Harry. Ron really wanted to be an Auror, but flunked out their second year. He was disappointed at first but after he had recuperated from his injury and the two years of solid training, he was rather relieved for it to be over. So after Ron was back on his feet and ready to look for a job the twins offered him one managing the store front for them while they were busy in the back creating new concoction for the store. Ron has been there ever since.  
  
As Harry entered the store, he called out to his best friend, "Hey Ron."  
  
"Harry, mate, your back earlier that we thought, how'd the interview go?" Ron responded.  
  
"Alright I guess, they offered me the job, so I guess they were impressed me more than the other applicants." Harry shrugged.  
  
"I bet it's more like you blew the competition off their brooms." grinned Ron.  
  
"Oh speaking of brooms, you'll never guess what else happened. I'm not only teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I'm also the flying instructor and Quidditch coach for the school."  
  
Ron's eyes bugged out and said, "Only you could get a teaching job in the two subjects you're the best at."  
  
Harry just grinned, but continued to tell Ron about how the pitch was in dreadful shape and how they've not had a decent flying instructor for five years and how they'd not had a Quidditch game in the same time period.  
  
"FIVE YEARS?" Ron screamed wide-eyed, causing his two brothers to come from the back.  
  
"Hey Harry" they chorused together, "what's up with Ron screaming and scaring away all the customers?"  
  
"What customer's" asked Harry, "there hasn't been any since I walked in here."  
  
"You see..." Fred started, and George finished "…you scared them all off." while laughing the whole time.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two are up front now, I need to borrow Ron for awhile to help me with a new project I have to work on about Quidditch." Harry said with a look of determination and before either of the twins could react, Harry pulled Ron out of the shop and headed straight to Quality Quidditch Supply.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Harry and Ron entered the store they both went to look at the broom selections it provided and began to speculate with brooms would be the most cost effective. Which would be the most durable and long lived?   
  
"What do you think about the Nimbus series Ron? They are a good durable broom even though they do develop a slight lisp in their bristles as they age."  
  
"Nah, I was think more along the lines of the Cleansweep series, less speed, but more pliant to wear and tear and they age better, so you can keep them serviced for a longer period if you need to." Ron said sagely.  
  
Harry thought about it and decided that Ron was probably correct on the maintenance issue, but really wanted to get something with some speed to it, so that the students can have the thrill of really flying that he enjoyed so much when he was their age.  
  
"I'm telling yah mate, the Cleansweeps are the way to go if you're really serious about doing this right." chided Ron.  
  
Soon a salesman noticed the pair over by the broom display and slid over to them in order to help them make a selection. "Looking for something new gentlemen?" he asked.  
  
Harry turned around and started to ask how bulk pricing when the salesman turned white and started sputtering…."Y'y'y'our Ha ha ha Harry Pa pa pa potter!"  
  
Ron smirked and said "Yes, he is and I'm Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you mate." and grabbed the salesman's hand and shook it grandly. Harry laughed out loud.  
  
The salesman quickly realized that he had just made a fool of himself and tried to recover by asking if there were any questions he could answer for them.  
  
"Yes, actually there is something you can answer for me, how much for two dozen Cleansweeps?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Two dozen Mister Potter? Why would you need two dozen brooms?" the salesman asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, I'm donating them to a school because their existing brooms are in poor condition and they need something new to start the new school with." Harry replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"How nice sir, a little gift to your alma mater I suppose, let me look that up you, as I may be able to get a bulk rate price." the salesman stated.  
  
"Actually, their not for Hogwarts, I want to give them to the Honeychurch Institute of Magic to restart their Quidditch program." said Harry as though it were something he did everyday, trying his best to not get the salesman's curiosity up. He really didn't want to find the school overcrowded with reporters when he went to move their in a month.  
  
"Honeychurch? Didn't they close that school down several years ago?"  
  
"As far as I can tell they are still open." Harry said, hoping maybe he hadn't dreamed the whole thing and that the school was indeed still there and not a smoldering ruin as he had first thought.  
  
"Here we go Mister Potter here is the price for the number you requested, will there be anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, "a proper set of balls."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far. Thanks for the feed back, I really enjoyed it. 


	4. Some Surprises Are Good, Some Are Not

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Here we go Mister Potter here is the price for the number you requested, will there be anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, "a proper set of balls."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Four: Some Surprises Are Good, Some Are Not  
  
Ron's face turned slightly red in a vain attempt not to laugh and said "Mate if there is one person in the world who has a proper set…."  
  
"Quiet! You know what I meant Ron." said a slightly embarrassed raven haired wizard when he realized what he had said.  
  
Even the salesman was chuckling appreciatively. Harry knew he was doomed and finished his business in the store as soon as possible after ordering the brooms and trunk of Quidditch gear to be sent to the school. He also purchased a book on the care, maintenance and repair of the Quidditch pitch. Harry thought to himself 'That is going to be my toughest job, getting that pitch back in shape.'  
  
After depositing his hysterical friend back at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Harry apparated away thoroughly red faced with his selection of words in the Quidditch shop.  
  
* * * * *  
  
With a crack, Harry appeared in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place where he found his father's only living friend, Remus Lupin, who had returned from his errands and was sitting at the table having a late lunch. "Hey Remus" called Harry.  
  
"How was your trip?" Remus asked in an amused manner.  
  
"How did you know about that? I only just got back this morning. Did one of the Weasley's tell you?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"No, no, it was Dobby. He just got back himself from doing some furniture shopping for your new quarters at the school." replied Remus, even more amused.  
  
'Furniture shopping? What has the little elf done now?' thought Harry in a moment of panic.  
  
It seems that Dobby had decided that his Harry Potter needed all new furniture for his quarters and office at the Honeychurch Institute and had spent the morning out making all the appropriate purchases for him. Harry grimaced at the idea of what Dobby had picked out for him and imagined a sock motif in his future. However, Harry was brought of his stupor when he realized that Remus knew about his new job already.   
  
"Did he tell you about the job interview as well?" asked Harry annoyed that he didn't get to tell Remus about his new job.  
  
"Yeah." smirked Remus in a knowing manner.  
  
"Alright, out with it Remus, your up to something, what is it?"  
  
"Now what makes you think that young man?" replied Remus using his best mentor face. Harry wasn't buying it and was about to press further when Mrs. Weasley came barging into the room.  
  
"Oh Harry dear, your back already, how did the…. Er…..you-know-what go?" asked a very surprised Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, it seems Remus already knows all about my trip yesterday." replied Harry giving the werewolf a look.  
  
"Well then don't keep us in suspense, how did it go?" bellowed the kind hearted woman.  
  
"I got the job, and I'll be teaching both Defense Against the Dark Arts and the first years in their flying courses." beemed Harry. Then it occurred to him, "Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing dear, I just came into London to visit Diagon Alley and wanted to make sure that you lot were all taken care of." she said in a rush.  
  
"Mrs. Weezey, Winky and Dobby is taking good care of Master Harry and don't you's forget it!" bellowed Winky from the pantry.  
  
Remus chuckled and said, "I guess you heard that Molly?"  
  
"I guess I did." Mrs. Weasley chuckled back. "Well I'll be off then, maybe I'll visit that retched little shop of my son's and see if they need anything." and then apparated out.  
  
Harry laughed and then helped himself to a butterbeer and sat down with Remus, wondering what he and Mrs. Weasley were really up to today, but said nothing on the matter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours later, while Harry was up in his room working on several items on his Honeychurch list, a knock came to his door. Moments later Hermione walked in saying "Hello Harry, am I disturbing you?"  
  
"Of course not Mione, I didn't even hear you come in, I was too busy working on lesson plans for my new job." he said with an air of importance.  
  
"So you're not cross with me?" she asked somewhat timidly.  
  
"Cross with you?" Harry asked confusedly, and then it dawned on him, "Oh you mean for the references? Not really, but you better hope she doesn't check up on them or else I'm out of a job."  
  
"Harry, those were all genuine references. I knew you'd never use them yourself, so I gave them to Dobby to give to the headmistress. Every single one was legitimate."  
  
"Why would they do that?" then the thought 'more charity for the man who can't find work' crossed his mind.  
  
Hermione must have realized what he was thinking because she interjected, "Oh do stop feeling sorry for your self Harry. You must know the whole world does not go around feeling sorry for you. Some time or another your just going to have to realize that the only one feeling sorry for you is you!"  
  
Harry stared at her for a few moments and responded, "You've been holding that one back for awhile haven't you?" Then they both burst out laughing as she nodded in the affirmative.  
  
"Did you know that Dobby was out all morning buying me new furniture to take with me to the school when I move in next month? And to top it off, he won't even let me look at it. He has it hidden somewhere, along with a new trunk and few other things." supplied Harry in mock horror.   
  
"No I didn't, but it doesn't surprise me at all. You never buy yourself anything"  
  
"That's not true, I bought myself a new wardrobe today." said Harry defiantly.  
  
"New underpants and a support cup, don't count as a new wardrobe Harry." giggled the bushy haired woman.  
  
"I'll have you know Ms. Granger, that I bought myself a wardrobe that will make the most distinguished teacher in the school." Harry said as he leapt to his feet in a mock bow that would put Gilderoy Lockhart to shame.  
  
They pair laughed some more as Hermione discretely looked at her watch and promptly said, "I'm getting hungry Harry, how about you?" Just then Harry's stomach grumbled and he laughed and shook his head 'yes.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the pair entered the kitchen to get something to eat, Harry led the way and what he found shocked him to no end. The room was packed with witches and wizards all screaming "SURPRISE!" at him all at once.  
  
"Wha…" Harry asked. "It's not my birthday yet."  
  
"Well dear, its getting harder and harder to surprise you, you know, with all that Auror training you have, so we figured if we had your birthday a day early, we'd get the job done." beamed Mrs. Weasley at her almost son.  
  
Many of Harry's friends were at the party, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, all of the Weasleys (minus Percy, or as the boys called him now, Weatherby), Dumbledore, McGongall, Alastor Moody, Hagrid, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and her twin sister Padma were all there to wish Harry a happy early birthday.  
  
Hagrid picked Harry up and deposited him at the head of the kitchen table where a pile of birthday presents were waiting for him. Harry began to open his gifts, from Mad-Eye Moody he received a new wand holster what would attach itself to any part of his body, from Hagrid he received something that he could quite identify, but thanked him just the same, from Fred and George he received a box full of experimental wheezes from the store and Tonks gave him a set of dress robes in the most lurid shade of pink possible. Harry looked at her and she explained, "There for when Seamus gets you to switch to his team." Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
Seamus, not being one to be outshined, particularly in his gayness, shouted out "I've been tryin' but he won't play ball."  
  
Ron choked on his butterbeer and about spit half a mouth full out trying not to laugh at the earlier joke from the Quidditch shop.  
  
"Shut up, Ron" warned Harry and then continued in a mock Irish accent "You know hard it is to keep a horny Irishman down!" Everyone burst out laughing at that one, as once again Harry realized what he had just said. He made a mental note to himself 'Must start censoring myself, must start censoring myself.'  
  
"Here Harry, open this one next, it's from the children at the facility." gleamed Ginny. As a favor to Harry after she had graduated from Hogwarts, Ginny had become the administrator of the Sirius Black Memorial Child Care Facility, which was an orphanage Harry had created to care for all the orphaned children whose parents died at the hands of the Death Eaters during the war and had no where else to go. If no one had adopted them by the time they would reached 11-years-old, then Harry sent them to the school of their choosing, as long as it was in Britain. When he opened the gift it was from the youngest children in the facility, they were all drawing and painting they had done for him, usually of him. He thought they were simply brilliant.  
  
Harry received a kiss from each of the Patil twins and from Lavender too. He blushed through them all. Seamus tried to give him one also, but Harry managed to deflect it at first, but eventually Seamus grabbed hold of his head and planted a big wet one right one Harry's mouth. Again the room was filled with laughter as Harry sputtered about.  
  
However, it was then that Harry spotted a large thin object wrapped in brown paper propped up again the wall. Harry walked over to it and pulled the paper off of the surface to reveal a painting.  
  
For his birthday, Albus Dumbledore had commissioned Dean Thomas to create a life size portrait of Sirius Black. Dumbledore, Remus and McGonagall had all performed the necessary spell work on the portrait to make it appear lifelike. Harry was shocked to his core that they had done that for him. Harry and Dumbledore had long ago put their differences aside to work together on Harry's learning Occlumency and defeating Voldemort. Harry had never been able to stay mad at his mentor for too long, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
"Professor, I don't know what to say." started Harry with tears in his eyes as he stared at Sirius face looking back at him.  
  
"It's quite alright Harry and please call me 'Albus' I have no idea why my former students have such a hard time calling me by my first name." twinkled Dumbledore.  
  
Harry laughed and said "Hello Sirius, how ya been?"  
  
Sirius didn't reply, but nodded at his godson with a great deal of love in his eyes.  
  
"He can't speak yet Harry," Dumbledore informed him, "he only just woke up this week and it takes awhile for the magic to take effect. When it does I suspect you may have a hard keeping him quiet." The painting of Sirius nodded in total agreement.  
  
Just then an owl burst through the kitchen door and deposited a red envelope in Harry hand and flew off again before anyone could say a word about it. The red envelope began to smoke…it was a howler.  
  
Soon the screeching voice of Narcissa Malfoy was filling the room… "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KEEP ME FROM MY FAMILY'S VAULT? YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO AUTHORITY IN THIS MATTER WHAT SO EVER AND I DEMAND THAT YOU RETURN CONTROL TO ME THIS INSTANT!" 'Well,' Harry thought, 'this explains that letter I received from Gringotts today.' Narcissa continued "AND FURTHER MORE, HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SON IN THIS MANNER DO YOU KNOW HE WASTING AWAY IN LOVE WITH YOU? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HYPOCRITE AND A MURDERER FORCING HIM INTO THIS TORTURE AND SLOW DEATH. I DEMAND THAT YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT IMMEDIATELY!" then the howler exploded into a pile of ashes.  
  
Bill and Fleur Weasley who had been witness to the howler had no idea what she was talking about and Bill asked "Harry, what does she mean her is wasting away because of you?"  
  
Hermione began before Harry could and said, "Well it all started near the beginning of our seventh year at Hogwarts, when Malfoy turned seventeen. His grandmother was a Veela." At this point Fleur understood perfectly, being part Veela herself. "Anyway, after spending our entire sixth year trying to hex and curse Harry, he turns around and spends our seventh trying to seduce him and mate with him every chance he got and doesn't understand why Harry has rejected him." Bill still looked confused, so Fleur helped out.  
  
"Bill, when'zever a Veela reaches seventeen, they come into, what you call it?, ah, yes, they come into heat. They will begin to search out their one true mate, usually it takes a Veela awhile to find that mate, but sometimes they find him or her right away. Like I did with you and they will pursue that mate with everything they have."  
  
"'Arry, how did you manage to get Draco off your scent? It is almost impossible to do." Fleur asked when she realized that Harry had yet to be subdued by the male Veela.  
  
Harry and Hermione both smiled and said it was a secret and they weren't telling. Of course, it also helped that the house was under the Fidilius charm still and Draco couldn't get through it.  
  
As the evening drove on, many people started to leave the party until there was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Tonks left. Harry had convinced his two best friends to spend the night and they were up talking and laughing. Remus had taken the painting to bed with him in order to talk to him, which Harry didn't mind, they had a few things to say to each other, or rather Remus did, as Sirius wasn't yet talking.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning was utter Weasley chaos, Hermione was trying her best to get to work on time and the boys were holding her back as much as possible just to watch her get flustered by it.  
  
Hermione of course, was working for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione had her choice of ministry jobs after she had been head girl and graduated at the top of their year from Hogwarts, but Hermione's passion was to help house elf and the S.P.E.W. However, because of her manner to help the elves, she had been given a wide birth by many others in her department and allowed to do as she pleased as long as she didn't bother them. So she had spent hours and hours in the libraries of the ministry researching the history of the elves, manners of them, anything she could get her hands onto. Ron and Harry both thought she was mental, but wisely kept their mouths shut.   
  
After she left, Ron looked at Harry and said, "So mate what are we gonna do today?"  
  
"I thought you were going to work?"   
  
"Nah, I took the day off, the twins don't mind and I thought we might pop up to that new school of yours and have a more detailed look at that decrepit pitch you were telling me about." said Ron in a childlike manner.  
  
"Okay" and then they were off.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Some of you wrote to me asked why Harry and Dumbledore aren't speaking to each other in my fic, the truth is they do speak to each other, I just mentioned that at one time they had a strained relationship, sorry that wasn't clear enough, my bad.  
  
Gaul1 - To answer you, career counciling was not something I had planned on introducing in the fic, but as you read, you'll understand why.  
  
Kandace - Yes there are houses, but since this isn't Hogwarts, not all schools are set up the same way. Wait, you'll like what I have in mind.  
  
Tanydwr - Does Harry get a girl? Well, just wait and find out for yourself. :)  
  
jwbartle - Who said anyting about Honeychurch being an all girl school? Harry just thought that when the elf was screaming. In Chapter 3 he meets a muggle born and his mother who are shopping for their Honeychurch supplies.  
  
Everyone else, please keep up with the comments and reviews, I even incorporated one or two of them already because they fit in so well. :)  
  
Lastly, I'll give everyone a spoiler for the upcoming chapter, Honeychurch is one of the smallest magical schools in Britain, with only about 50 students. Also, we really get to see how things are different here than at Hogwarts.  
  
Ooops, I forgot, the other fic I wrote (You, Me and Moaning Myrtle) does NOT connect to this story in any way shape or form. However, the other one, "Will Beagle and the Acceptance Letters" does, as a companion piece, but it may not be posted yet. 


	5. Back To School Again

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Nah, I took the day off, the twins don't mind and I thought we might pop up to that new school of yours and have a more detailed look at that decrepit pitch you were telling me about." said Ron in a childlike manner.  
  
"Okay" and then they were off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Five: Back To School Again  
  
The next three weeks flew by for Harry as he made several trips up to the school to work on the pitch. Ron had come with him a few times and a great deal of hard work was done as they got the pitch back up to a reasonable working arena for the noble game of Quidditch. Harry was very satisfied with the results, as had been Edwina, who had come by a couple of times to admire what the young wizard had done.   
  
Of course, it was on one of these trips that Ron had told him "Mate, if you're going to keep working on the pitch without your shirt on I'm going to have to start doubting that's it the pitch she's been admiring."  
  
Other than his trips up to Honeychurch, the only other interesting thing that did happen to Harry was when he received a very odd piece of owl post one morning when he was having breakfast at Grimmauld Place. The owl, which Harry had never seen before was addressed to the man with the glasses, somewhere in England. That gave Harry a chuckle. It seemed that the muggle born boy he had helped out that day in Diagon Alley was writing to thank him. 'How did that kid figure it out that it was me?' Harry thought to himself. However, most of the letter it seems was dedicated to thanking him for the 'really cool' owl that he named Merlin, who at that moment was eating Harry's bacon. Now Harry wondered how he ended up paying for this 'really cool' owl. Oh well it didn't matter, it was only money.  
  
"Alright Merlin, care to stick around for a while as I write a return letter to your master?" Harry asked the owl who hooted in agreement. Harry then went up to the library and wrote a reply to Will and told him he was very welcome and maybe they would bump into each other again some day. He then rolled it up and tied it to Merlin's leg and sent the brown owl on his way again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finally the morning came for Harry's last trip to Honeychurch, but this time for good (well at least until the end of term) and he had most of his things packed in his new trunk, which Dobby finally allowed him to see. Actually Harry was very happy with this new trunk, it was one of the multi-compartment models like Mad-Eye Moody has, he'd always wanted one. However, he still hadn't been allowed into the seventh compartment, which was the dungeon room, because that was where Dobby had hidden all of his new furniture. The things he did for that elf.  
  
Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket and descended the stair of Number 12, Grimmauld Place on last time before term started. At the bottom of the stairs Harry was greeted by his housemates, Remus and Tonks and by Ron and Hermione as well. "Wotcher Harry, you didn't think we would let you sneak off without a proper goodbye did you?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Of course I didn't…..Nymphadora!" said Harry  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" screamed Tonks.  
  
"You sounded just like Mrs. Black just then." teased Harry while Remus, Ron and Hermione laughed.  
  
"I changed my mind, I don't think I'll miss you at all." said Tonks in a mock pout, but Harry gave her a big hug and so she stopped it. Then he turned to Hermione and gave her a big hug also  
  
"I'm going to miss you Harry." Hermione said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Give it a rest woman, he's not going to the moon, just across country and we can visit him any weekend we like you know." said Ron while rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"Ron it's not the same and you know it, we may not see him again until Christmas holidays." scolded Hermione to her boyfriend.  
  
"When are you two gonna get married?" asked Tonks as they both gave her death stares for suggesting it.  
  
Harry have Remus a hug and he and Ron patted each other on the back, you know, because they're guys and they can't hug or nothing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few minutes later Harry and Dobby apparated to just outside the wall that surrounded Honeychurch. When they entered the grounds Harry was greeted by the headmistress, Taryn Whitlock and another wizard he had yet to meet. This third wizard turned out to be Angus Evanston, the deputy headmaster of the school. If he thought Taryn looked old it was nothing compared to Professor Evanston, he looked twice as old as Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Once they were in the castle Edwina informed him that she very much needed to have conference with him concerning his duties to the school. So Harry handed Dobby his trunk, Hedwig's cage and cloak and followed the headmistress in to her office along with Professor Evanston.   
  
"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked with a grin.   
  
"Should you be?" Edwina responded with equal humor.   
  
"Probably" Harry said with a laugh.   
  
"Actually Harry everything is fine, I want to rearrange a few things on the schedule and they concern you, I hope you don't mind." Edwina began. "I'm not sure if you fully understand or not, so I'll try to explain more clearly, here at Honeychurch, we don't have heads of houses like your used to coming from Hogwarts, instead what we have are class sponsors. Each teacher is in charge of a different year, that way we have more teachers responsible for a smaller, more manageable group of students which on the average about seven or eight students. Now this sponsor sticks with each group of students from first year thru to graduation, for example, this year you'll have the first years and then next year when they become second years, you'll still be their sponsor."   
  
"Edwina?" Harry asked, "I thought I was taking over for Professor Ingersol's position. Didn't he have an older group of students when he left, or did they graduate?"  
  
"No you are correct Harry, his former pupils are returning as the seventh years, but I thought about it and that's what I wanted to change. You see they've known him for all these years and you'd be someone new and it would more difficult for you to bond with them, as you are completely new person in their lives." explained Edwina.  
  
"So I've asked Celeste, that would be Professor Morgan, our astronomy teacher, to take over the seventh years and let you go ahead and take the incoming first years. Her class graduated last year and she would have been the one with the 'firsties' this year, so I decided to switch as she already knows those students and they her." Edwina clarified.  
  
"So if I understand this then, next year Professor Morgan will have the 'firsties' as you put it?" asked Harry.  
  
"That would be correct." replied Professor Evanston. Harry had almost forgotten he was in the room as he was very quiet in a death like way.  
  
"So I take it that there are specific things I need to do with the first years that aren't done with the other years, a sort 'right of passage' thing to be done at the beginning of term?"  
  
"Yes there is Harry, so let's go through them now so you know what is expected of you." And Edwina began to list off all the things Harry needed to know about then he walked the 'firsties' to the gate at the beginning of term.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours later, Harry's brain was more than full and he felt like he needed a very long nap. As they left Edwina's office he stopped her and asked, "Are there any other professors back for the start of term?"  
  
"As far as I know it'll just be the four of us tonight for dinner," Edwina started, but just then a greenish black bird looking much like a vulture flew through the halls. "Ah, it seems that Botolf is back already as well, you can meet him at dinner also."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows signaling the headmistress to continue, "He teaches transfiguration Harry, he's very good at the subject, though he isn't an animagus as such, otherwise, I don't think that there is anything he can't do. Here let me show you to your quarters, you look like you could use a rest after all the information I've just stuffed your head with." Edwina chuckled and let Harry up to the staff quarters in the west tower.  
  
"What was that bird we saw, was it an Augurey?" asked Harry  
  
"Actually yes it is, his name is Aurelius and he has been with Botolf for some time now." replied Edwina.  
  
Soon Harry was standing before his door where Edwina offered, "We can have a portrait guardian installed if you like. Gregory, Professor Ingersol, that is had one, but it was his personal property and he took it with him when he left us. Otherwise, your door will act like one in any case, the pass word is 'Quidditch' though I suspect you'll want to change it to something more personal."  
  
"I think I probably will." Harry smiled and entered his rooms, leaving Edwina behind.  
  
Walking into his quarters, Harry is almost scared; Dobby has had almost all afternoon to unpack his belongings and his new furniture. So he squeezes his eyes shut and walks firmly into his sitting room and opens them to find the most comfortable looking furniture he's seen in years. Everything has been done in a very tasteful navy blue and cream color scheme and is a very inviting room. He quickly crosses the room to find his bedroom and finds the same color scheme and a beautiful four poster bed in dark mahogany with navy blue hangings. The room is simply wonderful and not one sock motif to be found anywhere. Of course on the flip side, there is the horrid painting Dobby did for him as a Christmas present during his fifth year hanging on his bedroom wall. The odd thing is that it actually matched the room in a weird sort of way.  
  
Harry walked back into his sitting room and heard his own name being said in a heavy raspy voice…"Harry."  
  
He turned and saw the portrait of Sirius Black on the wall as he tried to speak to his beloved godson. "Sirius, are able to talk now?" breathed Harry in his excitement.   
  
"Some" Sirius answered in the same raspy voice.  
  
"Well that's a start isn't it?" said Harry and began to tell Sirius about the years he had missed while Harry grew up and the battle with Voldemort and how he had caused the downfall of Cornelius Fudge. He also told Sirius about how Wormtail had been captured and turned over to the Ministry of Magic for trial and how he had been sentenced to Azkaban for life. He also told Sirius that is was Severus Snape that had captured the traitorous rat.  
  
"Hmmmmph" grunted Sirius, "'Bout time he did something good." Harry could tell that the painting was getting tired, if that is paintings could be tired and so he excused himself to go down to dinner.  
  
Before Harry left he called for Dobby who appeared with a pop, "Yes Harry Potter, is's you needing your Dobby?"  
  
"Not exactly Dobby, I wanted to thank you for the great job you did with my rooms. I love it." The house elf beamed with joy. Then Harry continued, "Can you show me where the dining hall is? I think I may have gotten turned around a bit coming up here."  
  
"Oh, this castle is much easier to walk than Hogwarts, Harry Potter, you's be having the walk of the place in no time." said Dobby, but showed him the way nonetheless.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Dobby took Harry down to the dining room, which was a very easy room to find, which was located on the first floor of the castle right above the kitchens. As Harry was opening the door to enter the dining hall he saw that besides Edwina, Taryn and Angus, three other people were sitting at the staff table having a discussion. More teachers must have arrived since he went upstairs, so he listened to their conversation.  
  
"Come now, Edwina, you must tell us who replaced Gregory," said a deep gruff voice that Harry suspected could only belong to a man who would keep an Augurey for a pet, Prof. Botolf Proctor, but he was guessing, "is this person qualified to teach the subject?"  
  
"I agree with Botolf, we must know if this person is up to the Honeychurch standard of excellence." said a young but stern looking witch with long raven black hair.  
  
"Oh come now, you'll soon find out for yourself, Edwina said he arrived this morning, he'll probably be down any minute to join us for dinner. You can see for yourselves and then grill him at your leisure." said a cute, plump brown haired witch.  
  
Harry almost entered at that point, but instead had an idea, 'How about I give them something to remember me by' with an evil grin plastered on his face. Then transformed into his animagus form and then entered the room. So stealthily Harry creeps into the dining hall in the form of "Shadow" which is a large black panther with green eyes and tuft of white fur above his right eyes in the shape of a lightning bolt. When the six members of staff look up, sitting before them licking his lips was 'Shadow.'  
  
Edwina and the plump witch both screamed, Botolf and the stern witch both jumped up with their wands drawn, Angus clutched his chest while Taryn calmly turned back to his book saying "Evening Professor Potter, nice bit of magic you got here."  
  
"Harry?' Edwina said timidly.  
  
With that Harry changed back to his normal human appearance and said "Good evening everyone, just thought I'd stretch a few muscles there tonight, hope I didn't frighten anyone."  
  
"Frightened us? I think I'm standing in a puddle over here." said the plump brown haired witch which caused most of the staff present to laugh.  
  
"What is the meaning of this…tactical invasion of our dining hall?" said a very gruff Professor Proctor.  
  
"Invasion? Please Botolf, he was only having some fun, loosen up for goodness sake." admonished the plump witch.  
  
Edwina rose at this point and said, "Well I think now that my heart has started working again introductions are in order. As you've already know, Taryn and Angus, let me introduce Professor Botolf Proctor, out transfiguration instructor," Harry attempted to shake his hand, but was rebuked by the annoyed teacher. Edwina now turned to the stern looking witch with the long black hair, "This is Professor Vesta Sangeorge, our potions teacher and school nurse." Harry shook her hand and smiled at her warmly. "And finally, standing over here in a puddle of her own making is our charms teacher, Professor Maude Fitzhugh, but we all call her Fitzy." Again Harry greeted another fellow teacher with a hand shake and a smile.   
  
"As for the rest of the staff they should trickling in by the end of the week and they would include Professor Terentia Smallwood, out herbology teacher, Professot Celeste Morgan, our astrology teacher, that I mentioned to you before, and the two Professor Thornes, Parker and Fronia. They're a married couple, he teaches history of magic and she teaches muggle studies."  
  
"Everyone, this is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Flying instructor and new Quidditch coach, Professor Harry Potter." Edwina said with some glee at her fine catch for a new teacher.  
  
"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" said Fitzy, "As in savior of the universe, killer of the dark lord, bringer of light? That Harry Potter? Your shorter than I thought you'd be." Everyone laughed at that.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
athenakitty asked - Will Harry send a really loud Howler to Narcissa? An actual surprise   
  
party? Will Harry asks Dumbledore about Honyechurch Institute of Magic?   
  
Does Harry know how to control his apparating? their? Will Draco get   
  
convince that Harry's not his mate? Will Winky show up?  
  
answer - A person can't apparate directly unto the grounds of Honeychurch, just like Hogwarts, but for different reasons. As you may recall if a Muggle looks at Hogwarts they see a decaying ruin, but with Honeychurch even wizards see the ruin until they ring the bell. Plus the fact no one can find the school again if they don't walk the cobble stone way.  
  
Veela mate for life. Harry is not gay, so Harry isn't interested. Even if Harry was gay, hello it is Draco Malfoy, they hated each other from 1st - 6th year, why would that all change overnight?  
  
jwbartle wrote - Very good couple of chapters! I loved them! I'm not against homosexuality or anything, but I ask of you, please don't make this a slash fic with a part-veela draco (I just don't like those stories)  
  
answer - Sorry to tell you this, but Draco is a part Veela, no going around it, however, Draco is NOT a major charachter in my story. Again Harry is not gay! I am however and thanks for supporting us. :) Oh, by the way, there are going to be other gay charachters in the story later.  
  
doc wrote - how did the howler get to him if the house is still under fidelius?  
  
answer - As you may have remember from OotP, the Fidilius Charm has several weaknesses to it. Which is why Dumbledore never used it to protect baby Harry. Owls can get thru it easily. If you can follow an owl then you can find who you are looking for.  
  
mindfunk wrote (a lot actually, so I'll just paste in what I'm responding to) - Will Harry fall for the parent of a student, like the mom he helped in Diagon Alley? Will he get involved with the other young teacher at Honeychurch?   
  
answer - the mom from Diagon Alley is named Mrs. Charlotte Beagle, if she has a name, maybe she'll pop up again. Hmmmmmmmm, then again maybe not. Will he become involved with another teacher at Honeychurch? Hmmmmmm, maybe, maybe not.  
  
Tynkerbell wrote (a lot also) the draco thing caught me by total suprise! did u just decide to make seamus gay or did i miss something in the books?  
  
answer - Draco as a Veela is something I had planned on for an earlier story, but it never came about. As for Seamus, I decided he should be gay. Think COlin Farrel with blonde hair. :) 


	6. Harry's Firsties

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" said Fitzy, "As in savior of the universe, killer of the dark lord, bringer of light? That Harry Potter? Your shorter than I thought you'd be." Everyone laughed at that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Six: Harry's Firsties  
  
Late in the afternoon of September first, Harry rode down to the train station in one of the carriages to meet the arriving students and most importantly, his newly sponsored year. He was quite nervous about this, he was going to responsible for seven 11-year-olds and he thoroughly remembered what he and Ron were like at that age and actually became more nervous. Fighting a troll, becoming the youngest seeker in a century, getting an invisibility cloak, helping Hagrid with his pet dragon, fighting Professor Quirrell and Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head, Merlin help me if I get one just like me.   
  
Hagrid? Harry suddenly remembered him standing on the platform each year waiting for the first years to arrive and he stood there picturing himself as a dwarfed version of Rubeus Hagrid, he called out for the first years to gather to him. Harry chuckled, raised his lantern and then did it, "First years, first years this way!"  
  
Soon Harry was surrounded by five little girls all staring up at him, half afraid and half in awe. It wasn't everyday that you met Harry Potter after all. However, they were no boys in sight, so once again Harry called out "First years, over here. First years!"  
  
Moments later a medium sized brown owl landed on his shoulder and Harry responded, "Well hello there Merlin, good to see you again." The owl hooted in reply.  
  
Suddenly a dark haired boy appeared by his side and said "Sir, how is it you know my owl's name?"  
  
Harry looked at the boy as the owl flew from his should and landed on that of his young master. "You must be Will Beagle." said Harry at the astonishment in the boy's eyes at being recognized.   
  
Harry smiled at the boy and looked up to see where his last first year had gotten to when he saw the boy walking along the platform staring at him. To say Harry was shocked, would be an understatement, as the boy who was approaching had white blonde hair and silver grey eyes and looked exactly like Draco Malfoy did when he was that age. Quickly Harry decided that this must be a coincidence, as a Malfoy would never lower them selves to attend such a school like Honeychurch and quickly recounted his new students to make sure they were all there.   
  
Harry then began "Good evening everyone, my name is Professor Harry Potter and for your stay at the Honeychurch Institute of Magic I will be acting as your class sponsor. Now while we are waiting for the older students to climb into their waiting carriages why don't you introduce yourselves to me and then we can begin our walk to the castle."  
  
A girl with reddish brown hair began, "My name is Daisy Gamble, sir."  
  
Next came "I'm Waverly Su."  
  
"Talitha Beaumont, professor."  
  
"Will Beagle."  
  
"I'm Violetta Kennedy."  
  
"Pamela Selkirk, sir" said a girl in a loud whisper.  
  
Then finally "and I'm Xander Malfoy, sir." And he stuck his hand out to Harry in a very polite manner, much unlike any of the relatives that he had ever dealt with. So Harry shook it and smiled at the boy and then Harry turned to his other charges and shook their hands as well.  
  
"Well now, I see that the carriages are all on their way so we can be off." Harry said and then remembered, "Oh don't worry about your luggage it will be brought up to the castle for you." With that Harry and his 'firsties' began their journey on the cobblestone road through the forest to the school.  
  
The walk usually took Harry about 20 minutes to do, but with seven children in tow, it took them a little longer, plus Harry wanted the other students to disembark from their carriages before the first years reached the castle. So along the way Harry decided to engage the students in some conversation before he had to give them their lecture at the entrance hall and the one thing on his mind that he really wanted to know was…  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if I may ask, are you related to a Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, sir," replied the boy, "he's my older half-brother."  
  
'Half-brother,' thought Harry, 'this could be trouble.'  
  
However, young Mr. Malfoy continued, "He and his mother don't have much to do with me since my mother was Lucuis' mistress. They are paying for my education, but they refused to send me to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that your relatives treat you that way, but Hogwarts loss is our gain." said Harry trying to make his student feel better, but decided it was best to change the subject least it turn to Xander's father and the role Harry played in his death.  
  
"How about you Mr. Beagle, do you have that owl of yours spoiled rotten yet." Harry said making the other children laugh.  
  
"Merlin isn't spoiled sir," however, Merlin hooted in disagreement at that.  
  
"I think your owl is off a different opinion Mr. Beagle." said a smiling professor, "How about the rest of you, what pets have you brought with you?"  
  
"I brought a Puffskien, professor, I hope that's all right, but my mum said it shouldn't a problem as they are very docile," said Daisy Gamble in a rush and continued, "and his name is Wally."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure about the school rules concerning pets, but I know for a fact that you are correct Puffskien's are very docile creatures, so I'm sure that Wally would be a fine pet for you to have." Said Harry, knowing full well the rules concerning pets in the castle and that as class sponsor it was his decision on whether or not she would be allowed to keep it. "Anyone else?"  
  
"I have an eagle owl, sir," replied Xander Malfoy, "his name is Lucifer."  
  
"Lucifer? Is he demonic?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"No, he's a big lazy bird, who is scared of his own shadow." laughed young Mr. Malfoy.  
  
The more Harry listened to Xander Malfoy, the more confused he became by the boy. This child acting nothing like any other Malfoy he had ever met. He was polite, easy-to-get along with and was making friends easily. 'Maybe he was adopted?' thought Harry.  
  
"How about the rest of the girls?" Harry went on with the discussion. As it turned out both Talitha and Waverly had kittens and Violetta didn't have a pet saying "My mother is allergic the cats and toads are too weird."  
  
"What about an owl?" asked Will taking great pride in Merlin.  
  
"They're okay, but what I really want is a phoenix." stated Violetta plainly.  
  
To which Harry piped in, "I have a really good friend who has a phoenix named Fawkes but unfortunately it's the phoenix that chooses the human to be their companion, not the other way around."  
  
At this point Harry and his students reached the closed gate of the wall surrounding the school and even though he could see the school as it truly was, he knew the children couldn't and he turned to them and could see the looks on their faces as they looked at the smoldering ruins of the castle.  
  
"Professor, please tell me this isn't the school." said Waverly Su.  
  
"I'm afraid it is Ms. Su." Harry replied at her horrified expression but continued anyway, "Now I need a volunteer to help me out right now. Anyone interested?"  
  
Both Daisy Gamble and Will Beagle raised their hands to volunteer, so let them both do the job. He instructed both students to go the bell and together pull the rope to announce that they had arrived. Both students ran to rope and began to pull. Remembering what happened last time Harry turned away as sudden shower of gold and silver sparks flew everywhere covering the ruins, the wall and the students where they stood and with a great blinding light the ruins melted away as wave after wave of magic flew back like a pair curtains on an overly greased rod revealing the small but magnificent castle that stood before them. Then the large golden gates that sparkled all on their own stood closed before Harry and his students slowly opened for them to invite them in.  
  
Then Harry heard Mr. Beagle say "I don't know about anyone else, but I have large black spots in my eyes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Harry and his students reached the entrance hall of the school he stopped them and began to explain the school rules and regulations of the school to them and what he expected of them both as individuals and as a group and then prepared them for the New Year Celebration. "Now everyone, we'll be going in as a group and I'll be presenting you to the headmistress and the staff for inspection. After that, if you pass inspection, she'll direct you to your seats at the appropriate tables. The boys will be seated with the other boys of Brutus House and the girls will sit with other girls at the Desdrilla House tables."  
  
Then Harry did his best McGonagall impression and said, "I'll go and see of they are ready for us and while I'm gone, try to smarten your selves up a bit." Harry then turned and walked into the dining hall, chuckling to himself the whole way.  
  
Harry poked his head into the doors of the dining hall and saw Edwina at the staff table, who in turn nodded to him, indicating that they were ready for the first years.  
  
Harry returned to the students who had just been frightened by one of the castle ghosts and informed them that the staff was ready and waiting for them. Then he led them into the dining for the New Year Celebration where he lined up his students so they were facing the staff table while Madame Klump looked down her nose at them as if sizing them up for their worthiness to study at her school. Then Harry made his announcement as was his part of the ritual, "Madame Klump, esteemed teachers, I would like to humbly present these new students for inspection."  
  
Unknown to his first year students, Harry was standing behind them making faces at the headmistress trying to make her laugh, which was also part of the tradition of the school. Trying to make the headmistress and staff laugh so their students would be accepted more readily was an old and treasured tradition among the staff. Of course, it helped being an animagus and he kept turning his face into partial animal expressions. He had Professors Fitzhugh, Smallwood and Whitlock laughing already and Madame Klump was starting to feel the strain in her face. Soon Professor Morgan, and the two Thorne's were cracking smiles and Edwina's face finally broke into a smile. However, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move Professor Proctor, but had the feeling that Professor Sangeorge was close to breaking. Finally, however, Madame Klump gave in and directed the students to their appropriate tables and explained the tradition to yet another generation of students.  
  
Harry sat down at the staff table of the dining hall waiting for the New Year Celebration to begin. Much like Hogwarts, almost every magical school began the new school year with a feast or celebration of sorts and Honeychurch was no different. However, this was one of the few similarities to Hogwarts that Harry had discovered from what Edwina and Taryn had told him over the last week.   
  
After calming down and composing herself Madame Klump rose from her seat cleared her throat in order for any lingering students attention and to find their proper places at their tables so that she may begin her start-of-term speech to begin the new school year.   
  
"Good evening students, once again we start a brand new school year saying goodbye to old friends and saying hello to the new. Last year we said goodbye to our graduating class as well as old friend and college, Professor Gregory Ingersol, and this year we've just met a wonderful group of young people and I am pleased to announce taking Professor Ingersol's place as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will non other than Professor Harry Potter, who…."  
  
It was at this point that the dining hall erupted with cheers and applause for their new teacher, which lasted for several minutes before Madame Klump could regain control of the room.  
  
"Now, now, I'm sure Professor Potter appreciates your cheers, but we really must get through these introductions and announcements if we wish to eat the wonderful food the house elves have cooked for us." Soon the dining hall was quiet once more, well enough for her to continue. "Now as I was about to say, along with his duties as Defense teacher, Professor Potter will also be taking on the task as Flying instructor and has worked though the summer repairing our Quidditch pitch enough for us to once again have Quidditch matches…"  
  
Once again Madame Klump lost control of the dining hall, as another even loader eruption of noise engulfed the room. Everyone was excited about the return of Quidditch to the school. Unable to regain control of the room, Madame Klump sat down in her chair to wait. That's when Harry leaned over to her and asked, "I dunno Edwina, I don't think they like the idea of Quiddtich very much, what do you think?" She just looked at him and laughed.  
  
Eventually Professor Proctor had enough of the noise; he rose from his seat pointed his wand to his throat and quietly said "Sononrus."  
  
Then a booming voice was heard over everything in the hall, "QUIET! THIS IS A DINING HALL NOT A FREE-FOR-ALL, EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND LET OUR ESTEEMED HEADMISTRESS GET ON WITH HER ANNOUNCEMENTS SO THAT WE CAN ENJOY OUR DINNER!" then he sat back down, put his wand to his throat once more and whispered "quietus."  
  
After that Madame Klump rose to her feet once more and began her annual speech covering Honeychurch's history. "The Honeychurch Institute of Magic was founded in 1527 by the Honeychurch family which, unfortunately, has long ago died out. In the school there are two school houses, Brutus House and Desdrilla House. Brutus House was for the boys and their dormitory and has been in the housed in the south tower while Desdrilla House was for the girls and they live in the north-west tower. Each house was named after the two children of the founding family, who had been the first two students of the school." It was somewhere at his part of the speech that Harry zoned out and began thinking of his morning lesson plan when suddenly he was awoken from his reverie by the words "…and let the New Year Celebration begin."  
  
Then much like at Hogwarts, a great feast appeared on the tables of the dining hall and everyone began eating with gusto while the students were all talking among themselves. Harry suspected quite a bit of it was about Quidditch, but wasn't entirely certain, but he'd probably find out tomorrow.  
  
With the celebration concluded and students beginning to disembark to their dormitories, Madame Klump once more stood and addressed the student body, "One last thing everyone before you tuck yourselves off into a much needed slumber. Flying classes will be posted by the end of the week and Quidditch tryout will be in two weeks per Professor Potter's request. Also there a unnamed benefactor has donated two dozen brand new brooms for the school's use, so if you don't have one of your own, there will be something appropriate for you to ride on."  
  
Lastly Madame Klump said before the students retired for the evening, "If you have any questions about what it is you might be riding, please see Professor Potter and he can look into it for you."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
In case anyone is wondering, why is chapter 6 coming out so quickly after Chapter 5. Well the reason is when I was writing the Will Beagle story I meant for it to tie into this story at the beginning of Chapter 6, so when I returned to this one, I started with Chapter 6, completely forgeting about Chapter 5.  
  
So I had to get cracking on Chapter 5 in order to for you to have Chapter 6.  
  
I hope you enjoy them both. 


	7. School Daze

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Lastly Madame Klump said before the students retired for the evening, "If you have any questions about what it is you might be riding, please see Professor Potter and he can look into it for you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Seven: School Daze  
  
The first day of classes usually begins with breakfast down in the dining hall. However Harry's day began with about a dozen overly anxious students pestering him with questions about flying and Quidditch.  
  
"Professor Potter is it true that you're bringing Quidditch back to school?" asked an excited fifth year.  
  
"Are you really going to work with all of us to learn how to fly before the tryouts professor?" squeaked a second year boy.  
  
"Have you really repaired the pitch all by yourself sir? Is it really ready for a match?" spoke a burly seventh year boy with hope in his eyes.  
  
"How will you select students for the team's professor?" asked another student.  
  
This went on for a few more corridors until the reached the doors of the dining hall and though Harry was amused by their excitement, he was also hungry and in need of his morning cup of coffee.  
  
"Everyone, please be patient, I haven't worked it all out yet. As soon as I do I'm sure of what I'm doing Madame Klump will make the announcements." said Harry as he went into the hall. Reaching the staff table Harry sat down and was looking forward to a peaceful breakfast when Fronia Thorne, the Muggles Studies professor, began talking to him about her third years.   
  
"Good morning Harry." she said in a sing song voice that reminded him oddly of Luna Lovegood. This was not going to be good. Fronia continued, "As you may know the school hasn't had a decent flying instructor for the past five years, and my third years are in a desperate need for lessons." He was seeing where this was going, but somehow didn't have the heart to stop her, so he listened.  
  
"Parker and I were wondering if you could help us out. You see neither one of us are any good on a broom and seeing as you are a qualified instructor, would you consider giving them a tutorial before the Quidditch tryouts?" she asked with held breath.  
  
As soon as Fronia had finished asking Harry about teaching her sponsored class Terentia Smallwood, the elderly Herbology professor and Fitzy, who taught Charms, also joined the conversation for the same reason. Before Harry even had breakfast and his morning coffee in his stomach his flying class had just quadrupled and all three women had very satisfied looks on their faces. 'Why can't I ever say no to a woman?' thought Harry to himself.  
  
So before any more professors could ask him to look in on their students flying needs, Harry stood up and made an announcement to the entire student body, "Attention, if there are any students who feel that they need to take flying lessons prior to the Quidditch tryouts in two weeks please see me after classes today. If there are a large number of you, I will post schedules in your house common rooms and in the library for everyone to take flying tutorials with me. Thank you." and Harry sat back down with every the intention of eating his breakfast.   
  
Shortly after Harry made his announcement; Hedwig came swooping into the dining hall to nick a bit of Harry's breakfast. Since Harry had graduated from the Auror Training Academy she had shared breakfast with him every morning and her routine was not going to be altered due to some new job her master now had. So she stood on the staff table taking a gulp from his goblet as Harry tore off a bit of his toast to give to her said, "Good morning girl, have a good night hunting?" to which she hooted her disagreement.  
  
After Harry had some breakfast in him he picked up the first years' class schedules and began to pass them out to his sponsored class. As he stood up from the staff table Hedwig took flight and landed firmly on his shoulder. At the beginning of each year, it is the sponsor's responsibility to make sure their students have their proper schedules before classes started. As he located his students he felt a bit like Professor McGonagall as he walked around handing them out, and he wondered 'I bet she's doing the same thing right about now.'   
  
At the girl's tables, Harry gave Ms. Beaumont, Ms. Gamble, Ms. Kennedy, Ms. Selkirk and Ms. Su their new course schedules and wished them luck in potions that morning before going over to the boys table to hand Mr. Beagle and Mr. Malfoy their schedules.   
  
"Good morning gentlemen, I see you have Potions with Professor Sangeorge first thing this today. Do try not to blow up the potions laboratory on the first day." he said with a wink and with this task completed Harry strode out of the dining hall to go up to his classroom.   
  
In the entrance hall Harry stopped and sent his loyal owl on her way and made his way up the stairs to his classroom, where he was finally allowed by Dobby to see his newly redecorated office. The office itself was not a lavish room, unlike the headmistress', but it was a comfortable looking room with two doors, one leading to the hallway and the other leading to his classroom. Or course, that what is looked like when it was empty, Harry almost shuddered at what it would be now. Then again, his quarters had been beautiful and not one thing was wrong in it, maybe he would like his as well.   
  
Standing in the hallway, Harry took a deep breath and opened the door to his office. It wasn't as nicely decorated as his quarters, but the furniture was very nice, with a large mahogany desk and on one wall were shelves with various sized cages and aquariums for the dark creatures he would produce for the third years to study. On another side, by the windows was a small lounge area with a couch and a winged back chair for when he met with his sponsored class. However, the first bell rang for student to begin their way to their first period class and Harry would have to enjoy his office at another time.   
  
Harry's first lesson of the day was the fifth years. As there were only six students in the fifth year, five boys and one girl, it was a much smaller class than he was used to, but thanks to Hermione he was prepared for anything on the first day, tomorrow, that would be scary, but today he was calm, cool and collected.   
  
"Good morning fifth years," he said to them, "I hope everyone is wide awake and ready for a new school year." A few students grumbled. "That's good," Harry continued cheerfully, "because first thing we have today is a quiz." Now he had everyone's full attention as he passed out the parchments to them.  
  
"Oh there's no need to worry about this, it isn't for a grade, but rather for extra credit." he explained, "it's just a simple survey for me to gage how much you already know and how I'm going to teach you this term. Since this is your O.W.L. year, I want to make sure we can cram in as much information in your heads as possible to make sure you score as high as possible so you can have the careers of your choice."  
  
The students all took out their quills and parchment and began to work on their surveys, which in itself took about 35 minutes to complete, and when they were done, they had a ton of questions for him on a variety of subjects. So Harry played along and gave them the opportunity to ask.   
  
"Professor, is it true that you were an Auror?" asked Kieran McDuff.  
  
"Yes, Mr. McDuff, I was one briefly, and before you ask, yes, I did graduate from the Auror Training Academy after a grueling three year program.  
  
"Sir, is it true that you stood alone against hundred of Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, killing them all?' asked Mr. Scott Tamblin.  
  
"Well, that's a bit of an overstatement, Mr. Tamblin. I did fight against them in the battle that day, but I was hardly alone. There were many very brave men and women who also fought, some of which didn't survive." said Harry with a bit of a lump in his throat. "Also, for future reference, there will no called Voldemort," a few students flinched, "by any title such as 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Not-Be-Named,' you will either call him 'Voldemort' or you may call him 'Tom Riddle,' which is his birth name."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Walters?" replied Harry.  
  
His student replied "Are you alright?" Harry immediately thought of Ginny Weasley. That was something she would have said right then.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Ms. Walters, but thank you for asking."  
  
"What can we expect our try-outs to be like in two weeks, sir?" asked Stuart Ballard.  
  
"Nice try Mr. Ballard, you'll find out in two weeks."  
  
"Damn." the boy said in a whisper.  
  
"Is it true that the former Minister of Magic tried to have you expelled when you were a student and that you transfigured him into a rat for it?" asked Philip Lambert.  
  
"Yes and no, Mr. Lambert, yes he tried to get me expelled, twice I might add, but no I did not transfigure him into anything what-so-ever. Though to be honest, I probably would have liked to have at the time."  
  
"Professor…" Carter Kirkwood began, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Kirkwood, but our time is growing short and I wanted to give out your homework assignment. I would like you to read and review the first five chapters of your defense tests and then give me 12 inches of parchment on it due by your next class with me, which would be on Wednesday."  
  
The class groaned but obeyed and soon the bell rang to signal the end of their first class of the day.  
  
Harry's next period was with the fourth years and once again he repeated the survey and was once again bombarded with a fast and furious barrage of questions, which he did his best to answer or correct. He also gave this group the same homework as the fifth years, but theirs wasn't due until Friday, their next Defense class with him.   
  
After the bell rang to announce lunch, Harry found himself walking down to the dining hall to eat when he noticed several of the boys also walking down the stairs with owls on the shoulders. This puzzled Harry a great deal. 'Is there yet another odd tradition to this school that I forgot about?' Harry thought. 'Merlin help me if I have.' Harry hoped that this was something that was just an oddity of the school as he had tried to keep up on everything.   
  
When he reached the staff table he took a seat beside Professor Sangeorge and engaged her in conversation, "Vesta, why are several of the boys walking around with owls?" Professor Fitzhugh, who was sitting on the other side of the potions mistress, began to giggle. "Fitzy, do behave," admonished the stern witch, and she turned back to Harry and answered him, "well it seems that our newest member of staff was seen walking out of breakfast this morning wearing a snowy white owl on his shoulder and it has quickly become the newest fashionable thing for the boys to do in school."   
  
Harry groaned and put this face in his hands and sank into his chair and said "I'll think I'll be eating lunch under the table today." Both of female professors snorted in laughter. However, this was short lived as Professor Proctor strode into the dining hall and shooed all the owls away saying "This, gentlemen, is a dining hall and not the owlrey, please try to remember that in the future." Then Professor Proctor turned and glared at Harry, who could only think 'He is so trying to be like Snape, but not quite there.' The rest of the lunch period was a quiet affair for Harry as he ate with a slight smirk.   
  
* * * * *  
  
After lunch Harry went to his double session with the sixth and the seventh years. Since his predecessor, Professor Ingersol, had left no instruction about these students, he also administered the survey to them and over half and hour later....   
  
"Are there any more survey's still out there?" asked Harry getting no response in the affirmative. "Very well then," he continued, "everyone put away your quill and ink and get your wands out, we are going to have a practical lesson today, so I can see what you are capable of." Soon the students had risen from their seats and with a swish of his wand; Harry cleared the room of the desks and chair leaving a large area to work in.  
  
"Since there is an even number of sixth years, that'll make pairing you up easy, but I seem to have an odd number of seventh years, so one of you will have to team up me with as I give the demonstration of the disarming charm and then one group will have to work with three as I tour the room observing you." Almost immediately all but one seventh year volunteered to work with their newest professor.  
  
Harry noticed that Daithi Flannery was trying to go unobserved in the back of the seventh year group and called on him to be his partner in the demonstration, much to the young Irishman's chagrin. However, the boy obeyed and came forward as Harry began lecturing them on proper movement and stance when dueling. So Harry began his mock duel with Mr. Flannery. Whenever he did something correct, Harry informed the class to take note of it, such as when he stood sideways to give his attacker a smaller object to try and curse.  
  
Soon Harry ended the duel and slapped the boy on the back and said, "Well done." before he began to move through the room observing the others. As he walked the room Harry witnessed an exceptional amount of very sloppy wand work, which reminded him of his fifth year in the 'Room of Requirement.'   
  
All in all, Harry was much more satisfied with the older students, though they also had questions for him; they were also focused on their school work, which led him to give out a three foot assignment on dueling techniques and their own point of view on them. Of course, Harry took a little pity on them and gave them a whole week to work on it.   
  
After his double session ended after four long hours, Harry was finally able to enjoy his first free moment of the day. Harry decided he better take advantage of the opportunity and went through the surveys he had collected that day and as he sat in his office and he discovered that what he found did not make him happy. The fifth years, which were getting ready to take their O.W.L.'s were roughly at the level of third years. This would not do. Luckily the fourth years were about at the same level, so they weren't too far behind and the sixth and seventh years had the necessary knowledge, but lacked the practice skills he wanted them to have. Hopefully that essay he gave them might encourage them to come up with some excellent ideas for their dueling.   
  
Also before dinner Harry took the time to review his schedule and those of the students. While he had most of Wednesday free, except for his first period with the fifth years, he decided he might as well begin scheduling flying times for those who wanted it. His first years already had a flying class scheduled for fourth period on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so he ignored them. Harry found the fourth years were available second period on Wednesday and the second years had third period open that day and the third years had fourth period open and if needed, he would give the upper three years Saturdays to work on flying with him. He thought this would work out for a week or two until the tryouts.   
  
Harry made several copies of this new flying schedule for the headmistress, the class sponsors, the student common rooms and library and headed off to the dining hall to have something to eat and to ask Edwina to make the appropriate announcement at dinner.  
  
'As first days go,' Harry thought to himself as he made his way down the stairs, 'it wasn't too bad after all.'  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
For everyone who realized that the name of my school is the same family name from the E. M. Forster book, "A Room With A View," I didn't do it on purpose, but I did love the movie, so I might have been a residual memory in my mind that it was a "British" name.  
  
Captuniv wrote Most excellent! Liked Harry's interaction with his first years. And loved the welcoming feast. Say, it seems like Honeychurch has it's own Snape in Professor Proctor. Looking forward to seeing the first day of classes. Keep it coming!!  
  
Answer - Well Botolf Proctor may not be what he seems, Harry barely knows the man and is only reacting to what he has seen so far.  
  
Kandice wrote Thanks for the very quick updates! Also, Buffy fan? "Xander" is usually only stolen by Buffy fans. (-cough-I am guilty for stealing his name *many* times. And...I don't think that'll be stopping anytime soon.) Keep up the great job!  
  
Answer - Actually Xander is short for Alexander. I thought it sounded more wizardy. Also sorry about the formating of Chapter 5, like I said before, for some dumb reason I started writing Chapter 6 before I had 5 polished and in some parts finished. So I apologize for it.  
  
neely61 wrote Ok, I love it so far! Keep up the great writing. I love that Dobby is with Harry now. Is Winky going to show up at some point?  
  
Answer - Winky takes care of Grimmauld Place, so she won't be living with Harry and Dobby, BUT if Fiddy gets too touchy feely with Dobby who knows what may happen. :)  
  
Lastly, as you may have realized when reading my story(s), I have a tendency at typographical and grammatical errors. In other words....  
  
I NEED A BETA!!!!!! Anyone interested? Please let me know. 


	8. Tuesday

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
'As first days go,' Harry thought to himself as he made his way down the stairs, 'it wasn't too bad after all.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Eight: Tuesday  
  
Tuesday morning came and Harry reluctantly got out of bed, showered and made his way down to the dining hall for breakfast passing several students and the little ghost of Chloe Honeychurch playing with Twittlepuff, the cat belonging to Edwina, in the entrance hall of the castle. Chloe was five or six years old from the look of her when she had died many years ago and her giggling could be heard all over the castle.   
  
While eating at the staff table Harry noticed, to his relief that the brief fad of walking around with owls that the boys had taken too had mercifully ended. When he finished his breakfast, he noticed that the owls were arriving with the morning post. Among the owls was the tiny Pigwidgeon carrying a letter from Ron.   
  
Harry~  
  
Well how's it going mate? Have the kids driven you barmy? Fred, George and I have a bet going to see when you start pulling your hair out and leave the school running in madness. Mum says that you'll grow a long beard and start carrying sweets in your pockets for the students like Dumbledore does. Please don't do that, I don't think I could handle it. Tonks swears that the applications to the Auror Training Academy will swell next year, but I doubt it, your school is too small.  
  
So how the plan for the Quidditch matches going so far? I'm still planning on coming up in two weeks to help with the Quidditch tryouts and I may have a friend with me as well, I won't say who, I want it to be a surprise.  
  
Let us know who things are going and I'll see you at the tryouts.  
  
~Ron  
  
Harry laughed his way through Ron's letter, but he was also wondering 'I may have a friend with me as well' who in the world could Ron be bringing? However Harry's thought were drawn away from his letter as the headmistress leaned into him and asked…  
  
"So Harry, how do you find teaching? Ready to quit yet?' she added with a chuckle.   
  
"Oh, no I think I could be persuaded to stick around for another week at least." Harry said with a grin on his face. He really liked Edwina; she always seemed to be in a good mood. 'Maybe it's part of the job description?' he mused to himself.  
  
However, their conversation was short lives as he needed to get up to his classroom to meet the third years for the first defense class of the term and the headmistress was off to teach Ancient Runes to the seventh years. Once again Harry subjected his students to the survey, which news of, it seems has gotten around and they actually studied for it. Harry found it funny but said nothing. Again after the survey, Harry did the question and answer portion as he had done the day before and then assigned them an 18 inch essay on a variety of dark creatures outlined in their first three chapter of the third year text.   
  
A few minutes after the third years left to go downstairs to the Potions lab and the second years came excitedly into his classroom and once again he administered the survey and let them ask their questions as he had before. Many of the questions were repeated but most of them were actually rather amusing to him. Such as "Who was your first love?" Which was asked by a dreamy eyes girl named Meredith Averson. Harry quickly answered her by saying, "A gentleman never kisses and tells." He spent the remainder of the glass with three love struck girl staring at him. At the end of class Harry took pity on this group and just assigned them read the first three chapters for their homework and told them to be prepared to be to discuss it in their next class.   
  
With morning classes over, Harry wandered into his office to have lunch there while he looked over the fresh batch of morning surveys. Dobby had brought him a tray with enough food on it to feed his first years and went to work reading the surveys. He had only gotten through the third years when a knock came to his door and standing there was Professor Sangeorge with a look on her face that said she wanted to ask something and didn't know how to do it. Harry being the gentleman that he is invited her in and they sat in the small lounge area and he offered her a bit of lunch. While they sat in near silence Harry was beginning to enjoy this, he was making her squirm like she had done to him the day before at lunch with the owl comment.   
  
Finally the stern potions mistress spoke, "It seems that my fifth years have been pestering me ever since the flying lessons were posted last night. You've only listed up definitive times for the first four years and it seems that they … feel that they …"  
  
"Yes," Harry prompted clearly enjoying himself, "what do they feel?"   
  
However, it seemed that Professor Sangeorge had enough with the beating around the bush approach and sternly said "It seem that my fifth years would like it if you gave them a tutorial in flying so that they would be up to speed as it were when the Quidditch tryouts took place." But then she relaxed and said in a more kindly manner, "Would you mind having a look to see of their skills are up to scratch?"   
  
"Vesta," he began, "I would be more than happy to help out all the older students on Saturday morning, and I had already planned on it because I have concerns for student safety during the games." At that she seemed to relax a bit more as he continued, "Besides, I'm going to need our school's resident nurse to have her attention completely focused during practice and games in case of injury."   
  
Then the two continued their lunch in Harry's office with pleasant conversation for a few minutes about the first year's and their first potions class, before they were interrupted by Professor Fitzhugh. "Vesta, Harry, there you are. I wondered where the pair of you went off to. I was beginning to think the pair of you had gotten lucky." the Charms professor said with a devilish look on her face.   
  
"Fitzy," admonished the Potions mistress, "you know very well, how I feel about that type of fraternization with other staff members. It would set a bad example for the student and start dozens of false rumors and you know it."  
  
However, Maude Fitzhugh was completely unfazed by her admonishment and sat down on the couch with her best friend and joined them in conversation about the student so far. It seems that Harry has been the topic of conversation in most of the school since term started the day before. She went on to comment about overhearing a seventh year girl talking about "dreamy emerald eyes and a sexy smile." Causing Harry to blush slightly.  
  
'This woman truly enjoys embarrassing people, must remember to watch what I say near her.' Harry warned himself.  
  
Before Harry knew it the lunch period was over and his two fellow teachers had to return to their own classrooms while the first years poured into Harry's. With his first years in their seats Harry greeted them and instead of handing out the surveys like he had done to the other years, he asked them how they were enjoying classes so far.   
  
"Muggle Studies is boring. Do people really live like that?" said Xander Malfoy.   
  
"Actually Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid that they do."  
  
"I liked Herbology a lot sir, Professor Smallwood is a lot of fun." said Waverly Su.  
  
"I always enjoyed Herbology myself when I was at Hogwarts, and Professsor Smallwood seems like a very nice person, I would agree."  
  
"History of Magic seems kind of dull, but I bet it get more exciting when we get to the Goblin Wars." said an excitable Daisy Gamble. However, Harry thought that she might be disappointed in that hope, if Professor Thorne was anything like Professor Binns.  
  
"Professor, why do we have two Professor Thorne's?" asked Pamela Selkirk.  
  
"Well Ms. Selkirk, they are married to each other and they are the joint sponsors of the third years as well, or so I hear, but I think she does more with the students than he does."  
  
"Just like a man!" said Violetta Kennedy as if she were an authority on the subject, making Harry smile.  
  
"Now, everyone, we have a lecture to get to today if we want to get to your first flying class, otherwise, I'll have to hold you over in here until we get it finished." Harry threatened lightheartedly, knowing he wouldn't do it even if he hadn't even begun his lecture.  
  
So for the remainder of the two hour class he lectured them on the history of dark witches and wizards of the 20th century, starting with Grendalwald's defeat by Albus Dumbledore in the 1940's. He lectured on this topic for the rest of class before assigning a 13 inch essay on the dark wizard due in one week.   
  
"Now, as you know your next class is your first flying lesson, however, I have been teaching in class all day and haven't had time to go down to the pitch and get ready for the lesson, so why don't you take your books and things back to your dormitories and meet me on the pitch in about half an hour." said Harry to the class.  
  
Just then the class bell rang and the first years left in a hurry in case their sponsor decided to give them any more homework than they had already while Harry took his things into his office, locked the doors and headed down to the pitch with Firebolt in hand. When Harry repaired the pitch, he also torn down and rebuilt the broom shed and warded it with a password so no one would be able to damage or jinx the Cleansweeps that was purchased a month ago in Diagon Alley. When he reached the shed he gave the password, 'Weasley is Our King' and pulled out seven brand new brooms to train his students with.   
  
He took them to the middle of the pitch and laid them out about two feet apart in a row and then placed his beloved broom on the ground facing the line so he could demonstrate. When he was done all was left to do was wait for the student to arrive, which wasn't too long. Harry watched them walk down to the pitch and saw that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Beagle and Ms. Gamble were talking excitedly while the other four looked a little nervous.   
  
"Alright everyone I would like you to stand on the left side of the brooms and hold your right hand over them and say 'Up'." instructed Harry.  
  
So seven 11-year-olds took their places by the brooms, held out their hands and they all said "Up" at the same time. Harry saw that all seven brooms were still lying on the ground ignoring their potential riders.   
  
"Alright everyone lets do it again with feeling this time, but first let me show you." Harry showed them how it was done with his Firebolt. However, when Harry said "Up" the broom shot into his hand so fast it was a blur of movement. "Now you try it."  
  
This time Mr. Malfoy was the first to get his broom to jump into his hand, while Mr. Beagle, Ms. Beaumont, and Ms. Gamble also were able to do it.  
  
"Alright you four well done," said Harry and then continued, "and the rest of you please close your eyes and take a very deep breath and just think of having the broom in your hand and in your mind visualize it. Now do it again."  
  
This time when the remaining girls said "Up," it was only Ms. Su who remained broomless. She looked at Harry like she might cry.  
  
"Brilliant, Ms. Kennedy and Ms. Selkirk, good job to both of you. Now Ms. Su it seems like you have a temperamental broom." He said with a wink. "Let's see how you do with my Firebolt." Waverly's eyes went huge, even though the Firebolt was a brand name that had been out for most of her life, they were still an expensive broom to have. Not to mention that this was a vintage first year edition of the broom.  
  
So Harry picked up the Cleansweep and moved it away and replaced it with his own broom and said, "Okay now, try it again Ms. Su." This time the broom didn't move in a blur like it had for Harry, in fact it didn't move as fast as it did for Xander Malfoy, but it did jump quickly into her hand.  
  
"Brilliant Ms. Su, brilliant." and then Harry turned towards the broom shed and said "Accio" and another broom came flying towards him, which he handed to his pupil and sent the other Cleansweep back to the shed.  
  
"Now everyone, lets do it again, lay the broom back on the ground and repeat the exercise a few more times." So everyone complied and for the next half an hour they all practiced this movement, until Harry decided they had all grasped the concept. Then as Harry had them all holding their brooms in their right hands told them how to get it to float at the proper height so they could mount it easier.  
  
"Again, I will demonstrate for you." said Harry and he once again called "Up" and then caught the broom. Then he opened his hand and the broom hovered for a moment and lowered itself to the proper position for someone of Harry's height and built to properly mount a broom. "Now, it's your turn to try."  
  
So the class did as their professor demonstrated and let go of their brooms. Everyone but Ms. Selkirk performed the task on the first time, while her broom fell to the ground and Harry heard her say "Oh, shite" under her breath.  
  
"Try again Ms. Selkirk." he said and so she did and did it correct the second time.  
  
"Now everyone, swing your leg over the broom and grip it tightly." They did as he said. "Now we're going to kick off from the ground for a moment, hover and then set back down. I'll demonstrate and then you'll do it."  
  
Harry kicked off from the ground, hovered about a foot from the ground and then sat back down. A few moments later all seven students duplicated his actions perfectly. "Excellent," he praised them, "if you keep that up, you won't need me at all anymore."  
  
"Now," he continued as they dismounted their brooms, "how many of you grew up with a toy broom or a junior broom?" Everyone but Will Beagle raised their hands. "Alright then, what we're going to do now is kick off again, raise about three feet into the air and make a lap around the pitch."  
  
At this point Will raised his hand and asked, "Professor, what's a toy broom? And what does it do?"  
  
"A toy broom or a junior broom are brooms children play with before the come to a school like Honeychurch, they only lift high enough for your toes to barely touch the grass. Think of it as training wheels on a bicycle." replied Harry.  
  
Will nodded in understanding, having had training wheels on his bicycle at home when he was younger.  
  
"Now since this is your first time doing this Mr. Beagle, I want you to fly along beside me as we all do the lap together."  
  
Then everyone mounted their brooms again and Harry had Mr. Malfoy take point and lead the others around the pitch with Mr. Beagle and himself at the back end of the group so he could observe their progress. After they finished the lap and everyone did well, Harry dismounted and stood as they did it again. This time he allowed them to go up to 6 feet off the ground.  
  
This time he watched as his seven pupils made another almost perfect lap around the pitch. He was rather proud of them and hoped that the other students would be as easy to train. As they came around and started to land he stopped them and told them to practice all the wanted, but not to race or go above six feet. Then Harry remounted his Firebolt and rose to twenty feet and watched them as they flew below him.  
  
At the end of the lesson Harry called all the students back down and had them put their brooms back in the shed for tomorrow's class. It was then that Mr. Beagle asked him…  
  
"Sir, do you ever get used to having this stick between your legs?"  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and thought of Seamus Finnegan.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
I was asked this by more than one person, class schedule are thus... periods one and two are before lunch and last 2 hours each.   
  
Periods three and four follow lunch and are again 2 hours each, however period 5, which is also known as the free period is only for an hour and ends when dinner begins at 6pm promptly.  
  
So classes start at 8am (after brreakfast) and last until noon, when lunch is served and begin again at 1pm. From 1 until 5 periods 3 & 4 take place.  
  
and lastly double periods last for 4 hours at a stretch.  
  
I hope that clears things up, though I'm not sure why is was confusing. :)  
  
athenakitty wrote Why the suden interest in the quidditch pitch and flying lessons? Will Proctor be alot nicer to Harry? Will Draco get wind of where Harry is? Will Harry get the students up to speed? How fast can Winky get to Honeychurch?  
  
Hello Athena, let me say this to you, Winky has never been to Honeychurch and you know that no one can find it for the first time unless they walk the cobblestone way and ring the bell. I don't know if Dobby told her about it or not, but who knows what may happen. :)  
  
Also, there has been no Quidditch matches at the school for five years and the flying instructors they have had for the students weren't the best apparently. So everyone is excited to finally have someone who good at both. Besides, all kids like Quiddith, I like Quidditch.  
  
As for Botolf, well, wait and see what happens there. I'll give everyone a hint about him...he is a graduate of Durmstrang and he's old enough to be Harry's father.  
  
Treska SilverFlame wrote This is a wonderful story. I love how you've developed Harry's character. He's a very mature young man and has a real knack for teaching. I'm also glad that he's really working with various styles of teaching. Makes me feel glad that someone realizes there's more to teaching than standing up there and talking (my own students think that's all I do).  
  
Reply - I'm glad you like it, I wrote Harry's teaching the way I would like to be taught if I were going to school again, which I am.  
  
Lastly, to everyone who expressed an interest in being a beta, I will be in touch soon. But this chapter was too close to being finished and I wanted to get it up. 


	9. Dyin' To Be Flyin'

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Sir, do you ever get used to having this stick between your legs?"  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and thought of Seamus Finnegan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Nine: Dyin' To Be Flyin'  
  
Wednesday came bright and early and Harry wanted to stay in bed and sleep, but then realized that today he would get to spend almost all on the pitch giving flying tutorials. This made him spring out of bed and into the shower. When he was dressed and making his way out of his quarters to the dining hall for breakfast he turned to say goodbye to Sirius, but what he found in the painting stopped him in his tracks. There in the confines of the frame was not his godfather, but rather a large black dog.   
  
"Sirius, you can transform even in your portrait?" Harry asked in bewilderment.  
  
The great black dog 'woofed' at him as if in agreement.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Harry said with a smile. "Oh well, have a fun day, I'll be on the pitch most of mine." Then he left for breakfast.   
  
Harry ate breakfast and skimmed through the Daily Prophet making sure he wasn't in it before heading up to his office. Fitzy joined him moments later to walk to her classroom, which was down the hall from his.   
  
"Good morning Harry." engaged the short plump Charms teacher.  
  
"Good morning Professor Fitzy." he replied causing her to giggle and then he continued, "I understand my first years have their first Charms class today. You will tell me if they have any problems won't you?"   
  
"Of course, I would Harry, it's a sponsor's responsibility to make sure their students are doing well. Of course, I understand myself that you tutoring my fourth years in flying today." He nodded in response. "Do try not killing any of them; the paper work would be the end of me." she said with a smile before heading into her office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the class bell rang Harry strode into his classroom and collected the homework assignment from the fifth years and promptly banished it into his office to be graded later. Then he turned to his class and said "Today, we are going to have a brief discussion on dueling techniques and then we are going to have a practical demonstration of them." The fifth years became excited.  
  
Two hours later the six fifth year students exited the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom utterly exhausted and in the need of a nap but instead somehow managed to make their way into the Charms class room for their next lesson. After the fifth years left, Harry quickly locked his office and dashed down to the pitch to get it ready for the fourth years to start flying. He was very excited about having a full day's flying to look forward to.  
  
As he had done the day before, Harry gathered seven Cleansweeps from the broom shed and placed them on the pitch along with his own broom and waited for the students to arrive. When they did he lined them up to begin the exercises of working with a broom. He almost duplicated his experience with the fourth years that he had with the first years the day before. Everyone enjoyed the lesson so much that when the lunch bell rang, no one wanted to put their brooms away and go eat.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After lunch was over the fourth years off were off to a History of Magic lesson, while Harry returned to the pitch and set up for the second years to arrive. When Harry looked up after setting the last broom on the ground, he saw six 12-year-olds practically running down to the pitch for the lesson. He smiled when he saw them and asked himself 'Was I that excited about flying?' then he thought, 'Yeah, probably worse.'  
  
Once again he lined them up with their brooms and repeated the lesson once again. The second years had the time of their lives and truth be told so did Harry. So much so, they almost missed the bell that signaled the end of class. So Harry called them all to the ground, told them how well they had done that day and started to send them on their way to their next class.  
  
"Professor Potter, we're done for the day after your class." said Daphne Feeney.  
  
"Really Ms. Feeney?" said Harry as he pulled out the course schedule for Wednesday, "well what do you know, you are done for the day. I guess in that case you lot can practice some more while I have a lesson with the third years. Now mind you don't interfere or I'll send you all back up to the castle."  
  
Six faces shined with glee as he continued, "Now remember no more than six feet off the ground, always fly in pairs and if someone falls off their broom come get me immediately."  
  
Then Harry took out his wand and summoned eight more Cleansweeps from the broom shed for the third years and once again laid them out for the class as they made their way down to the pitch. Once again Harry lined them up with the brooms and repeated the lesson for the third years.   
  
This time however, after the class had made three or four laps as a group, he allowed the two different groups to interact by getting a Quaffle out and allowing the two classes to have a modified version of Quidditch. Instead of having beaters and a seekers in the game, each team was allowed a keeper apiece and five chasers each. One of the third year boys, Jed Uzbek, wasn't very good with a broom and opted to not play but watch and keep score, while Harry refereed.   
  
By the time the bell came for the end of fourth period and the beginning of the free period before dinner, everyone wanted to play another game. Before they could start Harry was interrupted by Theo Kotorwas, a sixth year student.  
  
"Professor Potter? Since it's the free period, would you mind if we practiced flying for a while?"  
  
Harry turned to see that Mr. Kotorwas was leading a group of sixth and seventh year's students, many of which had their own brooms already slung over their shoulders. All of them looked anxious to get onto the pitch.   
  
Not all of the upper level students wanted to fly; some just came to watch, so Harry divided the remaining students in half and sent them to play with the younger groups. He also selected two upper levels as the new keepers, to give the former ones a chance to actually play for awhile. Luckily some of the younger students were getting tired and decided to watch themselves, which made the teams that much more manageable. Soon the pitch was filled with flying students and the stands were filled with cheers for their 'favorite' teams and everyone lost track of the time. That is until…  
  
"ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! SINCE NO ONE CAME IN TO HAVE DINNER WITH THE REST OF US, WE'VE DECIDED TO JOIN YOU." said Madame Klump with the Sonorous charm.  
  
Everyone turned to see most of the teachers, the remainder of the students and several house elves coming down to them with enough food for the entire school and was promptly laying it out picnic style at the edge of the pitch. The spectators quickly ran down to where the food was sat up and began eating while Harry and many of the students landed and did the same.  
  
"Well, Professor, it seems that you've abducted the over half the student body, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked the Headmistress with a smile. "I dare say the rest of us had a terrible time keeping our pupils minds on their work today."  
  
"Sorry about that." said Harry with a definite smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Liar." said Edwina with an even bigger smile.  
  
"Well if you ask me, he should be reprimanded," began Fitzy, "when the fifth years came to class this morning, they were so tired from his class that they could barely function."  
  
"Who, me? Would I do something like that to an honored colleague of mine?" asked Harry in mock innocence.  
  
"Yes," Fitzy said and then stuck out her tongue causing Harry to laugh.  
  
Edwina watched the exchange with a raised eye brow and decided on a different route of conversation. "So do you think with such a limited show of interest in flying that you'll get two teams out this bunch?" sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
  
"I was actually hoping to get three teams." replied Harry, "that way we'll get more games for the season."  
  
"How would you go about that? There are only two houses in the school. It's not like it was at Hogwarts you know?" said Vesta Sangeorge as she entered the conversation and sat down beside her best friend.  
  
"Did you go to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, truly interested.  
  
"Yes, I was a Ravenclaw. I graduated the year we had the Tri-Wizard Tournament." replied the stern potions mistress, "you won that I do believe."  
  
The mention of the tournament always brought back memories of Cedric Diggory and with it a little sadness into Harry's eyes. However, he did his best to squash it and went back to the question at hand.  
  
"I was hoping to get an all boys team, an all girls team and a mixed team. The first two teams would promote house unity and the third to promote school unity and co-operation. I was also hoping to get team sponsors, like we have school sponsors, someone to guide their team."  
  
"What an interesting idea you have there Potter." said Professor Proctor, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"Botolf? I didn't see you there." said Vesta, "how long have you been lingering about?"  
  
He humphed in response to the sharp witted teacher's barb and continued, "I would be happy to sponsor the all boys team. Give them something to strive for, since my sixth year boys will most likely all make the team anyway." Professor Proctor then sat up looking quite self important.  
  
The three ladies chuckled at the transfiguration teacher and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night as Harry sat in his office grading the fifth year's homework after he had a long shower and a fresh set of robes on, he realized something very important, 'If I assign this long essays then I have to read the damn things later.'   
  
'Must think of a new way of giving homework,' Harry mused to himself, 'those three foot essays from the N.E.W.T. level classes are going to make me go blind.' However he continued to grade them, which didn't take too long, there are only six of them after all.  
  
After he finished the last essay, Fitzy dropped in to let him know how his first years did in their first Charms class. "As a group they did splendidly Harry. Though I think Mr. Beagle may end up being a little behind the rest, but otherwise, I'd say they were right on track."  
  
"What's wrong with Will? Is he not getting the concept or is he just not good at charms?" asked Harry with concern.  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that, it's a common problem I see with many Muggle born students. They simply didn't grow up with magic as part of their day-to-day lives and it's all new to them now." Fitzy said soothingly and continued, "They all get better by mid-term when it's been digested that they can do it now." Then she smiled at him.  
  
"I know how they feel, when I first went to school, I felt as lost as possible." admitted Harry.  
  
"You're a Muggle born? I thought that your parents were both magical?" asked a confused Fitzy.  
  
"Oh they were, but after they died, my only living relatives were Muggles. So I didn't live in the wizarding world until I went off to Hogwarts."  
  
"I remember getting my first letter also. I had no idea that all those interesting things I could do was magic. It was the best day in my life when first went to Ravenbeaux." said Fitzy with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Ravenbeaux?" asked a confused Harry. He had never heard of that school, was it in France?  
  
"Its one of the smaller schools here in England, like Honeychurch is," she explained, "but it was started by a family of French wizarding about seven hundred years ago. Anyway, my mum and dad were dead set against me going to any school with magic being the main course of study. They wanted me to become a doctor."  
  
"You're a Muggle born then? I wondered by you had a Muggle sense of humor." said Harry.  
  
The Charms professor smiled at him and had every intention of leaning in when a small blue bird flew into the room and started flying in between the two teachers.  
  
"Hello Lotus." said a slightly annoyed Charms professor as she held out her hand for the small bird to land on.  
  
"Lotus?" Harry asked having never seen a bird like this one before.  
  
"Yes, it's Vesta's pet Jobberknoll. She keeps it for the tail feathers; they are dead useful in truth serums and in memory potions. I wonder how you managed to escape from your cage." said a suspicious Fitzy.  
  
"Maybe one of us should return him, or is it her, to Vesta. She might be missing it." said a clueless Harry.  
  
"Oh I'll do it, I need to have a word with her anyway. I'll talk to you again later Harry."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Harry returned to his quarters his thought drifted back to a few hours ago to just after dinner. The students played out on the pitch for a while longer, but it soon became dark and Harry sent them back inside the castle to shower and do homework. Mr. Beagle and Mr. Malfoy helped him put the school brooms away in the shed, while Harry put the Quaffle back in the equipment chest.  
  
As Harry was walking back to retrieve his Firebolt, he sent the two boys up to the castle, but Xander Malfoy stayed behind for a few moments. When he approached Harry he looked him dead in the eye and said….  
  
"Professor, about Lucius….."  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks, this was the one conversation he was dreading more than any other, but listened intently to his student, expecting the worst.  
  
"thank you sir." Then Xander Malfoy ran off and caught up with his new best friend in the world, Will Beagle leaving a stunned Harry Potter on the pitch.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
athenakitty wrote How long will Pig stay at Honeychurch? Will Harry figure out that the women teachers are hitting on him? Will Harry go visit Hogwarts on his days off? Will there be a working relationship with Botolf? Who's the mysterious person that Ron's bringing? Is it Oliver Wood? Hermione Granger? Ginny Weasley?  
  
Answer - Pig left already. Not all the female staff isi hitting on Harry. Prof. Celeste Morgan hasn't really interacted with him (yet), Prof. Terentia Smallwood hash only spoken with him in a friendly manner, & Prof. Fronia Thorne is happily married and has grandchildren. Botolf Proctor will appear again soon. Wait and find out who's coming. :)  
  
Tynkerbell wrote hehehe im addicted almmost as good as the real stuff! who is the younger female teacher is she there yet or did i miss something?!?!?!?!  
  
Answer - Harry is the youngest member of staff presently. However, both Maude Fitzhugh and Vesta Sangeorge are close to his age, only older by a couple of years.  
  
CastusAlbusCor wrote Finaly I thought this day was going to be chapterless. Update soon  
  
Answer - Sorry, I had to go to work. Can't sit at home all the time and do nothing but write. :)  
  
RainWaters wrote That was really great. I can't wait for the next chappie! Do i get a little hintsy of whats gonna happen next?  
  
Answer - little hintsy? You read this first your the beta remember?  
  
captuniv wrote Harry seems to be doing very well in his teaching. Hope we'll see some more of his duties for the firsties. Liked the little lunch discussion with his fellow instructors. Laughed my butt off at Will's comment after the flying class. Keep it coming!!  
  
Answer - Will is something isn't he? I like him too. Yes, we will be seeing more of Harry's duties as class sponsor.  
  
skidgey wrote Thank you for posting such a wonderful story. Im glad for the giggles, and cant waite for more.  
  
Answer - I made skidgey giggle, I made skidgey giggle! I'm such a brat! 


	10. The Tryouts

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Professor, about Lucius, thank you sir." Then Xander Malfoy ran off and caught up with his new best friend in the world, Will Beagle leaving a stunned Harry Potter on the pitch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Ten: The Tryouts!  
  
The next two weeks flew by for Harry as he taught his classes and gave the flying tutorials to the students. Most of the upper level students had all the necessary skills to do fine at the tryouts, so he wasn't worried about them. Once he had the younger students up to scratch he felt they would be fine as well. He had even decided to allow the first years to tryout for the teams. Normally that wouldn't have been allowed since Quidditch requires a full years training and practice time on a regulation broom to play in a school game, but since the second, third and fourth years weren't going to have that luxury, then why hold back the 'firsties.'   
  
The only other thing that stuck out in Harry's mind was the first sponsor meeting he had with the 'firsties.' They all gathered in his office and they went over all their classes to see what they liked and disliked. Both of the boys disliked Muggle Studies, but for different reasons. Will disliked it because that's how he grew up and that was boring, he wanted to do magic and Xander really disliked the idea of not being allowed to bring his wand to class. No magic what-so-ever was allowed in Professor Thorne's classroom, in fact she didn't allow it in the library either.   
  
The girls however, were of a different mind. Waverly and Pamela didn't like transfiguration, but only because Professor Proctor was so mean to everyone. While Talitha loved Herbology and Daisy liked Professor Sangeorge, but didn't like potions, Violetta thought she should be allowed to sleep during History of Magic; it was just so boring according to her. However, all seven of them loved Charms and thought the world of Harry, though they said he gave to much homework.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry woke up on Saturday morning knowing that today was going to be hectic, today was the Quidditch tryouts in the afternoon and probably late into the evening most likely. Luckily Ron and his mystery guest were showing up this morning to help him out.   
  
"I wonder who he is bringing up with him." thought Harry out loud. Oh well he'd find out when he found out. So Harry got up and headed into the shower to get ready for the day.   
  
After breakfast Harry managed to deflect several students and made his way to the front gates of the school's grounds and starting walking along the cobble way towards Honeychurch station. Ron and his mystery guest weren't coming in on the train, but it was closest apparition point they could get to due to the school's protections. Harry walked to the market to buy a few sweets to offer to Ron in a very Dumbledore like fashion and waited at the station for them to arrive.   
  
Harry didn't have to wait to long before they appeared on the platform not too far from his bench. Harry couldn't believe it standing beside Ron was none other than the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum.   
  
"Viktor?" explained Harry in utter surprise, "I never guessed in a hundred years it was you Ron was bringing."   
  
"Vell Harry, vhen Herm-own-ninny vas telling me that you vere teaching I vanted to come and see for myself." laughed Viktor while shaking Harry's hand.   
  
"Well you're certainly welcome. I'm going to need all the help I can get today. Did you bring your brooms with you?" Harry asked the two men.   
  
"Yeah mate, we brung them." said Ron and then said "I brought Viktor here because he's getting out of professional Quidditch and is thinking of becoming a teacher."   
  
"Really?" said Harry in total disbelief.   
  
"Yah, I am thinking that too many bludgers to the head is a bad thing. Besides I vanted to give something back to people vho helped me get to vhere I am." Viktor explained. "Any bits of visdom you vouldl like to give me vould be helpful."   
  
"Well, so far I love teaching," Harry began, "but there is one I learned the hard way that I will share with you today."   
  
"Vhat is that?"   
  
"If you assign a three foot essay to a group of student, you're going to have to read the damn things later." said Harry and then they all three laughed.   
  
* * * * *  
  
After Harry and Ron brought Viktor through the school gates, which shocked the hell out of the Bulgarian, they headed for the pitch to have lunch before the tryouts began thanks to Dobby. Later Dobby popped away only to return later wearing a baseball cap and jacket and a large silver whistle, looking very much like a Muggle football coach on the first day of practice. Dobby was also carrying a clip board and had a ready ink quill with him to take notes.   
  
"Dobby? Are you even going to need us here at all today?" asked Ron with a grin.   
  
"Harry Potter is needing his notes taken and will be to busy himself." replied Dobby as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to know.   
  
Harry and Ron laughed while Viktor had a very confused look on his face. He had never before in his life seen a house elf act in such a manner.   
  
However, once lunch was over in the dining hall, the students who were hoping to make one of the new teams came streaming out to the pitch, while the rest of the school took the stands. Almost everyone had noticed the two men with Harry out on the pitch and wondered who they were. Madame Klump, of course, recognized Ron from his trips to repair the pitch during the summer, but had no idea who the duck footed man was at all.   
  
As the students came down Ron noticed something that made him do a double take, there among the younger students was a miniature version of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Umm, Harry?" Ron stated, "is the blonde boy a Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, he is." Harry replied with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Aren't you worried that he'll tell his father where you are?"  
  
"Not really, his father is dead." Harry continued almost enjoying this, "Draco is his half brother, unless you think he was down in the dungeons doing it while we were in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry was shaking trying to hold back his giggles.  
  
"Very funny. You know what I meant." scowled Ron, "aren't you worried that he'll show up and try to mate with you again?"  
  
"Not really, Xander is Lucuis' son by his mistress and not by Narcissa and she detests the boy. He never mentions Draco, so I doubt that they even speak. However, I get the impression that Draco spends all of his time moping around Malfoy Manor in utter despair because I've rejected him…repeatedly."  
  
"I hope your right mate." said Ron sagely.  
  
Then Harry called out to the students gathered on the pitch, "Everyone, this is my best mate Ron Weasley and my good friend Viktor Krum. They have both come to help with the tryouts today and give me advice as to whom to pick for the teams. First we're going to start with the chasers and the seekers, so everyone not applying for those positions please step back to the edge of the pitch."   
  
Several students stepped back while others stayed forward, including Xander Malfoy.   
  
Harry continued, "Now Ron is an excellent Keeper and can block almost any throw a Chaser can give him, so he'll be up there watching the Chasers perform." Ron blushed at the compliment. "Viktor here will be observing the seekers as the hunt for the snitch. He's almost as good as I am at it." Harry turned and winked at Viktor, who in return swatted Harry's arm playfully.   
  
"Now I'll be up in the air observing and Dobby here will take notes on everything." Dobby beamed at the mention. "I want the seekers to come over here with Viktor and get ready." Five students complied immediately and they mounted their brooms and were up in the air along side Viktor.  
  
"Everyone ready?" asked Harry and they were. "Alright, I'm going to release the snitch now. Three, Two, One…." and then nothing happened and they were confused. "Oh, I released the snitch five minutes ago, go find it."  
  
While Harry was with the seekers, Ron flew up to one of the set of goals and waited for him to start talking to the Chasers. "Now you lot, each of you will have five shots of scoring at least once on Ron, before the next person gets their chance. Don't worry if you don't do well the first time through, you'll probably be going through this process a couple of times more today."  
  
In turn each player mounted their broom and was thrown the Quaffle and each had their turn against Ron. Harry was in the air observing the Chasers and Seekers, while Dobby, through unknown means, kept every note that Harry wanted.  
  
Then suddenly a small blonde blur came racing towards Harry. "Professor, I got it, I got it!" Indeed Xander Malfoy had the snitch held tightly in his hand showing it to Harry.  
  
Harry grinned at him and said "Excellent Mr. Malfoy, but do let it go so someone else can have a go with it."  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, the young Malfoy did as he was told and the other seekers once again were after the snitch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the Seekers and Chasers had their turn, it was time for the Beater and the Keepers to have a go at it. First it was the keepers who went and each potential keeper guarded their goals against the combined skill of Harry, Ron and Viktor. None of them stood a chance in a professional game, but Harry was impressed with a couple of them and Dobby took excellent notes. Then it was the Beaters who went last. This time Ron played observer and it was Viktor and Harry who were in the air with them trying not to get bludgeoned to death. Again Dobby took excellent notes.  
  
Finally after several hours of the try-outs, a very exhausted Harry sent the players to the showers and the rest of the school to dinner while the three adults discussed who to cut and who to keep. Once the three of them were in the coach's office they sat down and started going over their notes.  
  
"Vell, as much as I don't vant to admit it, the Malfoy boy caught the snitch three times." started Viktor.  
  
"How about the other's?" asked Harry. "I'm going to need three of them you know."  
  
"Vell, the girl with the flower name did vell also, and the little girl with brown hair were both very good."  
  
"Flower girl and brown hair girl?" asked Ron, "That's descriptive."  
  
"I is thinking Mr. Krum is talking about Miss Daisy and Miss Daphne." said Dobby and Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, Ron who did you like for Keepers?" Harry went on after he noted the three potential seekers.  
  
"That Flannery boy seemed really good in the air, but talking to him is like pulling teeth with tweezers, mate. What's he like in class?"  
  
"He hides behind the others and hopes I don't call on him." grinned Harry, "So I make him come up and help me demonstrate."  
  
"That is mean of you." admonished Viktor, but laughed all the same.  
  
"True, but he does really well in class after he's called upon." responded the dark haired teacher. "Anyone else caught your eye, Ron?"  
  
"Well that seventh year Emily caught my eye."  
  
"She caught my eye as vell." smirked Viktor. "Very vell."  
  
"I meant as a keeper, I'm taken. Also I liked that second year boy Balthazar something, didn't catch his last name. He was really good for someone so young."  
  
"Alright now, let's discuss the chasers and the beaters…."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, after Harry had walked his two friends back to the outskirts of the school's outer wall so they could apparate home, he was still working on the team rosters in his office up by his classroom, when someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" ask Harry, fully expecting one of the staff to pester him about their students making their teams or not.  
  
"Good evening, Professor."  
  
"Mr. Beagle, I didn't expect to see you tonight. Is something wrong? Are you alright?" Harry asked with some concern. His firsties hardly ever bother this close to curfew before.  
  
"Everything is fine sir; I just wanted to know if you had the team rosters done yet or not." he asked while trying to peak over the desk top to see it.  
  
"Well, I'm still working on it as we speak. Any reason you might want to know?" Harry teased, "I didn't get the impression that you had tried out for a spot on any of them teams today."  
  
"Oh I didn't sir, I was only curious."  
  
"I see. You know I think I saw Mr. Malfoy trying out for a seeker position this afternoon. You wouldn't be down here spying for him would you?" Harry asked with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Professor? I'm amazed that you would think so low of me." said Mr. Beagle trying his best impression of his mother as possible.  
  
"That would a yes then?"  
  
"Yeah." replied the cornered 11-year-old, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
Then Harry turned to a cupboard and pulled out two bottles of butterbeer, "Ever had a butterbeer before Will?" he asked.  
  
Will shook his head in reply and Harry opened a bottle for him and handed it too him.  
  
After he took a drink he said, "What is this, it's great."  
  
"Butterbeer, Will, its butterbeer."   
  
After another swig from the bottle Will said, "This is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth."  
  
Once again Will Beagle said something that made Harry think of Seamus Finnegan.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
To everyone...would you like it if I did another side story with only the descripions of the staff and students (who btw have all been named) along with house elves, ghosts and pets? Let me know.  
  
athenakitty wrote Will the fifth year students do well on their OWLs? The seventh on their NEWTs? Will Honeychurch be famous as well?  
  
Answer - Will Honeychurch be famous? No more than usual. It's just an ordinary every run of the mill school of magic set in the middle of no-where.  
  
Virusgod wrote I just read this story, and I must say, I am impressed. I like how its not Hogwarts for a change. Update soon!  
  
Answer - I know what you mean, its like Harry can never get away from Hogwarts without coming back.   
  
captuniv wrote Harry's flying lessons were a major hit. Nicely done. Seems like Professor Proctor is in for a surgical pole removal. :) Like Fitzy, she's pretty cool. Wondering about Lotus. Did Vesta set her loose to break up the talk between Fitzy and Harry? That last scene with Malfoy was interesting. Can't wait to see Ron's reaction to him. Keep it coming!!  
  
Answer - Professor Proctor isn't all he seems, well not exactly, he is a bit uptight. As for Ron, there will be a diffinite reaction, just wait.  
  
CastusAlbusCor wrote Hm... Intetresting...Will there be any action (Dark Lords, Lovers fighting?)  
  
Answer - Kinda. There will be villians of a sort, but I wanted them to get thru the first week of classes before that. :) Also, there will be lovers in this story and a few surprises too.  
  
Kandice wrote Lol. Aww Fitzy has a thing for Potter. Lol.  
  
Hey, my emails to you keep bouncing back, you getting anything from me?  
  
Romm wrote That was an evil thing to do... Having Xander drop some sort of bomb on Harry and not telling us about it. *pouts* Ah well. Still fun. I liked all of the students skipping out on dinner to play on the brooms, sounds like something I'd do. *grins*  
  
Answer - No if I hadn't left you hanging, then you wouldn't come back for more. Only the first one is free. :)  
  
kensai2 wrote I am enjoying your story. It is well written, and a refreshing outlook on the future life of Harry. The only inquery I have is this story going to be slash?  
  
Answer - There is going to be some slash in this story, however, it may or may not be between who you think it will. :)  
  
Bill wrote a lot! Infact Bill wrote a synopsis of the entire story and got it right! It was like looking at my own notes for the story. The only thing he didn't include was the blueprints of the castle. I drew them by the way. :)  
  
Answer - (Only Bill will understand, sorry) Everything you said is dead on! It was sooooo spooky! Are you my secret split personality? :) The only thing you got wrong was Maude is the sponsor for the 4th years and Terentia has the 2nd years and not the other way around. Also Taryn is indeed the 2nd oldest staff member, he still has more energy than most of the younger members of staff and the students. 


	11. Brutus Versus Desdrilla

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
After another swig from the bottle Will said, "This is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth."  
  
Once again Will Beagle said something that made Harry think of Seamus Finnegan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Eleven: Brutus versus Desdrilla  
  
The next morning the new team rosters were posted in both common rooms and in the library for the students to find and almost everyone came late to breakfast because of it. When they did arrive there was a lot of excitement in the air. Harry didn't think anyone actually ate their breakfast that morning.  
  
After the rosters came out and team captains were picked, the students calmed down a bit and for the next month. Everything seemed fine while everyone waited for the first match of the season, while the teams began their training programs. Also many of the students were waiting for the Halloween celebration that would be coming up soon.   
  
When Harry learned of the exact content of the celebration, he rescheduled the first Quidditch game. He originally had it scheduled the weekend after Halloween, however, when he learned what they would be doing that night, he thought it wise to move it around on the calendar to the Saturday before. This rescheduled proved popular with everyone except the actual players who would have seven less days to practice in.   
  
So for the next week, Harry really began handing out the homework assignments to the fifth and seventh years in preparation for their upcoming exams at the end of the school year. Every other class had become a practical demonstration for the fifth years. While the seventh years, which had him for two double periods a week that they shared with the sixth years, were all put thru the ringer. The first hour and a half of each N.E.W.T. level class was an intense lecture on every single thing they should have learned since they first stepped foot into the school and the remaining time was spent in practical demonstrations.   
  
The N.E.W.T. level student mostly had dueling practice at first, but they have since moved on conjuring a Patronus. Though Harry demonstrated it several times for the students, they just weren't getting the hang of it. It was a very difficult spell to master, but he knew it would appear on the exams. So Harry thought about it for awhile and gave them a new assignment…  
  
"Alright everyone," Harry said in class one day, "I have an idea that might help you conjure a Patronus. I want everyone to start keeping a 'Happiness Journal.' Each day I want you to think of at least one purely happy thought and record it in this journal. Then I want you to concentrate on them when you trying to cast the charm."  
  
Almost every boy in the class thought the assignment was too girly for them to do. That is until Harry informed them that failure to keep a journal would cost them a grade point in his class. They seemed to think it was more masculine after that. However, to make them feel better Harry taught them how to enchant their journals so that only they could read them, so they wouldn't be embarrassed or worry about someone else peeking into them.  
  
Even though all the students were participating in this assignment, there was a marked improvement with the girls over the boys. Harry just rolled his eyes and assigned another three foot essay, once again, this time on Dementors.   
  
* * * * *  
  
On the day before the first Quidditch match, Harry was sitting at breakfast when the owl posts arrived. He had received a letter from an unrecognized owl and wondered who was sending him a letter. He knew it wasn't a Gringott's owl, he received letter on a weekly basis from them informing him of Narcissa's weekly attempts to obtain entry in the Black Family vault. No that wasn't it, nor was it a letter from a letter from anyone at the Ministry of Magic; the bird wasn't wearing a collar with Ministry seal on it. "Well might as well open it and see for myself." Harry muttered to himself.   
  
The letter was from Blaise Zabini (1) asking Harry to stay away from his man, Draco Malfoy. He was in love with the part Veela and he was demanding that Harry relinquish all romantic rights to him immediately. Harry read the letter two or three times and thought to himself, 'Do Slytherins not know how to ask for anything?'   
  
However, the owl was clearly waiting for a reply, so Harry took out a small piece of parchment and wrote on it…  
  
Zabini~  
  
He's all yours! Have at it with my eternal blessings!  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
Harry hated it that every time he wrote a letter that damned Order of Merlin would appear below his name. It was an enchantment that was placed on him without his permission and he couldn't find away to get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. Albus and Hermione both refused to help him and Molly Weasley hit the roof with her patented Weasley temper when she found out he wanted rid of it. After looking for over three months for the counter curse, he finally gave up actively looking. Though he always had his ears open if he ever heard of a lead that might lead him to be rid of it.   
  
After he finished the note and sent it along with the owl, Harry wondered up to his classroom to torture the fifth years with more lectures on their upcoming O.W.L. preparations.   
  
* * * * *  
  
On Saturday morning, Harry rose from his very comfortable bed and made his way to the shower ready to start the day. Today would be the first Quidditch match and he was ready for it. He just had to remember to not catch the snitch himself or else he would have to penalize himself with a Snitchnip foal.   
  
After his shower, he slipped into a pair of black referee robes and picked up his Firebolt and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. That is until he heard his name being called.   
  
"Harry?" asked the portrait of Sirius, sounding more like his old self all the time.   
  
"Yes?" Harry replied.   
  
"Try to remember to not catch the bloody snitch yourself."  
  
"Gee thanks Sirius." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
The portrait then roared with laughter.  
  
Harry was sitting at the staff table talking to Professor Proctor, the team sponsor of the Brutus team and to Professor Fitzhugh, who was sponsoring the Desdrilla team, when he noticed that 14 young people seemed to be having trouble eating their breakfast that morning. He remembered his first match and how eating even a slice of toast was a major undertaking.   
  
After breakfast the two teams went into their changing rooms, while the remainder of the school headed down to the pitch along with a few of the people who lived near by at Honeychurch Station. Madame Klump had invited them to watch the match as a courtesy to the people that supported the school.   
  
Harry looked up and saw Taryn Whitlock setting up to be the game's announcer. Harry had wanted to give the job to one of the students, but when Taryn had asked for it, he couldn't say no. Especially when Edwina had placed her hand on his and gave him a pleading look. Besides he was a nice guy and seemed very eager to do it.   
  
Soon Harry had the trunk with the balls in the middle of the pitch along with his broom. Soon the two teams emerged from their changing rooms and Taryn began to announce them as they flew out to the pitch.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Professor Whitlock announced, "I would like to present the Brutus team led by Captain Daithi Flannery as keeper, along with Stahl, Gerard and Malcolm as the chasers, with Ballard and Robertson as the beaters and lastly Malfoy as the seeker for the team."   
  
Then he turned to the other side of the pitch and announced the other team, "And representing Desdrilla House, we have team captain Hyacinth Gamble, along with Burkhart and Averson as her fellow chasers, Moorehouse as the keeper, Dodd and Thomas as beaters and lastly Feeney as the team seeker."   
  
The two teams made their way out to the center of the pitch where Harry was waiting for them. Everyone but the two captains remained in the air and assumed their positions in a circular formation above the referee. Then Harry spoke loudly for the audience to hear.   
  
"Alright, I want a nice clean game. You know the rules and have practiced hard this past month." Both captains nodded in understanding. "Now I want the captains to shake hands, mount your brooms and take your positions."   
  
After the pair shook hands and was in the air, Harry released the two Bludgers and the Snitch and giving them time to work themselves around the pitch, he bent down and picked up the Quaffle and threw it into the air and the game had begun.   
  
Harry could hear Professor Whitlock announcing, "Desdrilla has taken possession of the Quaffle and are heading to the goals in a classic Hawks Head formation. Captain is in possession and she shoots, but Captain Flannery was just too quick for her and saves the point."   
  
"Brutus in possession of the Quaffle now as their chasers race down the pitch to the Desdrilla goals. Stahl is in possession and he shoots … and ... he … scores. Ten points to Brutus." The boy's side goes wild as the first score of the game has been scored.  
  
"Desdrilla back in possession, as the chaser race down the pitch. Watch out for the Bludger Ms. Averson, and she passes to Gamble who once again shoots … and … this … time … scores. The game is now tied ten all."  
  
The crowd erupted with praise.  
  
"Brutus in possession again, Malcolm passes to Gerard, oops, intercepted by Burkhart and she races back to the goals for another score and along with Averson. One of them better veer off before, too late, we have a stooging (2) on the pitch." At which Harry blew his whistle giving a penalty shot to Brutus.  
  
"Malcolm takes the penalty shot and he shoots … but … he misses, great save by Moorehouse."  
  
Suddenly there was an outcry among the spectators, it seems that the two seekers have both seen the snitch and were both racing for it at maximum speed, both with arms outstretched trying to grab hold of it.  
  
However, at that moment a Bludger came at the two and they veered away to avoid a collision with the deadly ball and the snitch got away.  
  
"Desdrilla once again in possession and the chasers are tearing through the air to get that score. Burkhart shoots … and … she scores. 20 – 10 Desdrilla." announced Professor Whitlock once again.  
  
The game continues on in this same vain for a while longer and the score reaches Brutus 80 and Desdrilla 130 before either seeker catches a glimpse of the Snitch again. However, Harry notices that Malfoy begin a slow, but deliberate course through the air as he seems to be trying to sneak up on something. He is half way to his target in his slow meander when Feeney also spots it and then they are off once again.  
  
Neck and neck the two seekers battle it out for the Snitch, but the elusive golden ball suddenly dives, making both seekers do the same. However, when the Snitch takes another sharp turn, this time up, it is only Malfoy that follows along, Feeney having lost the Snitch again and thinking that he had done the same.  
  
However, moments later, Malfoy holds his hand up for Harry to see and he blows his whistle too pause the game as Malfoy flies over to him. Seeing the struggling Snitch in this student's hand, Harry signals to Professot Whitlock, who announces, "Malfoy has the Snitch, Brutus wins, with the score reaching 230 to 130." The crowd goes wild!  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the game, when everyone has had their showers and returned to the common rooms for the night, Brutus tower is alive with a celebration party. Professor Proctor promised that if they won, he would supply them with several cases of butterbeer and he pulled through for them. He also put a silencing charm around the tower so no one would be disturbed by the party going on inside it.   
  
The party lasts until the small hours of the morning and almost all of the boys have went to bed and no one noticed someone's pet cat sneak out of the tower. A black cat with green eyes and a tuft of white fur above his right eye that has very similar marking to a certain panther known only as Shadow.  
  
(1)In this story Blaise Zabini is a gay man.  
  
(2)Stooging is when two or more chasers enter the scoring area at one time. A penalty shot is given to the opposite team.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
I know this chapter came out quickly after Chapter 10, But you see I had writer's block, then all of a sudden, I became unblocked, so I wrote.  
  
athenakitty wrote Harry's enjoying himself? Will Harry be pulling more students up to teach? Will Seamus be visiting as well? Will Viktor be teaching at Honeychurch? Will the quidditch pitch be expanded and improved? Is Honeychurch's schedule like Hogwarts? Do the students go back home during the holidays?  
  
Answer - Viktor is only thinking of teaching and if he does it will be closer to home in a most likely event. Then again, I'm guessing, you'd have to ask him. :) Harry already spent the summer repairing the pitch, so now it needs no improvement and it was already regulation size. As for Seamus, well as much as he flirts with Harry, he does have a boyfriend to keep him busy. :) Lucky bastard. As for the Quidditch schedule, as you know Hogwarts has four teams and HOneychurch will only have three, so the schedule will be different for that reason. As for Holidays, the students who go home or who stay at school will do so for the same reasons that they would at Hogwarts. Its educational standard set by the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Kandice wrote (part of which was to me and me alone, so its been deleted, but if you want to read it, its in the reviews) The chapter was, as always, wonderful. I love the special guest Ron brought along! Viktor was in the back of my mind, but I was like...nah. Are you planning on having him show up again? You said he wanted to teach. -raises eyebrow- Possibly at Honeychruch? That could be made into a very funny twist.  
  
Answer - Glad you liked Viktor's visit. Isn't it nice to see him and Ron be friends. All of Honeychurch's teaching positions are currently filled unless you want to have soeone murdered? hehehehehee  
  
captuniv wrote Liked the Quidditch tryouts. Was an interesting choice to have Victor Krum as the surprise guest. Liked their reactions to Xander Malfoy. And Ron's reaction was funny. Also glad to see that bit of firstie action. And that last bit with Will had me rolling. Man, I think I love that kid. Keep it coming!!  
  
Answer - Yes, I like Will also. There's gonna be a lot more of him later. :) 


	12. Halloween Celebration

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
The party lasts until the small hours of the morning and almost all of the boys have went to bed and no one noticed someone's pet cat sneak out of the tower. A black cat with green eyes and a tuft of white fur above his right eye that has very similar marking to a certain panther known only as Shadow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Halloween Celebration  
  
The next week after the first Quidditch match had been a rather interesting one. It was almost time for the Halloween Celebration, which is one of the major events of the school year. When Harry went to Hogwarts, they had a great feast on that day, but here at Honeychurch, they had more. There was a feast, of course, but afterward the staff and the students would go out after sunset into the great clearing just inside the forest and there they would light a great bonfire and have the retelling of one of the many murders that happened in the castle during its history. At this week's staff meeting he learned what this year's celebration would entail.  
  
"This year," began the Headmistress, "we are going to have the retelling of the grisly murder of one of our resident ghosts, Jude Larson. He was murdered here in the castle in 1387, which of course was before the school was founded. It seems that Lord Honeychurch, who had been offended by Jude's father, murdered the young man, had him butchered, cooked and served up to his own father's dinner table. This led to a blood feud between the two families which lasted until the Larson family was all but destroyed. Of course, a full telling of the story will have to wait until Halloween, which shall be expertly done by Professor Parker Thorne and by Jude Larson himself."  
  
Ever since his untimely death, Harry also learned, Jude has been roaming the halls of the school looking for his bones which are said to be hidden in a secret room somewhere in the castle. However, they had never been found, even after extensive searches were conducted on the ghost's behalf.   
  
For Harry, Halloween had not been a favorite holiday, for it was the anniversary of his parent's death. Voldemort had a liking for special wizarding events to do his major killing on and Halloween was one of the biggest of the year. Harry remembered it well the first year he had discovered where his parents had been buried. Aunt Petunia had refused to tell him for years where they were and Albus Dumbledore had also kept this information a secret, for his own protection. Harry never understood why keeping that secret from him was for his own protection, but adults can sometimes have strange ideas about what will upset a child. Luckily, Remus Lupin shared Harry's ideas about visiting James' and Lily's graves and told him where to find them.  
  
This year Halloween fell on a Thursday and due to the celebration that night's Astronomy class was cancelled as well the next morning's classes. Making the fifth years very happy, Harry had threatened them with a five foot essay, he was only teasing, but they didn't know that.   
  
* * * * *  
  
That night after an exquisite meal in the dining hall, everyone made their way down to the great clearing for the lighting of the bonfire and telling of the grim historical murder, or as Fitzy called it, an over glorified ghost story. However, the celebration was going rather well, Harry thought. The lighting of the bonfire had gone off without anyone getting burned and he was having an excellent time in the company of both Vesta and Fitzy. In fact the retelling of the murder was so riveting that Fitzy grabbed and clung onto Harry's arm several times during the night. Harry, of course, never saw Vesta throwing daggers through her eyes at her best friend's blatant attempts at Harry's attention.   
  
The only thing Harry thought was how Professor Binns, his old History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts, could learn a thing or two about reciting history from these two.   
  
It wasn't until past midnight that any trouble started and Professor Proctor had taken care of it. It seems, that several seventh years had gotten their hands on a bottle of Firewhiskey and were about to have themselves a grand old time, when they were discovered with it.   
  
"Gentlemen, what are you thinking?" bellowed Botolf, "this is the cheapest whiskey I have ever seen, it'll rot your insides out. If your going to sneak it in, at least get something that doesn't cost three knuts."   
  
The transfiguration professor was about to continue on this vein until he noticed that Professor Angus Evanston had overheard them and had come over to investigate.   
  
"And furthermore gentlemen, you will all be serving detention with me tomorrow night in this infraction of school rules." said Botolf in a hurry to cover his earlier comments. Satisfied the elderly deputy headmaster moved along. Both Harry and Fitzy thought it was funny, but Vesta was very disapproving of the alcohol.   
  
Later on, Harry noticed two members of the Brutus Quidditch team sneaking off and he suspected another bottle of the whiskey had been obtained. So he followed them into the forest and he thought he had lost the two young men when he heard them talking.   
  
"Chet, we can't do this here, someone might catch us." said Michael Gerard.   
  
"Don't worry we won't get caught, no one saw us walking away from the enclosure." replied Chester Stahl, in a husky voice.   
  
Then Harry wasn't sure what he heard, but he had the distinct impression that someone was being thoroughly snogged.  
  
"Chet, we've got to stop this now. You know if Proctor finds us what he'd do." Michael said.  
  
"There is no school rule against two students dating each other, especially when they are of age like we are."   
  
"I know that, but he'll still try to have us expelled and if that doesn't work, remember what he did to two other blokes from a couple of years ago? He made their lives hell until they graduated. Besides he's our team sponsor, he's sure to take us off the team." said a worried Michael before once more letting himself be snogged by his boyfriend.  
  
"Professor Potter would never stand for it. He would never allow Quidditch to suffer when he's worked so hard to bring it back to the school." said Chester as his lips found their way onto Michael's neck. "Besides," Chester continued, "I hear that most professional players are gay anyway and Potter knows a lot of them, so I bet he wouldn't mind."  
  
Truth was Harry wouldn't have minded, he didn't care who anyone fell in love with as long as they were happy and in this case, of legal age of consent.  
  
"You think Krum's gay?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Did you see the way he was looking at Emily during the tryouts? He looked like he wanted to eat her up." Chester said with a chuckle. "She probably would have let him too."  
  
It was at this point that Harry shifted his weight and broke a twig lying on the ground, causing the two boys to react. Quickly Harry shifted into one of his animagus forms and allowed the two to see him.  
  
"It's just a cat." breathed Michael.  
  
"Yeah, one of the younger years must have brought it with them. Now where were we?"  
  
Then the two boys smiled at each other and once again claimed each other's lips in a moment of young love while Harry stood guard so they weren't discovered and thinking to him self, 'Proctor wouldn't allow this? I wonder why?'  
  
A few minutes later when the sounds Harry was hearing changed from simple kissing to something a little more risky, he resumed human form and started muttering to himself loudly so they would here.  
  
"Now, where did that cat get off to?" he said as he pretended to look for a stray cat, that the boys had seen earlier and then pretended to suddenly find them. "Mr. Stahl, Mr. Gerard have you seen a black cat around here tonight, one seems to have gone missing."  
  
The two boys were a bit frightened but said they saw one earlier, but didn't know where it had gotten to.  
  
"Just as well, I suspect that it can take care of itself. What are you two doing out here in the dark?" Harry asked wondering what kind of answer he would get.  
  
"Nothing professor." replied Michael a bit on the ashen side.  
  
"Wouldn't have another bottle of that firewhiskey would you?" asked Harry in his best McGonagall face.  
  
"No sir," the two boys chorused.  
  
"Pity, I would have loved to hear Professor Proctor explain to you the medical problems caused by cheap whiskey." Harry said, causing the two to smile in relief. "Come on you two; let's get back to the bonfire."  
  
As the three made their way back to the great clearing, Harry made a mental note, 'let's see what happens if I partner them up in class?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day as most of the school slept in late, including the staff. When he awoke and got ready for his day Harry went to his office to rework his afternoon Defense class agenda. 'I think new partners are in order today.' he thought to himself mischievously.   
  
After he had it all worked out, Harry went down to have breakfast, 'Or perhaps it was lunch, after all it is almost noon,' he thought. Went he arrived, it was indeed breakfast he found in his plate and sat down quickly and tucked in. As he ate breakfast, he ventured to have a conversation with Professor Sangeorge, he wanted to know if she was angry with him, as her demeanor from the night before was a bit cold in his opinion.  
  
"Vesta," he opened with a bit of trepidation, "I was wondering if I could possibly ask you something."  
  
Immediately she was intrigued and responded, "Yes, Harry, what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Last night, did I accidentally do something to upset you? You seemed to go rather cold and distant half way through the evening."  
  
"What?" Vesta said quickly and then thought like mad to come up with an explanation, "Oh no, it was the seventh years, they knew better than to try to bring a bottle of Firewhiskey to the Halloween Celebration. I was mearly aggravated with their audacity."  
  
"Brilliant," said Harry relieved, "I thought maybe it had been something I said…" however, he was cut off as the end of lunch bell rang, "I had better get up to my class room, I have a double class with the sixth and seventh years now."  
  
"Do try to not give them too long of an essay this week, your giving them hand cramps." said Vesta with a small smile.  
  
"I'll try." Harry replied with a big smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alright everyone, so far you've been doing great work on your Patronus charms, but today we're going to do something a little bit different." announced Harry to his class. "I'm going to divide you up into pairs and you'll be working together in this pair for the remainder of the term. When I call the name of a seventh year student, please find your sixth year partner and sit together."  
  
"Ms. Dodd you're with Ms. Gamble."  
  
"Mr. Flannery you're with Ms. Simmons." Daithi Flannery looked at the girl and then looked down shyly, but was rather pleased with Harry's choice of a partner for him.  
  
"Mr. Griswold you're with Mr. Tarrington-Smyth."  
  
"Mr. Molenov you're with Mr. Nethery."  
  
"Ms. Moorehouse you're with Mr. Kotorwas." Theo thanked his lucky stars, he was just paired with one of the hottest girls in school.  
  
"Ms. O'Donnell you're with Ms. Vaughn."  
  
"Mr. Robertson you're with Ms. Byrd."  
  
"Mr. Stahl you're with Mr. Gerard." The two boys quickly found each other and sat.  
  
"Lastly, Ms. Van Doren, since there are more seventh years than sixth years, I'm going to put you in the group with Mr. Molenov and Mr. Nethery." All three groaned, but did as they were told.  
  
When everyone was in their new position Harry continued, "Now I want everyone to take a few moments to calm yourself and to concentrate on whatever happy memory you have and then cast your charm."  
  
Across the room Harry heard several different "Expecto Patronum" incantations, but still yet no corporeal Patronus had emerged, though several did have large clouds of silvery smoke to show for their efforts.  
  
"Excellent, everyone is doing better now. Now I want one member of the each team to coach your partner, give them a little encouragement. Even though when with a real Dementor, it's much harder to cast, but the first time period is the hardest of all. Once you've done that, then you know you can do it again."  
  
As he walked the room Harry looked over to the corner where Mr. Stahl and Mr. Gerard were and distinctly saw Mr. Stahl mouth the words 'I love you' or was it 'olive juice' to his partner.  
  
Moments later Mr. Gerard produced the first solid Patronus in the class. From his wand tip emerged a large silver bear that stood 7 feet tall on his hind legs and then promptly disappeared back in to silver vapor.  
  
"Excellent Mr. Gerard, I knew you had it in you, Brilliant." exclaimed Harry at his student with praise.  
  
Michael Gerard stood dumbstruck for a moment, he had done it he had his happy memory.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
kensai2 wrote are you going to continue the acceptance letter fic?  
  
Answer - Yes, I am, I was working on another chapter of it, but like I said before writer's block hit me. Then when I was unclogged, I wrote two chaps for this story and started thinking of two whole new fics besides.  
  
athenakitty wrote Will there be another new teacher at Honeychurch? Does Honeychurch have a lbrary?  
  
Answer - Yes, Honeychurch has a library. Fronia Thorne, besides being the Muggle Studies professor is the school librarian.  
  
Kandice wrote - Yes, Viktor and Ron are hilarious and it's good that they're friends in this fic. So big points for that one. The chapter here honestly enough needed a bit more action or comedy to it. It was rather dragging somewhere in the middle of the game. (No one fell off their brooms or...ran into something :D ) ALthough I now adore the Sirius portrait! It was a brilliant idea and he's just hilarious with the small little lines he gets in every other chapter or so. In all, it was a good chapter, but maybe next Quidditch game you also include more...something? Great job, though!  
  
Answer - I'll give you that one without argument. It was 3 am and I couldn't stop writing and I had it in my mind "I must post tonight!!!" I don't know why, I had just posted chapter 10.  
  
Bill wrote I definitely would like to see that information. It really helps me 'get into' the story when I know who everyone is. :-) I am really enjoying this story so far.  
  
Answer - Well thats one vote for a side story. Anyone else?  
  
James wrote I think you should continue this fic (he is refering to Will Beagle & the Acceptance Letters). You could have Will's mother find more info about Harry and how she reacts. or you could write letters between mother and son.  
  
Answer - Actually, I am planning on a second chapter called "Dear Mum" but I haven't gotten it posted yet. In fact I'm already working on it.  
  
LadyLilyPotter wrote Please update this fic again soon (you already update a lot though) i really like it. I'm glad theres another school Harry's teaching at, Hogwarts is a bit cliche, it's in loads of fics!! Thanks for sharing!!  
  
Answer - Thanks Lily! I took a look at your fanfiction profile, if you notice I did write a small fic called "You, Me & Moaning Myrtle," that you might like to look at while waiting for the next chapter to come out.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote this is a wonderful peace of work. normaly i don't go for after horgworts fic but i think what really sold me of yours was 1. the fact its not right after but its not to far after he graduated. 2. its not hogworts. with those things plus all hes doing with the kids thats just wonderful. i really like this fic alot and hope to read more as you come up with it.  
  
Answer - Well, I usually fly by the seat of my pants writing like mad to get a chapter posted. :) In this story Harry turned 23 and he's only been unemployed for a short time before getting this job. But I'm glad you liked my story. 


	13. Christmas Holidays

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Michael Gerard stood dumbstruck for a moment, he had done it he had his happy memory.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Christmas Holiday  
  
For the next few weeks everything seemed to be going well for Harry and his classes. He was particularly please with his first years and their grades, they were really trying, which all he ever wanted them to do anyway. He even decided to squeeze in a section on Patronuses if he could, as they had heard about the sixth and seventh years working with them and became intrigued.   
  
However, he was very pleased with the performance he was witnessing with Mr. Stahl and Mr. Gerard. They both were the first to have corporeal Patronuses and they both were the first group to successfully create one with a Dementor present. Actually it was a Boggart that Harry had been using with this third year classes, but luckily it was still able to transform into one when he approached it, so he was able to train the students in life or death situations without the fear of having their souls sucked out from between their teeth.   
  
The only weakness Harry saw in the Stahl/Gerard team was they were each unable to produce their Patronus without the other being present. That concerned him. He knew they both capable of it, but how to do it independently. He would have to put some thought into it. However, he was happy that no one else had noticed this little weakness and told anyone.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The second Quidditch match of the season was to be played near the end of November, Desdrilla House versus the Honeychurch Seven, or the H-7, as they called themselves. The H-7 is made of both boys and girls working together, which Harry was very keen on making happen. However, he made the mistake of allowing the Headmistress of being their team sponsor and she had given them that name. 'Oh well,' Harry thought, 'you can't have everything.'  
  
Hyacinth Gamble, the captain of the Desdrilla team was determined to win this game, as she was still sore about losing to the boys last month. It also didn't help that her little sister, Daisy, was the seeker, on the opposing team and was quite vocal about it to her coach.  
  
"But Coach, you can't have two members of the same family on opposing teams, it just wouldn't be right." Hyacinth wined to him once again.  
  
"What would you like me to do, Ms. Gamble? Switch Ms. Feeney's and your sister's teams?" asked Harry without any intention of doing if she said yes.  
  
"No! Daphne is a great seeker. She's an asset to our team." Hyacinth quickly defending her team mate.   
  
"So are you saying that your sister is too good and you want to eliminate the competition?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sir, I'm not going to sit here and comment on my baby sister's talent or lack thereof, what I'm saying is that it would not be good for our family unity."   
  
"So maybe you should quit your team then, to preserve your family unity, take the higher road as it were Ms. Gamble." Harry said with a pointed look.  
  
"Well, I'm sure our family can survive this one little game, sir." and then she walked away rather quickly.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself and went back to what he was doing before the Quidditch captain stormed in.  
  
A few days later the match was then played between Desdrilla and H-7 and it was an action packed game, the Desdrillas played a little on the dirty side, but still well within the regulations. Harry had expected this from the boys, not the girls. Both sides had injured chasers, Roma Burkhart from Desdrilla and Lester Nethery, the captain of the H-7 team. However, in the end, it was Daphne Feeney, the Desdrilla seeker who caught the snitch at a very close score. If Daisy Gamble had gotten it the Desdrilla's would have been slaughtered, but as it was the final score was Desdrilla 170 and the Honeychurch Seven 150.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the Christmas holidays approached, everyone was rather excited over the upcoming holidays and the annual Christmas tree decorating contest. Every year Professor Whitlock put up seven beautiful trees in the castle, six of equal size in the dining hall and a much larger one in the entrance hall. Just before the end of term, Professor Evanston would number each tree and at dinner one night he would pull the tree numbers from one box and the year number from another and thus decide who would get which tree to decorate.  
  
As much as Harry would have liked for his Firsties to get the big tree in the entrance hall, it wasn't to be, that tree went to the third years, however, Harry's group did get a nice one up near the staff table that had a really nice shape to it.  
  
"Alright everyone," Harry addressed his first years and Dobby who insisted on helping, "we may not have gotten the biggest tree, but were going to end up with the best."  
  
Daisy and Violetta agreed with him whole heartedly, they wanted to win the contest. So the proceeded to have a decorating meeting and decided that first thing the next morning, which was Saturday, they would begin their task.   
  
The next morning Harry woke up and found his way into his bath room and took his shower, wishing the entire time he had a very large cup of coffee to help wake him up. However, the shower did manage to wake him up and so walked out the bath with his towel over his head drying his hair when he heard the sounds of a little girl giggling. There on his bed sat the ghost of Chloe Honeychurch.  
  
"I can see Harry's pee pee!" she squealed with delight.  
  
With lightning quick Quidditch reflexes, Harry covered his naked body up from the little girl and blushed a deep crimson all the way down his chest.  
  
"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed and highly embarrassed.  
  
"That man-dog in the painting told me to come in here and wait for you to come out of the bath room. He said that I'd really see something if I did. He was right, I saw something."  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Harry bellowed as he looked into his sitting room as a laughing painted man ran from his frame and down the corridor to get away from his mostly naked godson.  
  
Chloe continued to giggle as she slid through the wall to find Twittlepuff to play with.  
  
* * * * *  
  
About an hour later Harry entered the dining hall to after failing to locate his very evil godfather so he could be hexed into oblivion. However, Harry did promise to help the firsties this morning and he would do it no matter what. He could always kill Sirius later.  
  
"Harry Potter is late." said Dobby.  
  
"Yes, I know Dobby, I was trying to find my wayward godfather so I can get him back." replied Harry.  
  
"Why do you need to do that sir?" asked Waverly.  
  
"Well Ms. Su, it seems the portrait of my godfather decided to have some fun this morning and sent the ghost of Chloe Honeychurch into my shower while I was in it this morning."  
  
All the girls giggled at the thought.  
  
"Why would he do that sir?" asked a confused Will, making Xander roll his eyes.  
  
"Obviously he wanted to embarrass the man Will." said Xander.  
  
"It worked." replied Harry, "Now about this tree, I see you've started without me. Sorry about that."  
  
Soon Harry and his firsties were hard at work decorating the tree, when Professor Fitzhugh came strolling into the dining hall like she knew the best secret in the world, calling out, "Oh Professor Potter."  
  
"Yes, Professor Fitzhugh?" he asked.  
  
"I just heard the best thing." she said in a sing song voice.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Chloe Honeychurch says she saw your pee pee." Fitzy said triumphantly.  
  
Harry just crumpled to the floor and put his arms over his head causing the Charms teacher and all the students to laugh.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the Christmas holidays were almost here, while the staff and students were getting ready for their end of term examinations, there was a buzz of excitement about having three whole weeks away from school. That is for everyone except Xander Malfoy. Though Narcissa was not his mother, she was somehow his legal guardian and had forbid him to come to Malfoy Manor for the holiday and hadn't allowed him to visit the home of a filthy Muggle woman and her mud-blood son. She also told him what a disgrace he was to the Malfoy name and how Lucuis would be disgusted with his behavior. With the exception of being forced to stay at school, Xander liked the idea that he was nothing like his father and so signed up to stay at school for the Christmas holiday.   
  
"You're not going home with Mr. Beagle?" Harry asked his pupil.  
  
"No sir, Narcissa won't let me and she won't let me go anywhere else either." Replied Xander.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'll be staying here over the holidays so it won't be like your all alone here." said a sympathetic Harry.  
  
"Thanks, sir, but I'm going to be the only student in the whole school not leaving."  
  
"I understand." Yes Harry did understand far more than he would have ever wanted to.  
  
It wasn't too much later that day when Harry looked up and found Will Beagle entering his office.  
  
"I'm signing up to stay also Professor." he said in a definite manner.  
  
"Mr. Beagle … Will, your mother is expecting you home for Christmas. You told me that you're an only child and that your father passed on. She'll be all alone; do you really want to stay here?"  
  
"She couldn't afford the ticket sir." lied Will.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Xander shouldn't be alone on Christmas. I don't think he ever had a nice Christmas before. Mum will be upset, but hopefully she'll understand. Maybe if you wrote to her and explained it, she'd be able to understand better." Will said with a little bit of hope in his eyes, not only for himself, but for his best friend too.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Beagle, I'll write your mother, but you do the same and we'll see what she says."  
  
"Thanks, Professor!" said Will with a big smile and was off to his dormitory to write his mother.  
  
Harry also took out parchment and a quill and began to write … 'Dear Mrs. Beagle, …'  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the morning everyone was to leave school to go home, Harry rose early and jumped into the shower, after he was finished, he made sure he was covered before exiting the confines of his bath. He was looking forward to Fitzy finding out he was caught exposing himself the ghosts.  
  
He dressed quickly and made his way down to the front gates. The house elves were just beginning to get the carriages ready for the student to make their trip to the train station. However, Harry needed to walk there, as he was expecting a friend to show up that morning.  
  
As he made it to the train station the early run had just pulled in and he quickly found who he was looking for. It wasn't hard, there was only one passenger getting off at Honeychurch Station. Harry greeted her warmly and picked up her bags and began to carry them down the cobblestone way and they talked readily along the way to each other.  
  
Once they reached the gates of the school she was stunned by what she saw, the building was in ruins and looked like no one had been in it for over fifty years. Harry just laughed and told her to believe in herself that she would see it if she pulled the rope of the bell. Cautiously she stepped forward and took a deep breath while Harry turned away and rang the bell. Once again a shower of gold and silver sparks flew everywhere covering the ruins, the wall and where she stood and with a great blinding light the ruins melted away as wave after wave of magic flew back like a pair curtains on an overly greased rod revealing the small but magnificent castle that stood before her. Then the large golden gates that sparkled all on their own stood closed before Harry and his friend slowly opened for them to invite them in.  
  
"Is it just me or does everyone go blind when they visit?" she said causing Harry to laugh and help her through the gates to the entrance hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After all the students were in the carriages and on their way to the station to catch the train Harry called his two wayward boys into this office.  
  
"Well, since you two are the only students remaining here for Christmas, I wanted to get a few things straight right away in what I expect you to behave like." Harry said to the pair of boys in his best McGonagall way.  
  
"Yes, sir" they chorused.  
  
"First of all," Harry began, "there are games to be played and I expect you play them. Second, you two are to stay up late and sleep in because you are on holiday. Third there is mischief to be had somewhere in this old castle and I expect you to find it. Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
"Yes sir" they said together.  
  
"Excellent, now it's almost time for lunch and I have a special guest waiting for us in the dining hall and we shouldn't keep her waiting too long."  
  
Soon the trio found their way to the dining hall where the rest of the staff and Harry's guest where waiting for them. At Harry's suggestion, the main tables were pushed away and one single table was left in the middle since there were so few people staying. Several of the professors would be leaving after they had their lunch or early the next day to their own holiday celebrations.  
  
"Mum!" Will called out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to see you silly bug, unless you want me to go home." replied Mrs. Beagle.  
  
"No, I just didn't expect to see you, that's all."  
  
"Well it seems that you asked your professor here to write me to let you stay and they only way he could think of was to invite me to visit. I have to go back though after Christmas, but I'm here until then."  
  
"That's right Will, she'll be staying in the guest quarters and be spending Christmas with the pair of you." said Madame Klump.  
  
"That's going to put a damper on our mischief making then." Said Will with a smile.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Madam Whitbrook wrote Thanks for the rash of recent updates!  
  
Answer - If you think I'm shooting them out to fast let me know, I can slow down. :)  
  
Ibozun wrote Good chapter again! The idea of pairings the student seems quite funny. You have an interesting story and you update quickly: i really enjoy reading it. Are you gonna have a love triangle Harry/Vespa/Fitzy?  
  
Answer - Who am I to dictate Harry's love life to him?  
  
Bill wrote (a lot) I doubt that we will ever see more than a few near-platonic kisses in the Harry Potter series, myself. You, on the other hand, can afford to be more realistic in your depictions--consistent with your story's G rating (incidently, this chapter's Gerard/Stahl scene probably pushed it to PG or PG-13). The one thing that I would prefer not to see would be a teacher/student relationship--there would be serious ethical questions about that, in my opinion. On the other hand, it would be quite amusing to see several love-struck, or just plain horny, students try to seduce Harry (not necessarily all at the same time).  
  
Is Harry going to stay at Honeychurch for a long time, or just for the year? It would be nice to see his group of students grow up from first-years to seventh-years, but at the pace that this story is progressing, that would take several million words. (not that I'm complaining, I prefer detailed stories) I'm looking forward to finding out more about Harry's students and fellow staffmembers.  
  
Let's see, with three Quidditch teams, that's three pairings, so the season would consist of some multiple of three games. How often will Quidditch games be held? I estimate that we have 8 months available, from late October to late June. That's 34 weeks. If a game is held every two weeks, then allowing for Christmas and Easter breaks, we have room for 15 games, or 5 games for each of the three possible matchups.  
  
Answer - There won't be a lot written about love scenes, they will be there, be sure, but this story is not a romance. So I will be leaving much to your imagination, besides I'm not sure I would be up to the challenge of being Jackie Collins. :) As for Harry having a fling with a student - NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!! Sure there are several that have a crush on Harry, he is a good looking muscular, young man from years of Quidditch and Auror training, but heh ain't going there.   
  
Also I probably went over board with the two boys in the forest, but young love often goes too far too fast, at least with me it did. Ah, memories.  
  
As for the length of time Harry will stay at Honeychurch, I wouldn't know, you'd have to ask Harry himself, it's his life.  
  
Lastly, for Quidditch season, Hogwarts only has a season of six games, where everyone plays everyone once and only once. Trust me I looked it up. However, you are correct three games is a bit too few, I was thinkingn everyone playing everyone twice, making it six games total, but I haven't decided as yet. I may change my mind.  
  
Bill, if you would like you can email me directly - hotbearcub69@yahoo.com - mostly because I've decided not to do the companion with all the character details until after I finish the main story, one of my friends said it might spoil things later on.  
  
athenakitty wrote Is the murder story too? What's with Proctor? Will Harry get more information about the resident teachers? Will Sirius be visiting other portraits? Will they find the bones?  
  
Answer - Athena asks such good questions doesn't she? Proctor is Proctor, just the way he is. Harry already knows everything about the other teachers, it's the readers who don't know. :) Yes, Sirius will off the other portraits, if he hasn't been already. As for your other question concerning Will's mother, she has christmas shopping to do doesn't she? 


	14. Secret & Most Ancient Tomb of the Rites ...

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"That's going to put a damper on our mischief making then." Said Will with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Secret & Most Ancient Tomb of the Rites of the Marauders  
  
"Oh Sirius?" sang out Harry in a sing song voice designed to frighten his godfather.  
  
"Yeah, Harry what do you want?" Sirius answered not sure to be afraid or not.  
  
"Other than blasting a hole in your canvas?" he replied with a smirk. "No actually, I want you to help me do something."  
  
"What would that be, oh beloved godson of mine."  
  
"I want you to tell me how to create a Marauder's Map."  
  
"Is that all?" Sirius asked. "That's easy enough to do. Go down to the restricted section of the library, get by Madame Pince and look up three books."  
  
"Umm, Sirius, we're not at Hogwarts."  
  
"In that case, Harry, it might be a little more difficult."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that morning Harry made his into the library to look for the books Sirius mentioned, he had no idea if those books even existed outside of the Hogwarts library. However, with Fronia and Parker gone to visit their children and grandchildren for the holiday, Harry felt secure that he could look to his leisure for the needed texts.   
  
"What are you doing in here young man?" asked the ghost of a former librarian who was very protective of her books as she liked to think of them.  
  
"Madame Whitbrook," Harry gasped, "you scared me to death." (1)  
  
"You should try it from my point of view then. Also I repeat, what are you doing in here?" persisted the ghostly librarian.  
  
"I'm doing research for my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I wanted my students to be ready for their upcoming N.E.W.T.'s and I wanted to make sure I had my facts verified." said Harry in a half truth.  
  
"You don't look old enough to be a teacher here." the former librarian started, but was halted by giggling.  
  
"Oh trust me, he's old enough, I've seen him. Up in his private quarters in the West Tower that is." said Chloe with a wicked look in her eye.  
  
"Well, I see. What texts are you looking for young man?" asked Madame Whitbrook. Once he told her the names, she helped him find the books and left him to his research.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later Harry found his wayward charges having lunch in the dining hall with Mrs. Beagle, Madame Klump, Professor Smallwood and Professor Whitlock. Most of the other staff members left yesterday or earlier that morning to where ever they go at Christmas time.   
  
"Where have you been Potter?" asked Taryn.  
  
"Doing some research in the library for a special project I have cooked up." replied Harry dismissively.  
  
Then the two boys groaned and Will said, "That always means more homework for us."  
  
Mrs. Beagle and the staff members laughed.  
  
Through out lunch they all had a wonderful time, Mrs. Beagle asked more questions than even she knew she had about the castle, about magic, about the ghosts, about paintings that moved and spoke, about the strange animals in the paddocks, about why she had spots in her eyes when she saw the castle for the first time and so on and so forth she went. As best they could the four staff member answered her questions before they broke up with Madame Klump taking their guest on a tour of the castle and the grounds.  
  
The boys quickly took advantage of their chaperone's disappearance to explore the more hidden parts of the castle and Harry returned to his quarters to discuss with Sirius who to create the map from the information he had acquired that morning.   
  
Soon Harry was settled in his quarters with the notes from his library research, his father's old journal (which he found in the main vault in Gringott's along with his mother's journal as well) and Sirius to guild him, he began the process of creating a new map.  
  
"You're going to need an accomplice in this effort Harry," Sirius advised, "it takes two people to do the wand work. One to create the mist that defines the parameters of the room being mapped and another to capture said mist onto the parchment to create the map."  
  
"Could Dobby aid me with this?" Harry asked not really wanting to involve anyone else in this plan of his.  
  
"Possibly, I would suggest a trial run in your quarters to see if it works or not. In fact if it does work, then you should probably have two house elves do the whole thing, they could have it done in a fraction of the time being able to pop all over the castle."  
  
Harry thought for a moment, either he was going to need Winky or Dobby would have to pick a very trust worthy elf to help.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few days later Harry awoke on Christmas morning to the smell of crisp clean wintery air and opened his bed hangings and walked to the window to discover a fresh layer of snow had fallen during the night. Smiling, Harry went to his bathroom to get ready for the morning party down in the dining hall. Madame Klump had decided that everyone would in the morning party with all the gifts placed under winning tree from the contest. Harry was happy to say that it was his firsties who won that contest. In fact he was quite smug about it.  
  
As he emerged from his bath, dressed some very nice muggle clothes, which he had taken to wearing while Mrs. Beagle was in the castle to make her feel more welcome and found a small package on his bed and Hedwig hooting from her cage on his dresser.  
  
"Hey girl, I was wondering when you were coming back." Harry said to his beloved owl as he gave her an owl treat and presented her with a fresh vole as a Christmas gift.  
  
"I'm expected in the dining hall for the morning party, but I expect I'll be seeing you later." and then he turned to the portrait of his godfather, "Happy Christmas, you dirty old dog."  
  
"Old? Who are you calling old? I'll have you know that I have a very nice lady painting chasing after me just last night."  
  
"Get lucky?" asked Harry with a grin.  
  
"Gentlemen do not kiss and tell."  
  
"That must mean 'no' because your no gentleman." Then Sirius did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his godson and with that Harry was his way to breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later Harry found two very excited 11-year-olds having to wait for everyone to arrive in order to open their gifts. Harry laughed and thought, 'they remind me of Ron when we were that young.' He sat down at the table picked up his mug of coffee, took a drink and said, "Good morning gentlemen, morning Edwina, Taryn."  
  
"Morning." they chorused each other while neither let their eyes part from the tree or rather what lay underneath making Madame Klump and Professor Whitlock laugh. A few more minutes Mrs. Beagle and Professor Smallwood entered the dining hall after having a brief tour of the Herbology greenhouses.  
  
"Finally," Will breathed, "now we can open presents."  
  
"William Beagle," his mother said, "please show some proper respect to your elders."  
  
"Sorry." Will said sheepishly, but obviously still wanting to attack the tree.  
  
"Hey Xander, why don't you and Will go pass out the gifts to everyone here, that way you can do something with those idle hands of yours." laughed Harry at the boys as they jumped up to do it.  
  
Soon everyone had a small pile of gifts beside them, except for the boys, who seemed to have a large pile. Then everyone began to open their gifts, not much paying attention to one another.  
  
"Xander, is that what I think it is?" asked Will in awe.  
  
"I think so," replied his best friend, "it's a brand new Firebolt Millennium."  
  
"A what?" asked a confused Charlotte Beagle. To her it was a just a common ordinary broom and nothing to be excited over.  
  
"It's one of the best racing brooms in the world Mum, Quidditch Weekly rated it as one of the best racing brooms of the year." said Will in a hurried breath as he then returned to admire it. "Who gave it to you?"  
  
"It's from Draco, my half-brother." said a disbelieving Xander Malfoy. "There's a note with it." which he read out load.   
  
Xander~  
  
I heard from mother that you made your house Quidditch team. Good for you, you managed to beat me by a year. I made seeker in my second year at Hogwarts. I thought this might come in handy the next time you have a game. Catch a snitch for me.  
  
Love Draco~  
  
'Love Draco' thought Harry, 'when did he grow a heart?'  
  
"You would get that right before you played my team Mr. Malfoy." Said Madame Klump in lock frustration, before she smiled and started laughing at herself.  
  
Harry began opening his own gifts with relish now, knowing that the boys had something to occupy themselves with, namely a brand new racing broom, they may not be seen again now. He opened his annual Weasley jumper, which had the Honeychurch crest knitted on the front of it and a tin of homemade fudge from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.   
  
Then he found a pair of woolen socks from Dumbledore (it had become a running gag between them ever since Harry was in his first year at the Auror Training Academy to give each other socks).   
  
Ron has sent him a small box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Harry's favorite candy.  
  
Remus present was a snow globe with a stag, a wolf, a large black dog and a black panther jumping around in the snow, playing together around a large white lily. Harry just held it for a moment and stared at the scene with wetness in his eyes.  
  
From Hermione he received a brand new quill set with a variety of different colored inks and a book about how to bring out your inner teacher. Was she trying to tell him something?  
  
Tonks sent him the autobiography of Severus Snape, 'I Was a Death-Eater Spy for All the Right Reasons and Let Me Tell You about Them.' Harry made a mental note to hurt that woman some day for that.  
  
As usual, Hagrid had sent him a gift which was a hand carved panther he had whittled out of a piece of wood. Harry remembered Hagrid doing that before and still had the flute he had made him in his first year.  
  
Ginny had sent him a whole box full of pictures drawn by the orphaned children of the facility of themselves riding on the toy and junior broom sticks he had sent to them, which no doubt he hung on his office walls very shortly. She herself sent him a small glass lily with a shatterproof charm on it.  
  
Harry was almost afraid of the box that came from Fred and George. However, his Gryffindor bravery won out and he opened to find a collection of new and experimental creations they were working on. He immediately offered one to Madame Klump who took it. A few moments later steam poured out her ears and she gulped down a whole pitcher of water.  
  
From his loyal house elf, Harry received a blank piece of parchment, which puzzled him, until he realized what it might be. Luckily no one was watching him at that moment and he pointed his wand at it and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Suddenly black lines started to appear from where he had touched the map with his wand and he knew exactly what it was as he saw seven labeled dots appear on the map with names attached to them. He grinned at his new present and glanced around and whispered, "Mischief managed" and the lines went away again.  
  
Of all the gifts Harry received, it was a slim Muggle children's book from Charlotte, called 'Wizard's Hall' by Jane Yolen (2) that confused him the most. 'Why did she get me this?' he asked in utter bewilderment.  
  
Sensing his confusion, she spoke, "Well Professor, when I was in Diagon Alley doing my Christmas shopping for Will, I ran into Madame Malkin again and asked her about you. Why you had helped us that day. At first she wouldn't tell me anything, but finally said there was someone better in the alley to explain it to me and took me to a little joke shop run by three men with the reddest hair I had ever seen." (3)  
  
Harry smiled at the thought and she continued, "Anyway, after she explained to them what I was asking about, she left and they began to tell me the tallest tale I ever heard about the 'Boy Who Lived.' However, they swore every word they said was true and even had me ask other shop keepers and clerks to verify it if necessary. Which I did, by the way, they just were too mischievous looking to be believed. Anyway, the story they told reminded me of a children's book I read to Will when he was younger, about a boy named Henry, who was small and skinny and had messy hair, green eyes and no friends. Who suddenly found himself in a school for wizards and witches and two best friends, a tall red headed boy and a know-it-all girl. So I got online and ordered you that copy, I thought you might enjoy reading about the poor boy."  
  
Harry was taken aback; he didn't know what to say. He had no idea that his life could either parallel that of a Muggle book or someone had written a fiction based on his life. Both prospects were disturbing in the weirdest ways.  
  
Later after the group had breakfast and the boys went out to try out that brand new racing broom, Terentia Smallwood began a discussion about animagi, as she had heard the tale of Harry being one, but had yet to see it for herself.  
  
"A what?" Charlotte asked, "what is that?"  
  
"An animagi is a witch or a wizard who can turn themselves into an animal at will." explained Edwina to their guest.  
  
"Like a changeling? I've read about those, are they real as well?" asked Charlotte with a small amount of excitement that she might actually be able to hold her own in a magical conversation.  
  
"Not quite like a changeling and they are extra dimensional demons not humans after all. No they are humans like your self, who after quite a bit of extensive training have the ability to assume the shape of one specific animal."   
  
"Oh wait, your having me on aren't you?" Charlotte said as she suddenly switched to disbelieving, causing Edwina to give a knowing look to Harry.  
  
So Harry got out of his chair as if to throw away some of the Christmas wrapping paper and shifted into his animagus form of 'Shadow,' jumped up onto the table silently and crept up behind Charlotte and Terentia. Then he pounced and started licking the Muggle woman in the face causing the others to roar with laughter.  
  
Just as Harry did that Will and Xander had walked back into the dining hall to try and talk their favorite teacher into flying with them making Will's eyes become as large as dinner plates.  
  
"Professor, what are your intentions with my Mum?"  
  
(1) Madame Whitbrook is named after one of my reviewers of the same name. I had originally named this character "the Dark Lady" but fell in deep like with stolen name. If you insist, I will take the chapter down and rename her.  
  
(2) The Jane Yolen book, Wizard's Hall, is indeed a real book that I am currently reading. It's printed by Magic Carpet Books, Harcourt Brace & Co. Copyright 1991, ISBN 0-15-202085-3  
  
(3) See an upcoming chapter in the Will Beagle side story for this reference.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
athenakitty wrote Will Harry have a nice chat with Stahl and Gerard? Will Mrs Beagle get a charm that allows her to visit Diagon Alley? Harry's going to stay longer than seven years? Will Harry have more visitors? Will Harry gain custody of Xander?  
  
Answer - Chet & Michael are interesting aren't they, they'll be back, trust me. Charlotte couldn't find the entrance to Diagon Alley because she's a Muggle. The entrance to the Leaky Cauldron is usually ignored by Muggles and its just a small door in between two small muggle shops on Charing Cross Road. As for Harry's visitors, well I don't know, I know for a fact one of the Weasleys will be coming to the school. As for Xander, well, that would put Harry in direct line of sight of Draco Malfoy, which is something he has been dreading. :)  
  
saitan wrote Good story, you have a attractive writing style, frequent updates and a nice storyline sofar. Even though it's probably not the main goal of your story, try and put some suspense in it as well ( doesn't have to be fighting or anything ). Please finish it!  
  
Answer - It should be finished unless I drop dead along the way. At the rate I'm going it should be sometime soon. :)  
  
TuxedoMac wrote I liked the last 2 chapters becuse they showed a normal type of life. The Halloween idea with the story telling and all was really nice, and then here with the whole thing of Wills mom showing up that was a nice idea as well. Will Harry see any of his friends for Christmas?  
  
Answer - Harry is stuck at Honeychurch, low man on the totem pole as it were. As for any friends coming to see him, maybe they will, but they are used to him not being home with them on Christmas, as the Auror Training Academy doesn't let you leave very often. Glad you liked it.  
  
Ferdia wrote Wow so many chapter in such a short time. I'm truly enjoying reading this fanfic. But I do have one small complaint, you are skipping loads of time and haven't deepened any of the character's Will, Malfoy are still very shallow and I feel cheated that there is no simmering treat of Draco infection with Harry i.e. Malfoy jr., will he won't he tell his brother. but the slight complaint is immaterial, I still look forward to read your next installment.  
  
Answer - Unforetunely I am not a better write than what I am, or else chapters would be much longer than what they are. I spent more time in the first week than I had originally intended to and thus skipped a bit here and there to move the story along, but in all honesty, JKR does it also. However, she has more drama going on than I do as well. :) Also you must remember this is written from Harry's point of view, just the same as in JKR's book. If he doesn't witness it, we don't see it. As for Draco, you never can tell what may go on there. Plus the boys are going to have a little adventure over Christmas holidays. Harry made them promise.  
  
Bill wrote This might be amusing. We have three women (Fitzie, Vesta and Charlotte), two of whom are certainly interested in Harry, and the third is widowed, and favorably inclined to him. All three are staying in a nearly-empty castle with him over the Christmas holidays...  
  
Answer - Who said anything about Fitzy and Vesta staying at the castle over the holidays? I don't remember saying that I only said that two first years were staying, thus freeing the fourth year and fifth year sponsors from being forced into it. 


	15. Finding Of a Secret

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Professor, what are your intentions with my Mum?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Finding of a Secret  
  
"Mr. Beagle?" Harry sputtered, "I … I … I have no intentions towards your mother. I promise."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Will, "I wouldn't mind it if you did."  
  
Now both Harry and Charlotte Beagle were blushing ferociously.   
  
"Professor," Xander piped in, "Will and I were wandering if you'd like to go flying or sledding with us, but if you're busy …" he didn't finish, but gave Harry a knowing look.  
  
"Sledding is an excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy, brilliant actually. Let me get my cloak on." said Harry in a rush as he dashed to retrieve his winter cloak.   
  
So the rest of the morning Harry spent it sledding with the boys and hoping that Will did not start on him dating his mother. Then he hoped that Edwina wouldn't do the same later also.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After lunch, Harry was in his office going over his new map and quickly discovering a few missing things and a few extra things he didn't existed in the castle. Such as missing segments of the map that Dobby and who ever helped him couldn't get in to and secret passages that Harry didn't know about.  
  
"Dobby," Harry called out and a moment later a pop sounded in his office and there stood his faithful friend and he smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, what is you needing?" the elf asked.  
  
"I just have a few questions about this map you made for me. What is this small passage here?"  
  
"Those is stairs that lead down into the dungeons to a secret room near the entrance of the south tower, sir. The other elves is telling Dobby about it and I's putting it on the map."  
  
"How many entrances are there to this room? And who knows about it?"  
  
"I is not thinking anyone who is knowing about it and the stairs is the only way in or out."  
  
"Okay, that's good to know. Now about these blank places, here," Harry pointed, "here and here."  
  
"I's not knowing sir, when I's doing the rooms on either side the spaces is showing up. The other elves is not knowing about them either."  
  
"Hmmm," said Harry, "I wonder how you can get into them to see what's in there."  
  
"Harry Potter?" Dobby asked a little timidly, "why isn't you just asking the paintings?"  
  
"Ask the what … ?" Harry said stunned at the simplest answer to his question.  
  
"Some of them has's been here for years." Dobby said with more confidence.  
  
"Dobby, your brilliant." said Harry causing Dobby to beam. "And I know just who to get to ask the paintings about it." With that said Harry hurried off to his quarters.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh Sirius, come one, who know your curious about it as well." pleaded Harry.  
  
"You go flirt with the old bat then, she's worse than my mother." said Sirius in a huff.  
  
"Of the three rooms that aren't covered by the map, it's the only one with a portrait hanging over them, which leads me to believe that she's a guardian to something. I have to take on the other two and figure them out."  
  
"Oh all right, I'll go talk to the old bitch, but I am NOT flirting with her or touching her in anyway what-so-ever to get any information for you. So if she wants to kiss, you better start puckering up now." and with that Sirius went off to have a chat with Lady Letitia Honeychurch.  
  
'One down, Harry thought and two to go.' thought Harry, 'now to get the boys.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a few hours of investigation of the two different locations where well hidden rooms were, Harry eventually went down to eat his dinner in the dining hall with the others. Harry has a pleasant dinner talking back and forth with all the people in the hall and happily surprised that both of the boys were well behaved about his playfulness that morning with Mrs. Beagle. Though Charlotte herself was a little stand-offish, he chalked that up being embarrassed by him, which he didn't mean to do.  
  
After dinner Harry played chess with Taryn Whitlock for a few games and gloriously lost each time. 'Is it me, or is everyone just better at this game than I am?' he thought after his fifth defeat. However, the hour soon grew late and he escorted his two exhausted lambs back to the south tower where he had every intension of putting them to bed after a long day of flying and sledding. Well that was his intention anyway, as he was soon talked into a game or two of exploding snap with the boys in their common room.  
  
Finally, with a few singed eyebrows to show for it, the two boys finally gave it up and went to bed and Harry somehow found his way back up to his quarters in the west tower. Upon entering his sitting room he heard…  
  
"Where have you been all night? I had to go into the cruel world and brave the battiest woman in this castle for you and your out lazing about like some Slytherin." called out his godfather from his portrait.  
  
"I was out performing my good little sponsor duties tonight Sirius, give me a break." whined Harry.  
  
Sirius then smiled and said, "You really are starting to love those kids you know, even the Malfoy brat."  
  
"He's not like that Sirius, if I didn't know better, I'd swear he'd been adopted and placed under the Inheirment Charm." said Harry. Of course, everyone knew that a Malfoy would never use the Inheirment Charm, it would prove that they were unable to produce a true heir, for even though the child under the charm would bear the physical characteristics of the adoptive parents, the moment they died the charm would fade, leaving the adopted child with it's true appearance, which in some cases was a drastic change. After several cases that resulted in insanity the charm was banned from practical use.  
  
Harry sighed and continued, "Yeah, they are something aren't they?"  
  
Sirius smirked at Harry and said, "You know that could have been you and Draco, if things had gone a little differently."  
  
"Yeah, I'd be the happy little wife, no thanks. What were you bellowing about when I came in?"  
  
"Oh not much, I got the information you wanted me to get for you." said the animagus with an air of satisfaction.  
  
"Brilliant, what the secret?" asked Harry.  
  
His godfather smiled and said, "Your never going to believe this, but she doesn't know what's in the room."  
  
"That's not helpful and you know it."  
  
"True, so true, BUT what she did tell me that IS helpful is that only a person born of Veela blood can persuade her to open to reveal her secret."  
  
"Veela blood?" Harry mused, "very interesting."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Boxing Day, Harry awoke after spending the previous evening reading the little Muggle children's book and though it did has some similarities to his life during his first few weeks of his first year at Hogwarts; they weren't an exact duplicate of his life. Though he did find the story amusing.  
  
The other book he received, Snape's autobiography, was a much heavier, if not depressing, read. He barely got through the first four chapters, before he had to put it down and hide it on his bookshelf so it wouldn't come and get him in the middle of the night.  
  
As Harry walked into his sitting room Dobby appeared with a cup of coffee for him and a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Thanks Dobby," Harry said with a wide yawn, "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Dobby beamed and popped away leaving him with his coffee and paper, which Harry began to read.  
  
'Ministry Announces Closing of Useless Schools across Britain' was the morning headline written by Rita Skeeter. He read further, 'according to a reliable source in the Department of Magical Education some of the smaller and less developed schools should be and will be closing with in the next few months.'   
  
"Smaller and less developed schools?" said Harry aloud, "I hope that's not us." However, he didn't dwell on the headline too much longer as he soon picked up the map and began to muse about the hidden room on the third floor behind the painting of Lady Letitia Honeychurch. 'I need to get into the shower and get the boys for this one; they might like a little adventure this morning.' Thought Harry as he got up and headed into his bath.  
  
A short time later, after harry had his shower, he was heading down to have breakfast when he ran into Mrs. Beagle talking to the ghost of Headmaster Robert O'Hearlihy. He assumed that the helpful ghost was once again giving directions to poor lost souls, when he heard a snippet of their conversation.  
  
"Professor Potter? Oh no, I don't believe that he would ever do anything disrespectful. Most the students seem to like him quite a bit, even with the homework he gives out. If he ever made a pass at someone, it would have been with the greatest deal of respect involved." said the dead former Headmaster.  
  
"So you don't think he would even do it playfully in his anima….animi… in his animal form?" she asked.  
  
"He might, he might not, but I've only known him since the beginning of term, when classes started. If it is worrying you, why not ask him directly?" asked the ghost before he stepped through a wall and on to other things.  
  
Harry waited a few moments and then continued his walk towards where Charlotte Beagle was standing. "Mrs. Beagle is something wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost, and in this castle it's a likely thing to happen." She smiled at him warmly, and said she had seen one and together they went off to find breakfast in the dining hall.  
  
Shortly after breakfast Harry stopped the two boys and asked, "How would the pair of you like to partake in an adventure today?" causing both boys to greedily nod 'yes.' After a few minutes walk, the three of them found themselves in front of the portrait of Lady Letitia Honeychurch in the third floor hallway.  
  
"Oh look a half blind halfblood, an ugly little mudblood and part human blood traitor freak come to pay me a visit this morning. Oh do state your business and be off with you, I have much better things to do with my time." said the nasty tempered painting.  
  
"Well isn't she sweet and lovable?" asked Will causing both Harry and Xander to laugh.  
  
"Actually, m'lady, we've come to see what secret it is that you are guarding." said Harry to the portrait.  
  
"If you think I'm going to tell you any such thing, you are sadly mistaken young man. You do not meet any of the requirements of such a venture." said the sneering ancient witch.  
  
"Probably not, but I do believe he does." and then Harry pointed to Xander Malfoy.  
  
"He may or he may not, does he have the stuff it takes to find out?" she asked pointedly and the fingers of her right hand tapped on the dagger in her lap.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry missed her tapping fingers and was about to speculate when Xander drew his penknife out of his pocket and cut open his finger of let the blood drip on the dagger in the portrait causing the old witch to smirk and say, "I see you do after all." Then the portrait opened up for the first time in many centuries to reveal a dusty and smelly little room containing nothing. Nothing except two spiral stairs in opposite corners of the little room going up into two different rooms on the fourth floor.  
  
"Well that explains why I couldn't get into those rooms up there; you have to go through this room first." said Harry almost to himself and then continued to the boys, "Alright men, wands out. Lumos." They saw that the little room had nothing to offer them any clues as to what it was about and they thought it must be an anti-chamber to something else above.  
  
"Well, which one?" Harry was indicating the different stairs, "right or left?"  
  
Will said "Left," as Xander said "Right."   
  
Harry smirked and said, "Well I guess I have the tie breaker then don't I? Let's go left first then." Harry led the way up the stairs in case something happened like an ancient booby trap or something else and the boys found another small room filled with what looked to be…  
  
"Books?" Will said, "we came all this way to find books?"  
  
"Books can often hold far more treasure than a pirate's plunder." said Harry and Xander nodded in agreement. "I wonder what kind of books these are. And where they came from?" Just then Will opened one up and a face came stretching out from the pages and started to howl like it was dying. Will dropped it immediately.  
  
"Dark Arts." said Harry and Xander together.  
  
"Let's not stay any longer then, these books could be very dangerous. I'll inform the headmistress about them later. Let's try the other stairs and see what we find there."   
  
So the three went back down to the anti-chamber and then up the other stairs to the last hidden room. There they found a room with dark drapes hanging all over the walls and several tables with boxes on them. Xander walked over to one of the tables and tried to open the chest sitting on it, but it wouldn't budge. He took out his wand and tried "Alohamora" but it also didn't work.  
  
Inspired, Xander took his cut finger and reopened it and let one drop of blood drop on the chest. It sprang open and revealed a small pile of human bones sitting in the black velvet lines chest.  
  
"Well Xander, I think you just found Mr. Larson's missing bones." said Harry over his shoulder.  
  
"Now aren't you glad you stayed in school over the holidays?" asked a grinning Will.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
athenakitty wrote Harry's making a Honeychurch map? Will Harry get Winky to come? How many socks did Harry send to Dumbledore? Will Mrs Beagle be able to visit Diagon Alley with a charm?  
  
Answer - Making a map and is made! Harry doesn't know how Dobby made the map, he only gave him the instructions of how to do it and apparently they worked. :) They just send each other one pair of socks, it's about the Mirror of Erised from Book 1. Mrs. Beagle just needed someone one to remind her where the entrance was. Remember it was just one little door between two shops in Muggle London.   
  
Also, Athena, I have a question for you, do you sit by the computer each night and wait for me to post? Your almost always the first to review me after I post a new chapter. I was emailing back and forth with Bill tonight and told him I was posting and said quick go read it before Athena posts and you still beat him! I was impressed.  
  
Madam Whitbrook wrote I'm thrilled to have a character named after me -- love you lots! :) Keep those chapters coming!!  
  
Answer - So, I should pull the chapter then? hehehehehe  
  
kensai2 wrote You never answered my question about Draco from Chap. 10 or 11. Thank you for your dedication to this story!  
  
Answer - Anything about Harry's romances will come out in it's own time. You'll justhave to wait for that, wether it be with Fitzy, Vesta, Charlotte or Draco, you'll just have to waiti and see. As for the Will Beagle fic, yes I will continue with it, but it may end up more about his mother than him. I guess I should change the name of it then. Hmmmmmmm.  
  
Bill wrote That book does sound similar to the Harry Potter series. It makes you think that JKR may have read it; on the other hand, so many books are published every year, it's quite possible that the resemblances are simply coincidence. The most amusing gift by far was the Severus Snape opus, though.  
  
Answer - Read it, its spooky.  
  
HexWa wrote Damn you update fast! Great chapters though, keep up the good work!  
  
Answer - Well, I get inspired sometimes. Then again, I also get stuck and need to talk to someone to get unclogged.  
  
mindfunk wrote (a lot doesn't even cover it, but I loved it, so once again, I'm only pasting in what I am responding to) I'm still hung up on Veela!Draco. On one hand, I like taking cliches and giving them an unexpected twist, like you've also done with Harry teaching (but not at Hogwarts). The whole thing where Draco finds out Harry is his mate (and despite their years of hate they're humping by chapter 3) is unimaginative and boring. However, it's been pretty firmly established in the annals of HP fanfic that Veela must succeed in winning their mate or else be doomed to a loveless life of lonliness and misery. Some authors have Veela die if they're rejected, but at the very least it's accepted that the Veela cannot find any happiness without the one the Fates have chosen as his/her mate.  
  
Anyway, if one thinks Draco is a character that deserves a lifetime of pain and misery, then it works, but if one doesn't, then it's pretty unsatisfying. I don't think Harry would be so cruel to anyone, even Malfoy, to condemn them to such an unhappy fate. If he wasn't able or willing to give Draco a chance to try and woo him, he'd at least try to be friends. It wouldn't happen overnight, but someone as sensitive and love deprived as Harry wouldn't just turn his back on someone who was hopelessly in love with him, even if he didn't reciprocate those feelings. See his acceptance of Colin Creevey as an example of that.Obviously there's still lots more story to come, so maybe all will be answered in time. It just seemed like you closed the door on any HD in any form, and that doesn't sit right with me. I'd just like to see the Veela thing resolved in a way that makes sense.   
  
Maybe Veela in your universe can take a potion to supress their desire for their mate, or maybe they can simply be with others despite not having their true love. Maybe having relinquished any claim on Draco in writing to Blaise trips some magical deal breaker and allows Draco to be with the other man. The possibilities are numerous, and I'm looking forward to seeing what you do with this situation.  
  
Answer - I sooooo love getting long winded reviews. It's not better than sex, but it's close. :) Too begin with the Veela thing kicked in when Draco turned 17, yes I took a bit from other fanfictions I read on that point, but in mine, Harry rejected him and kept on rejecting him. Of all the Veela encountered, both in cannon or in fanfics, no male has been able to resist a Veela, and yet in mine, Harry never once felt the pull to be with him. Hmmmmmm, maybe the fates were giving Draco his just desserts? But this is all 5 years prior to our story anyway. I mean many things have happened in that time period that we haven't heard about yet. Who knows what has happened?  
  
I would normally agree with you that Harry would normally try to give a Veela a chance, but you must realize is that Draco Malfoy is vain, arrogant, cruel, selfish, hateful and generally has his head so far up his own arse, he doesn't see anything else except what he wants to. Would you want to be bonded to that all your life? Well Harry didn't either. PLus the fact, Harry deserves to be treated with respect, which I'm sure Draco didn't give him a drop of. As for Collin Creevey, he just annoyed Harry, Draco tried to have him expelled, taunted him about Cedric's death and over Sirius as well. Collin never did that. As for Harry being cruel to Draco, should he allow this person to try and control him so much that he ends up being cruel to himself? Harry is self sacrificing, but there are limits!  
  
Lastly and very importantly, I hope you stick with the story, because I love getting your feedback, but once again I must say...Harry is not gay! I sooooooo wish he was, it would make it so much easier for me to write this, as I have no idea how to describe straight sex. Ewwwww!  
  
captuniv wrote Oh yeah, the first Christmas at Honeychurch was a success. Liked that the firsties won the tree competition. Harry must have learned some great charms from Flitwick for decorating trees. Now I wonder why Harry decided to create his own Marauder's Map of Honeychurch. So it doesn't give a spiel when activated? Darn. And just who is going to receive that map for some fun? Oh, I had a thought, when Harry wrote his letter to Charlotte, it automatically added the Order of Merlin at the bottom. Is she going to ask about that? And I'm surprised that after talking to the Weasley's and other shopkeepers at Diagon Alley, someone didn't shove an unauthorized biography of Harry at her. I'm sure many were written after the Final Defeat of Voldemort and are stocked at Florish & Blotts. Anyway, keep this great story coming!!  
  
Answer - Christmas holidays last three weeks, the boys haven't gotten into their mischief quite yet. As you have just read. hehehee. Well, Harry was in a crowded room and I didn't want to mention the spiel, though it was there, okay the truth, I didn't have time to look it up in book 3 before I posted. As what happened in Diagon Alley and at the Weasley's shop, read the side story, I'm working on that. Charlotte learns a lot about Harry and maybe something about a certain Veela as well. :)  
  
Spiffycool wrote great chapter! you did change the Wizards hall plot and characters, though. Henry is a lot different from Harry and doesn't look like him either. but besides that it's good.  
  
Answer - With the exception of hair color and glasses, they both have green eyes, are short, too short, too skinny and go to magic school with no idea of what to find when the get there. Also each has a tall male friend with red hair and a lot of siblings, and a very smart girl as a trio. I also admit, I've not read the whole thing, but it does sound familiar. Besides, it was Charlotte Beagle who thought it and told Harry about it.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote I like how the holiday turned out and I can't waite to see the update on the stroie behind that. i also thought that the idea of him making a marauders map was a good one. And the book about snap was a very origonal idea.  
  
Answer - Well, here it is, I hope it was well worth waiting for. :) 


	16. Telling of Tales

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Well Xander, I think you just found Mr. Larson's missing bones." said Harry over his shoulder.  
  
"Now aren't you glad you stayed in school over the holidays?" asked a grinning Will.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Telling of Tales  
  
"Headmistress," Xander Malfoy called out, "look at what we found."  
  
Madame Klump turned to see the two students and her youngest member of staff walking into her office carrying a small chest.  
  
"Whatever do you have there? And why are you three covered in dust? Have you been up to something?" she asked with keen interest in the chest, but still trying to maintain the proper demeanor of the headmistress.  
  
"It's a chest Madame Klump." said Will as if she should have known that herself.  
  
"Well Edwina, these boys and I have just had a little adventure up on the third floor." Harry informed her.  
  
"Yeah, Professor Potter took us up there and we went through a secret passage behind a painting found a secret room filled with books and then another one filled with junk." Will said with excitement to get the story told.  
  
"Secret rooms, secret passages? There aren't any on the third floor…" Madame Klump started but was cut off by on the portraits hanging in her office.  
  
"I am afraid that they are quite correct Edwina." stated the painting of Philbert Stonemason, "when I built this castle all those centuries ago, I did build several different secret passages."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us about his before?" the Headmistress asked.  
  
"I thought you knew. It's in the historical accounts of the castle; I had assumed you had read it by now."  
  
"Be that as it may," Harry began in order to curb this argument before it got started, "we have found it and I think our Mr. Malfoy has made an even more important discovery."  
  
"More important?" both the Headmistress and the painting said together.  
  
"Yes, I think I found the bones of that ghost who told us the story of his death on Halloween in this chest." said Xander Malfoy pointing to the chest Harry was levitating in the air.  
  
"Jude Larson," she corrected him, "that would extraordinary if you have. He would be so pleased that he can finally move on and be with his long deceased family." Then Madame Klump paused and then called out, "Robert."  
  
Moments later the ghost of the former headmaster, Robert O'Hearlihy, walked through a wall answering her call and said, "Yes, Edwina, did you need something?"  
  
"Yes, I do and it's very important, I need you to find Jude Larson. If you need to get some of the other ghosts to help you, as I need to see him here in my office." Madame Klump stated excitedly.  
  
"Oh, of course, I'll collect him directly." and then the ghost was gone.  
  
"Now gentlemen, while we are waiting for Mr. Larson to show up, why don't we have a seat and you can begin to tell me the tale from the beginning." said Madame Klump as she conjured several chairs and a table with tea and biscuits on it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
About an hour later they boys had informed their her of their parts of the story and Harry told them how Sirius, the painting of his godfather, had been talking to Lady Letitia Honeychurch and found out about the hidden room and how he had become curious about it. He somehow forgot to make any mention at all of a certain new map in his possession. 'It must have slipped my mind.' Harry thought to himself later.  
  
It was about this time when Madame Whitbrook materialized through the wall with one of her hands wrapped around the arm of Jude Larson dragging him into the office.  
  
"Madame Klump, I've found him for you." she said.  
  
"Thank you Madame Whitbrook," the Headmistress said and then turned to the ghost of the young man, "Mr. Larson, just the person I was looking for. I think we might have a surprise for you."  
  
"What did you need of me Mada…" Jude Larson began, but stopped abruptly when he saw the chest, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, with ghostly tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I believe that it is, but only you would know for sure. Touch them and find out." she said in a kind voice to the trembling spirit. With her words the other ghosts of the castle soon joined them in the office and Will Beagle went scurrying out of the room.  
  
"Go ahead son;" said the ghostly headmaster, "It's been your dream for so long."  
  
There the ghosts, the paintings, the Headmistress, Harry and Xander watched as the ghost of Jude Larson reached out and touched the bones lying in the black velvet lining of the chest. The moment his ghostly fingers touched them an eruption of magical energy engulfed him and his bones rose out of the chest and began to dance around the startled spirit, each finding their original position in his body. When the bones were all within the confines of his ghostly presence, Jude began to move and with him the bones moved as well, each in their own way as if he were still flesh and blood.  
  
Those present watched as Jude fell to his knees and put his over his face and wept. He cried from the joy of his bones, from the misery he felt over the years he spent looking for them, from the pain of watching his father slip into madness for what he had been tricked into doing by the dark hearted Lord Honeychurch and he cried from the fear of what would happen to him next.  
  
Jude looked up from his place on the floor of Edwina's office and turned to face Xander Malfoy and said, "Thank you young sir, thank you for doing what I could not. Thank you for helping me rest at long last. Bless your heart and may it never know the grief mine has all these centuries."  
  
Then the room was filled with a blinding light and a sound filled their ears, a sound Harry had always connected to that of a phoenix singing and then when the light subsided, Jude Larson had moved on to the next place and his bones were laying on the floor in a small pile. Everyone was stunned into silence. That is until…  
  
Standing in the door was Will Beagle with his mother, Charlotte, and he said, "You see Mum, you don't see that everyday."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lunch that day had been an interesting meal, Harry noticed that Edwina and the boys were retelling the tale of that morning's adventure both in the secret rooms and in the office, while Charlotte seemed quiet and removed from the whole discussion. Harry was about to engage her verbally when …  
  
"What do you think we should do about Jude's bones?" asked Madame Klump.  
  
"I think we should bury them," said Professor Smallwood, "it's the proper thing to do."  
  
"We could place them in the old Honeychurch family cemetery. It's not been used in awhile and I think the family owes him a place to rest his bones after all." Professor Whitlock said with finality.  
  
"What an excellent idea Taryn. Now that Jude has moved on I'll look up his information and we can carve him a headstone as well and place it at his grave when we're ready." Madame Klump agreed.  
  
"I think tomorrow morning would be the best time for the grave side service, wouldn't you agree?" Charlotte said speaking at last. "That way, it'll give you time to do the necessary work and to find someone to dig the grave."  
  
'And give you time to run away I see.' thought Harry to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Awhile after lunch was over and everyone was about making the proper arrangements Harry was finally able to have a chance to talk to Mrs. Beagle. So he went to her room, as he knew she was there packing for her trip back to St. Mary's Mead and knocked on her door.  
  
"Mrs. Beagle … Charlotte, I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable yesterday when I was showing off my animagus form to you. I shouldn't have pounced on you and licked you like that. It wasn't proper and I'm sorry for it." Harry said sheepishly and looking quite ashamed of himself.  
  
"No, it's quite alright Profes… Harry," she began, "I thought it was rather playful of you and I rather enjoyed being a part of the group instead of an outsider, which I thought I might end up being here at the school. It was actually Will who embarrassed me. He seems to have taken a shine to you and I can see you like him as well. I'm just afraid he may end up playing match maker for us."  
  
"Oh well, I don't know if that would work very well, since I'm here most of the year and I … uh … I mean to say …" Harry said as embarrassment overtook his ability to talk.  
  
"Don't let it worry you Harry, I know now that Will is in good hands and thanks to your friends at the joke shop I know what kind of man you truly are, well for the most part anyway. I trust you with Will, and honestly I was a little attracted to you at first, you are a very handsome young man, but too young for me I'm afraid." she said with a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, because there is someone who I've had my eye on, but …" he trailed off looking embarrassed again.  
  
"Anyone I know?" she asked devilishly.  
  
"No, she went away for the holliday."  
  
"One of the other teachers? Well, better be careful, you know how students like to gossip." she said making him blush even more.  
  
"Yeah, well … Here let me help you with your luggage." Harry said changing the subject and she laughed softly at the man who was still a boy in some ways.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Down at the train station, Harry and Will were watching the train pull away after they had ridden with Mrs. Beagle in one of the carriages. Will turned and looked up at his favorite teacher and said …   
  
"You know sir; I think my Mum fancies you."  
  
"Oh you do, do you?" Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite certain of it."  
  
"Well she and I had a long talk before we came to get you for the trip down here and I think you may be incorrect there, Mr. Beagle."  
  
"Oh. This wouldn't have something to do with Xander's brother being in love with you would it?"  
  
"Definitely not!" replied Harry very quickly. "Xander and his brother may look alike, but they are vastly different people and Draco Malfoy is not my type at all."  
  
Will grinned at Harry as they climbed back into the carriage and went back to the school.  
  
As the carriage approached the golden gates, Will looked at Harry and asked, "We don't have to ring the bell again do we?"  
  
Harry laughed at his question and said, "No once is more than enough."  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the two were back in the warmth of the castle, Harry noticed that Pig was flying around in circles in his office as if waiting on him to return.  
  
Harry called out to the bird, "Hey Pig, what do you have for me today?" and eventually Harry was able to catch the snitch like owl. After he relieved the owl of it's burden, he let him go and opened the envelope to see the birth announcement of Bill & Fleur Weasley's first child, a son named Armand Arthur Weasley.   
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Madam Whitbrook wrote This is really developing into a lovely story. Looking forward to seeing how you develop the Xander character, in particular.  
  
Answer - I'm not sure yet about Xander, but know that he has found the long hidden bones of a certain ghost, who knows what may happen.  
  
athenakitty wrote Harry's having fun exploring the castle? Will Larson get his bones buried? What will happen to the books? Will Honeychurch remain open? Will Harry donate Snape auto bio to the school's library? Will Draco find another mate?  
  
Answer - Ah, yes, Draco's mate. Well you may remember Blaise Zabini was wanting that job and unbonded Veela are not known for their inability to go without...well some nooky. I think Snape's book may have been a gag gift from Tonks, but a good one. As for the rest, you'll just have to read all about it.  
  
Bill wrote I like how things are developing between Harry and Charlotte so far, although she will be leaving soon. I wonder if there is anything else interesting among those books, or in the other boxes? Some genius at the Department of Magical Education is busily at work, I see. I was a bit surprised that Harry was not more alarmed by the newspaper story, as it could be his school that is targeted.  
  
Answer - You know how the prophet is, one misleading story after another. Besides Harry is so used to odd things happening around him, he just lets it slide off.  
  
Romm wrote Hmm, so the original Lord Honeychurch was into Dark Magic? And what was Mrs. Beagle all upset about over Harry's animagus form? Or I suppose I should say, what did she think he did and why won't she ask him directly?  
  
Answer - I don't know if he was the ORIGINAL Lord Honeychurch, but he was a PAST Lord Honeychurch, then again, I wasn't paying much attention to the story as it was told so I could be wrong. :) As for Charlotte, well its not everyday a large black panther starts licking you in the face. BUT it was his reaction to Will's comment that started her thinking....Hmmmmmmmm. Also when I post Chapter 4 of the Will Beagle story your questions may be answered.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote well I must say that the missing rooms on the map made for a wonderful adventure. I was thinking thow that the bones would be in the one in the south tower, but it was good where it ended with finding them there. It also makes sence that no one could find them if you needed Veela blood not only to get in that room but to open the case. It also might be a nice thing with Harry and will's mom cuz she seams like a nice person.   
  
Answer - Harry is 23 and Charlotte Beagle is a bit older than he is. Besides you've have't read chap 4 of Will's story before reviewing. The room near the south tower comes into play later on.  
  
Treska SilverFlame wrote (a lot so I'm only pasting in what I'm responding to, but please feel free to look up comments in teh reviews section) As a side note you should watch a couple of things:   
  
1) Proof-Read: I've noticed that although your spelling is fine, you do have a slight problem with mechanics (ie capitalizing, puncutation and indenting). If you wish for a tip read your story backwards. That way you can catch any errors without getting caught up in the story.   
  
2)Tenses: You seem to get a little confused, switching from present to past. Normally people do this anyway, but they mix them in the same paragraph/sentence to help make a little more sense. However I've noticed that you'll stick with one tense for two or three paragraphs and then suddenly change. While this is gramatically correct it interupts the flow of the story. Style your writing after the way you speak (although some would argue this is not the way to go).   
  
Now hopefully I haven't completely scared you. (I can't even read a fanfic with out the teacher in me coming out. Sorry.) My offer to beta read still stands, although I don't know if you could get your chapters out as quickly. Keep up the wonderful work. Your story is very well crafted.  
  
Answer - I'm scared daddy hold me, but enuff about my sex life. I actually attempted to email about that topic, but it came back. Yours wasn't the only one that did, so I think it was me. Anyway, let me explain something that might aid in your review. When I write this for the first time, I have the oddest tendency to write in past tense with no dialog, then when I go back to "polish" it, I sometimes forget to adjust the tence I used earlier. My bad I know, but when I'm writing this story I get so excited and I want to post it as soon as I'm done. I so need a beta who is in the house and can phycially stop me from doing these things. I have no control.  
  
I try to use spell check on everything I write and I know from past experience that it doesn't always catch things that it should and other things that are correct, it tries to change to something that sounds soooo wrong to me.  
  
Lastly the sad thing is, I do write like I speak, so that won't help. My friends can verify that fact almost instantly. :)  
  
George W. wrote When you write about closing smaller schools what about three or more schools joining with Honeychurch Ins. of Magic and becoming a very large school. They all like the idea of Harry teaching new students. Also they like the idea of his money helping out with supplies. What would happen if the MOM came up with a new list of subjects? And the teachers all had to take proficiency tests' each year; or had to write papers. Also what would happen if some of the kids from the orphanage started to show up; and he was made they guardian? I have read 1 - 15 chapters; keep up the writing.   
  
Answer - That was in the Daily Prohet and until Harry actually sees it with his own eyes, it doesn't have merit. Hello, we have read articles by Rita before. :) Don't worry about the school closing just yet, we're still at christmas, the Ministry wouldn't want to deal with the nightmare of relocating students in mid-year.  
  
Roger S. wrote I have enjoyed this story. It is one of the more pausable ones. Harry does not have super powers, doesn't marry at 17, or become king of the world. HE does have to learn to adjust from a war and is doing so. Good job.  
  
Answer - Thank you for the compliment. I too was becoming annoyed with him suddenly being super Harry when all he wanted was to be ordinary Harry.  
  
Too Lazy to Log In wrote WOW! This story has really captured my attention. Its an interesting read, sure enough. The only thing that bugs me is occasionally to jump from tense to tense.Like saying "he ran" then soon afte saying "then he says". I dunno, i'm just nitpicky like that. But this is a good story, because otherwise, I wouldn't have read it this far.Keep up the good work and update soon! :D  
  
Answer - Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the rest of it. As for my tense use, I know, I suck as a writer. I'm working on it, least thats what I tell myself. :) As for being too picky, your the one who admits your too lazy to log in. Please. :D  
  
By now many of you have found my new story, "The Death of Harry POtter." I came up with this when half way done with Chap 16 and found writers block waiting there for me. Took me forever to get thru lunch and I don't know why, it wasn't that great a scene. oh well. Any suggestions for death scenes I'm open to them. :) 


	17. The New Term Starts

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Harry opened the envelope to see the birth announcement of Bill & Fleur Weasley's first child, a son named Armand Arthur Weasley.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The New Term Starts  
  
The last week of the holiday pass in a blur of fun and excitement, after a very somber funeral for Jude Larson that is, as Harry and the boys went sledding, had snowball fights and flew their brooms around the pitch. Also during this week, Harry sent Hedwig with letters to various Weasley clan members, but especially to Bill and Fleur congratulating them on the birth of their son, Armand.  
  
"Armand," Harry mused to himself after Hedwig had left, "Oh Bill how I envy you, you have a son and you'll be a great dad too." Then he paused and thought, 'I'm not sure I would even know where to begin.'  
  
Shortly after he sent off his faithful owl, two young boys, found him and once again there was fun to found in the snow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the last day of the holiday the train carrying all the students was due to return to Honeychurch Station and all the carriages had been dispatched down the cobblestone way to meet them and bring them all home. The Returning Feast was not a grand celebration, but always a great meal intended to make everyone feel welcome before the new term began. So the house elves were working very hard to make it a special meal for the students.   
  
Harry, however, had several very important last minute projects to complete before the students arrived. Together, he and Dobby began to create another, partial map of the castle. This map only included the secret passage, the corridor leading to the south tower and the common room of Brutus House. It didn't take them very long to make this map, since it only covered a small area. When it was complete, Harry used a permanent sticking charm and attached it to the wall on the inside of the entrance to the passage. He only finished just in time to make it to the dining hall as the students were coming in for the Returning Feast. Very satisfied with himself, Harry relaxed and enjoyed himself and engaged Vesta and Fitzy in conversation about their holidays.  
  
"So Fitzy what did Santa Claus bring you for Christmas this year?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
On Monday morning Harry awoke feeling fresh and ready to put his latest scheme into action. He showered and dressed and went down to morning breakfast. As he ate and talked with his fellow teachers, Harry spotted Mr. Stahl and Mr. Gerard coming into the dining hall and sat at the table to also have something to eat.  
  
After he had finished eating, Harry started to make his way to his office, but stopped by the two young men and he politely asked, "Good morning gentlemen, I was wondering if you two would do me a small favor today."  
  
"Of course Professor, what do you need?" asked Mr. Stahl.  
  
"Can the two of you," Harry said while pointing at both Mr. Stahl and Mr. Gerard, "stay after class this afternoon and help me with a small project I have going? It shouldn't to long to complete, I've been working on since yesterday and it's almost finished."  
  
Both young men agreed and then Harry was off to his office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When class begun, Harry started out like he would have for any Monday morning by starting with the fifth years and began with a lecture for their O.W.L. revisions and then assigned them a four foot essay covering everything they learned form last term. Collectively they groaned, however, he took pity on them and after an hour he dismissed them and suggested going to the library before all the books were checked out that they might need.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered those days of endless revision and checked his map just in case the six of them decided to not take advantage of the time he offered to them. Luckily for them they were in the library not too long after they were dismissed.  
  
Later that morning he also lectured the fourth years on the unforgivable curses. He wasn't sure if he scared them half out of their minds or not, but it was a thorough lecture and one he really didn't want to repeat anytime soon. For the first assignment of the term, he wanted an essay about the first curse on the list, the Imperius Curse and how to defend against it. Needless to say that by lunch time Professor Harry Potter was not too popular, but deep down the students still liked him.   
  
"Harry?" Fitzy said as he sat down to have his lunch, "How much homework have you assigned the students today?   
  
"Oh, not that much, no more than I was when I was there age. Why do you ask?" asked Harry with amusement.  
  
"Why do I ask? You're giving them hand cramps on the first day. I thought you were going to stop doing that? She said with a half smile.  
  
"Oh I did, but they've not done a thing for the past three weeks and I wanted to get their juices flowing again. Get their minds prepared for their upcoming examination. I will not have one of those students not doing well on their O.W.L.'s and their N.E.W.T.'s if I can help it." said Harry with conviction.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more Harry." Vesta said as took a seat on his other side. "I myself have already planned out what I'm going to pound into the heads of my fifth years after lunch is over."  
  
Fitzy kept looking back and forth between the two of them and said, "You two are just mean."  
  
"We may be mean, but they'll do well on our exams." the Potions Mistress said and then attacked her plate of food.  
  
The rest of the lunch period itself went without incident and Harry never once assigned anyone homework. The students were pleased.  
  
After lunch, however, was the double period with the sixth and seventh years and that was the class that Harry had not been looking forward to for the most the day. After the class had taken their seats and bell to begin afternoon classes had rung Harry began to lecture them on the Unforgivable Curses, just as he had with the fourth years earlier that day. However, this lecture came with a demonstration, which was the one part of his job Harry hated the most and had tried to get out of it, but the Headmistress had insisted that it was something they all needed to know about.  
  
He took out a small cage with three rats in it, one white and two gray. Rats were the only creature Harry could ever bring himself to harm. Probably had something to do with Wormtail, but that was a therapy session for another day. Harry took out the white rat and placed it on the table he had conjured for this purpose and raised his wand at it and said, "Imperio." The first rat began to jump and dance around and did whatever Harry had mentally instructed it to do, causing many in the room to laugh.  
  
"Do you all find that funny?" Harry asked a bit on the cold side. "If a dark wizard had cast that curse, then this could be you up here on display for another's pleasure." The students stopped laughing as Harry ended the curse and placed the first rat in another cage.  
  
"However, the Imperius Curse can be blocked. It takes great will power and control over your own mind, but you can overcome the effects of that curse. It is the only one of the three that can be fought off."  
  
With a very somber look on his face Harry began his lecture on the second Unforgivable Curse, and when he had finished he turned and took out one of the gray rats, placed it on the table, pointed his wand at it and said, "Crucio."  
  
The sounds that came out of the rat were indescribable. The amount of torture the rat must have been feeling that seemed to be unending was horrible to the students. The sixth year, Francis Byrd, known as Flower to her friends ran to the waste can and threw up as Audrey Simmons screamed at Harry to stop.  
  
Harry looked at Flower and sympathized with her. He wanted to throw up also, but gently picked the rat up and placed it with the white one in the other cage. Harry couldn't look at the class for a few moments; he was too busy remembering going through that himself.  
  
"I pray to whatever gods can hear me today, that not a single one of you in this class room every have to know what that feels like." He said with a slightly shaking voice and continued, "it is the most horrid feeling in the world and there is nothing you can do to stop it. All you can do is pray it ends quickly or that you die quickly from it."  
  
The third rat seemed to sense something bad was going to happen to it and tried to not get caught by the teacher who was using them for this demonstration. However, Harry did catch it and it to was placed on the table.  
  
"The third and final of the three is the killing curse. Nothing can stop it. Nothing can save you. Only one person in recorded history has ever survived it, only one."  
  
"Who was that Professor?" asked a very stunned Winnie Dodd.  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"Oh…" she replied.  
  
"I never want to hear of any of you, ever doing what I'm about to do. Using any of these curses outside of strict Ministry controlled situations means an instant lifetime sentence in Azkaban or worse. You might be kissed by a Dementor."  
  
He turned to the rat that had been trying to escape and cast the killing curse on it, "Avada Kedevra." The rat fell dead. No one in the room made a sound.  
  
Then Harry said in a quite voice, "There are days it isn't worth getting out of bed, why don't we take a break for a little while." Then he went to his office door and left the room.  
  
In his office Harry sat at his desk, placed his face in his hands and tried his best not to remember.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dobby, who knew already what today's lecture would cover, had been watching the whole time and when his Harry went into his office he took the time and cleared the rats and the table away and shooed the students into the hallway for them to have a break. Then he made sure everything in the classroom was prepared for when Harry returned to it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Harry emerged from his office a short time later he abruptly changed the subject of that days lesson and had them review their Patronuses. However, after witnessing that lecture, no one really had the inclination to dig up any happy memories to conjure them with, but they tried. Everyone seemed to realize that no matter how hard that lesson had been on them, it was probably harder on their teacher.  
  
Some time later after the double period ends, Harry had tried his best to get into a better mood, holds Mr. Stahl and Mr. Gerard back as the rest of the class leaves the room. When all of their classmates are gone, he turns to them and asks…  
  
"Gentlemen," Harry began, "I was wondering if you two could tell me the truth about something." The two young men looked at each other confused, he continued, "Are you two in love with one another?"  
  
Mr. Gerard looked like he was about to have a stroke, while Mr. Stahl calmly looked at Harry and said, "I'm very much in love with him, yes sir."  
  
Then Mr. Gerard turned and looked at his boyfriend and said "Really Chet?" to which Mr. Stahl nodded.  
  
"Excellent answers gentlemen." Harry said while clapping his hands together, "Now I understand that Professor Proctor may have a bit of a dislike for men such as yourselves and I wanted to help you out in that area." The two young men looked at Harry with confusion.  
  
"If you'd be so kind as to follow me, I think you'll understand." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Harry leads the two out of his class room, down the stairs and towards the entrance to Brutus House in the south tower. They almost reach the statue of Brutus Honeychurch, the guardian of the entrance of the tower common room when Harry stops them, takes his wand out and taps the wall in a certain spot and says, "Cupid's Arrow."  
  
A hidden door in the walls opens to reveal a secret passage that leads down small spiral stairs to a secret room under the tower in the dungeons. Harry then explains, "These rooms were the original quarters of the head of house of Brutus House. However, when the practice of house heads fell out of favor to class sponsors these rooms had been abandoned and were completely forgotten. I only found them myself over the Christmas holidays and thought you two might like to make use of them."  
  
Mr. Stahl surveyed the room and definitely saw possibilities, but Mr. Gerard was a bit more wary of the gift and said, "Are you really giving us a place to … well … you know?"  
  
"Merlin I hope so." Mr. Stahl said with distinction causing Harry to laugh.  
  
Before Mr. Gerard could continue, Harry stopped him, "Mr. Gerard, are you of legal sexual age?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Does the man you love have that same legal status?" Harry asked continuing on this thread.  
  
"Well, yes sir."  
  
"Well then, it doesn't matter what anyone else in the world thinks then now does it? Including me. I'm not telling you to do anything against your better judgment. I'm now telling you or Mr. Stahl you have to even use this room or return to it ever again. What I am saying is this is here if you have a need for it. Only the three of us know about this room and I have no intention or need to return to it again and whatever you do with it is your business. Wouldn't you agree with that Mr. Stahl?" Harry said  
  
"YES SIR!" Mr. Stahl said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well then I'll leave you to it." Said Harry and started to walk back up the steps, but stopped, turned and said, "Oh by the way, there is a piece of parchment that I've created that's been permanently attached to the wall by the exit. Just tap your wands to it and say 'I solemnly swear I want to get away with it' and it will reveal a map of the surrounding corridors so that no one sees you leaving this room."  
  
Then Harry went up the stairs, exited the passage and went about his day leaving the two young men alone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After giving the two young men their chance at love, Harry had hoped he had evened the scales for he had done to those rats in class today. Perhaps providing a chance to love and to live would get him by causing pain and death once more.  
  
He had barely held it together while he took the boys to that room and now he was sitting in his sitting room in this quarters having a private supper which Dobby had provided to him and then read a good book for awhile by the fire as Sirius and Dobby watched him in case he needed something or just needed to talk.  
  
Then after a very long day, Harry goes to bed and hopefully he wouldn't dream.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He was standing in his class room teaching his pupils, the day is bright and the air is warm and he is happy to be lecturing them on something they need to know for their upcoming exams. Then she walks in looking more beautiful than he had ever known a woman to look and lust and passion consume him at the sight of her. Suddenly they are alone in the class room and he is standing there naked before her. Harry walks to her picks her up and carries this enchanting creature to his desk that he clears the top of with a sweep of his arm and he slowly begins to undress her. He longs for her, he desires her, and he wants to touch her, to kiss her, to … well know where this is going. His breath becomes ragged and his skin a bit clammy as he wants this woman under him on his desk in his class room and then as he has her robes undone and he is about to take her…  
  
Harry wakes up abruptly and sits up in his bed alone in his quarters, panting and out of breath. Slowly it dawns on him what has just happened and he pulls the covers of his bed back and pulls the elastic waist band of his Muggle boxers and says to himself, "Damn it, I'm too old for this." and grabs his wand and does a quick cleaning spell.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
I don't know about you, but this chapter have me a splitting head ache. :)  
  
athenakitty wrote Klump's going to be reading a few things? How will Jude take to the idea of being freed? Who's next on the baby parade? Will Harry finally get his girl? Will Rita's secret be known?  
  
Answer - Athena, what are you talking about? I was home sick with cold, so I maybe off kilter also. Jude Larson moved on to where ever people go when the die. He's gone. Edwina is looking up his dates of birth and death for the marker. Baby parade? Is someone pregnant? Did someone forget their Prophilaxis Potion? tee hee  
  
TuxedoMac wrote well I see that now about the whole age thing but it was one of those things you never knew about. this chaptor was a wonderful one with the way the ghost was so happy. that gave it a nice touch of happyness. I was wonding if somthings going to happen with them trying to close the school or somthing. any how just got to say i enjoyed this chaptor alot.  
  
Answer - You know I never tell my secrets before they happen. :)  
  
The Libran Iniquity wrote (up to chapter 6) Dear darkmoore, This is just a brief note, as I have to go now, but I will most certainly be finishing the rest of this off over the next couple of days: Well, what can I say? This is amazing so far! I don't think I've laughed out loud at a HP fic for some time now, and this one really does take the biscuit, and as long as Harry doesn't end up with dear Edwina (!!), then things should be good...  
  
Answer - Edwina is in reality over 100 years old, a bit old for Harry really. Then again I've heard older women make beautiful lovers. Not that I would know. :)  
  
jwbartle wrote Interesting couple of chapters. I can't wait to find out who harry has a cruch on!  
  
Answer - That'll beb happening when it happens, first the new term has to start and as you just read, I'm gonna tease you about it for awhile.  
  
neely61 wrote Still lovin' it. Keep it up. Just one opinion though, I don't feel that the MoM should have any control over closing down these schools. They may set the standards for education in the wizarding world but these are private schools funded by tuition and the bequest of their founders, at least as far as I can tell.  
  
Answer - I would think so as well, but in OotP if Fudge has the power to put the toad woman (Umbridge) in, then I'd say they have more control of the school system (private or not) than we would like.  
  
Little Miss Imperfect wrote No no no you don't suck as a writer at all! I was the person too lazy to log in.Thanks for the chapter, I really enjoyed reading it. Who could this teacher Harry fancies be? Professor Proctor? o0. No, Harry used she...can't wait to see who it is. Or is there something i'm not getting? oh well.Keep writing and "keep up the good work". One of the few after Hogwarts stories that aren't complete rubbish. YAY! ok, i'll shut up now  
  
Answer - You've not missed much as yet. However, you must not be reading the author notes, because there seems to be a list of four people everyone is guessing at to be Harry's new love. That would be Vesta, Fitzy, Charlotte and Draco. By the way, Harry isn't gay, so Draco is just not getting any!  
  
Mindfunk wrote (a lot), I'm not even going to paste it in its sooooooo much.  
  
Answer - Xander is a Veela for a reason, thats why its there. I made Draco a Veela, because I was working on an earlier story that never got off the ground and he was a Veela in it. However, to help you out bit, Honey, you're way over analyzing my crazy arse. :) But your right, I do crank things out to fast.  
  
Wytil wrote By the way, we seem to have left Virginia Weasley out after mentioning her running the orphanage. Surely She and Harry (since he is a major financier) would have some kind of communication on the status on the children every 6 to 12 months at least on a chatty side. Remember they were good friends and allies!  
  
Answer - Your right, I did forget poor dear Ginny Weasley. Actually Harry probably gets owl post from his friends and business associates on a regular basis, but I haven't mentioned those letters, as they weren't part of the story. Your right, Ginny would have gotten him a christmas present, my bad. 


	18. Return of Weatherby

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Damn it, I'm too old for this." and grabs his wand and does a quick cleaning spell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Return of Weatherby  
  
The next morning Harry wakes up and immediately wishes he hadn't. Yesterday had been very hard on him and last night had been very confusing to him. He hadn't done either of those two things in years. Still he lay there in bed too tired to sleep and too weary to wake.  
  
"Alright Harry," he said to himself, "You're wasting time here feeling sorry for yourself. It's time to get up and face a new day with no evil curses, no Death Eaters and hopefully no more squishy underpants."  
  
Then Harry threw him self out of the bed, went into his bath and began to get ready for the new day. After his shower he dressed and made his way through his sitting room when Sirius called out to him.  
  
"Harry?" said the painting concerned and drawing his attention.  
  
"Are you alright? You seemed very quiet last night and you didn't go down to dinner to eat with the others. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Sirius said with worry in his eyes for the man who should have been his son.  
  
"I had to lecture on the Unforgivable Curses yesterday and then give demonstrations on them. It just brought back a lot of memories I thought were long buried that's all." Harry answered and after a moments pause, "and no Sirius, I'm not alright, but I will be." Then Harry resumed his trek to breakfast.  
  
When he reached the entrance of the dining hall he met up with two very satisfied looking young men who also on their way into breakfast.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen, who both look well rested this morning." Harry said to them, with a devilish grin on this face.  
  
Mr. Gerard blushed a bit and Mr. Stahl smiled and said, "Well, sir, I solemnly swear we got away with it." All three laughed at that comment and went into the dining hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Harry took his seat at the staff table, he almost immediately felt Edwina Klump's eyes boring a hole into his skull. He turned to her and she held a look of absolute remorse, she had heard how his class had went yesterday.   
  
"Harry dear," she addressed him, "about yesterday's classes…"  
  
"Don't worry about it Edwina, it's done and over now." He said a bit briskly, not really meaning to, but also not wanting to talk about it.  
  
She patted his hand and said, "It's just that they needed to know and I often found it easier if a teacher is told to do it, that way it's not there responsibility to decided to teach it to the students or not. I just didn't realize how close you were to that subject matter."  
  
"It's alright; I just had to do it the one day. I'll be fine, today I have the younger students and they are no where near ready for that type of work load. Which reminds me," Harry said as he changed the subject, "I have asked a couple of friends of mine to come up and speak to the third years about dark creatures. They're experts on their individual creatures, I was wondering if we could provide rooms for them to stay in while they visit."  
  
"Of course, guest lecturers are always welcome. Who are they?" Edwina asked thankful he wasn't angry with her.  
  
"Well one is a friend of mine named Remus Lupin, you could say he's an expert on werewolves and the other is more of a friend of a friend named Mauricio Guenzel. He's from Spain, who was visiting a friend of mine here in England and was gracious enough to come and lecture about vampires."  
  
"How exciting, don't worry I'll make all the arrangements for them."  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind, would it be possible for Dobby to see to things?" Harry asked as Edwina looked confused, "You see Mr. Guenzel has a very special diet and Dobby already knows what his needs will be and he won't be able to arrive until late tomorrow night due to his traveling schedule."  
  
"I understand then, perhaps I'll meet him at breakfast before your class on Thursday." She said with her characteristic smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later in class, Harry started lecturing the third years about werewolves and vampires in preparation for their Thursday morning guests. The students were very excited about meeting two experts on the topics.  
  
"Professor, what will the two guests be lecturing us on? You've already covered everything from the reading in the text books?" asked Fern McCoy.  
  
"Well Ms. McCoy, these two men have been working with their subject matter more closely than I have and I think they may be able to give you a different perspective on these topics. Also they have both spent their lives dealing with the way these creatures think and your text books do not cover that."  
  
Harry answered a few more questions about the subject, but deflected any questions about the guests; he wanted it to be a surprise for them. Also since they were having guests next time, he gave no homework. That made rather popular that morning as the bell rang and the third years were off to potions class.  
  
A few minutes later the second years came into the classroom and after the bell rang Harry began if lecture. However, before he had gotten very far into it, one of the school ghosts, Chloe Honeychurch came into the room with a message for him.  
  
"Harry, Harry, you've got to come quick. There's a mean man threatening the Headmistress down in her office." Chloe exclaimed.  
  
'She should be in her classroom teaching the seventh years Ancient Runes, who would have dragged her from her class like that?' thought Harry.  
  
"Alright everyone, today's class is being cut short it seems. We were going to cover chapters twenty through twenty two today, so please read them, as well as chapter forty four, and give me 16 inches of review on them for next time. Class dismissed." Harry said and quickly gathered his things and took them into his office, locked it and went down to the Headmistress' office to see what was going on.  
  
Making his way down the main stairs into the Entrance Hall, Harry crept up to the office door where he heard Edwina and Angus talking to another man, who was threatening to close the school. He sounded oddly familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place the voice, but since their lives weren't in danger, Harry shifted into his illegal animagus form that of a small black cat and crept into the room for a better look at things.  
  
There standing in the middle of the office was Percy Weasley looking very smug and indignant, much like Cornelius Fudge used to when he came barging into Dumbledore's office making demands.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you can't possibly be serious. You can't just close a school down in the middle of the school year. Think of the children, they've already started the new term and to suddenly stop their education and transfer them to other schools would be unthinkable." said the Headmistress.  
  
"Madame Klump, we at the ministry have more important things to think about than your mismanagement of your students, clearly it is in their best interests to separate and send them to other schools for a better understanding of the way the world works." said he, the self important Percy Weasley.  
  
Harry hissed at the man as he walked through the office, jumped onto the desk and watched the conversation more closely.  
  
"If you must close the school, why can't the Department of Magical Education wait until the end of the school year? This is highly irregular. Our seventh and fifth years have their examinations this year and this will be a huge distraction for them to cope with." Madame Klump responded.  
  
"Then they will learn to cope with change Madame Klump. Now I must be off, I have other school's to visit today and this is my first stop of the day." Percy Weasley said and then began to walk out of the office with Madame Klump and Professor Evanston following.  
  
A very annoyed and aggravated Harry changed back into his human form when everyone had left the room, walked over the fireplace, found a small jar of floo powder and threw it into the fire.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few minutes later a large panther bolted from the door of the office of the Headmistress and pounced on the uptight and smug looking Percy Weasley. Who looked up at the snarling panther and its bared teeth and became very afraid. Then the panther pulled Percy back into the office by the collar of his robes, where the panther resumed human form and standing over Percy was Harry Potter.  
  
Harry looked down at the red headed bully and said, "Hello Weatherby. There's someone on the fire who wants a word with you." Percy looked over at the large fireplace and saw the very angry and determined looking face of Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Minister Bones began, "what is this I hear that you've gone to the Honeychurch Institute of Magic and threatening them with closure?"  
  
"Madame Bones, you know perfectly well that the Department of Magical Education decided that all schools needed to be reviewed and closed if they were not meeting the standards set up the ministry." Percy began  
  
"Though that is true, Mr. Weasley, it was also decided and I whole heartedly supported by the way, that there would be no schools to be closed before the end of the school year and further more you have exceeded your authority on the matter in any event. You are not the head of that department, nor are you the head of any of the sub-department offices. So could you please explain to me why it is that you are in Madame Klump's office right at this moment?" explained a very annoyed witch.  
  
"I think he's here to be a great bullying git." said Harry in an offhand comment.  
  
"Now see here Harry…" Percy began indignantly but was but off.  
  
"YOU will address him as either Professor Potter or as Mister Potter, you are not an equal to him in any way shape or form, is that UNDERSTOOD Mr. Weasley?" said Minister Bones with a definite air of finality.  
  
"Madame Bones…"  
  
"MINISTER Bones," she corrected him, "you would do well to remember that in the future as well Mr. Weasley. I only allowed your placement in the Department of Education because you were young and I thought you could have learned from your mistakes when working under Cornelius Fudge. Apparently I was mistaken."  
  
Madame Klump and Professor Evanston, who were sitting in the background, were stunned. They weren't sure but they both thought that Harry had just saved the school.  
  
"Now Mr. Weasley, I will be expecting you and your Department head in my office in three quarters of an hour and I expect you to be prompt." threatened Minister Bones. "Also, it might be a good idea for you to remember something that I once heard one of your brother's say."  
  
"What's that?" Percy asked bitterly.  
  
"It's not good to piss-off Potter!" and then she was gone.  
  
Shortly afterward Percy made a hasty retreat from the school, of course, he was being chased by a large black pissed-off panther at the time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the day went rather well for everyone in the school. Harry only had his firsties for the rest of the afternoon and his day went much nicer than he had hoped. After lecturing them in the classroom, he instructed them to go out to the pitch for some flying. After a certain point Harry had let them practice on their own as they really didn't need him to instruct them anymore. However, Harry decided that today they were all going to do something together.  
  
"Alright class, today we're going to play a little game," Harry began.  
  
"But sir isn't it too cold for flying today?" Waverly Su asked.  
  
"Not when part of the game involves a snowball fight." Harry said in an offhand manner. "But if you don't want to play, we don't have to."  
  
Everyone's interest perked up when he said snowball fight.  
  
"Alright Coach, what's the game?" asked Daisy gamble eagerly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to divide you into two teams and each team will be chasing the same target with snowballs. The first team to make the most scores by the end of the class wins." Harry said.  
  
"But Professor, there are an odd number of us." Talitha Beaumont said and Harry was about to answer when...  
  
"That won't matter sir, I'll take Will and Daisy and they others can make up the other team." said Xander Malfoy triumphantly.   
  
Violetta thought it was a great idea as her team would out number his, however, what she didn't realize is that Xander had two seekers on his team and he really wanted to win.  
  
"What are we going to be chasing?" Will asked.  
  
"Me." replied Harry as seven children suddenly had very evil grins on their faces. "Now I want everyone on a school broom, and that includes you Mr. Malfoy and be back here as quick as you can."  
  
Moments later they were all back and on their brooms waiting for instructions with snowballs in hands.  
  
"Alright everyone, when I make my move, the game begins and good luck." Then Harry instead of getting on his broom, shifted into 'Shadow,' his panther form and took off towards the forest. He knew full well that a large black panther against bright white snow would be easy to spot and he was not about to make it easy.  
  
For the next hour he managed to avoid being hit and they all were having a great time. Of course, he did shift back and forth into a human and flung a few snowballs himself, that made it far more interesting. Well for him it did.  
  
It was when he was creeping up on Violetta and Waverly that he suddenly felt something cold and wet hit him in his backside. He turned just in time to see Willl Beagle and Daisy Gamble pelt him with some more snow while Will yelled…  
  
"We got you in the butt!"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
athenakitty wrote How far does one go on a sled? Will the students do well on their OWLs and NEWTs? Will the twins marry? Will there be more Weasleys having babies? Did Percy made up with his family?  
  
Answer - The twins? I dunno, I haven't asked them if they're seeing anyone. I suppose that would be Angelina, but its been 7 years or more now. Hmmmm Good questions.  
  
jwbartle wrote I loved this chapter, the 3 unforgivebale curses demonstation, helping out the two guys with their quest forl ove, and the ending too! I cant wait to find out who harry has a crush on!  
  
Answer - Yes that demonstration took a lot out of Harry (and me) so I just had to end the chapter on a happier note. :)  
  
TuxedoMac wrote Of corse you don't tell, and that is why we have to speculate. This chapter was a well done chaptor, and i think im geting a headach from it. but I enjoy reading the storie and hope you keep it up.  
  
Answer - If I told you the ending in the middle of the story, then why would you need to read further :)  
  
Numba1 wrote This is different from most Post Hogwarts stories and I like it. I like seeing Dobby get some action, he's always been a fav, his comedy is so natural...  
  
Answer - I don't know if Dobby is actually getting any or not, Harry isn't brave enough to ask. :)  
  
Little Miss Imperfect wrote Good chapter yet again. I was kidding about the whole Proctor thing, by the way. Hehehee  
  
Answer - I knew that, I was just being...me. But I do get a lot of requests for the Harry/Draco thing to be introduced in this story, so it's become my mantra ... "Harry is not gay, Harry is not gay." :)  
  
Tanydwr wrote (a lot as always) Please tell me that Xander (being part-Veela) isn't going to fall for Will! They're way too young, and that would just be wrong. Who's Harry got a crush on? You owe me, so tell me! Pretty please! Or maybe not. Maybe you should have a little more of Harry's female firsties, because it seems to focus more on Xander and Will. Please say their friendship is like Harry and Ron's. Why exactly did Charlotte choose to send Will to Honeychurch? Cheaper, closer, smaller, what?  
  
Answer - I owe you? What I am your bitch? hehehe Xander and Will are far too young for that business. Besides the Veela thing won't even kick in until he is 17. As for Harry's crush, all I will say is that it felt on both sides. Will and Xander are just like Harry & Ron's friendship at the same age, also since the boys stayed over Christmas and the girls didn't, they got more time with Harry. Honeychurch is the least expensive of the boarding schools in England, also it is closer than Hogwarts. 


	19. The Guests

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"We got you in the butt!" screamed Will Beagle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Nineteen:   
  
Harry woke up on Wednesday morning with only one class for the day, the fifth years and it was during first period. All his other Wednesday classes, which were flying classes, had been discontinued when he determined that all of the students were proficient with a broom. In fact he only continued in class with the first years, so he could spend more time with them.   
  
As he showered Harry wondered how Weatherby's meeting with Madame Bones went. He would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in that meeting. It serves him right, leaking that story to the Daily Prophet that there would be schools closing and then coming around to bully the smaller schools. In actuality what he was suppose to do was evaluate them for possible consolidation. Minister Bones had explained it to him on the fire before he went out and retrieved Weatherby for her.   
  
Harry wondered out load "How is it he never made it into Slytherin?" while he was getting dressed for the day and went down to breakfast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After breakfast Harry lectured the fifth years on Patronuses, and to their delight handed out no homework other than thinking of happy thoughts for next, but reminded them that their essays were due on Friday.   
  
Now that his classes were over for the day Harry went to the teacher's lounge were he found Vesta Sangeorge already there looking for some essays from one of her classes.   
  
"Good morning Vesta." said Harry cheerily.  
  
"Oh, yes, morning." she replied.  
  
"Something wrong, you seem distracted and annoyed all at the same time."  
  
"It's nothing, it's these potions essays. I mean really, doesn't anyone of them know how to read a book for background information?" Vesta said somewhat cranky.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Severus Snape." teased Harry.  
  
"Severus Snape? Are you mad? I am nothing like that slimy, greasy git of a man. I would never treat a student the way he treated us while going to school and …" said Vesta as she started to rant, but cut herself off.  
  
"Yes?" Harry said innocently.  
  
"If I ever get to be as bad as he is, take me out of my class room and put me out of my misery." she finished, going in a new direction of conversation, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry I will. Actually, I think I'm more prone to become like Snape than anyone else." and then he smiled and the conversation turned to more pleasant topics.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At lunch that day Harry sat beside Fitzy and they began a pleasant conversation.  
  
"So I understand that you're introducing the Patronus to the fifth years. You don't think that'll appear on their O.W.L.'s do you? That's usually reserved for the N.E.W.T.'s" she asked.  
  
"Well as you know, it's a very difficult charm to learn and I thought it wouldn't hurt for them to know it ahead of time. When I took mine, I displayed a Patronus and it went over very well."  
  
"Really? A corporeal Patronus for your O.W.L.'s? That's amazing Harry." Fitzy said to him, "I didn't even begin to learn how to do it until sixth year at my school."  
  
"Oh I learned it in my third year. That was the year that Hogwarts was surrounded by Dementors hunting Sirius Black, who had just escaped from Azkaban and they thought he was going to come to the school and kill me."  
  
"Did you even have a shot at having a normal childhood?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I don't really think so." snorted Harry and then they both laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry, however, took full advantage of his afternoon off and decided to go into London as his guests wouldn't be arriving until later that night anyway. After a short stroll down the cobblestone way Harry apparated to Grimmauld Place and found Remus at home.   
  
"Harry," Remus called out to him, "I didn't expect to see you until this evening."   
  
"I know, but I had the afternoon off and thought I'd come into town and have a look around. I haven't been to Diagon Alley since before September." He said with a smile. "Oh, is Mr. Guenzel in yet, or is he still traveling around the English countryside looking for beautiful young men to seduce into his coffin?"  
  
"I heard that Mr. Potter." said Mauricio Guenzel with a soft, seductive Spanish accent. "I'll have you know I never take young men to my coffin for a seduction, it's far too cramped in there." causing everyone to laugh.  
  
After a few more words were exchanged Harry was off to his trip to Diagon Alley where he visited Gringott's Bank and learned that just that morning Narcissa made another attempt to enter the Black Family vault and she had brought Ministry officials with her that time.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Potter, sir; we took care of it as usual. We were prepared for that eventuality legally and even the Ministry officials had to agree, though I expect you may be receiving a howler from her once again." said Gardoth, the goblin assigned to monitor Harry's finances for him.  
  
"Thanks Gardoth, I hope you weren't too put out be her ranting." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh no, sir, as I said, I've been expecting it for some time now."  
  
After his personal matters were taken care of at the bank, Harry and Gardoth looked into several matter he had promised Ginny he would have a look at concerning the Sirius Black Memorial Child Care Facility. Harry always trusted Gardoth's judgment on the matters that concerned the facility, as he had never steered them wrong, but the Board of Governors that were over the facility, now they were another matter. Thank goodness Harry had the foresight to ask both Ginny Weasley and Andromeda Tonks to serve on the board; otherwise he would have been stuck alone with the worst lot of pencil pushers he had ever met. However, Gardoth's aid, Harry soon pushed through the ramble the board had created and then was off to visit Ron and the twins, when fate decided to play Harry an unforeseen card.  
  
As Harry was leaving the bank, in walks Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and immediately ducked back into Gardoth's office, but not before Blaise had seen him. Harry wasn't certain if Draco had seen him or not, it didn't matter Blaise quickly escorted Draco to the mine shafts and into a cart and off they went to whatever vault they needed to go to.  
  
Harry quickly exited the bank and apparated back to school.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Late that night, as Harry was waiting for his guests to arrive at Honeychurch station he wondered when it would be that he either heard from Narcissa or had a half mad horny male Veela storming the castle. Neither prospect looked to appealing to him. However, Harry was soon drawn from his thoughts as the train pulled into the station and his two guests disembarked.   
  
"Remus, Mr. Guezel, I'm glad you made it. Was the train trip pleasant?" Harry said as he greeted them.  
  
"Mauricio, Professor Potter, please call me Mauricio." said the seductive vampire.  
  
"Better watch out Harry, this one looks like he wants to get his claws into you." chuckled Remus at the comment.  
  
"It's alright Remus, I've already got a male Veela after me, wants a vampire added to the mix going to hurt?" laughed Harry.  
  
"Ah that's right, Remus told me about that, and how did you ever get a Veela off of your scent? When they lock in to someone, doesn't it take a miracle to get them to go away?" Mauricio asked.  
  
"Well, that another story for another day." grinned Harry knowingly.  
  
Soon they were off on the cobblestone way and eventually approached the decaying ruins of the castle.  
  
"Don't worry gentlemen, it's just an illusion. Now if you two would be so kind as to pull the robe attached to that bell, you'll understand." Harry said and then turned away as they pulled the bell's rope. Well you know what happens next.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning Harry retrieved his two guests from their rooms and escorted them to breakfast where they took seats at the staff table. Harry introduced his guests to the staff and then they began to eat breakfast.  
  
"So Mister Lupin, Harry tells me that you are an expert on werewolves, is that correct?" asked Madame Klump trying to be polite to her guests.  
  
"Yes, madam, you could say that. I've studied them for most of my life." Remus said and Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice.   
  
"Most fascinating, however does one kill a werewolf?" she asked without realizing he was a werewolf.  
  
"Well, I have never killed one before, I've only studied them. However, I know from personal experience that silver is highly dangerous to a werewolf." said Remus as he ate his breakfast with stainless steel flatware.  
  
"How about you Mister Guenzel? Vampires are highly dangerous creatures; one would think you'd be afraid for your life." Madame Klump said as she turned her attention to the other guest.  
  
"Oh, no," Mauricio said as he put down his goblet full of fresh blood, "the vampires that I know a just big pussy cats really. If they are given enough blood and left alone, most of them would never bother another living creature. At least the ones I've met."  
  
"Pussy cats? I would hardly agree with you on that account, but I suppose that if they were well fed, they wouldn't want to go hunting. Still I wouldn't want one at my dinner table." She said offhandedly and Harry quickly looked to his guest to see if he was offended. Mauricio merely chuckled and drank more blood.   
  
Harry rushed through his breakfast, as did Remus and were intent on getting Mauricio away from the Headmistress before he started playing head games with her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the bell rang for the first class to begin, Harry stood in front of the third years and spoke a few minutes about the dark creatures they were going to cover that day.   
  
"Now that we're all ready, I would like to introduce our two guest speakers today, who are here to talk about and answer questions pertaining to werewolves and vampire." Harry announced, "A good friend of mine, Mr. Remus Lupin and this is Mr. Mauricio Guenzel."  
  
The third years looked quite excited as the speaker stood up and moved to the front of the class room.  
  
"I guess I'll go first," Remus said to which Mauricio said, "Age before beauty."  
  
"Then you should go first." Remus replied under his breath and Mauricio chuckled.  
  
"Now who here can describe for me the difference between a real wolf and a werewolf?"  
  
For the next half hour, Remus spoke and answered questions about his field of expertise until he was asked the one question he'd looking for all morning.  
  
"Sir, how is it that you know so much about werewolves? Did you interview them?" asked Garrett Humphries.  
  
"That's an excellent question. I know so much because I am a werewolf." Remus said causing the eight children to react in fear.  
  
Before Harry could react to their fear, Mauricio spoke up and said, "You are? I never knew" sarcasm dripping of his seductive lips, "I mean you act just like everyone else. You eat, work, went to wizarding school and act just like everyone else in the world. Who would have known?"  
  
This seemed to calm the children down a bit as Remus went on, "Yes, it is true, werewolves only happen during the full moon and the rest of the month is spent living an ordinary life." This seemed to satisfy the students.  
  
Grace Brookes became brave even though she felt timid and asked "Mr. Guenzel, if Mr. Lupin is a werewolf, does that make you a vampire?"  
  
"Well let me answer that by asking you this Miss…" Mauricio started.  
  
"Brooks, Grace Brooks." she replied.  
  
"Miss Brooks please describe a vampire for me and let's see if I match the description."  
  
"Well, a vampire has pointed teeth, but yours seem normal." she began, "They have very pale skin and red eyes, but even though your complexion is fair, your eyes are big and brown and very pretty." Then she giggled, as did Fern and Meredith.  
  
"Well thank you; you have very pretty eyes also." Mauricio said making the girl's hearts melt with his seductive accent. "What else can you tell me about vampires?"  
  
"Well vampires can't stand the sun, so they sleep during the day and you're here with us. They can turn into bats at will and fly around, but if you did that you could be an animagus playing tricks on us." Grace said with confidence.   
  
"Well so far, unless I sprout fangs who won't believe I'm a vampire or not. Well okay." And then Mauricio turned his eyes blood red and grew fangs from his teeth and then he turned into a bat and flew around the room once and then landed on Remus' shoulder.   
  
All the children screamed and Harry just shook his head and called out to them to now panic, he wouldn't harm them. Then Mauricio resumed a human form again.  
  
Once Harry had the third years calmed down again, they listened to Mauricio as he gave his lecture about vampires and also took questions from the students.  
  
"How is it that you're able to come out in the daytime if you're a vampire?" asked Fern McCoy.  
  
"Well today is very overcast, as it is for most of the winter and vampires are able to walk around in daylight hours because of it. It's the direct sunlight that will do us harm." Mauricio answered, once again using that seductive accent in order to calm the students.  
  
"How old are you sir? I know that vampire stop aging when get turned into one." asked Toby Floyd, the smarted pupil in school.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't know it to look at me, but I am 167 years old. I was bitten when I was 24 and haven't aged a day since. I graduated from Casa de Huespedes de Encanto los Fernando, that's a school of magic in Spain, in 1853 in case someone wants to look it up." Mauricio said with a smile.  
  
Shortly afterward, the class ended and the third were on their way to tell everyone else about the werewolf and vampire in class.  
  
"Well gentlemen that went well" Harry said beaming, "want to stay and scare the dickens out of the second years also?"  
  
The two men looked at each other and said, "Okay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the second years were suitable impressed, then scared and then impressed again, it was time for lunch and even though they had been invited to stay and eat with the rest of the school, Remus and Mauricio had to leave. Mauricio had only opened enough time in his travel schedule for the lecture and now it was time for him to travel on once more.   
  
"Besides," Mauricio said, "I have a feeling that Headmistress of yours is going to have your neck for inviting two dark creatures here to lecture to children. Though I would love to stay and watch, I have a feeling it might be better to be elsewhere." All three of them laughed.  
  
"Next time I'm in the area …" Mauricio didn't finish, but gave Harry a suggestive wink.  
  
"Why do gay guys always hit on me?" Harry asked Remus.  
  
"It's your animal magnetism." He replied and then burst out laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The remainder of the day went quietly for Harry, though the first years had heard that the morning was spent with werewolves and vampires and were very disappointed that they didn't get to meet them. Harry was amused by that.  
  
Madame Klump gave Harry sour looks at dinner that night, but said nothing about the trick he played on her allowing dark creatures in the school. Even though she didn't like it, she knew deep down Harry would never allow a child in his care to be harmed. Mr. Guenzel was very attractive as well.  
  
That evening Harry spent it in his quarters going over the homework that the second years turned in before their surprise lectures talked for most of the time. With that finished he turned in for the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once again it is a bright and sunny day as Harry teaches class. Suddenly Mauricio is in his class room and in front of his students, the seductive vampire tried to have his way with Harry. Before Harry can react to the vampire, the familiar sneer of Draco Malfoy can be heard and then the Veela and the vampire are at odds over the seduction of Harry Potter.   
  
Harry is powerless to do anything as his robes are torn from his body, baring his chest, shoulders and stomach to everyone present, making the two aggressors wild with desire. Harry is defenseless and doesn't know what to do, when she appears in the doorway, looking radiant and wonderful. With a wave of her arms, the two men go flying into opposite walls and leaving Harry standing there just watching her in her glory.  
  
She approached him and runs her fingers down his jaw, to his chest and then his stomach making him burn with desire for her. He wants her; he needs her and longs for her. Suddenly the room is empty of everyone, but Harry and his savior, the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen and he is standing naked before her.  
  
As he did last time, he picks her up, but this time he carries her to his bed in his quarters where he begins to unbutton her robes and kissing her passionately. There isn't a part of her he doesn't want. His fingers begin to explore her and undo the barriers of clothing standing against him, when …  
  
Harry bolts upright in bed panting and sweating. He dreamt of her again and this time its getting stronger and he likes it.  
  
Also once again, he lifts the covers and sees he has a need for the cleaning charm, which he performs after grabbing his wand from the night table and mutters to himself…  
  
"I am not fourteen anymore, why do I keep doing this?"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Hey gang, I would have this up sooner, but I couldn't get logged into my fanfiction account to post it. I guess everyone is posting their new chapter now. :)  
  
Also, I want to appologize to any Spanish speaking readers, I haven't taken a spanish class in over 15 years and I may have messed up on a few items concerning Mauricio's education.  
  
Bill wrote I wonder how the economics of wizarding schools work. Surely the tuition does not come close to covering the school's expenses--look at Honeychurch, 11 staff and 51 students, that's a student/staff ratio of about 4.7 to 1. My guess would be that the school has a foundation, probably originating with the original endowment, that pays the running costs with the profits from its investments. The tuition fees would be more-or-less nominal. I might be wrong, but that's my best guess.  
  
Answer - Dude, I can barely balance my check book, lets not go there, :)  
  
athenakitty wrote Will Harry talk with somebody about the unforgiveables? Dobby knows the friends? Percy gets a dressing down? Snow ball fight? Who wins?  
  
Answer - I agree with you there, he probably should, but wizards aren't known for talking out there feelings.  
  
Gokuza16 wrote Howdy! This is so awesome, where did you come up with the idea? Love Dobby, he never gets a very special part. Love Snape's autobiograpy title, I fell out of my computer chair laughing.  
  
Answer - This story came from a night of insomnia. It rattled in my head for a couple of nights and finally I wrote it down.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote ya but I would contuine reading cuz I love the story. and that was just great how he treated Percy. you know its also a good thing to at least know people like bones that can help you out. the snowball fight on broom idea was a really good one as well. i can't waite till the guest lectures show but is that one on vampires not a vampire hehehe.  
  
Answer - Yes, Mauricio is a Spanish vampire. I all but said it. :) Didn't know he was a gay vampire did ya? hehehehe I'm glad you like the story  
  
gaul1 wrote Its odd how you are able to lead harry in to many innuendos, great chapter, like the percy bit, wonders if the spaniard is a vamp, wonders what remus says when he hears about the lenght of homework harry gives, keep up the good work,byes  
  
Answer - As I said before Mauricio is a vampire. As for Remus, he did the same thing once upon a time.  
  
Romm wrote So why was Percy acting like an ass? Did he just want to wander about and act puffed up shutting down schools?  
  
Answer - Actually Percy was sent to evaluate the schools or rather to inform them of it. However, being Percy, he went to far.  
  
The Libran Iniquity wrote about chapter 10, Pardon my French, but bloody hell is this addictive... and the innuendo ;) God, I'm coming back for some more tomorrow... adieu.  
  
Answer - I usually post rather quickly, so if you dally too long, I may end up being finished :)  
  
George W wrote Just finish chapter 18; last 2/3 of the chapter was great. I am still have a problem with the "others'" love life. The writing was great, please keep writing. I also like the others from Harry's life showing up from time to time. What about Oliver & Will's Mother?   
  
Answer - Oliver? As in Oliver Wood? Well Wood is closer to Charlotte's age than Harry, but not by much, Charlotte is 35 y/o and Wood would be about 27 and he is a professional Quidditch player.  
  
HexWa wrote Sheesh you update fast, it's hard to keep up like this. But I don't care about having to keep up because this story is worth it. Keep up the good work.  
  
Answer - Thanks! If it would make you feel better, I can wait about a month to finish. :) 


	20. Quidditch and Love

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"I am not fourteen anymore, why do I keep doing this?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty: Quidditch and Love  
  
A week or so later Harry finally managed to get the organs that lived in his underpants to stop behaving like he was still fourteen and though his dreams were becoming far more vivid each night, he was waking up before any cleaning charms were needed. Somehow this made Harry feel better about himself.  
  
Harry had also suggested to the Brutus House Quidditch team and the Honeychurch 7 team that maybe they should get started on their training and practicing, as their match would soon be upon them. The mere mention of the game seemed to motivate them rather quickly. After only a few disagreements about booking the pitch for practice, Harry had the two team captains all squared away.  
  
It was on the Saturday evening after one of the Brutus House team had spent the better part of the day practicing, that Harry sat in his office reading a large stack of incredibly long essay that he had assigned his students. "What the hell was I thinking when I assigned these essays to the kids?" he asked himself in disgust. He had a very long night ahead of him reading.  
  
After a couple of hours Harry took a break from grading. He took out his map and pointed his wand at it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and the map activated. Harry then spent a few minutes at his new hobby of teacher watching trying to find 'her' on the map. I loved to watch her on the map when he couldn't justify going to her office just to chat or hopefully bumping into her in the teacher's lounge. He felt quite pathetic doing this, but she drove him crazy in his dreams, so he felt justified.  
  
He soon located her dot in her quarters in the staff tower. Then his mind drifted to what she might be doing. Was she undressing? Taking a bath? Reading? Correcting papers? "Hmmm" he said out load.  
  
"Hello? What's this?" Harry asked as he noticed three dots in the greenhouses. It was well before curfew, but this didn't look very good. It appeared that Theo Kotorwas was spying on Daithi Flannery and Audrey Simmons, who in turn appeared to be snogging in a secluded corner of the greenhouses.   
  
"I better check this out; just to be sure it's all okay." he quickly convinced himself and headed down to the greenhouses. After a few minutes he arrived and began to seek out the three teenagers. By the time he found them Theo Kotorwas and Daithi Flannery were coming to blows over the honor of Audrey Simmons. When Harry separated the two boys, Daithi had a black eye and Theo has sporting a bloody nose.  
  
"Would someone like to inform me what in the hell is going on down here this evening?" asked a very angry teacher.  
  
"He started it!" both boys answered at once and pointed at each other.  
  
"Ms. Simmons, do you have any idea what is going on tonight since these two are not exactly being informative?" Harry asked the short plump girl.  
  
"Well professor," she began a bit embarrassed, "you see Daithi and I were down here … well we were …"  
  
"You were snogging, yes I figured that part out already. What happened after that bit?" he asked.  
  
"Well Theo here burst through the plants and started yelling at Daithi here about being dishonorable towards me and that he was trying to take advantage of my virtue. As if it were any of his business." she plainly stated while looking defiantly at her fellow class mate.  
  
Harry was beginning to think this would probably end up being funny, if it weren't so tragic for the three of them right at this moment.  
  
"Anyway, Daithi defended him self and me and told him he would never do that. That's when Theo hit him and gave him the black eye. Of course, Daithi defended him self and hit him back."  
  
"I thought as much." Harry said looking at the two boys with disappointment. Then he called out for … "Dobby."  
  
The elf popped in and asked, "Yes Harry Potter sir? What does he needs with his Dobby tonight?"  
  
"Can you please inform Professor Sangeorge that I am bringing these two young men to the infirmary and would appreciate her assistance in patching up their faces?" Harry asked his faithful friend.  
  
"Yes sir, Harry Potter, sir, anything you's needs." And Dobby popped out again.  
  
"Now let's take a little trip to the infirmary shall we gentlemen?" Harry asked as he took each boy by the collars of their robes and made sure they found their way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sometime later Theo Kotorwas and Daithi Flannery exited the infirmary after being mended by Professor Sangeorge and been further lectured by Professor Potter and given a detention each to be served with him. Audrey escaped punishment for having actually done nothing wrong.  
  
"Well, that was interesting, Harry." said Vesta with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You certainly let them off easy tonight. I suspect Botolf will give them a good stern lecture in the morning when he finds out."  
  
"I suppose they were boys and needed to get it out of their system, besides who says he'll find out?" Harry replied to her.  
  
"Harry, he is the sixth year's sponsor and two of his students were involved here this evening. He should be informed of this incident immediately." she said sternly.  
  
"Then by all means, if you wish to tell him, then go ahead. As for myself, I consider the matter closed and the problem punished and dealt with … for the time being."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Vesta asked, a bit intrigued with what he was now planning for the two boys.  
  
Harry shot her a wink and a wicked smile and said, "Something terrible."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning bright and early Harry was heading down to breakfast, but dropped by his office where he found young Philip Lambert waiting for him, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Lambert, is there something I can do for you?" Harry asked cheerfully.  
  
"Actually, sir there is, if you don't mind that is. I mean … well …" said Phil a bit nervous and unsure of him self that morning.  
  
"Why don't we step into my office and we can talk about it more privately."  
  
Phil nodded and moved into the office where he stared at his feet and didn't say much at all.  
  
"Mr. Lambert, whatever it is, it's alright, and you can tell me anything." Harry said trying to reassure the young man.  
  
"Wlluteechmitushve?" he mumbled quickly  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it?" Harry was becoming a bit concerned now.  
  
However, Phil became brave, sighed and said "Would you please teach me how to shave sir? I know I don't need too much yet, but it's annoying me and I don't know the proper incantation to use my wand."  
  
Relieved, Harry smiled and said, "Of course I will. Why didn't you ask your class sponsor?"  
  
"Professor Sangeorge is nice and all, but she's a woman. She wouldn't understand. You're a guy and you would." Phil explained to the young teacher.  
  
"Dobby." Harry called out and the elf popped in almost instantly. "Could you bring two trays of breakfast up here? Mr. Lambert and I will be in a private tutorial this morning."  
  
Phil smiled happily and Dobby popped out and returned a few moments later with some breakfast for the two of them.   
  
"Alright then, when you want to shave a large area quickly you hold your wand out about this far. For closer shaves, such as around a goatee or side burns you would hold it closer to your face for a tighter beam from the wand. Now let's go over the incantation as we have breakfast."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that afternoon, Daithi Flannery and Theo Kotorwas arrived for their detentions with Professor Potter.  
  
"Oh good gentlemen, I see you've arrived for Sunday afternoon torture session." Harry said in an offhanded manner.  
  
Both young men looked a bit taken aback, but knew that their defense teacher above all other things was a fair man and was probably joking.  
  
Harry continued, "Now before we begin the punishment, I would like you both to sit down and explain to me why you both felt the need to engage in a fistfight in the greenhouses last night. Do try to avoid blaming each other, just tell me about your own particular involvement in the skirmish."  
  
Daithi began, "Sir, Audrey and I were only in the greenhouse last night because we wanted a bit of privacy to …" he looked at his fellow detainee and blushed, but continued, "… well we wanted to snog, sir."  
  
"Perfectly understandable thing for you to do at your age. Been known to do it myself from time to time but please continue." Harry said.  
  
"Then this git comes barging in and accuses me of taking advantage of her innocence and then we had words, which lead to punches."  
  
"I see. What is your version of events Mr. Kotorwas?" Harry said as he turned his attention to the other boy sitting before him.  
  
"I followed them down to the greenhouses because I heard that he was planning do to more with her than just snog and I didn't want to see her placed in that position where she may have felt pressured into doing something that she wasn't ready for. I had to protect her even from herself, sir." Theo said.  
  
Harry nodded and looked back and forth between the two boys and then said, "Do you love her?"  
  
They both answered, "Yes." very quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry but can we have a bit of volume on that reply?"  
  
"Yes, I love her." Daithi said with conviction.  
  
"I love her also, sir." Theo replied a moment later.  
  
"I suspected as much. Do you hate each other? I mean deep down, do you hate each other?"  
  
Theo replied first this time, "No, I don't hate him, I just don't want him to touch her or pressure her."  
  
"Mr. Flannery?" Harry asked, waiting for a reply from the stunned young man.  
  
"Err, no sir, I don't hate anyone."  
  
"Excellent. Mr. Flannery I believe that you are probably ready to forgive Mr. Kotorwas for his ill thought judgment of last night." Daithi nodded. "Mr. Kotorwas, I'm sure that you truly hold any ill will towards Mr. Flannery for defended both himself and the person he cares for." Theo also nodded.  
  
"Good! Now I want you to stand up, apologize to each other, shake hands and then take yourselves down to the greenhouse and repair whatever damage was done to it last night." Harry said sternly.  
  
"Yes, sir" the two said and did as he instructed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next week went well enough for everyone in the school. Harry stopped giving out so much homework as he was becoming cross eyed and began preparing for the upcoming Quidditch match between Brutus House and the Honeychurch 7 which would take place that Saturday.  
  
The morning of the game, Harry awoke feeling like he could do anything in the world. He jumps out of bed and makes his way into the bath to prepare of the day. As he walked into the dining hall that morning he found it full of students excitedly waiting for the game to begin. Fourteen of which looked slightly ill at the prospect of flying in such cold weather.  
  
After breakfast was over and everyone began their trek down to the Quidditch pitch, Harry stood in the middle of it wearing his flying gear and had a trunk full of balls at his feet along with his beloved Firebolt. Soon the players emerged form their changing rooms and each team flew around the pitch before taking their places in the center around Harry as the two team captains landed.  
  
"Alright, I want a nice clean game," Harry said, "I want the captain to shake hands and take to your brooms." This is what Daithi Flannery and Lester Nethery did and took to the air. After they were in position, Harry released the bludgers and the golden snitch. Then bent down and threw the Quaffle into the air and the game was underway.  
  
The game itself went wonderfully. It was an exciting well matched event and the crowd was pleased beyond words, especially when the Brutus team took a sudden jump in points. However, as it always does with Quidditch, it's the seekers who count the most and it was down to the two of them.  
  
Finally the snitch had been spotted, but it was by Harry himself who desperately tried his best to not go after the shimmering ball. He so wanted to impress her with the catch and he knew she was in the stands watching the game with the rest of the school. However, a Snitchnip by the referee would not impress her in the least bit.  
  
However, the two seekers soon had their eyes on the snitch and were both after it in a flash. Xander Malfoy and Daisy Gamble flew like maniacs for the ball. However, in Daisy's benefit the snitch suddenly changed direction and flew right up Daisy's sleeve and getting caught there winning the game for Honeychurch Seven at 210 points to Brutus' 140 points.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That evening after the spectacular win by the Honeychurch Seven, the Headmistress was in an excellent mood. Her team had won after all. Before the evening meal began she stood and made an announcement to the student body.  
  
"If I may have everyone's attention for a few moments." called out Madame Klump and everyone turned to her as she went on, "After today's wonderful game, I would like to announce that this year the staff and I have decided to have a Valentine's Day Ball."  
  
Several of the girls became very excited about the prospect of a dance and several of the boys looked like their evening meal had just been ruined for them.  
  
"Everyone is invited to the ball, though I would encourage you to have a date for the occasion." Madame Klump continued with a smile. "Further details concerning this ball will be posted in your house common rooms and on the library bulletin board. So everyone get your dress robes out and gentlemen, start figuring out whom you are going to ask to the ball."  
  
Harry took her words to heart and with his Gryffindor bravery turn and looked at her and with a deep breath in his chest asked…  
  
"Would you go to the Valentine's Day Ball with me?"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
neely61 wrote Still lovin' it. Keep up the great writing (and the quick posting)! Loved the last chapter with Harry & Percy (for some some reason my author alert didn't update that one so I read both chapters today)  
  
Answer - Yes, Percy getting a butt whipping seems to be everyone's favorite pass time.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote Now that one threw me for a loop about him being a gay vampire. the info on the vampries was common stuff but still well done. i must say thow if you went by the masqarade rules a vampire knowing prodion level 10 could walk in open sun light. i also thought that was a funny line of "Why do gay guys always hit on me?" Harry asked Remus. other then that I enjoyed it again and hope to read more.  
  
Answer - I had already set up the vampire scenario when I realized that JKR hadn't ever defined vampires in her universe other than the time they wanted to form a all vampire Quidditch team. In order to do that they would have to be able to come out at least on overcasat days.  
  
athenakitty wrote Hehe! Not the first now! :-) Will Harry get more information about what happen to Percy? Will Harry ask Ron? Will Harry go to Hogwarts and speak with the sorting hat? Will Harry spin the tale of how he got Draco off his scent? How long does the "spots in vision" last when one pull the rope? How much of a hit is Harry's guests? Who is Harry interested in?  
  
Answer - Hey Athena! I love it when you ask me questions. You hate when I don't answer. :) Spots in the vision only lasts a few minutes. Harry will not be going to Hogwarts during the school year. How Harry ditched Draco was Hermione's idea and not really part of the story. You'll find out in another story I have cooking. Harry is interested in one of the other teachers (female). As for Weatherby, well, you may here more on him later.  
  
Wytil wrote I missed a couple of days when Percy got Busted! Now poor Harry getting picked on by gay critters. Whats a poor boy - young man to do? Wet dreams? At his age? For shame! That woman must be identified !! SOON! (Or a reasonable replacement - ask Dobby if one is around?)  
  
Answer - By Valentines Day at the latest. Harry is very brave except when it comes to his love life. He moves slower than anything.  
  
jwbartle wrote Loved those last 2 chapters, especially the one with percy in it, and I still can't wait to find out who the woman that harry keeps dreaming about is!  
  
Answer - You & everyone else. :)  
  
The Libran Iniquity wrote Bloody hell, this is a marathon and a half... a few typos here and there... and one other thing; Harry's a pure-blood (both parents at Hogwarts), so why would the painting refer to him as a half-blood?? Other than that, I'll be back at this with a sharp pointy stick very soon... I am *not* giving up now!  
  
Answer - In interviews with JKR she refers to Harry as a half-blood, because his mother is a muggle born witch. HOwever, there have been excellent arguments on both sides. My favorite is that Harry is a first generation pureblood, however, until JKR says otherwise, half blood wins. Besides, she also said the 3 main charcters are a pureblood (Ron), a halfblood (Harry and a muggle born (Hermione), that way everyone is represented as equal. :)  
  
Tynkerbell asked about Buckbeak.  
  
Answer - That was 8 years ago in this story's timeline. I forgot all about him. How long do Hippogriffs live anyway? 


	21. Her Identity Is Revealed

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Harry turned to her and asked, "Would you go to the Valentine's Day Ball with me?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty One: Her Identity Is Revealed  
  
Stunned she turned to Harry and said, "What?"  
  
Harry smiled at her and said it again, "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Valentine's Day Ball?"  
  
Behind him Harry heard the clatter if silverware hitting a plate and a 'Humph' of disgust, but he wasn't about to turn to see what it was all about until he got the answer he wanted.  
  
"Yes, I very much would like to do that Harry. I would be happy to go with you to the ball."  
  
Harry beamed and gave her hand a squeeze and said "Brilliant!"  
  
"Well if you to are going to make a spectacle of yourselves at the staff table, then I'm going to eat in my office." came a comment from behind Harry.  
  
"Now, now dear," said Madame Klump, "All's fair in love and war you know? Besides as you pointed out this is the staff table and I will not have staff members leaving in a great huff."  
  
Resigned, she sat back down at her place and watched as her best friend and Harry Potter began making eyes at each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
For the next month Harry was often found in the constant company of the resident potions mistress. Slowly they began to do everything together, well not everything. At first Fitzy was stand-offish to them, but eventually she could see that they were happy together and finally allowed herself to be happy for them. Though she still wished she could have gotten there first.  
  
Even with the excitement of the upcoming Valentine's Day Ball, the news of anything Harry and Vesta did became instant top news gossip around the school. When they went for a walk in the school gardens late one night, it was common knowledge by breakfast.  
  
So it was in this environment that Harry and Vesta would walk hand in hand as he excorted her to her potions laboratory every morning. One this morning in particular Harry had something to say.  
  
"Vesta, I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now." Harry stated, a little on the nervous side.  
  
"What would that be, oh great brave one?" she asked in a teasing manner.  
  
"I thought you were dead set against two members of staff engaging in personal relationships. NOT that I'm complaining, mind you."  
  
"Well, I only said that because I liked you and didn't want you thinking that I was out to get you like Fitzy was doing, by shamelessly throwing myself at you on almost every occasion she was near you."  
  
"She was throwing herself at me? I don't seem to remember that." Harry mused.  
  
She gave him the oddest look and said, "Surely you noticed? If she had gotten anymore blatant with you, she would have crawled on your lap during meals at the staff table."  
  
"Is this why you were mad at the Halloween Celebration then? I thought I had done something to upset you and was rather worried about it."  
  
"I know that was rather cute of you." said Vesta as Harry blushed. "You never noticed her being flirty and yet you picked up on my annoyance. I rather liked that."  
  
"I liked you then. You very much had my attention since the first day we met you know."  
  
"I didn't know. You were too busy scaring everyone with your panther impressions for me to notice." Vesta said, returning to her usual stern teacher persona.  
  
"I had to impress you somehow and remain memorable in your mind." he replied with a boyish smile, which made him look so adorable with that rumbled hair of his and his sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
When they reached her laboratory, which honestly was only a short trip down the hall from the dining hall, they turned to each other and instead of just saying 'goodbye' as they usually did, Harry kissed her. A sweet little kiss, but he did it right in front of the second years, as they were beginning their double potions class. If Vesta had been embarrassed she hid it well as Harry watched her enter her class room. Then Harry dashed like mad to his own class room filled with fifth years who would no doubt tease him about being late once again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later in the day as the students were making their way into the dining hall for lunch and Harry tried to make it to the potions laboratory in order to walk Vesta to lunch, but as usual she refused to wait on him. She often said to him, 'Harry, my class is only down the hall, there's no need to be escorted forty feet, I am quite capable of finding it on my own.' However, that didn't stop him trying, repeatedly.  
  
Once they were seated at the staff table, Harry and Vesta were almost always side by side anymore; they held hands under the table so no one would see it. That is anyone except for a certain charms professor, who was looking at them as teased them by announcing…  
  
"If the two of you get any sweeter, I'm going to end up with cavities."  
  
Harry and the two Professor Thorne's laughed, but it seemed no one else at the staff table knew what a cavity was. Apparently witches and wizards had better dental health than Muggles.   
  
It was about this time when Hedwig came swooping in with a letter for Harry.  
  
"Hello girl," he said to his beloved owl, "you missed breakfast this morning. I was worried."  
  
She hooted an apology and stuck out her weary leg, which had a letter attached to it. Harry detached it from her and she then took a great gulp from his goblet and he fed her a few bits of meat from his plate. Then he turned to his mail and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry~  
  
This letter came to me by way of your Muggle post box, it looked important so I'm sending it along to you with Hedwig, who for some reason managed to show up this morning just when I needed her to. What a clever bird she is. Anyway here it is.  
  
Since I have your attention, how are things going with your potions professor? Have you embarrassed the poor thing yet? Took her on some mad scheme to save the universe? Woke up with her yet? Inquiring minds want to know.  
  
With love,  
  
~Hermione  
  
Harry smiled, only she would have the nerve to grill him over owl post. The then turned to his Muggle letter and wondered who would have sent something to him. He usually only used that mail box to receive packages from catalog orders from Muggle establishments. However, he opened the letter and it read…  
  
Harry~  
  
I wanted to write to you and tell you that Vernon suffered a massive heart attack a fortnight ago and has passed away in the hospital. We've had the funeral already, as I knew you wouldn't want to have attended it anyway.  
  
As you may know, or have suspected, Dudley graduated from university last spring and he has been working with Vernon at his office, ever since. He, of course, has a flat of his own now and no longer lives at home with me.   
  
I was wondering if you had the time if you would like to come and visit me here on Privet Drive sometime. You would be more than welcome. Please let me know.  
  
Cordially,  
  
~Aunt Petunia  
  
'Uncle Vernon is dead?' Harry thought to himself as he was caught somewhere between apathy and pure joy. He felt guilty for being happy that the hateful man had died unpleasantly, but at the same time he had survived him and had done so despite of him.  
  
"Harry is something wrong, you have an odd look about you now?" asked Fitzy with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah Fitzy, I'm fine. It seems that my uncle had a massive heart attack and is dead."  
  
"What?" Vesta asked with understandable sorrow for him, "Are you sure you're alright? Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off from classes?"  
  
"No, I have the double class with the sixth and seventh years next. Besides I hated that man with a passion. He did horrible things to me as a child. It's just that my aunt wants me to come visit her. She was horrible to me also, but not as bad he was. With her husband dead and her son, Dudley, living away from her, she sounded rather lonely."  
  
"Perhaps you should go and visit her." Vesta said to him as if it were the most obvious thing to do.  
  
"Perhaps," he said, "but we have the Valentine's Day Ball tomorrow night and then the first Quidditch match of the second half of the season on Sunday, so it'll have to wait for a bit. I'll write her and send it with Hedwig."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After classes were over for the day, Harry noticed that Mr. Stahl and Mr. Gerard were lingering behind the rest of the class in order to have a talk with him about the upcoming Valentine's Day Ball.  
  
Harry's advice had been rather simplistic, "If you want to go together, then go together."  
  
"But, sir, Professor Proctor will be there and he'll surely notice two boys dancing together." said Michael Gerard, close to a whine, but not quite there … yet.  
  
"Mr. Gerard … Michael, are you ashamed of your relationship with this young man standing beside you?"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed the young man.  
  
"Good. Mr. Stahl are you ashamed of it?"  
  
"Are you kidding, I want to stand in the dining hall and scream it to anyone who would listen." Chester said with a definite look of pride in his eyes.  
  
"Do any of your dorm mates know about your relationship?" Harry then asked, as he had an idea suddenly pop in his head.  
  
"Everyone one of the seventh year guys know, except for Pietro sir." Chester answered.  
  
"Theo knows, but Lester and Morton don't." responded Michael concerning the sixth year boys. "Lester probably wouldn't care, but he can't hold a secret for anything."  
  
"Yes, I agree, and Mr. Tarrington-Smyth would either hold it over your heads or go running to tell on you." Harry said and then continued, "My advice is to go to the ball. Don't worry about what other people think of you, it will age you far too quickly and if you get into any trouble, I'll be there and so will the Headmistress. In some odd way, she seems to be able to handle all of the staff."  
  
Michael didn't look to convinced and Harry added, "Think of it this way, if you decide to not go to the ball, what else could you two be doing while no one is watching?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day the entire castle was abuzz of activity as everyone was getting ready for the Valentine's Day Ball that night. Everyone, that is, except for two very unhappy looking young men who very much wanted to go to the ball with each other, but didn't dare because of a certain transfiguration professor. Harry sighed when he saw them; he suspected that Mr. Gerard had decided to not go.  
  
However much his heart went out to the two young lovers, he didn't have time to worry about them today, he had some young people to help get ready for the ball tonight. The lower years weren't expected to have dates to the ball, but Xander Malfoy had asked Daisy Gamble to be his date. Will had looked rather mutinous about the whole date thing which gave Harry a chuckle. He remembered his first Yule Ball back in fourth year and how he had hated the whole thing.  
  
"Will, why don't you ask Waverly to be your date tonight?" Harry asked the boy.  
  
"That's what I said to him." Xander commented, "She would have said 'Yes'."  
  
"Just because you both seem to think that you have to have a date on Valentine's Day, doesn't mean the rest of us think that." said Will defiantly.  
  
Harry and the other boys in the room laughed. Harry was helping the second year boys get ready also, he had made a deal with Terentia to help her boys if she helped his girls. So he had the three second year boys running around him also.  
  
"What kind of music is there going to be at the ball tonight, sir?" asked Eugene Quigley, a ginger haired Muggle born second year, that reminded Harry of a young Ron Weasley with glasses.  
  
"I'm not sure, Madame Klump hired a nice band to play for us, but she didn't tell us much more than that." Harry replied to the boy as he adjusted his robes.  
  
Soon everyone was ready for the dance and Harry asked, "Xander where are you meeting Ms Gamble?"  
  
"Draco told me in his letter to make sure that I went to the entrance of her house common room and escort her from there. He said that it would impress her if I did that."  
  
"Oh he did, did he? Well he's right; it would be impressive and be good manners also." Harry agreed.  
  
"What would impress you, sir?" Xander tried to ask nonchalantly.   
  
"Oh I don't know … wait, why are you asking?"  
  
"No reason." Xander said trying to look innocent as Harry gave the boy a hard stare.  
  
"I told you it would work Xander," Will said, "if I couldn't get him interested in my mum, you'll never get him interested in your brother."  
  
Harry's eyes became a large as dinner plates. "You didn't tell him I was here did you?" he asked with a touch of fear in his voice.  
  
"No I didn't sir, but you'd be so much better for him than Zabini is. Plus he's already in love with you."  
  
"Xander, I don't love your brother and I'm sorry about that, but I just don't. Besides Narcissa would have a conniption fit to end all fits." Harry said with sympathy to the boy.  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?" Will asked.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
To those of you who sent me all those lovely emails bitching at me for ending Chapter 20 where I did, I have only one thing to ask of you... How often do I post chapters? Almost everyday, sometimes I skip a day if I can't get logged into my fanfiction account. Like you have to wait forever to see where this went? Please?  
  
SmacksKiller wrote OKAY! You do know that you have Harry Potter, Savior of The Wizarding World and all that crap, stalking a girl?!?  
  
Answer - He has a crush, besides he asked her out at the end of the chapter so no more stalking. Anyway, everyone needs a hobby. :)  
  
Little Miss Imperfect wrote Ah your evil. Do you know that? just let it be KNOWN already...jeeze, your giving me tension for cryin out loud!  
  
Answer - Okay, its Vesta Sangeorge  
  
athenakitty wrote Who is Harry interested in? Did Harry ever had the option of being horny? Will the school nurse figure out about Harry? Will Percy get chased around again? Is Percy demoted or worse?  
  
Answer - Harry likes Vesta. Harry is NOT a virgin, Parvati was his first, but not his only. As for Weatherby, well...  
  
gaul1 wrote wonders if its vespa or fritzy, thinks its vespa, but not sure, keep up the good work, also is there going to be any interation with any of the other schools, byes  
  
Answer - I have a huge lists of magical school world wide that I am working on. Still need to add a few to Africa and Asia, I know the least about those continents and cultures. However, I did mention a school in Spain as well as others in the UK. Oh yeah, its Vesta!  
  
belinda wrote oh I just must know who she is, fantastic chapter by the way, and the shaving episode was just too cute, aww harry is such a role model. I'm really enjoying this post hogwarts story (its hard to find a good one) so many, many, many compliments to you and I trust the next chapter will be up soon cheers ;)  
  
Answer - Its Vesta. I thought the shaving thing was cute also, but then again Harry is probably the only one of two male teachers who shaves. All the others have beards.   
  
Jackson wrote (a lot but that was along email, but this part is for everyone) Why don't you have any Squibs in the school? Even Hogwarts has Filch.  
  
Answer - There are two Squib teachers at the school. They are both graduates of the Jewesbury Squib Academy. Can you spot them? Probably not, I've not dealt with them much.  
  
dragonclawz54 wrote your story is actually pretty good. I dunno if I like the amount of gayness in this book though. It's pretty wierd and takes time to get used to. So, what happened to thouse books that was behind that picture? DARK ARTS OR WHAT?!?! well continue the great work.  
  
Answer - It could have been worse, I could have written in gay love scenes. :) Also, I forgot about the dark arts books thanks for the reminder. 


	22. Valentine's Day

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Besides Narcissa would have a conniption fit to end all fits." Harry said with sympathy to the boy.  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?" Will asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: Valentine's Day  
  
Later on, as Harry reached the entrance to the dining hall where the Valentine's Day Ball was being held he found several of the staff showing the band where to set their equipment up at and other doing a little last minute decorating of the hall.  
  
Soon the students began to arrive to the ball and as Harry watched them arrive he remembered his own experiences when he was their age. Later he saw Xander Malfoy escorting Daisy Gamble into the hall with the other first years trailing behind them like an imperial entourage. Harry chuckled at the sight of them, especially at Will Beagle who kept rolling his eyes at his best friend.  
  
However, all that ceased to exist the moment Harry caught sight of her. Vesta came into the hall and in Harry's eyes there was never a more beautiful woman to have ever walked the Earth. Nothing compared to her and nothing else mattered. A few moments later Fitzy slapped him on the back causing him to begin breathing again. He had apparently stopped when he saw her in the doorway and began to turn blue when the charms teacher came to his aid.  
  
However, Harry seemed to have forgotten even that as he approached her and said, "You look amazing tonight."  
  
Vesta blushed; yes she actually blushed and thanked him. As the band began to play a tune, Harry took the beautiful potions mistress into his arms and escorted her to the dance floor. Though Harry hated dancing almost as much as he hated the Dark Arts, he somehow forgot that and never once did his eyes leave hers and they twirled around the floor.  
  
"You're an excellent dancer." She said to him, trying to make conversation, even though none was required.  
  
"No," he breathed, "Anytime I'm with you, everything is utter perfection." She blushed again.  
  
The two danced. The crowd of students even parted to create a circle in the middle of the dance floor just for them to dance in for two whole songs, but they never noticed. That would have required them to look elsewhere than at each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later on, well after the two love-struck teachers had left the dance floor for refreshments, Harry looked up and saw two students entering the hall for the first time that night, Mr. Stahl and Mr. Gerard.  
  
'So they decided to come after all.' Harry thought to himself, 'Good for them.' and then he smiled in their general direction.  
  
"Vesta." Harry said and nodded his head in the direction of the two young men.  
  
"Well, I see they've finally decided to stop playing that silly game of theirs and come clean with their relationship." Vesta said with delight.  
  
"You knew?" Harry asked, completely unaware anyone else among the staff knew of their relationship.  
  
"Of course I knew, the only think they're being clever, but actually they moon over each other constantly."  
  
This statement caused Harry to smirk at her. She was a brilliant woman and he simply beamed at her.  
  
Just then the music started again and Harry was about to ask Vesta for another dance when he saw Mr. Stahl do the same with his young man. As the two couples took to the floor, they danced near each other.  
  
"I see they two of you decided to attend the ball after all." Harry said to the young men.  
  
"Yes, sir," Chester Stahl replied, "I finally talked him into it about half and hour ago."  
  
"Well, you make a lovely couple." Vesta said to them making Michael Gerard blush and become bashful.  
  
Then as they were dancing, Harry and Vesta noticed a red faced, burly transfiguration teacher begin breaking the two boys up on the dance floor and yelling at them.  
  
"Just what do you think that you are doing? This is not some brothel where Sodomites come to peddle their wares! What were you thinking dancing with each other?" bellowed Botolf Proctor.  
  
Michael Gerard looked rather frightened of his class sponsor and Harry thought he was about to bolt from the hall, but Chester Stahl held him in place and replied…  
  
"We are only dancing with each other Professor. We haven't done anything wrong and it's not against the school rules. I checked."  
  
"I do not need a seventeen year old child telling me what is and is not against the school rules, MISTER Stahl. What I want is for you and Mr. Gerard to exit the dance floor and the dining hall immediately that is …" Professor Proctor said, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"This is a silly thing for them to do, as I am the one who told them they could attend the ball together."  
  
"Professor Potter, I would appreciate it if you kept your interfering YOUNG nose out of this affair, I am dealing with these two hooligans."   
  
"Hooligans?" Vesta asked with her temper beginning to show. "Just what have these hooligans done that was so offensive to your delicate nature?"  
  
"They are flouting immorality in front of the younger children, that is what these hooligans are doing Professor Sangeorge. Which is about the same that can be said of your actions this past month." Bellowed Professor Proctor, which drew the attention of many of the other students and members of staff.  
  
"What's going on over here?" asked Madame Klump as she joined them.  
  
"It seems that these fine outstanding students have offended Professor Proctor, Madame Klump," Harry said, "and I was defending them as they have done nothing against school rules and regulations."  
  
"What were you doing gentlemen?" she asked the two young men.  
  
"Dancing." They replied together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a quick trip to the Headmistress' office the whole matter was straightened out much to Harry's satisfaction. The two students indeed had done nothing wrong and Professor Proctor was furious with the outcome as they were allowed to return to the Valentine's Day Ball. In fact Madame Klump encouraged the two to dance the night away and even mentioned how nice the school gardens might be in moonlight.  
  
Botolf Proctor stormed off to his quarters and was not seen for the rest of the evening.  
  
Sometime around midnight Harry and Vesta, along with other members of the staff began shooing the younger student back to their dormitories to go to sleep. Some of the other older students did take a stroll or two through the school gardens. Harry saw a bashful Daithi Flannery give a goodnight kiss to Audrey Simmons. He was glad for them; they seemed like a very nice couple.  
  
As Harry escorted Vesta to the tower where the staff members lived, he turned to her and asked, "Would you mind coming to my quarters right now?"  
  
Vesta was a bit shocked. That was a very blunt way of asking for …  
  
Harry interrupted her thoughts and continued, "There's someone I want you to meet. He's dead now, but his painting is in my quarters and I would like for you to meet him."  
  
"Who is it?" she curiously asked.  
  
"The only man who ever like a father to me. Sirius Black, my godfather."  
  
She smiled at him and nodded yes, and then they were on their way to visit the painted wizard.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Vesta Sangeorge, this is Sirius Black, my godfather. Sirius, this is Vesta Sangeorge, my … well, I guess you'd call her my date for this evening." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Ah, you're the young lady driving my boy mad with desire? Hmmm, I wondered when I was going to be able to meet you officially." said Sirius Black from his frame.  
  
"Officially?" she asked, "When have we met otherwise?"  
  
"Well, ever since you began to drive my Harry here to distraction, I started to spy on you. Nothing bad, I just wanted to know what kind of person you were."  
  
"Sirius!" Harry said very annoyed. Vesta thought it was because he was outraged that the painting was being rude, when in reality it was because Harry would have loved to know what he saw.   
  
However, the painting just grinned at them and said, "Well, I must be off, it's Valentine's Day you know and I have a date with a very lovely young woman in a painting in the second floor corridor." Then he was gone.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Vesta said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, no, wait until you meet the woman who thinks she's my mother. That'll be interesting."  
  
"Your aunt with the dead husband?" she asked confused.  
  
"NO." he said a bit too quickly, "I'm talking about Molly Weasley."  
  
Then he smiled at her and moved closer to her. Her breath quickened as he reached out and touched her arm. Soon that hand was snaking itself around her waist and bringing her closer to him yet still as he murmured into her ear about how beautiful she truly was. Then his mouth found her and they kissed.  
  
The two stood like this for several minutes in Harry's sitting room, before he bent down and picked her up and carried her off to his bedroom, where he … well we all know what happened/  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours later in the middle of the night, Harry was awoken to hearing his own name called out urgently.  
  
"HARRY!" bellowed Sirius from his frame.  
  
Harry bolts out of bed and runs into the sitting room to see what's wrong.  
  
"Sirius? What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asks concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to get in here if I did that."  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! Have you any idea how comfortable I was just before you bellowed like that?" Harry growled at his godfather's painting.  
  
"Pretty well from the looks of things." Sirius said grinning and looking over Harry's shoulder. "You're starkers and she is looking absolutely delectable."  
  
Harry turned around and saw Vesta standing in the doorway to his bedroom with a sheet drawn around her naked body. Sirius was right she did look delectable. He didn't want to peel his eyes away from her for a moment, but he also was furious with Sirius, so he returned his attention to the painting and said…  
  
"You are so lucky I do not have a can of turpentine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning the two young teachers woke again. Harry with arms wrapped around her tightly and Vesta snuggled up in his arms with her head in the crook of his neck. Neither one wanted to wake up that morning; they were having far too much fun right where they were. Alas there was a Quidditch match that day Desdrilla House and the Honeychurch 7 and Harry did have to referee.   
  
Reluctantly Harry pried his arms from around the soft body of the beautiful woman, trying his best not to wake her to tread off to the bath. Minutes later as he stood half asleep under the steaming water, the door of the shower suddenly opened and there she stood and even without his glasses, he knew she was radiant. She joined him in the shower, which to be honest was large enough for about four or five people to be in at one time and began to lather his muscular body with soap. Well a man can only take so much of that and Harry promptly decided, "The game can start a little on the late side today."  
  
They both smiled and promptly had a very enjoyable shower that morning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was almost lunchtime when the two teachers made it anywhere other than Harry's quarters that day. Harry had escorted Vesta to the infirmary, where she said she had plenty to keep her busy until the match and Harry did have the pitch to prep before the game.  
  
It wasn't until he walked in the dining hall for lunch that Harry saw that Vesta was already there talking secretly with Fitzy. He thought, 'That can't be good.' Then took his seat beside his new girlfriend and smiled at her.  
  
"So Harry," Fitzy began, "I hear you're impressive."  
  
Harry groaned and fell back into his chair as the two women laughed. Why did he always have to get embarrassed at times like this?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was happy to be on the Quidditch pitch, the only thing he had to worry about was stray bludgers and not gossipy women. 'Much easier' he definitely thought.  
  
The game had begun much like all the other games before, this was the second round of games and Desdrilla House was dead last in the points for the Quidditch cup, but not out of the running. Also they had beaten the Honeychurch 7 before and they were going to do it again.  
  
The game was fierce and the Desdrilla girls played dirty. Winnie Dodd and Darcy Thomas, the two beaters, aimed those bludgers at the chasers and the seeker of the Honeychurch team whenever they got near one. They had even knocked Molly O'Donnell out of the game altogether.  
  
They were tied at 140, when suddenly the two seekers, Daphne Feeney and Daisy Gamble both saw the golden snitch at the same time. The two young girls battled it out in order to get the shiny ball, but it was eventually Daisy who caught it, securing the Honeychurch 7 a victory with 290 points.  
  
Madame Klump beamed as her sponsored team once more came out victorious.   
  
The Honeychurch team had all landed and was in a great lump of people all hugging and slapping backs as the Desdrilla team stalked to the shower rooms.  
  
As Harry landed his broom near the crowd he swore he heard Xander Malfoy say to Daisy Gamble, "You did almost as well I would have up there."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Also, In case anyone of you is wondering, Estonia is on the north-eastern corner of Europe and was once part fo the former Soviet Union but gained it's independance on 20 August 1991. Estonia is south of Finland and borders Latvia and present day Russia. It's present population is just over 1.4 million.  
  
You see, I do know where Estonia is. :)  
  
belinda wrote Theres just something about this story that's refreshing, that's so much better than so many other stories out there. its a pleasure to read and I wanted to thank you for always updating so quickly. do you write chapters in advance or do you write and then post (if its the second then im jealous it takes me ages to write anything) anyway great job!  
  
Answer - Actually its a combination of both. I have an outline and notes, but then I go and rewrite them with dialogue. Thats why my tense is off sometimes, I do the notes in the past tense (don't know why, trying to break myself of it) and then I add in dialogue to expand ideas and then I post them.  
  
athenakitty wrote Is everybody happy that Harry's off the market? Will Harry find things change with Petunia? Will Petunia give Harry a few of his family's things?  
  
Answer - Well I'm sure Molly Weasley is thrilled beyond words. We'll see more of Petunia later.  
  
iciee wrote the two Thornes are squibs right they don't seem to into everything  
  
Answer - You would be very correct.  
  
dragonclawz54 wrote (in reference to my last footnote to him) No way that would be too sick. Do not torture me please! as for the books no problem anytime. just tryin to help a fellow writer.  
  
Answer - Man, your no fun. Besides there are many readers who would love to read about it.  
  
Tynkerbell wrote hey! cute chappie, really i think hippogriffs live quite awhile i was just askin cuz everyone forgets him lol :)  
  
Answer - Well, I've been perculating on the question. After the death of Sirius, there was no one who lived at the house full time, so Buckbeak would have been taken back to Hogwarts. Since Draco more than likely dropped Care of Magical Creatures and was also more into his Death Eater Junior role, he probably didn't notice. What gets me is no one asked about the damned motorbike. :D 


	23. Hippity, Hoppity Easters on its Way

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
As Harry landed his broom near the crowd he swore he heard Xander Malfoy say to Daisy Gamble, "You did almost as well I would have up there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty Three: Hippity, Hoppity Easters on its Way  
  
For the next month things were rather normal, well as normal can be when you wake up almost every morning in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the world. Harry and Vesta tried their absolute best to maintain a high level of professionalism; however, it was hard to do whenever he saw her. Sometimes when he caught a glimpse of her he would sigh and go all moony with a stupid grin on his face, but in a manly way of course.  
  
So it was the end of March that Harry and Edwina decided what to do with the cache of dark arts books found behind the painting of Lady Letitia Honeychurch. The Headmistress decided that at the very least the books should be cataloged and put into storage in a room that more accessible to enter than the one behind the painting. So the two, along with Professor Fronia Thorne and Xander Malfoy spent a whole day in the secret rooms going through the temperamental books.   
  
Harry remembered the conversation when Edwina had asked for Xander Malfoy's help in entering the room once more. Since no one could enter the rooms without Mr. Malfoy being present, the boy had skillfully maneuvered himself into a position where he could be a part of the action. Harry remembered it well and thought he would have made an excellent Slytherin.  
  
"Headmistress, of course, I would love to help you and the other professors access the hidden rooms." Xander Malfoy said with the utmost respect, but then continued, "Of course, if anyone leaves the hidden room, they wouldn't be able to enter it again, so I'd have to stay and help you out. That way it would more productive use of your time, instead of having to hunt me down every time someone left to move the books into another location. Wouldn't you agree Professor Potter?"  
  
Harry laughed at himself every time he remembered that conversation. He had been maneuvered into that so skillfully. He almost admired the boy for it. Of course, Harry countered with the idea of putting the forbidden books in the Headmistress' office to be cataloged there. That way Mr. Malfoy wouldn't ever find out the secret location of the where these books were going to be stored. Harry could very clever himself.  
  
"I suppose he has a point Edwi… Madame Klump, we would have to retrieve him ever so often and he could be useful in this process." Harry said with a half smirk on his face.  
  
"I must object, those books could be dangerous and he is a student, not a fully trained wizard, he could be harmed by something evil hidden in those books." Professor Fronia Thorne said.  
  
"Fronia, it'll be alright, Harry will be there and he is our resident expert on the combat of dark magic. I trust him completely to protect Mr. Malfoy, and probably you and me as well." Edwina said with a smile and a wink to the school librarian.  
  
"Well, I suppose that is true." Fronia Thorne said reluctantly.  
  
"No pressure on me then is there?" Harry said, "I better have another cup of coffee, in case I nod off while reading those nasty books." Edwina and Xander tried their best not to laugh, while Fronia looked slightly annoyed.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Of course that was this morning, now it was late in the afternoon and the four of them was covered with dust, cobwebs, mildew and plain old fashioned crud. But, it had been an exciting day, at least for Harry and Fronia.  
  
"I can't believe some of these titles we have here. These books are in better shape than some of their counterparts that have been confiscated by the Ministry of Magic, at Hogwarts or even the great library at Ordmandel." Fronia exclaimed excitedly. "Do you know this could collection of books could put this school on the map scholastically?"   
  
"I'll have you know that this institution is already well known for its academic achievements." Edwina said a bit put off by the librarian's comment.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." she countered.  
  
"What and where is Ordmandel?" Xander asked Harry, who shrugged not knowing.  
  
"Ordmandel is a school of magic in the southern part of the United States. I've been there to study at their great library, one of the best in all the world, considering the school is only two hundred years old." Fronia responded to the student's question.   
  
Xander continued to ask Professor Thorne questions about the other schools of magic outside of Britain, as the topic was now fascinating to him, while they all began to box up the books to be moved down stairs into Edwina's office.   
  
* * * * *  
  
At dinner that night, they were all exhausted. Especially Xander Malfoy, he had never done that much hard work before in his life.  
  
Vesta was looking at her rather handsome boyfriend and was admonishing him, "You could have hurt yourself, why didn't you ask for more assistance than that? What if you have been hurt?"  
  
"I was hurt, badly." Harry responded to her with seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Vesta, Fitzy, Edwina and Fronia all said at the same time.  
  
Harry then held up his right index finger and said, "See, I got a paper cut. Want to kiss it and make it better?" Then he smiled at her and the potions mistress kissed his boo-boo to make it all better.  
  
"Why don't you ever kiss my paper cuts Parker?" Fronia asked of her husband.  
  
"The last time I did that, we ended up with our third child." the distinguished professor said with a sparkle in his eye towards his lovely wife.  
  
"I'll be taking my finger back now, if you don't mind." Harry said rather quickly making the women at the staff table laugh at him.  
  
"That's not funny." Harry muttered into his plate of food.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next week saw a few fifth years pulling their hair out doing revision for their upcoming O.W.L.'s and several seventh years near constant pain for their N.E.W.T.'s preparations. However the upcoming Quidditch game and the Easter holidays were a sign of relief, if only a brief one for the students.  
  
Finally Saturday morning arrived and the time for the Quidditch game between Brutus House and Desdrilla House and Harry extracted himself from under the lovely potions mistress in order to head down to the pitch to get it ready. However, standing there watching her sleep, Harry felt the sudden urge to return to bed, but this was Quidditch for Merlin's sake and so he headed into the shower to get ready for the day.  
  
After lunch, the two teams made their way down to the pitch in order to change into their uniforms and the rest of the school and a few residents of Honeychurch Station started to fill the stands. Harry saw Taryn Whitlock take his place as the announcer as usual and he waited down on the pitch for the teams to emerge from their changing rooms to begin the game.  
  
Soon Taryn was announcing the team members as they flew out onto the pitch and Harry watched them as they flew once around the pitch. In particular Harry noticed Xander Malfoy. 'What a little show off' Harry thought as the two team captains landed in order to shake hands and start the game.  
  
After Harry had released the balls, the game was underway as he mounted his broom and took off, he heard Taryn announcing that Desdrilla chaser Hyacinth Gamble had already scored against Daithi Flannery, the Brutus keeper.   
  
"This game is going to turn really ugly." Harry said to himself.  
  
As he predicted, the game did indeed turn ugly. It seems that the Desdrilla team realized that they were out of the running for the Quidditch cup and decided to take it out on the Brutus team. Harry had no idea just how mean girls could really be when they were crossed.  
  
By the end of the game, Xander Malfoy had captured the snitch, but he also had a bloody nose, two of the three Brutus chasers and their team captain were on their way to the infirmary and the entire Desdrilla team was standing in the middle of the pitch getting their backsides chewed out by Harry for such an ugly game they had just played. However the end score was Brutus 310 to Desdrilla's 170.  
  
Generally speaking, it was a good game to watch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Easter holidays arrived and only a few students were going home for the week long absence of school. Most decided to stay, as it would be a long trip there and back again and just for a few days. However, this was when Harry had promised Petunia Dursley that he would visit her, even though he was now regretting that promise.  
  
"Harry you promised the old bat you'd visit and you just can't back out now." said the painting of Sirius, even though he would have loved for her disappointed.  
  
"I know Sirius; it's just that I have no idea what to say to her. It's been years since we've seen each other." Harry responded. It was true, the day Harry had turned seventeen and had reached adulthood by wizarding standards he had gone for his apparition exam and when he had passed it, he returned to Privet Drive, collected his things and moved out, and hadn't returned once since.  
  
"Just remember to be pleasant and that she is now a widow with no one to love and you have that beautiful creature spread out across your bed nightly." Sirius said with a smirk that made Harry think he watched them or something.  
  
"Besides, you won't be alone when you meet her. I'm coming with you." Harry turned and saw Vesta walking into his sitting room.  
  
"You're coming with me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I am. I want to meet your family."  
  
"She's a Muggle and not a pleasant one at that." Harry said, not sure if he wanted her to come or not.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll be on my best behavior with her." Vesta winked at him and left again to pack for their little trip.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A couple of hours later Harry and Vesta apparated onto one of the secret platforms located at Kings Cross Station in London. It was the nearest point to Grimmauld Place that she knew and thus that's were they went. After a short walk and a timely note via a certain phoenix named Fawkes, Vesta entered Harry's home.  
  
"So this is the fames House of Black, Sirius was telling me about? Doesn't look that run down to me." Vesta said as she looked the place over.  
  
"Well, we've fixed the old place up a bit." Harry responded, "Especially after Sirius died."  
  
Just then Dobby popped in and took their luggage up to Harry's room and told them, "Harry Potter and his missy is eating now, Winky is making you's a good meal in the kitchen."  
  
"Master Harry." Winky exclaimed as she saw him and run and hugged him around the knees.  
  
"Hello, Winky, how have you been while I have been away?" Harry asked.  
  
"Taking care of the house Master Harry you knows that." Winky replied as if that were completely obvious. Harry laughed.  
  
"Winky, this is Vesta Sangeorge and she'll be staying with us tonight."  
  
"Dobby is telling Winky all about his sweetie, he is." the little elf said and then giggled.  
  
Vesta thought this was all funny. Her family has always had house elves, she grew up with them, but somehow they had never taught her to talk to them like equals. She never questioned it, but watching Harry with his pair, seemed to be both odd and encouraging to her.  
  
"Hello, Winky, I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
Then the elf ushered the two lovers into their chairs and fed them a good lunch before they set out to meet Aunt Petunia that afternoon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ah, Harry there you are." said Mrs. Figg as he emerged from her fireplace into her home on Wisteria Walk.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Figg, how have you been these days?" Harry politely asked of his former babysitter. However, before she could respond to the young man a lovely young woman emerged from the green flames and looked around.   
  
"Well, what have we here? This is an unexpected surprise." said Mrs. Figg eyeing the raven haired woman standing in her sitting room.  
  
"Mrs. Figg I would like to introduce you to Vesta Sangeorge, a fellow teacher at the school where I work and more importantly, my girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend? Well it's about time you had one of those you know." Mrs. Figg said, teasing him and making him turn red.  
  
"I've had girlfriends before, you know." said Harry still red faced.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few minutes later Harry and Vesta were walking hand in hand the short distance between Wisteria Walk and Privet Drive. As they walked along Harry was flooded with many memories of his childhood and wondered once again, 'What the hell was I thinking coming back here again?'  
  
As they reached the house at Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry stopped Vesta and looked at her. Taking a deep breath he said, "There are many things from my childhood that I have not told you. Many things I don't want to really have to remember. Many of those things are painful and mostly humiliating."  
  
"Harry, I know quite a bit about your past. Everyone does. About how you defeated You-Know-Who and suffered so much at his hands and by those of the Death Eaters." she said sympathetically.  
  
"Vesta, honey, you don't understand. Most of those horrible memories I was just talking about happened in this house."  
  
Just as they stepped on the front stoop of the house, the door opened up and there stood Petunia Dursley.  
  
"Oh Harry."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
For those of you who thought Chapter 22 was too fluffy, just remember how your butts were all puckered until 21, just giving you guys a break. :)  
  
athenakitty wrote Yeah! Firstie again! Is Proctor a homophobe? Will Harry buy a certain can of turpentine? Does Petunia have anything of Lily's things? Who did Dudley tie down and married? Will Severus visit Harry? Will somebody learn "not to mess with Potter"? Will Winky visit Honeychurch?  
  
Answer - No he won't be getting any turpentine, that was just an idle threat. :) Proctor has issues! Who said Dudley was married? Petunia only wrote that he had his own flat. How many 23 year old men love with their mother? Harry and Severus DO NOT Like each other, so no He won't be visiting, besides Severus is teaching at Hogwarts.   
  
krysalys73 wrote You know, I thought either Harry or Hagrid would have Sirius' cycle. Wouldn't it be friggin cool if Harry and Vespa took a little midnight ride on it? And, *finally*, Harry gets laid! Nice to know someone around here is getting some action... ;-) Also great to see that despite Narcissa's bitchiness, Draco and Xander are actually getting along. I've been also wondering if Draco's relieved that Lucius is dead too. And if Draco and Xander are both part Veela, then that would mean that they got that heritage from their dad, right? Hm, methinks my brain hath been activated! YAY!  
  
Answer - HOney, you really scare me some days! You make it sound like he was a virgin. He's not! You just know for sure now. :) It was Lucius' mother who was the Veela and not at all on Narcissa's side. Also don't be thinking Draco is a nice person, remember he didn't Xander to Hogwarts because he & Narcissa didn't want anyone to know he existed.  
  
captuniv wrote Well, well. So it wasn't Fitzy. Kinda thought so, she was too obvious. Sneaky author. :) Hmm, the news of Vernon's death was interesting. So Dudley works for Grunnings? Great, followed completely in Vernon's footsteps. Strange that Petunia would finally be trying to approach Harry now after all these years but I think he nailed it with his idea of her being lonely. That meeting should be tense. Keep up the great work!  
  
Answer - She'll be on her best behavior I'm sure. :) As for Molly Weasley, don't hold your breath about seeing her. This story ends when the school year ends (just like in the books) and they wouldn't be able to see her until the summer. That would be in the sequel, if I choose to write one. :)  
  
The Libran Iniquity wrote Am I correct in thinking (in a little retrospect) that Harry and Petunia are going to come to some sort of understanding? (What I can't believe is that widdle Dudders actually managed to graduate from uni... unless it was a course involving heavy eating ^^ )  
  
Answer - I'm sure Dudley chugged the beer when he was in uni. ;) As for Harry and Petunia, just you wait and see.  
  
kraeg001 wrote Yup, definately HP/OC. Also, I didn't udnerstand the thing about the can of turpentine; what did Sirius mean? Anyway, excellent work! Keep going!  
  
Answer - As an art major we used Turpentine to clean brushed and canvases of paint. Sirius was stalking her throught the paintings of the school. He knew who Harry liked, he had several wet dreams and probably talked in them. I know my room mate in college did. :) Don't ask!  
  
kensai2 wrote I do not know if Molly would be happy with Harry off the market, maybe she always had a secret hope he would end up with Ginny. How long will this fic be? You have a lot of loose ends to tie up. The books, Draco, Procter,the motorcycle (you brought it up). I hope at least 50 more chapters.  
  
Answer - As long as Harry is happy, Molly is happy! As for loose ends, the motor bike was brought up in notes, because I had an email asking about it, wasn't mentioned in main story. Draco has not appeared except for the cameo at the bank, not really a loose end for this story, maybe the sequel. Proctor will be in this story more and so will the books. As for the length of the story, where do JKR's books usually end?  
  
SunniRunr wrote me a review that you all can go an find if you want to know it, but basically I got bitched at for responding to everyone at the end of chapters.  
  
Answer - Don't like them, then don't read them. I love getting responses from people, especially from ones with questions. This is my first fanfic and it actually helps me out to get them. 


	24. Meeting the Family

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty Four: Meeting the Family  
  
"Oh Harry." Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Aunt Petunia." Harry said lamely.  
  
"I'm so glad you came, and who is this with you?" Petunia asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Vesta Sangeorge. Vesta, this is my aunt Petunia Dursley." Harry said.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Dursley."  
  
"Oh … well … it's nice to meet you too." Petunia stuttered, "Won't you come in?"  
  
Soon they were sitting in Petunia's sitting room having a pleasant conversation. Harry was a bit over polite to his aunt and Petunia was equally over polite as well. It was as if they were walking on eggshells around each other, leaving Vesta perplexed.  
  
Then Petunia turned to Vesta and asked, "What do you do for a living?"  
  
"Oh, I work as a potion's…, well I teach at the school where Harry does and I'm also the school nurse."  
  
"You teach?" Petunia looked at her nephew in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and flying to the younger students and I am the couch and referee for the Quidditch games."  
  
"Flying? Quidditch?" she sputtered.  
  
"On broomstick, I teach children to fly on brooms and then to play a game called Quidditch on brooms as well. It's quite fun." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"He's actually brilliant at it, don't let him fool you. I've never seen so many children itching to run down to his classes before in my life. At the beginning of the year, they were all dying to learn to fly." Vesta said with a slight glint in her eyes.  
  
Harry half blushed and said, "They just couldn't wait to get up into the air, that's all."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know about that." said Petunia a bit huffy, "Did you know that Dudley has been working at Vernon's company? He has a girlfriend now from what I understand. I've not met her yet, they just started going out, and so it'll be a while."  
  
Suddenly Harry's mind was filled with the thought of an enormously fat Dudley with a pencil thin girl in a modern day version of Jack Spratt and his wife. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's very happy with her." Vesta said trying to diffuse something, but not entirely sure what. However, she continued on what would have normally been a quiet change of conversation. "Harry tells me he grew up here with you, Mrs. Dursley."  
  
Petunia paled. "Really?" she asked nervously, "What exactly has he told you?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry said quickly, "I was telling her how I was brought here after the death of my parents."  
  
That 'nothing' came all too quickly for Vesta's liking, but she said nothing about it. However, she let it go and the conversation turned to more neutral topics.  
  
After a couple of hours, Harry was ready to go. He had his fill of Privet Drive and wanted to return to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. As he and Vesta were making their excuses, his eyes fell on the little door with the lock and air vent to the cupboard under the stairs. For a moment he stood stock still and barely even took breath. However, he was brought out of his stupor by Petunia giving him a hug. This rather shocked Harry.   
  
"Now don't make a stranger of yourself." she said to him before they went out the front door.   
  
"Goodbye Aunt Petunia, I'll come by and visit again when I can." Harry said to her as she shut the door.  
  
The couple walked a little ways down the street hand in hand until they were in a secluded spot and Vesta turned to say something, but he cut her off.  
  
"Do you think you can apparate to the house from here?"  
  
"I think so, yes, if not I'll go to Kings Cross Station again. It's not a far walk if I remember correctly." she responded to him.  
  
"Alright, if your not there when I apparate in, I'll go to the train station and walk you back." Harry said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, which was odd for her to see, they always had before.  
  
Then the couple apparated into London.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Harry apparated into the entrance hall of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he noticed that Vesta was not with him and became worried. 'What if she splinched herself?' he thought frantically. However, he was drawn from his thought as the front door opened and she entered the house.  
  
"I though I'd lost you there for a moment." Harry said with a breath of relief.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Potter, I'm rather hard to loose." she said in a stern voice and then kissed him making him realize she was teasing him. However, the kiss still made him weak in the knees.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Remus, we didn't see you standing there." Harry muttered though the kiss.  
  
"I dare say you didn't." Remus said while laughing, "I'm afraid you've just broken poor Mauricio's heart."  
  
"He'll live, no wait, he's dead." Harry said, but then realized what he had said and corrected himself, "He'll get over it."  
  
Remus laughed again and turned to the lovely lady standing beside Harry, "Professor Sangeorge, we meet again. I see our Harry finally got that vaulted Gryffindor courage up and asked you out."   
  
"Please call me Vesta, anyone who has the nerve to stand there and watch us kiss can call me by my first name like a friend."  
  
But just then a load crash came from the area of the kitchen and then, "Wotcher Harry." bellowed Tonks, "Who do we have here?"  
  
'Vesta please meet one of my rowdy room mates, Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks this is Vesta Sangeorge."  
  
"Oh, you're the girlfriend. I've heard about you, pleased to meet you finally."  
  
"You've heard about her Tonks?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, from Dobby. He told us that you were dating her." Tonks replied with a wink to Harry who was beginning to worry slightly about what Vesta was thinking about his friends and family.  
  
Remus could see Harry was becoming uncomfortable and said, "Why don't we all go down to the kitchen, Winky is cooking up something wonderful for us to eat."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minutes later upon entering the kitchen, Harry was shocked at what he heard…  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
It seems that Dobby was busy telling everyone that Harry was home for a visit and had organized a little party for him to see his family. So standing in the kitchen was all the Weasley family, minus Weatherby, along with Hermione and Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend.  
  
Everyone came around to shake Harry's hand, or to pat him on the back or hug him or whatever else they wanted to do to him, since they missed him so much and most hadn't seen him since the school had started.   
  
"Harry mate," called out one of the twins, "who is this beautiful creature you have with you?"  
  
"Everyone, this is Vesta Sangeorge … the woman I love." which made her head spin quickly in his direction. He had never said those words to her before.   
  
A room full of "Aaaawwwws!!!" followed as Vesta blushed.  
  
Harry beamed at her and began to take Vesta around the room and introduce her to his family. "This is my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Here we have Ginny Weasley and her boyfriend and one of my good mates, Dean Thomas. This is Bill Weasley, his wife Fleur and their son Armand." With that Harry took the baby into his arms and held him.  
  
"Looks good on you Harry, you need one of those." Bill said referring to his son.  
  
"Are you joking? He barely lets me kiss his boo-boo's." Vesta said dryly, but laced with humor, causing the room to burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, I like her." said the twins in perfect unison.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The surprise party went well for the rest of the evening; everyone was having a wonderful time, especially Harry. That is until…  
  
"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley cooed in his ear, "We need to borrow your lady friend her for a few minutes." And before he could protest, she, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione had Vesta up on her feet and taking her up the library for a private chat while the men, kept Harry firmly planted in his seat at the table.  
  
"Hey." Harry protested.  
  
"It's for your own good mate and you should've seen it coming." said Ron.  
  
Harry looked confused and asked, "What do you mean? Should've seen what coming?"  
  
"Well, when you introduced mum as your own mother that sealed your fate." Fred said solemnly.   
  
"I'm surprised she didn't burst out in tears on the spot." added George.  
  
"So now, she's doing to Vesta the same thing she did to Fleur, to Angelina, to Katie, to Alicia …" Charlie began.  
  
"To me" added Dean bewildered.  
  
"… which is sitting them down and being as nosey as she could be with them." Bill finished.  
  
"Oh no," Harry whispered and paled a bit, "I have to go and rescue her."  
  
"I'm afraid that's out of the question son." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Why is that? I've saved the world from Voldemort (everyone winced at the name) and I can save Vesta from that." Harry said and started to rise, but was held down once more.  
  
"Mate, that's true and in any other case you would be correct. BUT, V…V…Volde…." Ron said.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry said at annoyance for having to say it for his best mate repeatedly.  
  
"Yeah him, anyway he never yelled like mum did, so we're more afraid of her than you right now."  
  
The other Weasley men nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Damn." swore Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several times that evening Hermione barged into the kitchen throwing a black house cat with green eyes on the table saying, "How many times do I have to tell you? Keep him down here!"  
  
Then Harry would revert to his human form.  
  
"Damn."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours later, after all their guests were on their way home, Harry was finally able to rest and hold the woman he loved in his arms happily, though sleepily.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what happened in the library tonight?" he asked huskily into her neck as nibbled on her seductively.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. I was sworn to utmost secrecy and I cannot tell on penalty of Hermione Granger." Vesta confessed amused.  
  
"I need to have a long talk with that woman one of these days." Harry said smiling.  
  
"I don't think it'll work, no matter what you say to her. She's very clever you know." Vesta said in admiration of the young woman.  
  
Soon the couple began to climb the stairs up to Harry's bed room, but apparently that wasn't romantic enough for Harry. So at the landing he stopped her, bent over and picked her up and then carried her to the room, kissing her all the way.  
  
Entering the bedroom, Harry set her down and began to peal away her clothing and began to nibble on the creamy smooth skin of her shoulders and collar bone. Vesta squirmed with delight in his arms, before she began to remove his robes also.  
  
Finally they were lying on the bed together. Harry, completely naked hovered over her as he was still undressing her with his teeth. It was a very delicious moment for both of them when she suddenly remembered something she was allowed to tell him from the evening.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he replied.  
  
"There is one thing I am allowed to tell you about my secret meeting, but I don't think you want to know it."  
  
"Wanna bet? What is it?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Weasley did want to know about one thing about our relationship together."  
  
"What was that?" he asked smiling at her hungrily.  
  
"She wanted to know what how big you are."  
  
Suddenly Harry groaned, his face turned red and he dived under the covers and wrapped himself tightly in them saying, "I did not want to know that!"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
athenakitty wrote Did try to be first! *Shrugs* Why are the dark arts books temperamental? Does Dudley have to tie someone down? What will Petunia say? Draco isn't going to show up at Honeychurch is he?  
  
Answer - the books are tempermental because that one yelled at Will. I was going for a joke. Petunia has interesting things to say and Draco is Draco.  
  
Numba1 wrote Taking the girl home to meet the family...never ever a good thing. I'm surprised Harry hasn't mentioned his past history with his lovely aunt. I love the house elves though, I wonder how closely Mrs. Weasley is going to inspect Vesta...  
  
Answer - I wouldn't know as I never brought a girl home to meet mom and dad before. :) Though I'm sure they would have liked it if I had.  
  
Phire Phoenix wrote Ack! _ Cliffhanger! Well...partly...but I still want to know what happened... lol. But considering you're better than most other stories I read and update quite often, I'll just sit here and stare at the screen and wait...  
  
Answer - Throw her a pity party! Poor thing just sitting there hour after hour waiting on my lazy self to write something. tsk, tsk, tsk :D  
  
Adrelliehs wrote You and your darn cliff hangers. Still a great story though. I look forward to updates and this story is by far the most creative of Harry Potter future alternative stories I have read.  
  
Answer - Thanks, thats means alot to me to hear that. :) 


	25. Back to the Castle

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"She wanted to know what how big you are."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty Five: Back to the Castle  
  
"Vesta?" Harry said quietly in case she was asleep. He hadn't slept a wink and they didn't have … well you know … after she said what she did about Mrs. Weasley. What man could really?  
  
"Hmmm?" she responded sleepily.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley didn't really ask that about me, did she?"  
  
Vesta giggled.  
  
"You're not funny, you know that?"  
  
"I thought it was funny until you rolled over and hid under the cover for two hours." Vesta said truthfully.  
  
"It freaked me out. What man wants to think of his mother figure thinking about him that way?" Harry pouted from his side of the bed.  
  
Vesta giggled again as she moved over near him and laid her head on his muscular bare chest.   
  
'I love it when she does that." Harry thought.  
  
"I love you Harry James Potter, but there are days you are such a child." and then she kissed him and lay her head back to his chest to listen to the beating of his heart.  
  
"I love you too." he said into her hair, thought she heard him all the same.  
  
"Good, now go to sleep and stop thinking about your penis."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning they awoke to Dobby bringing them breakfast in bed.  
  
"Good morning Dobby." Harry yawned.  
  
"Good morning Harry Potter, sir. Good morning Missy Vesta." Dobby replied before popping out to leave to their breakfast.  
  
"Do you always have breakfast in bed?" she asked as she took a drink of juice.  
  
"Only when I wake up with exceptionally beautiful women." he said while smiling at her and drinking his morning coffee.  
  
"What number would I be on this list of beautiful women who've had a meal in this bed?"  
  
"You would be the first."  
  
"Oh."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later in the morning the pair made their way downstairs with their luggage to go back to the school. Harry had to make sure his firsties were behaving themselves while Vesta had half dozen fifth years about to take their O.W.L.'s and they were beginning to show strain.  
  
"Where are your housemates?" she asked looking around.  
  
"At work, I suspect. Tonks is an Auror and Remus for the Ministry in the Werewolf Liaison office."  
  
"Works in the what? I didn't know they had one of those offices."  
  
"It's new and they're trying to help werewolves cope with their lives, especially people when they are newly bitten. It can very traumatic for them, especially when ministry officials abduct them and force to register without any kind of explanation. Especially to the Muggles, who are virtually defenseless against the Ministry officials." Harry explained.  
  
Then with a quick kiss, the two apparated back to the cobblestone way and returned to the school.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the week went by fine for Harry. He tutored several of the students for their upcoming exams as did Vesta down in the potions lab. Most of the firsties had gone home to visit family. Even Harry's two troublesome boys were gone for the first time that year.  
  
'I still can't believe that Narcissa invited Xander to come visit her and Draco at Malfoy Manor.' Harry thought to himself. 'I just does not make sense to me what so ever.'  
  
However, Harry had little time to dwell on it as he was very busy by week's end dealing with Botolf Proctor and his new pet project, getting Michael Gerard and Chester Stahl expelled from school.  
  
"I have made two surprise inspections of the boy's dormitory and both times they were not there. Out past curfew and I cannot find them anywhere in the school during the night. They should be expelled immediately Headmistress."  
  
"What makes you think they were out of Brutus Tower past curfew?" Harry asked the annoyed teacher.  
  
"This is none of your business Potter. You deal with your class and I'll deal with mine."  
  
"Mr. Stahl is not in your sponsored class, Botolf, why were you inspecting him?" Edwina asked.  
  
"Since Mr. Gerard seems to have attached him self to the other boy, I felt it prudent to investigate the seventh years as well to make sure he was actually in the tower and just not in his dormitory room." Botolf said triumphantly.  
  
"How very clever of you. Good thinking. Did you find him there?"  
  
"No, Edwina, I did not, thus I think we should expel both of them for curfew violations."  
  
"Edwina, forgive me, but since it is the Easter holiday, are the curfew rules still in effect? I mean it is their vacation time and there are no classes in effect at present." Harry asked  
  
"Why are you here Potter?" Botolf asked as he turned on Harry.  
  
"At my invitation" Edwina replied for Harry, even though it wasn't exactly true.  
  
Annoyed at having lost his opportunity to be rid of the younger teacher, Botolf went on, "I can't find the two anywhere in the castle except for meal times. They must be up to something and I want to know what it is."  
  
"They're probably hiding from you after the spectacle you put on at the Valentine's Day Ball." Harry said becoming slightly annoyed him self.  
  
"That's a distinct possibility, but without the two here, we cannot know for sure. Harry would you mind finding the two boys and bringing them here. I think that since they have decided to enter into an adult relationship, they should be treated as adults." said the Headmistress, quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Alright, give me a few minutes. I don't know where they are either." Then Harry was on his way to his office to retrieve a certain map.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ten minutes later Harry entered the secret room beneath Brutus Tower. As he descended the stairs he smelled something he hadn't smelled since he was a seventh year at Hogwarts. Something he always smelled whenever Seamus Finnegan chased the boys out of their dorm room so he could be alone with his boyfriend. Quickly Harry performed the bubble head charm to give him a supply of fresh air, not that the air in the room was distasteful, just charged with sweat and passion and a hint of magic.   
  
As he entered the room, he saw many things that he wished he hadn't. Oh well, too late now. A copy of "Ganymede's Illustrated Guide to Gay Magical Love Making" lay on the floor, clothes were thrown all over the room and there on the bed was two exhausted but satisfied looking teenagers. Completely naked and with their arms and legs wrapped protectively around each other.   
  
"Ahem." Harry said as he cleared his throat loudly. However, they didn't hear him with the bubble head charm in place.   
  
'Damn, I'm going to have to remove the charm.' he thought which he did and repeated himself.  
  
However, the young men still didn't wake. So Harry threw a sheet over them and grabs their shoulders and shook them awake gently. This time they woke and realized they were not alone.  
  
"Professor Potter?" Michael Gerard exclaimed, "You said you weren't ever coming in here again."  
  
Chester sat up and smirked at his as he looked down at the sheet he knew wasn't there before and said, "Relax Mike, he's a good mate, remember? He doesn't care or he wouldn't have given us this place to begin with.  
  
"Be that as it may, but you need to come to the Headmistress' office. That damned fool Proctor is trying to have you expelled and he's been saying that you've skipped out on curfew as his reasoning."  
  
"What will my parents say? Expelled?" Michael started to worry and even Chet looked scared.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist, oh wait, your not wearing any are you?" Harry said mischievously and continued, "No one's getting expelled as long as I have say in the matter and trust me I will before it's all said and done. Now quickly get into the shower and into some clean robes and be there in twenty minutes. I'll stall them for that long." Harry said and left to give the boys some privacy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Not too long later two freshly washed young men stood in front Madame Klump's waiting to hear what was to become of them.  
  
Madame Klump looked at the two boys in the way that Headmistress' should when two of her students have been leaving their dormitories after curfew. However, deep down Harry could tell she was fighting from being outwardly tickled by the whole situation.  
  
"Now, gentlemen," she began, "have you been anywhere other than Brutus Tower after curfew?"  
  
The two looked at each other and wasn't quite sure how to answer that without betraying Harry, but Chester Stahl being a clever young man answered, "No Madame Klump, we've been within the confines of the tower." Which of course was the truth, they were just in a secret room under the tower.  
  
"Nonsense, I've performed two separate midnight inspections and neither of you were in your beds." Professor Proctor butted in.  
  
Mr. Stahl quickly replied, "That wasn't the question we were asked, sir."  
  
Professor Proctor's face reddened and Harry tried his best not to be amused.  
  
"Where have you been then?" the burly red haired man asked.  
  
"Having a private moment together, sir." Mr. Stahl replied, "One that I do not want to go into detail with in front of the Headmistress."  
  
"Oh don't mind me gentlemen, just think of me as one of the guys." she said causing Harry to turn his back to the group to keep from laughing out load, as both young men blushed scarlet.   
  
"Madame Klump! This is a serious matter." Professor Proctor bellowed as he puffed himself up.  
  
"Normally, I would agree. However, as Professor Potter pointed out to us before these two fine gentlemen arrived, this is the Easter holiday and school is not in session and curfew are relaxed during this time period. Now if this should happen again after Sunday then I would have to agree that some punishment would have to given out, until then they are free to fu … find comfort in each other. They are both over the age of consent and have not broken any school rules as far as I know or that you have proven."  
  
Professor Proctor's face turned bright purple and he stormed out of the office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Harry?" Vesta asked him late on Saturday night as they were in bed together, each reading a different book.  
  
"Yes, Vesta?" he replied as he turned the page of his book.  
  
"Can I ask you something personal?"  
  
"You can ask me anything you want. I'll try my absolute best to answer it." Harry replied with an inkling of what she was planning on asking him.  
  
"When we were at your aunt's house the other day, you kept staring at a little door to a cupboard under the stairs, why?"  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment. Then he told her he loved her. Then he slid down, placed his head to the silky smooth skin of her supple breast and told her the story of the little boy who once lived in that cupboard. He never skipped over one minute, told her everything and held nothing back. When he had finished his story, Vesta had her arms wrapped around his head and said, "Oh Harry" as she felt one single tear trickle down his cheek to her breast.  
  
Then he raised his eyes to hers and kissed her soundly and passionately. This is kiss also held nothing back and she responded to it in the same way. That night they made love, not like people who wanted physical release, not like people who cared for each other, or even in love. No, that night they melted one into another, like soul mates would.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next afternoon the train with the returning students was to arrive. Harry had volunteered to go down and see to it that they all returned to school safely. After all there were only thirteen students who had left to begin with. Plus the fact, Harry found that he actually missed Will and Xander.  
  
After the students had gotten off of the train they went to their carriages and Harry and the two boys got into the last one as he was eager to hear about their trips home.  
  
Will began to tell all about his trip home to see his mother. He told Harry everything about it and how nice it was to see his mother again and to sleep in his own bed. He hated the fact he wasn't allowed to do magic away from the school.  
  
Xander didn't say too much about his time at Malfoy Manor. In fact he barely even looked at Harry. When he did, he looked very guilty about something.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the students came into the dining hall for their evening meal, a wind storm came up outside the school. Strong winds were blowing around the castle and Harry could have sworn he heard the bell by the front gate ringing. 'Must be a strong wind.' Harry thought as he began to eat.  
  
Suddenly a great bird flew into the dining hall and landing on the back of Professor Proctor's chair and began to wail.   
  
"Aurelius?" Botolf asked his pet.   
  
"Is anything wrong?" asked Professor Smallwood.  
  
"No, no, probably getting ready to rain outside. Augureys always cry just before a storm." he responded.  
  
Harry sat satisfied by that answer, as he vague remembered Hagrid mentioning the same thing to him years ago when he was a student at Hogwarts. He turned and smiled at Vesta and once again began to eat his meal.  
  
"Does everyone always have spot like this when they visit this school?" came a drawling voice from the vicinity of the dining hall door.  
  
There standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Sorry I didn't post on Sunday, but I went to my grandmother's for Easter (and a birthday) dinner. I didn't get home until that evening and I hadn't finished the chapter as yet.  
  
athenakitty wrote Almost first, but not quite. *Sigh* Will Harry tells Vesta about his childhood? Will Harry learn to forgive Petunia?  
  
Answer - Very interesting questions you have there, as always. Wait and see what happens on that front. :)  
  
TuxedoMac wrote I was on pins and needles thinking it was going to be this huge thing with Petunia and then you did little with it so I was mad but then you made up for it with the party at the end and so im fine with all that. over all it was an ok semi greate chapter.  
  
Answer - Sorry about that. Now would you really have wanted Harry to blast the poor woman just after she lost her husband and was being ignored by her son? Really, is that what Harry's all about?  
  
Nemati wrote That was a brilliant chapter, I loved the bit where he tries to sneak in as a cat. I hope we get the Vesta vs Harry about his homelife at the Dursleys soon.  
  
Answer - You'll find out all in good time.  
  
Mindfunk wrote A LOT!!! I would recommend everyone take a moment and read what was submitted. Here's what I am responding to... I did find it pretty funny that right after you admitted to being squicked at the idea of writing het sex, you threw in a m/f wet dream. I could picture you sitting at the 'puter, face screwed up in distaste, forcing yourself to write Harry getting laid. Poor thing. :) However, I will compliment you on writing sex scenes tastefully. Smut has its place, but this is a real story, not a smutfic. To get graphic about Harry and Vesta doing the humpty dance would detract from the tone of the story and the atmosphere you've created. I find Harry in love to be a little too naive and over the top with sweetness, I've never been a big fan of treacley Harry, and he seems too sweet to be true. For taking him in this direction you write it well; it's just a little too sappy for my taste.   
  
If the story ends at the end of the year, how many chapters are left? We're about 2/3 of the way through if it's Easter break, right?  
  
Answer - A friend of mine said to imagine Harry and Vesta doing what Jeff and I did together and then insert breasts accordingly. However, you'll notice that I had to throw in to guys into the last dream in order to get through it. Daddy needed something there to get him through it. :) I know its sappy and actually too sappy, but you'll understand why later. :) The books end at Kings Cross Station when Harry was picked up by the Dursleys, this is no different, except no Dursleys and we'll have a short time at school without the kids. 


	26. The Dragon Has Arrived

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"Does everyone always have spot like this when they visit this school?" came a drawling voice from the vicinity of the dining hall door.  
  
There standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty Six: The Dragon Has Arrived  
  
Draco Malfoy is standing in the dining hall of the Honeychurch Institute of Magic.  
  
Draco Malfoy is standing in the dining hall of the Honeychurch Institute of Magic?  
  
Draco Malfoy is standing in the dining hall of the Honeychurch Institute of Magic!  
  
"Shite" Harry said quietly and looked over at Xander Malfoy, who was sitting beside Will Beagle looking very guilty and very sorry.  
  
"May I help you sir?" Madame Klump rose from her seat and asked this blonde headed man.  
  
"Are you the Headmistress?" Draco Malfoy politely asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. You have yet to identify yourself however."  
  
"My apologies Madame, my name is Draco Lucuis Malfoy. My younger brother, Alexander Devon Malfoy is a first year student here."  
  
"I see the family resemblance now. What can I do for you?" Madame Klump continued but more pleasant this time.  
  
"I've come to have a word with my brother's class sponsor, a Professor Harry Potter, I do believe." Draco said and looked directly at him as Harry sat at the staff table.  
  
"Well, we are just sitting down to the beginning of the last term feast …" Madame Klump began, but was interrupted by a frantic man screaming…  
  
"Don't kill him Potter; we can work … this … out." Blaise Zabini said as he raced into the room and then realized what an arse he had just made of himself. Everyone was calm. Well everyone except for Blaise, who was frantic and Harry, who well to put it bluntly, was getting pissed off.  
  
"Sorry." Blaise said lamely to the crowd of students and staff, all of which was watching with interest to this melodrama unfolding before them.   
  
Harry rose from his place at the table with grim determination in his eyes and paced over to where the two newcomers were standing and said though gritted teeth, "Why don't we take this to my office, so that we can maintain confidentiality."   
  
Draco thought it was a splendid idea, but Blaise went white on the spot having looked into Harry's eyes when he said that. It was the same look that he had the day he killed Voldemort.  
  
"Maybe we should stay down here and join in this wonderful feast, don't you think so Draco?" Blaise asked hoping beyond all hopes that the man he loved would have some common sense for once.  
  
"No, Blaise, Professor Potter is correct, we should go to his office, for a private conversation. After you Professor."  
  
Harry then escorted the two men out of the dining hall and up to his office on the second floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing in this school?" was the first thing out of Harry's mouth the moment his office door was shut.  
  
"Can't a concerned guardian come and see the school his baby brother is attending?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"I thought Narcissa was Xander's legal guardian, since she seems desperate to keep her hands on all that Malfoy gold and you seem to be squandering your half." Harry replied with a look of malice in his eyes.  
  
"I am not squandering anything and if you'd use common sense and let her have her family's money that you have no moral right to have power over then she wouldn't need to be his guardian."  
  
"Well, moral or not, I am legally in control of the Black Family fortune and I say who has access to it or not. Besides, what would happen to Xander if she were granted access to it anyway? Orphanage, mysterious death or something else far more gruesome?" Harry asked with concern for his pupil.  
  
"Nonsense, he would still have his claim to the Malfoy fortune, and I would be his legal guardian then, as his only living blood relative." Draco countered.  
  
Blaise was sitting very still through this forced pleasantness and was about to have a mental breakdown from the pressure of it and finally couldn't take anymore of it. "Are you going to get to why we are here in the first place?" he bellowed.  
  
"I asked that question already and he hasn't answered it as yet." Harry said once more gritting his teeth.  
  
"You really shouldn't grind your teeth like that Harry, it'll give you a headache and ruin your perfectly beautiful smile." Draco said rather dreamily, which caused both Harry and Blaise to be appalled.  
  
"DRACO!" Blaise practically cried, "you love me remember?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, try and remember that!" Harry agreed.  
  
Draco just sighed and looked at Harry with growing love for the man.  
  
"Okay, I'll ask you Zabini, why the bloody hell are you here?"  
  
"I need something from you Potter, so I can bond with Draco. Something that'll keep him from bothering you ever again."  
  
"You have my undivided attention Zabini. What is it?"  
  
"I need one of your hairs, for a polyjuice potion. If I drink it and turn into you, then he'll want to bond with me 100% and not think of you again." Blaise said.  
  
"Unfortunately that won't work. Hermione and I already thought of that and her research indicates that he'll still know it's not me. Plus he's sitting in the room with us; I think he may know your plan."  
  
"It was his idea, Potter, and yes he'll know the difference. But we're hoping that you'd help us out a little more than just giving a hair for the potion. We want you to be in the room so he can actually know your there and allow the bonding to happen naturally." Blaise said with determination.  
  
"You want me to watch you have …" Harry began but couldn't quite wrap him mind around the idea of it. "That's sick."  
  
Draco came back into reality and listened to last few comments begin said and rejoined the conversation, "It's no sicker than you and that woman. I can smell her all over you and it makes me sick to my stomach. You're lucky that I didn't kill the stinking bitch when I caught her scent. It would have served her right touching what IS MINE!"  
  
**SMACK**  
  
BANG  
  
THUD  
  
This is the sound of Harry's fist colliding with Draco's face, the sound of the chair he was sitting in falling to the ground and the sound of his lily white arse hitting the floor also.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about her that way again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Harry said in a way that utterly terrified Blaise and was actually turning Draco on.  
  
"Take me Harry, right now, right here. I'll make beautiful babies for you, take me, and make me yours." Draco cooed to the raven haired man.  
  
"I don't want you Malfoy? When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours? I like women!" Harry bellowed at the male Veela.  
  
"What about Finnegan? You're not going to tell me he's a woman." Draco countered.  
  
"That was one time. In the shower, just after Parvati and I broke up." Harry started without realizing what he said. Then he asked, "How did you know about that?"  
  
"I could smell him on you, even with the shower."  
  
"How do you live with him?" Harry asked Blaise.  
  
"Somedays it's a burden, but I love him. I love him utterly. Will you give me the hair please?"  
  
"Yes, yes I will. If only to see you happy and I hope your not making a mistake."  
  
Blaise was utterly happy.  
  
"Now get him out of my school." Harry said, or rather commanded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
However, getting Draco Malfoy out of the school ended up being far more trouble than expected. As once he had Harry's scent back in his nose, he was not budging. Draco had point blank refused to leave the school grounds and on some days the castle itself. He had taken to stalking the corridors and classrooms, particularly the ones near Harry's office. On several occasions Draco had ambushed Harry in a vain attempt to mate with him. Several of these ambushes had lead to some spectacular dueling between the two men. Harry had even managed to turn one such duel into a practical demonstration for the fourth years.  
  
However, Harry was soon growing very weary of this behavior and the polyjuice potion was not being brewed fast enough for his liking. Even when Vesta took over the preparation of it to make sure the Veela would leave, it was a slow process.  
  
Whenever Draco wasn't stalking Harry around the school, he was usually found doing the same to Vesta. He had almost killed her twice, being driven mad by the fact he could smell his beloved Harry's scent on the women. It was in this manner Draco once again learned a valuable lesson in life, its not good to piss off Potter.  
  
"Merlin's Beard!" Harry roared, "What is wrong with you Malfoy? Why won't you just leave the school before we call in for the Auror's?"  
  
"Because you're mine Potter and she is standing in my way. She has to be removed, killed, destroyed, whatever; I don't care as long as I get to have you." Draco bellowed back and then took a lunge for Harry, trying to once again mate with him.  
  
However, instead of a love starved Veela landing on Harry's chest, a sleek white ferret landed there instead, causing Harry to blink in confusion. "Did I do that with a wand?" he asked himself.  
  
"I did that you idiot," said a gruff voice from the doorway of Harry's office. "I am tired of watching you bungle with that damned fool man. It's obvious you don't want him and he has disrespected this school, two honored professors in it and shown himself to be a bad example to the students."  
  
Harry gave a half smile, knowing the truth about himself when he heard and replied, "Thanks Botolf, I appreciate it." Harry then picked the ferret up and placed him in one of the many cages that lined his walls.  
  
"How did you know to turn him into a ferret? I was actually thinking the exact same animal." Harry asked.  
  
"I did a little research on you shortly after I met you. It's not the first time this one has been transfigured into a ferret. I thought the choice was appropriate. He'll stay that way until the potion is complete."  
  
Harry laughed and thanked the gruff man again. 'Maybe he isn't such a bastard after all' Harry thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After that the school calmed down considerably. Blaise refused to leave the school without Draco, who was still transfigured as a ferret, so he took a small room in the castle and stayed mostly out of everyone's way, especially Harry's  
  
The polyjuice potion was finally ready and was going to be administered to Blaise just after dinner that night so he could bond with Draco and then be out of Harry's life for good. So Harry went through his day the same as always, teaching, demonstrating and pounding more and more facts into their overused heads.  
  
That is until the afternoon class with the sixth and seventh years was in session. Harry had given them a pop quiz that day and after he had collected the papers and banished them into his office, he and the class heard …  
  
"Harry Potter, Harry Potter … HELP!"  
  
"Dobby?" Harry asked out load and rushed to the class room door to see the house elf sprinting down the corridor with Fiddy in hot pursuit.  
  
"Don't runs away Dobby, Fiddy loves you so much." She screamed and made kissy noises.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
pop  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Thud  
  
"You's been told before, Dobby is mine!" said Winky holding a rolling pin in her hand and looking at the floor where an unconscious Fiddy was laying spread eagle.  
  
Dobby was hiding behind Harry's legs, with a big smile on his face and said, "That's my sweetie."  
  
Harry turned to his students, who were by now all standing around the door themselves and said, "Now that ladies and gentlemen, is the reason you never piss off a hose elf."  
  
"That's right Master Harry!" Winky said and popped back home.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
For those of you who are all pissy with me for the shower thing, realize that he was 17 and had a broken heart and it was just the one time and I never went into details about what happened. Don't over analize it.  
  
The Girl Who Wrote wrote (a lot) I was wondering though if you are going to get more indepth with Harry and his firsties? I would love to know how their doing. Also when is Harry going to reveal his past to Vesta? Or will she snoop and find out herself?And will we learn what went on at the secret meeting? lol I can't belive Mrs.Weasley asked how big Harry was! It made me laugh out loud!   
  
Answer - Actually Vesta was more thinking of embarrasing him, had non idea he wouldn't be able to perform afterwards. Serves her right don't you think? Vesta knows it all now. We'll see more of the kids a little later. :)  
  
TuxedoMac wrote No but I would have thought there would have been somthing more or reconsiation then just the hug that mabey she wanted from the whlole beging to say somthing. mabey she did not cuz Vesta was there. then the cliffie when you said your discription of xander i thoguht that is what was going to happen and it made for an exelent cliffie. question thow will we be seeing somthing about what happened over easter to will or so in the aceptance letter ficlet that works with this?  
  
Answer - You will see Will's visit to his mother yes, just haven't gotten to it as yet. Petunia spent building a relationship with Harry where she was in control and now she isn't. She probably didn't know how to even talk to him. How do you say your sorry to someone you treated like dirt for 17 years?  
  
jwbartle wrote I absolutely LOVED this chapter, and the cliffhanger makes me want to read MORE! GIMME MORE!  
  
Answer - Keep your hair on, it's here!  
  
kensai2 wrote Oh boy, Draco has come to school. The Question is he there to claim and abduct Harry or to btch slap him, and tell him "Blaise is My new chew toy," I am waiting on pins and needles for the next chapter.  
  
Answer - New chew toy? Your naughty. I like that.  
  
athenakitty wrote Vesta got a good weapon on Harry? Why is Proctor so adamant on kicking the two out? What will make Draco to find another mate? Will Harry tell Xander off? Will Harry have to fight Draco? Will Draco get the news that Harry hates his guts?  
  
Answer - Sugar pie Honey bunch, it's all about Draco and what Draco wants. I doubt Draco will ever be anything except selfish to the core. Proctor came from Durmstrang and he is very set in his ways for someone his age (considered young by wizarding terms, only in his late 40's) As for Xander, well, you'll find out. :)  
  
Minfunk wrote (a lot, she always does and I like it, so go read it if you want.)  
  
Answer - The shower bits are just for you, though if I go ahead and write the prequel, it'll be in there fully. :)  
  
dragonclawz54 wrote that sucks what the hell is draco going to do to harry. NO. good scenes though, but you put in that too explicit gay scene shit that sucked for me. lol. continue with the great story though you are really good.  
  
Answer - Dude you need to watch more porn, that was no where explicit. :) You should read my fic, You, Me and Moaning Myrtle. Thats way more explicit and its still soft core.   
  
Tarkas1956 wrote (a lot, once again only pasting what I'm rsponding to) Is it too much to hope that Vesta will now proceed to eviscerate Malfoy, and get away with it on the grounds of justifiable homicide? I can but wonder where you're taking this: is Harry going to have to leave Honeychurch and go into hiding to avoid Ferret-face's crazed attentions -- not to mention his mother's greed? Will he never trust Xander again?   
  
Answer - Yes, Harry and Xander will be having that conversation soon and it's not really the kids fault. After next chapter Draco will not be a part of the story again. I promise and no the story does not end in the next chapter. :D 


	27. Veela's Can Do the Strangest Things

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Harry turned to his students, who were by now all standing around the door themselves and said, "Now that ladies and gentlemen, is the reason you never piss off a hose elf."  
  
"That's right Master Harry!" Winky said and popped back home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven: Veela's Can Do the Strangest Things  
  
After class was over for the day, Harry was in his office going over some homework that needed to be graded when a knock came to his office door.  
  
"Come in." he said cheerfully, still having the memory of Winky doing a fine impression of Mrs. Weasley firm in his thoughts.  
  
"Sir?" Xander Malfoy stood in the doorway looking a bit timid at his favorite professor.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please come in and have a seat. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"I … I came to apologize to you sir." Xander sheepishly said, "It's my entire fault you've had to go through this and I am so sorry about it."  
  
Harry halted the boy and asked, "Did you go to Malfoy Manor and tell them I was here deliberately?"  
  
"No sir." He said suddenly finding his shoes fascinating.  
  
"Did you enjoy any of this torment I've gone through this month?"  
  
"NO Sir!" the boy said determinately.  
  
"How did he find you I was here?" Harry asked, wondering this himself.  
  
"He smelled you on my clothes from when you patted my back before I left on the train."  
  
"I thought as much." Harry said with a smile. "If you hadn't told him I was here since the school year began, then why wait until now? No, I assumed it had to be something beyond your control. As you've not seen your brother since before the school year began."  
  
"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Xander asked hopefully.  
  
"I was never truly angry with you; I was annoyed and very agitated at your brother for showing up like he did. But, mad at you? No. You looked so ashamed sitting there at the table during that dinner."  
  
"Half-brother, sir. He doesn't act like a true brother should."  
  
Harry smiled at his student and said, "You better be careful what you say, he is in the room."  
  
"He's here?" Xander asked and looked around for Draco.  
  
Harry grinned and took out his wand and summoned the cage with the ferret in it to his desk. Xander looked confused and then he said, "Are you joking me?"  
  
"No, that is your brother. He got to be too much and Professor Proctor transfigured him into a ferret."  
  
"Cool." the boy said with a grin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After dinner that night Harry had taken the cage containing the ferret form of Draco Malfoy up the one of the guest quarters that Harry had been sleeping in the past week. Harry would not allow the bonding to take place in his bed and the sheets needed to be heavily scented with his scent, so he had opted to sleep in another bed for a week, alone.  
  
It was the alone part that Harry hated the most. He wasn't allowed to touch her, to kiss her or anything that was fun, as he needed to keep Vesta's scent off of his person. On the other hand he had to watch his girlfriend hug and touch Blaise Zabini three times a day, which she wouldn't do unless Harry was present for it. It took all of Harry's will power not to kill Zabini where he stood. Harry found himself searching for Winky's rolling pin.  
  
"Its part of the plan and you know it Potter." Zabini had said to him more than once. Still Harry didn't like it and he was really going to hate what he was going to have to do later that night even more!  
  
"Besides you've had it easy, I've had to wear your dirty clothes for the past two weeks and I'm getting very tired of it. You have the worst taste in clothes I've ever seen." Zabini continued. Blaise had been forced to wear Harry's dirty clothes in order to get his scent on his body to fool his beloved Draco.  
  
"Enough you two, we've all had to suffer for this to work and it damn well better or I'll kill to Veela myself." Vesta said very irritated as she was working on the final steps of the polyjuice potion. "Besides the two of you need to go up and get ready for the bonding."  
  
"I'm almost entirely ready, I just need to change clothes and take the potion." Zabini said.  
  
"Good, in that case you monitor this potion and I'll go help Harry get ready for his part." the stern potions mistress said and grabbed Harry by the arm and walked him up to his quarters.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now Harry," Vesta said after they reached his sitting room, "strip off your clothes and lets get started."  
  
Harry smiled wickedly and said "Yes ma'am." Then he began to pull off his robes and clothing as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh, goodie, I get to watch!" Sirius said from his frame on the wall.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, either of you." Vesta said enjoying the view Harry was giving.  
  
Harry pout like a child, but she continued, "You know we need to remove your scent as much as possible to make Malfoy think you're the impostor."  
  
Harry sighed and complied as Sirius laughed from his painting. Vesta then performed all the necessary charms to cleanse him thoroughly and leave him clean and refreshed and without at least one or two layers of skin. Then he pulled on the new robe bought for this occasion and went to wait outside of chamber where Draco would be.  
  
A short time later, Harry is joined by Vesta, who was carrying a tray with a goblet of the smoking potion, and Blaise, who was wearing an identical robe as he was. With a gulp Blaise placed Harry's hair into the potion and took a big gulp from the goblet, which almost caused him to wretch it back up.  
  
Within moments there were two Harry Potters standing in the hallway, as Botolf Proctor emerged from the room where Draco was being kept.  
  
"Well, just what we need, two Harry Potters." he said sarcastically and then chuckled, "He's in there and in a right fowl mood to. Have fun."  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Author's note - Dragonclawz, you might want to skip this section and procede to the next one.)  
  
Moments later, the two identical Harry Potters entered the chamber where Draco Malfoy was and the look in his eyes were like pure adult pleasure. Two for the price of one, except one of them didn't seem right to him, but with his Veela instincts kicked in, he found it hard to concentrate on which was the true Harry.  
  
"Which one is the real one?" Draco asked, both they remained silent. So the Veela had to rely on his instincts and neither one was a perfect match, but one was much closer than the other.  
  
Then the two copies of Harry opened and dropped their robes revealing two completely naked men stand by the bed Draco was in. Then they turned to each other and hugged each other and rubbed against each other in a very erotic manner.  
  
'The things I do to get rid of you Malfoy. This had better work or I may have to kill both of you for this.' Harry thought as he felt disgusted with himself for doing it.  
  
"Merlin, that is so HOT!" Draco breathed wantonly and grabbed one of the two men and dragged him into bed and pushed the other to the floor.  
  
As Harry sat on the floor he watched as the other two began their bonding process and witnessed something that even Hermione had never uncovered in her research on Veelas, something that Harry hoped he never had to see ever again in his life time. Veela's have the power to alter the gender of their genitals! If a Veela fell in love with someone the same gender as themselves then they have the power to alter their genitals into that of the opposite sex in order to mate and conceive children.  
  
When the two had begun their bonding ritual, it was then too late for Draco to change his chosen and so Harry stood and replaced his robes and left the room with the idea of finding a nice hot bath tub and drowning himself in it.  
  
As Harry departed the room, he heard Draco scream, "OH HARRY, YES, JUST LIKE THAT!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Harry reached his quarters, he quickly discarded the robe and threw it into the fireplace and took out his wand and chanted "Incindio" and watched as the offending garment went up into flames before running into the bathroom to wash the whole experience from his body and mind.  
  
Upon entering his bath Harry found the large tub filled with a bubble bath with pink and blue foam, a bottle of champagne chilling with two glasses and Vesta Sangeorge lighting small candles and then setting to float about the room.  
  
"Vesta?"  
  
She turned and smiled at him warmly and said, "Your back earlier than I thought you would be. Did it work?"  
  
"Yes, they're bonding as we speak." Harry said to her and then looked down and said something else to her, "I'm sorry about all of this. I'm sorry."  
  
She glided over to him and kissed him soundly on his lips. "It's not your fault." Then she walked him to the tub and instructed him to get in, which he did and immediately felt the soothing bubbles do their work. A moment later she dropped her own robes and joined him in the tub grabbing a tiny white washcloth and began to wash him.  
  
"You know with a cloth that small, it'll take you awhile to scrub them off of me."  
  
"That's the idea," she said huskily and with a naughty smile on her face.   
  
He smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her like he never thought he had kissed anyone before in his life. He turned her around and sat her between his muscular legs and taking the cloth from her, began to soap and wash her perfectly creamy soft body, enjoying every moment of it.   
  
As she rested her head on his shoulder, he nibbled the crook of her neck and whispered into her ear, "I love you Vesta Sangeorge."  
  
"I love you too Harry Potter."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, which is a Saturday, most of the school slept in late. Harry and Vesta were no exception. In fact they slept right through breakfast and were heading into lunch time when they finally woke up.  
  
Harry had just woken up when he saw her standing in the doorway emerging from the bathroom and heard her say, "Good morning lover, sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry said with a look of intense satisfaction on his face. However, the look faded away quickly when he tried to stand up and found that he couldn't very well do it.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked as Harry walked half bent over to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be fine in a little bit, I'm just not used to doing it that many times in one night before."  
  
"Six times isn't that many." she said mischievously.   
  
"Tell that to my manhood, it feels a bit over worked at the moment."  
  
She laughed and they eventually made their way down to the dining hall as soon as Harry could stand up straight again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Down in the entrance hall, Harry and Vesta found Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini talking to Xander, Will Beagle and Daisy Gamble. Draco didn't look like he approved of his younger brother being best friends with a filthy little mud-blood, but wisely kept his mouth shut about it, having spent seven years at the receiving end of Hermione Granger's slaps for voicing his opinions.  
  
"Professors" Will Beagle exclaimed, ever so happy to be rescued from the two weird men.  
  
"Good morning children." Harry said to them.  
  
"Potter." Draco said with malice.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry responded in a sing song voice.  
  
"I hate you!" Draco spat out at him.  
  
"Back to normal I see. Brilliant!" Harry said back to him.  
  
"Draco, I think we've overstayed out welcome. We should be going." Blaise Zabini said trying to avoid a fight, as he now owed Harry a favor.  
  
"Yes, my love." Draco cooed at his new soul mate and stalked out the castle.  
  
Blaise smirked at the two teachers and said, "Professor, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"How do you manage to walk in the mornings? After carrying around his weight for a night I'm surprised Draco could even get out of bed."  
  
Harry blushed as Vesta responded, "Muscle relaxing potions help a great deal."  
  
"Ah." Then Blaise too left the castle to catch up with his beloved dragon.  
  
Will looked at everyone in confusion and asked, "Why would you need muscle relaxers?"  
  
Daisy giggled and said, "I'll tell you when your older." and dragged the two boys into the dining hall leaving a highly embarrassed teacher behind.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
gaul1 wrote good, does wonder what xander will say of this, and if he will feel used by draco, and be shy around harry, wonders if the operation works as well, why dont you change blaise into a ferret and put him in with draco for the remaider, byes  
  
Answer - Xander may look like a Malfoy, but he sure as hell doesn't act like one. Well, most of the time.  
  
Wytil wrote Harry needs to develope a sex change spell to FIX Draco. Probably blow the poor critters mind!  
  
Answer - Funny you should mention that...hehehehehehehehe!  
  
TuxedoMac wrote If Hermione was on researching doing that was there some changes or so and thats why it would work or did she miss somthing like the whole part of Harry having to be there when the bonding happens. not much else to say and all but i did the work you put into this one.  
  
Answer - What an excellent question youhave there. The reason Hermione said it wouldn't work is because they needed someone to bond with Draco and at the time they didn't know Blaise was inlove with him. As for the rest, I hope I explained it in the story.  
  
kensai2 wrote I never realized Dobby was such a player :) I can not wait for the fire side chat between Harry and Xander. For some reason I do not think it will be nice and leave Xander warm and fuzzy. You never know, maybe Xander will come up with the idea "If Draco can not have you I will own you"  
  
Answer - Dobby is not a player. Fiddy just can't no for an answer. Also Xander is just a kid, he doesn't think that way, at least not yet.  
  
athenakitty wrote Was Blaise at the location where Voldie did a D.A.S (Dead at the Scene)? Did Proctor had fun? Did Winky as well? out loud? Will there be more Winky popping in and smacking scenes? Will Harry meet up with Petunia again?  
  
Answer - Yes Blaise was there and witnessed the death of Voldemort. If you go to my story the Death of Harry Potter and read Chapter 3, its a variation of what happened in this stories universe, except for course for the people who I had listed as dead didn't. :) As for Petunia, well Harry will be busy with end of year exams, OWLs & NEWTs.  
  
Tarkas1956 wrote (quite a bit again) I presume that the accusation that Harry is robbing Narcissa of her due inheritance is just another of Malfoy's self-obsessed lies. However hateful she may be, I can't see Harry depriving her of what is hers by right; depriving her of what she wants purely out of greed is another matter! A little voice whispers that there's a potential Petunia-Harry parallel in Narcissa-Xander which could lead to trouble. Finally, if you think what I wrote last time was a lot, then you musy be used to short reviews! :-D Keep up the good work -- though I don't know how you churn it out so quickly!  
  
Answer - Yes, I am used to short reviews, but there are a few out there that give me volumes and I love it. Anyway, Harry is not robbing Narcissa, he is evening the score with her. When the Black family disowned Andromeda, they all though it was fine. Now the shoe is on the other foot, Andromeda is back in favor and Narcissa is out. She's not handling things well. :D  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls wrote Great chapter! So will the bonding work? I can't wait to see what happens! Poor Harry and Vesta...Love your story, Update soon!  
  
Answer - I bet Harry hopes so, especially after what he just had to do up aboce. :) 


	28. The Quidditch Cup

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Will looked at everyone in confusion and asked, "Why would you need muscle relaxers?"  
  
Daisy giggled and said, "I'll tell you when your older." and dragged the two boys into the dining hall leaving a highly embarrassed teacher behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight: The Quidditch Cup  
  
Sunday morning dawned like a phoenix rising from its ashes for Harry. Last night had been simply delightful to just lay in bed beside the most beautiful woman in the world and hold her. Plus the knowledge that his nemesis was finally gone and he could walk the lanes of Diagon Alley without having to watch out for a sneaky Veela.  
  
However, today was the final Quidditch match of the season, the one that would determine who wins the Quidditch cup and would be hailed at the victors for the remainder of the school year. Everyone was excited about it, as was Harry. It was going to be a grueling game, as the Brutus team and the Honeychurch 7 were almost tied after the end of the last game that knocked Desdrilla House out of the running altogether. Who was going to get the cup?  
  
'I wonder how the kids will handle this?' Harry thought to himself. He knew that both seekers, Xander Malfoy and Daisy Gamble had become good friends over the year, had gone with each other to the Valentine's Day Ball and now they would be fighting it out today for the golden snitch.   
  
Suddenly Vesta moved and snuggles into Harry even more and moves her hand across his bare chest driving all thoughts of Quidditch from his mind as kisses her forehead and simply drinks her in. Oh to be young and in love.  
  
Eventually Harry makes it out of bed and into the shower to begin his day, but he didn't enjoy leaving it, it was warm and wonderful beneath those sheets. However, Quidditch called and he would answer it, so off Harry went to the shower.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the pair made it down to breakfast, they walked in hand-in-hand, something they didn't do very often in front of the students, but after yesterdays "Muscle Relaxing Potion" comment from Vesta why bother with pretenses now?  
  
Several of the students gave an "ah" or a giggle as they passed, but they didn't care and made their way to the staff table.  
  
"So it's official then."  
  
"What's official?" Vesta asked her best friend.  
  
"I now have a mouth full of cavities just from watching the pair of you." Fitzy replied.  
  
"Jealous are we?" Harry asked the charms teacher with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of someone who is dating the hero of the wizarding world and needs to take muscle relaxers just to go to bed with him? Nope not me."  
  
At Fitzy's comment, Edwina Klump snorted into her goblet of pumpkin juice and said, "Yes, Harry I did hear about that also. I always knew you were impressive, just didn't know how much."  
  
Harry just sat there frozen, with his mouth hanging open and a fork full of scrambled eggs dangling in front of him. 'No,' he thought, 'she did NOT just make that comment.'  
  
"Oh, yes, he is very impressive." Vesta said and the ladies of the staff giggled and tittered in his direction causing Harry to once again blush from head to toe.  
  
Harry quickly finished his breakfast and made his excuses to leave and set up the pitch for the game. As he was leaving the dining hall, Harry heard Maude Fitzhugh say …   
  
"But Harry, the game doesn't start for another three hours; it won't take you that long to set the pitch up."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the twenty minutes Harry took to get the pitch ready, which he dragged out by doing everything by hand and not with magic, he had a considerable amount of time to kill. However, he would have been damned before he went back into the castle to face those women.  
  
Harry decided that he would have a bit of fun flying around the pitch for awhile, it always made him feel better to fly and he certainly needed something to occupy himself this morning. So he walked to the coach's office to change his clothes and retrieve his beloved firebolt.  
  
As he was changing in the office, he turned and looked at himself in the mirror and said, "I'm not too big, am I?"  
  
"No your not deary." the mirror replied and then sighed making Harry blush once again this morning and he finished putting his flying gear on.  
  
A short time later as Harry felt the exhilaration of flying, he noticed that he was no longer alone. Will Beagle had taken out one of the school brooms and was flying around the pitch also. So Harry flew over to the boy.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Mr. Beagle."  
  
"Penny? How do you know about Muggle money sir?" Will asked.  
  
"I was raised by my aunt and uncle after my parents were killed. They were Muggles."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Forgot? How did you know about that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mum got a book about you before she came here at Christmas. She let me have it at the Easter holiday. Also, we did a section about you in History of Magic, but that was just about the part you played in the fall of Voldemort."  
  
Will said Voldemort's name and didn't flinch, that impressed Harry, people still did that and it annoyed him to no end. However, Harry decided that a change of subject was now in order.  
  
"Is there something bothering you? You look like you could use a friend right now."  
  
"It's Xander and Daisy. One of my friends is going to beat the other today and I'm afraid they won't want to be friends anymore."  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen, Will. They seemed pretty chummy at the Valentine's Day Ball."  
  
Will made a face just thinking about the ball. He had hated it and that fact that his two friends had gone together made him not like it all the more.  
  
"I know what it's like to have two best friends, one guy and one girl. Ron and Hermione have been my best friends since my first year at Hogwarts. They're a couple now and I felt left out sometimes also, like they had left me behind."  
  
"What did you do sir?" Will asked.  
  
"Well since I had the darkest wizard in over a century after me to kill me, it sort of took my mind off of things at the time." Harry said with a smile, trying to lighten his pupil's mood.  
  
"We should all be so lucky." Will said dryly but with a smile. Then the two began to race each other around the pitch, each forgetting their troubles for a while until it was time to go in and have lunch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After lunch the crowd from the school, several people who lived near the station and a flock of parents all descended upon the stands of the pitch in order to watch the final game of the season. Excitement filled the air of the school grounds and Edwina took her position at the grand stand with a brand new, solid gold Quidditch cup by her side. Another gift from a mysterious benefactor it would seem.  
  
Harry noticed that beside her sat Botolf Proctor and they kept giving each other dark glares as they each wanted their team to take the cup. 'Poor Fitzy,' Harry thought, 'your team didn't do too well this year.'  
  
As the teams made their way out of their locker rooms, Harry heard Taryn Whitlock make the announcements for the last time this year.  
  
"For the Brutus team, we have chasers Michael Gerard, Chester Stahl and Robert Malcolm, along with Jermyn Robertson and Stuart Ballard as beater, seeker Xander Malfoy and team captain and keeper Daithi Flannery." Taryn paused in his announcements for the applause from the spectators to die down and then he continued. "And for the Honeychurch Seven team, we have chasers Molly O'Donnell, Elizabeth Vaughn and Louis Ashton, with keeper Balthazar Wray, seeker Daisy Gamble and beaters Phil Lambert and team captain and beater Lester Nethery." Again applause over took the spectators as the two teams made their laps around the pitch and found their way to the center where Harry was waiting for them.  
  
The two captains landed and took position with Harry, who began, "I want a nice clean game from all of you. You've all worked hard this year and I'm proud of all of you no matter who wins or does not. Captains shake hands and take to the air." Daithi and Lester complied and took to their brooms as Harry released the bludgers and the golden snitch. Once they were all in position, Harry threw the Quaffle into the air and the game had begun.  
  
Taryn began announcing, "Brutus is in possession, as Gerard and the other chasers form the Hawkhead attack formation and head for the Honeychurch goals. He throws … and … is blocked by Balthazar Wray, a fine young man who I hope to see in my class next year."  
  
"Honeychurch now in possession as O'Donnell passes to Ashton who takes off down the pitch towards the goal rings. Ouch, that is gonna hurt in the morning, never saw that bludger coming did he? Good shot by Ballard."  
  
"Honeychurch still in possession, great save by Vaughn and she's going for the shot … and … she makes it! Ten points to Honeychurch."  
  
Harry noticed that Edwina jumped to her feet and did a little jig of glee and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Brutus back in possession and … WATCH OUT!" Taryn said as two bludgers raced towards Robert Malcolm's head as he took the Quaffle. "Whew, he managed to avoid both bludgers and is heading down the pitch. Excellent flying there Malcolm."  
  
"He nears the goals … he throws … and … Malcolm scores, ten points to Brutus House."  
  
For the next two hours the game progresses in his manner. It was a very exciting game and Harry only had to stop it a couple of times for foals to be awarded. The score was also close, Brutus had 160 to Honeychurch's 200, whoever got the snitch would definitely cause the score to be lopsided.  
  
Suddenly, the two seekers, Xander Malfoy and Daisy Gamble began to dive hard towards the ground as Taryn blared, "That's it the seekers have spotted the snitch, the tide could turn very quickly now."  
  
Both seekers pulled out of their dive and were each attempting to grab hold of the elusive golden ball, which was wavering back and forth in front of them.  
  
Finally, with a burst of extra speed, Xander Malfoy lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the snitch.  
  
"HE HAS IT! Malfoy has the snitch! BRUTUS HOUSE WINS!!" bellowed Taryn and the crowd goes insane with cheering and applause.  
  
Then the Brutus team abandoned their positions and all fly towards Malfoy who was still holding the snitch high above his head and all begin pounding him on the back and hugging the stuffings out of him. As the team lands on the crowds come pouring onto the pitch to congratulate them on their victory.  
  
Still holding the snitch tight in his hand Xander Malfoy was being patted on the back by his best mate, Will and suddenly Daisy appeared and kissed him on the cheek before running off to the locker room to shower and change, leaving young Mr. Malfoy looking dumbstruck.  
  
In the excitement of the win, Chester grabs his boyfriend and soundly kisses him with everything he has. Both of them were ecstatic.   
  
"Let me through, let me through." bellowed a gruff and unforgiving voice.  
  
Everyone turned to see Botolf Proctor standing there looking at them, causing the two boys to pale.  
  
The cantankerous teacher grabbed the two lovers and brought them into a great bear hug and yelled, "I knew you could do it boys." and then released them to begin congratulating the other members of his team.  
  
Chester Stahl and Michael Gerard just stood there with bewildered looks on their faces, unable to speak and both wondering, 'What the hell was that?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
After it was all said and done the team took to their brooms and once again made several victory laps in the air above the pitch and finally landed back at the grand stand where Madame Klump awarded the Quidditch cup to the Brutus House team.  
  
Daithi Flannery, as team captain, took the cup graciously and held it high above his head and yelled like a maniac with pride, before handing the cup over to Professor Proctor for safekeeping.  
  
Proctor never looked happier in his life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monday morning saw several red eyed students coming into the dining hall for breakfast. Harry knew that the Brutus team had been up most of the night celebrating their victory. He also heard through a reliable source, okay it was Dobby, that someone had provided the team with four cases of butterbeer.  
  
"Vesta?" Harry asked, "Do you get the impression that the students are a tad nervous about their upcoming exams?"  
  
"No, why do you ask that?" she said as she was giving poor Philip Lambert a potion to help keep him from vomiting while worrying about his upcoming O.W.L.'s.  
  
"Oh no reason, just thinking about it."  
  
Then Madame Klump walked into the dining hall with several people in tow, the examiners had arrived at Honeychurch. Some of them looked as if they were the most ancient and feeble looking witches and wizards on the planet; however, there were several young ones as well.  
  
The Headmistress shot Harry a pointed look and diverted her eyes back the examiners. Harry became curious and looked at each of them in turn and standing right in the middle of the lot was none other than Percy Weasley.  
  
Weatherby has returned to Honeychurch!  
  
"Damn."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Due to multiple requests - The Veela's reproductive system allows for them to temporarily alter their gender in order to have children IF the Veela & their true love are of the same gender, as in this case. The penis is selftransfigured into a vagina for the mating/bonding and will return shortly thereafter, however, the magical ueterus is still there for the baby. The vagina will reappear when they are ready to give birth. It's quite simple really. I also have a potion for gay men to do the same thing, even though they are not Veelas.  
  
athenakitty wrote A few people is still upset by the interruption? Draco realized that he's been had? Will Harry tell Hermione what happen? Will Fiddy be a pest? Will Winky do an encore performance? Will Harry get Narcissa to give up on getting her grubby hands on the black money?  
  
Answer - Upset? Well, thats putting it nicely. :) Draco did disrupt the school and he wasn't even invited to be there to begin with. Of course, Harry tells Ron & Hermione everything.  
  
Aine Rowan wrote (quite a bit) Harry is a little more light hearted than he is in many of the fan fics I've read. It's refreshing to get a little break from all the angst. Although, it's a little disconcerting to see Harry get his way all the time. It's ... a little out of character from the Harry we know (and love) as written by Ms. Rowling. But I guess, he deserves happiness after all he's been through.  
  
Answer - Though Harry does get his way, he usually doesn't want that much and he did NOT always get it. He didn't wantn to demonstrate the Unforgivables and had to anyway. Plus, he's now an adult, not the child we all know. As for Draco, well, I just wanted to mess with his world a bit! Even though I kept saying that he wouldn't be part of the story. :)  
  
kensai2 wrote I know Dobby is not a player. I was being sarcastic. I see the chat with Xander was very nice warm and fuzzy, oh well, I can not be right all the time. What would have happened if Draco had chosen the correct Harry! (there is an idea for a side story right there)  
  
Answer - Then the real Harry would have gotten the hell out of there.  
  
jwbartle wrote I loved this chapter, I laughed all the way through, but why did BLAISE have to hug and touch Vesta at all?  
  
Answer - Because Draco knew that her scent would be on Harry and Draco would have smelled her on the fake Harry and picked him.  
  
iateallthejellybeans wrote (more than I have :) ) There are so many people I love in this. The little shades of character nuance make me giggle (i.e. Dobby and Winky, Edwina, the loverboys, Will [whom I am like marrying...right now], etc). Though I must say I was a little disappointed that Seamus played for the other team. Another confession: I've always had a weakness for Irish boys, and he was no exception. (Although the Seamus/Harry thing in the shower threw me for a little loop, but I'm over it).   
  
Answer - Will is like 11 years old you know? Wait awhile honey, he'll get older eventually. The thing in the shower was just an experiment and it was only a blowjob. They're in a boarding school, these things do happen. :)  
  
dragonclawz54 wrote Thanx for the warning. I really like the next scene though, I want you to make those scenes more often. lol. well this is a very interesting read. any more QUIDDITCH. how about teachers vs. students. that would be rather interesting. well continue the great work. it is really good.  
  
Answer - Quidditch? Did you just read the above chapter? :) As for a staff team, most of them are too old to play, most of the staff are well over 60 years old, plus there are two squibs on staff. As for the straight sex, dude give this fag a break, I'm no Jackie COllins honey!  
  
mindfunk wrote (a lot) and I'm not even going to paste any of it in, so go read it for yourselves. ha ha.  
  
Answer - NO I did not do the shower scene just for you, but I knew you would like it as I was writing it. Its actually a part of the prequel if I decide to write it. I've got it started, but having trouble with it, as it's set at Hogwarts and I'm kinda scared to mess with possible cannon senerio. What do you think?  
  
Bandit wrote Is Vesta going to get pregnant? Can you have Malfoy mum to come to Honeychurch?? To make a big fuss??  
  
Answer - Well, we're too near the end of the school year for that. Maybe in the sequel, if I choose to write it. :) Harry and Vesta will be married before any child will be introduced and Harry believes in long courtships. 


	29. OWL's & NEWT's

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Weatherby has returned to Honeychurch!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine: O.W.L.'s & N.E.W.T.'s  
  
'Why is it whenever I get rid of one nuisance another pops right into my life?' Harry thought as he looked across the dining hall at the group of examiners.  
  
Several of the examiners were beginning to mill around and speak to several of the teachers as Harry decided to leave the dining hall before he felt the need to chase Weatherby off the grounds once more. However, he had only made it into the corridor when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to see Weatherby standing there.  
  
"Har …" he began, but corrected himself, "Professor Potter, may I have a word?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment and said, "Alright." and led him to the main entrance of the library where they could talk in private for a moment.  
  
Before Percy could begin, Harry cut him off stated very plainly, "If you've come here to apologize, you needn't bother, I know the only way you would do that is if someone was forcing you into it. Am I correct?"  
  
Harry could tell Weatherby was doing some quick thinking, but appeared that to realize that honesty would be best when dealing with him. "You are correct Harry. Someone did tell me to come here and make peace with you."  
  
"Is your job dependant upon it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, it's not, but things would go better for me if I did."  
  
"If you want to make peace with me, make it with your parents first. They deserve it far more than I do and what's more they've earned it." Harry said to the taller man and turned to leave.  
  
"I wouldn't know what to say to them anymore, it's been so long." Percy said in a quiet voice.  
  
Harry sighed; he did not want to get into this with him today. Especially since the examinations were to begin that morning as well.  
  
"Do you have someone special in your life?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you in love with this person?"  
  
"Yes, Harry I am."  
  
"Are you loved back?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Then that's where you start with your mother, tell her you want her to meet who ever this person in your life is."  
  
"I don't think my parents would approve."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, not certain if he really wanted to go here or not.  
  
"Just … because, it's not really any of your business anyway."  
  
"It's not a guy is it?"  
  
"NO!" Weatherby responded very offended. "It is a woman."  
  
"Then it's your problem then, go and fix it yourself." Harry said very annoyed and stormed out of the library.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sometime later that morning, Harry was clearing away the study tables from the library and helping Professors Proctor and Fitzhugh to conjure individual desks for every student to use during their written examinations. Which wasn't too difficult of a task as there were only fifteen students taking exams this year, six fifth years for their O.W.L.'s and nine seventh years for the N.E.W.T.'s.  
  
The first examination was over Herbology and Professor Smallwood was more nervous than the students were, if that were possible. However, she had to teach the fourth year's first thing that morning and couldn't be present for the beginning of the exams.  
  
Harry was present for the first half of the written exams, but had to leave half way through to teach the fourth years, so he wasn't able to witness how well they did or not when the exam was over. So it wasn't until lunch that he say fifteen students who looked they each had a nasty run in with a bludger.  
  
"Vesta?" Harry asked as he was eating lunch, "did we look like they do, when we were their age?"  
  
"Gryffindors might have, but Ravenclaws always looked good." she replied with a small smile.  
  
"Well one of you does at any rate."  
  
Vesta smiled and said, "Any Ravenclaw I might know of?"  
  
"I don't know, did you know Luna Lovegood?"  
  
Vesta's eyes popped larger for a moment before she pinched his thigh under the table.  
  
Harry didn't whether to wince or laugh.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the week went on in this same manner, written examinations in the morning and then practical exams in the afternoon. The schedule went for the first week, Herbology on Monday, Charms on Tuesday, Transfiguration on Wednesday, Potions on Thursday and Astronomy on Friday. The second week went a little bit differently, Care of Magical Creatures on Monday, History of Magic and Muggles Studies on Tuesday as neither of those subjects had a practical to them, Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday and finally Arithmancy and Ancient Runes on Thursday, once again there were practical demonstrations with those two classes. Friday was considered a school holiday and no one was required to attend classes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was during the second week's Wednesday examination that Harry gave the extremely worn out students a little pep talk.  
  
"Alright everyone, you're almost done, just today and tomorrow and then everything will be over with." Harry said, as a couple of them looked terrified. "It doesn't matter how well you score on the exams, they are not a true judge of a person, just a guide to help you achieve your chosen careers. Don't worry about it at all, no matter how well you do or don't do; I'll be proud of you."  
  
Several of the students looked a little better, some looked like they might need an anti-vomit potion and the rest looked the same as before. However, Harry smiled at them and sent them into the library for the next four grueling hours.   
  
"That was an inspired speech you just delivered Harry." Madame Klump said as she came up from behind him.  
  
"It's the speech I was given right before my N.E.W.T.'S by my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Great man he is too. One of the few people that work for the ministry that I feel I can trust."   
  
"There are a few witches and wizards that work there that I feel I can trust, but not many." Harry said as he watched the examinations begin for the students. Then he sighed and said, "I hope I've done right by them."  
  
"You're joking right? Harry you've taught them more in one year than some of them have learned in the previous four. Gregory was a fine man, but there were days I wondered about his abilities as a teacher."   
  
"I always had the impression that he was highly regarded when he taught here." Harry said in disbelief.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Wasn't it you who gave those surveys on the first week of classes to the students and wasn't it you who was disgusted by the students lack of progress in your subject?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I assumed that he was using an outdated lesson plan or an older set of books to teach from."  
  
"No the past few years, he really began slipping as he aged. He was younger than Taryn Whitlock by a few years, but he had once been an Auror and it had aged him far older than it should have. He was only going through the motions at the end." said Madame Klump. "He so wanted to last another year to see his class graduate, but he knew he just couldn't do it."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he did his best."  
  
"So have you and your best is pretty good." the Headmistress said with a smile and walked into the library to observe the examinations.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry continued to watch the examinations with glee, especially the practical demonstrations, which he secretly told on e of the examiners, a Professor Emaline Marwood to ask the students to perform the Patronus charm.  
  
"Professor Potter," she said, "we always examine the seventh years on that charm."  
  
"No, I meant to ask the fifth years to do it for extra credit." Harry replied to her.  
  
"Alright," she said a bit taken back, "but not all students are you Professor."  
  
Harry blinked and then blushed, she must have been there when he took his O.W.L.'s eight years ago.  
  
* * * * *  
  
First thing on Friday morning, after all the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s were complete and the majority of the students were sleeping in as all classes were cancelled for the day. So the majority of the people in the dining hall were either staff members or the examiners.   
  
"Professor Potter?"   
  
Harry turned to see the ancient looking Professor Emaline Marwood looking at him uncertainly.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" he asked respectfully.  
  
"Minister Bones asked me to make sure that young Mr. Weasley has apologized to you for his past dealings with you."  
  
"Ah, we had a conversation, but technically, he hasn't yet apologized. I told him that in order to make peace with me; he must first do so with his parents." Harry said and then asked, "Is his job in jeopardy if he doesn't comply with the esteemed Minister of Magic's wishes?"  
  
"Well, not in jeopardy exactly, but it is required of him in order to remain in the Department of Magical Education." Professor Marwood explained.   
  
"Well, if he approaches me again, I promise to be sure and listen to him carefully."  
  
Professor Marwood smiled at him and said, "You're more generous that I would be."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Professor Marwood moved back to her seat Harry was suddenly beset upon by a flock owls all trying to deliver their posts first. However, Hedwig was among the group and fluffed her feathers accordingly and took her place as the first one in line.   
  
"Good morning Hedwig." Harry said as he took her letter from her and gave her a bit of bacon before moving on to one of the others.  
  
In all Harry received five letters that morning, one from Ginny concerning facility business that he needed to discuss with the Headmistress later, one from Madame Bones again asking if he would consider attending and being a panelist in a conference concerning the reforms the Ministry of Magic is thinking of making within the Department of Magical Education, one from Hermione asking him to also attend a conference this summer about house elf rights and regulations and lastly one from his aunt Petunia. This is the one that caught Harry's eye the most.  
  
~Dear Harry,  
  
I know that your school year should almost be over with and that you'll be having your summer free or at least freer and I wanted to invite you and your lady friend to come and visit me again at Privet Drive.  
  
I also understand that your not allowed using magic in front of normal people, but don't let that stop you on my account. As I already know about it, there would be no damage done by me seeing any more of it. It's perfectly normal for you after all.  
  
Please let me know what times you have free so that you and Vernon's sister Marge aren't here at the same time. As you may know, that would probably be unpleasant for everyone.  
  
Yours, Aunt Petunia  
  
Harry looked at this letter three times before turning to Vesta and saying, "I think my aunt has lost her marbles."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
athenakitty wrote Harry learns a bit about women? How many time will the cup be passed around? Will Percy learn to behave himself? Will Winky make an encore performance?  
  
Answer - I don't think Harry will ever understand women at all. :) As for Percy, well you'll find out.   
  
dragonclawz54 wrote Great chapter. I like the match it was really good. finally proctor accepts the two gay men. ha ha ha. PERCY NO will he die!?! jus joke. well good story and keep up the good work.  
  
Answer - Actually there are more than two gay boys in the school, you've only just met two of them. :)  
  
Tanydwr wrote This is great! Very wicked, I mean, urgh at what everyone had to do and thank God Draco's not in love with Harry more. That was just too weird. What did they talk about in that secret meeting? And aren't the students gossiping about Harry and Vesta? Normally, they would be, especially the older ones. And why was Procter *nice* and transformed Draco? There's something weird about him. And has anyone mentioned that the Headmistress is most definitely evil? 'Talk to me like one of the guys', honestly! Keep up the good work. And when Xander gets old enough, please make him straight. I mean, since he went to the Valentine's Ball with Daisy, it seems like it, but make sure, will you?  
  
Answer - hehehehehe, if you remember correctly Draco attended the Yule Ball in fourth year with Pansy Parkinson and then he was dating her in the fifth book. When it kicks in, it kicks in. hehehehehe Also Edwina ain't evil, wicked maybe but not evil. :D Also, you think that mayeb there more to Proctor than what meets the eye?  
  
Ferdia wrote More Percy bashing, yeah yeah yeah. Oh can he be fired. Because to the an examiner you need to be or had been a teacher.  
  
Answer - Not much that goes on in the Ministry of Magic makes a whole lot of sence, besides Weatherby was once head boy.  
  
'The Girl Who Wrote' wrote Yay, another great chapter! Proctor is very confusing, especially with this lastest development; I wonder what kind of explanation is going to come out of it? I know it will be good one though! Please update soon!  
  
Answer - Prof. Proctor, well there is a reason for his behavior, you've just not seen it as yet. :) In fact I may never tell you, just to keep you guessing. 


	30. Loose Ends

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Harry looked at this letter three times before turning to Vesta and saying, "I think my aunt has lost her marbles."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Thirty: Loose Ends  
  
"Marbles? Whatever are marbles, Harry?" Vesta asked  
  
"You purebloods are hopeless you know that?" Fitzy asked her best friend teasingly.  
  
Harry chuckled at them, but continued, "No, she wants me to visit her again after the school year ends and she wants you to come with me."  
  
"Do you want to go again?" Vesta asked  
  
"I don't know, but if I did I would only do it if you went with me."  
  
"You know Harry I think you should dump Vesta here and take me instead." Fitzy said with a wink.  
  
Vesta spun her head and gave her friend a stern look while Harry laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After breakfast was over and the examiners went on their way to their quarters to pack to leave the school and return to the ministry, Harry took the opportunity to speak with Edwina alone in her office.  
  
"Edwina, I was wondering if I might have a private chat with you this morning." Harry asked  
  
"Of course, Harry what can I help you with? I hope it's not another bout of rampaging Veela again." she replied with a laugh.  
  
"Merlin help me if that ever happens again." Harry said sourly, but continued on more cheerfully, "Actually I received a letter this morning from a good friend of mine, Ginny Weasley, who operates the Sirius Black Memorial Child Care Facility."  
  
"Yes." Edwina indicated for Harry to go on.  
  
"Well it seems that there a large number of students who have come of age and are ready to come to school next autumn. Many of them know that I am teaching here and have requested that they sent to school here at Honeychurch. I wanted to talk to you, because that may cause a greater influx of students than we are used to."  
  
"How many students are we talking about Harry?"  
  
"Five boys and four girls will soon be eleven years old."  
  
"Well that's not the outrageous number that I was expecting you to say, it's a manageable number of new students."  
  
"Edwina, that's not counting the number of students that would have been coming to Honeychurch normally." Harry pointed out.  
  
Edwina sighed and said, "I have no idea how many children will be coming into the school each year, so I'm not going to worry about it until the summer."   
  
"Alright, then I won't either. There was also something I wanted to talk to you about. I've been invited to be a panelist in two conferences this summer, one of which concerns the Department of Magical Education."  
  
Edwina's eyes rose into her hairline, "Really Harry? That's wonderful; maybe you can keep Honeychurch from closing."  
  
"Don't worry, that's not going to happen no matter what." Harry admitted absently.  
  
"Why is that Harry?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Then he realized what he had just said. 'Damn' he thought. "No reason, I just feel it in my bones."  
  
"Hmmm" Edwina said, then continued, "Now tell me about these conferences you've been invited to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that afternoon Harry could see several students enjoying the nice weather by flying around the pitch or laying out on the grounds talking to one another from his office window. He remembered what it was like when he was their age and wished he could join them, but he had end of year tests to give to the first through fourth years and to the sixth years as well, as it was now their turn to be tested.  
  
Deciding that he was hungry, Harry started to go down to the kitchen to raid it for a snack when he passed Professor Proctor's office door and decided it was time to ask him something that had been on his mind for some time now. So Harry knocked.  
  
"Come" replied the gruff voice of the transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Botolf?" Harry asked, "Are you busy?"  
  
"Yes I'm always busy with something, what can I do for you Potter?"  
  
"I was wondering something. That day on the pitch at the final game of the season, you told Mr. Stahl and Mr. Gerard that you were proud of them."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Then why did you try to have them expelled?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
Botolf laughed for a few moments and then sobered and began to explain, "I'm not an easy man to get to know or to get along with, so bear with me for a moment."  
  
Harry nodded and became very interested in the story he was about to hear.  
  
"When I was a younger man, probably about your age now, I was married and had a son named Ulfred. He was the most beautiful baby boy in the world." Botolf said and sighed. "When he was old enough I sent him to Durmstrang, where I went to school. That ended up being the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
Harry continued to listen and sat in one of the chairs in the office as Botolf continued his story.  
  
"When he was about sixteen, he fell in love with another boy at school. I don't think they were together, but Ulfred was very much in love with him. I know that because he was floating around the previous summer like a young fool in love, so that part I know is true. However, Durmstrang is not as liberated of a school as others are on the continent and the students weren't allowed to show love to one another."  
  
"No dating at all at Durmstrang? What do the students do?" Harry asked  
  
"Sneak around a lot of the time and hope that they don't get caught or pregnant. Anyway, Ulfred was found out as being gay and he was too afraid to tell me about it and too afraid that someone from the school would tell me about it. So one night he climbed to the top of the tallest tower at the castle and threw himself off of it. The found my beautiful baby boy impaled on an outcropping of rock later."  
  
Botolf stopped for a moment to collect himself, and Harry was gathering his thoughts as well, still confused.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you are so hard on the two of them. Why aren't you kinder to them, as you wished you had been for your son?" Harry asked really wanting to know.  
  
"I want them to fight me." Botolf replied. "I want them to stand up to me and to anyone else, for their rights to love and be loved as they see fit. I'm trying to teach them how to be independent adults who are capable of taking care of themselves without help from anyone."  
  
Harry started to respond, but was cut off as Botolf continued, "I know that you don't agree with me, but they have you and Vesta and Fitzy and Edwina to coddle them. They need someone to be a general pain in their arse that they can stand up to and tell to go right straight to hell."  
  
"Mr. Gerard isn't as headstrong as Mr. Stahl is; what's going to happen next year?" Harry asked.  
  
"He'll probably mope around the castle waiting to graduate and missing his young lover like mad. Don't worry I won't pick on them too much, unless he gets a new boyfriend." Botolf said with a chuckle.  
  
"Alright then, why were you so nice to me during that Malfoy Veela thing?"  
  
"That was beyond your control and you were trying to help him out in order to get rid of him. I probably would have left you to it, but he was just so damned annoying."  
  
Harry was rolling with laughter and somehow managed to say, "You don't know the half of it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the examiners were putting their luggage into the carriages to take them down to the train station to return to the ministry to compile the scores of the students, Percy once more attempted to engage Harry in a conversation.  
  
"Harry, may I have a word?" he asked load enough for Professor Marwood to hear.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I wanted to let you know that I sent an owl to mum and dad and I'm going to be seeing them soon."  
  
"Good Weatherby, she'll like that. I think she misses you." Harry said to him.  
  
"Must you call me that name?"  
  
"Better get used to it, that's the name your brothers have labeled you with. They refuse to call you anything else but that name. So I would suggest either growing thick skin when around them or visiting your parents when they are not around. In fact if I were you, I'd avoid the twins altogether."  
  
"Well at least we're friends again." Percy said importantly hoping his colleges had heard him.  
  
"What I said was to make peace with me; you had to make it with your family first. Until you do that then there is no peace with me, just the possibility of it." Harry replied making Percy hope that his colleges had NOT heard them.  
  
"Well, I had better be going now. We have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
"Have a safe trip." said Harry and then went about his business as usual.  
  
* * * * *  
  
First thing on Saturday morning at breakfast the class sponsors were making their way around the dining hall handing out new schedules to the students. Not course schedules, but rather the end of year examination schedules for the first through fourth and sixth years.  
  
"Sir, can't we pretend we took these tests already?" Will whined to Harry that morning.  
  
"Afraid not Mr. Beagle." said Harry and then he moved on to the girls.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Harry awoke on Monday morning he was wide eyed, for one in his life, and attempted to spring out of bed and into the shower. However, the beautiful creature beside him in bed had well pinned in place and he thought that she looked far too lovely to be disturbed. So instead he watched her for a few minutes before he knew he had to wake her for the day, today was the beginning of their end of year examinations.  
  
Harry then remembered that she didn't have to give a test that morning, hers didn't begin until the afternoon, while Harry had to give two that day. The fourth years first thing that morning and then the sixth years in the afternoon. So Harry made his way into the shower and began his morning ritual of getting ready.  
  
After breakfast he met the fourth years in his classroom to begin their exams. They had been given a four hour period to do their exams in; however, they didn't need the whole time. Their written exams took a little over an hour to complete. Then the practical demonstrations they had to perform lasted 15 minutes per student, each going one at a time as Harry called their names at random by pulling out a slip of parchment from a bag. The practicals took just under two hours to complete and Harry released them early so they could go and study for their next exam, Potions, which would take place after lunch.  
  
After lunch Harry repeated this process with the sixth years, except their written essays took them just under an hour, which was good as their practical demonstrations were 20 – 25 minutes per student. They ran over slightly in their allotted time, which was fine, as it was the last exam of the day.  
  
When dinner was over and Harry had given Vesta a large wet kiss in the corridor, he went up to his office and began grading essays. He wanted to make sure they were reviewed very carefully and took his time with each one. He had already recorded grades on the practical demonstrations as they were performed in class, so half of his work was already completed.  
  
After Harry had completed reading and recording the grades for the fourth year's work, he called for Dobby.  
  
"Harry Potter sir, is you needing Dobby tonight?"  
  
"Actually, I need you to do me a VERY important favor Dobby, if you wouldn't mind that is." Harry replied to his elfin friend.  
  
"Anything, Harry Potter, anything you's is needing."  
  
"I need to set up the obstacle course for the student in the morning and I need to be awake by five in the morning. Do you think you can get me up by then?" Harry asked hopefully, knowing full well, he was hard to wake up.  
  
Dobby looked at him doubtfully and said, "I is trying Harry Potter, but you's knows how you's is in the morning. Why isn't you's just staying up all night, that would make sure you's is awake at that time."  
  
Harry laughed, as the thought had already crossed his mind. "No, Dobby, I need to be fully rested to record their grades so that none of them fail needlessly."  
  
"I's could do it for you Harry Potter. That way you's could have you's rest." Dobby said hopefully as getting Harry up in the morning was not his favorite job in the world to do.  
  
"I'd really hate to ask you to do my work for me; it wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
"Oh no Harry Potter, sir, that's is fine with Dobby."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment and asked, "Dobby if I gave you the choice, which would you rather do, get me up in the morning or set up the course?"  
  
Dobby looked timid for a moment and said, "I's is rather facing the dark lord alone than getting you's out of bed, sir."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
athenakitty wrote Firstie! Percy's gets some advice from Harry? Which goes first, the OWLs or the NEWTs? Will Percy take Harry's advice and run with it? Why does Petunia want to spend time with Harry? Will Winky make an encore performance? Will Percy swallow his pride?  
  
Answer - Well, to start out, 5th & 7th years take their written exams at the same time. They're written and in complete silence so the 15 of them can do them all together, however, practicals are done individually starting with the 7th years alphabetically, then the 5th years alphabetically. Thats the way JKR did it in book 5.  
  
You know, I've been thinking about it and when I finish this story, I'm going to miss the little emails I get from Miss Athena Kitty! I soooooo look forward to them.  
  
Zaptor wrote I really like this story a lot! Are you going to write another one after you finish this? I hope you do!  
  
Answer - Actually, I'm either going to do a sequel or the prequel about how How got rid of Draco during 7th year.  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls wrote Great chapter! I love how Aunt Petunia keeps coming up. Is Harry going to attend all the confernces that he was asked too? Love your story, Can't wait to see what happens, Update soon!  
  
Answer - Thanks! The attendance of the conferences, will probably be in the sequel, since this story is almost over.  
  
Tynkerbell wrote nice chappie. the story has lost some of its momentum for me though. because the way your heading it will be a fairytale ending so I hope u add in some more probs for harry, (I know aunt petunia might be considered a problem) is live is just a little 2 perfect.  
  
Answer - Where did I loose you exactly? I was not planning on a fairy tale ending. Petunia and the conferences are a set up for the sequel, if I write one. :D As for problems, well, you'll have to wait & see. The story is almost over, be a pity to stop reading now.  
  
Wytil wrote Are we thinking that Harry will finally get married? Wonder if any of Ginny's orphanage children would come to Honeychurch? Come to think of it how are Harry and Vespa planning on spending their summer? Cruise ship?  
  
Answer - Harry will not be getting married anytime soon, they're barely been going out for afew months. Wizards court witches for along time. Funny you should mention the Child Care Facility. :) 


	31. End of Year Exams Continue

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
Author's Note: **Okay, everone this is important, I have two stories rattling up in my skull, would you rather have a sequel (Harry Potter and the Return to Honeychurch) or the prequel set in seventh year (Harry Potter & the Veela That Wouldn't Go Away)? Please email me at hotbearcub69@yahoo.com and let me know!**  
  
Dobby looked timid for a moment and said, "I's is rather facing the dark lord alone than getting you's out of bed, sir."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Thirty One: End of Year Exams Continue  
  
Harry awoke on Tuesday morning feeling refreshed and content that is until he realized what time it was. He had overslept and jumped out of bed almost bringing Vesta with him.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I overslept; I have to set up the obstacle course for the second years this morning before the exam begins." Harry quickly said and began to throw clothes on, not even going for the shower.  
  
"I thought Dobby was doing it for you." she said lazily trying to go back to sleep for another ten minutes.  
  
Harry abruptly stopped with one leg in his trousers and other not and said, "Oh yeah." Then he took his clothes back off and headed into the shower.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Somehow it's not fair." Harry said to Vesta as they were walking hand in hand down to breakfast.  
  
"What's not fair?"   
  
"So far, I've had to give two tests a day during the exams week and you've only have one per day." he said with a mock pout.  
  
"You are such a child, why do I put up with you? Yes you have two a day, but by the end of the day today, you'll have four of the five exams you have to give out of the way while I have one a day to give. Also, you only have to read the fifty foot essays you seem to love to hand out, while I have to test the potions they brew and then read their essays. So it seems to me that you've gotten the better end of the deal." Vesta admonished.  
  
"Hmmm." Harry growled while thinking it over, "You know your right; I do have the better end of the deal." Then he smiled at her as she smacked him playfully on the arm.   
  
At the entrance to the dining hall, Harry turn her around and kissed her soundly in front of the entire school, causing a few eye brows to go up and a few girls to giggle at the sight. "Do you still love me even though I act like a child?" he asked huskily.  
  
"You're lucky that I like children." and then she made her way to the staff table while Harry smirked and walked behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the morning bell rang to begin the examination period, Harry looked at the class and said, "Alright, everyone, put your ink and parchment away, we're doing something different for your examination."  
  
"Does this mean no essay sir?" Eugene Quigley asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Quigley, it does. There will be no writing for this exam at all."  
  
The children chorused their glee and Harry led them outside to the Quidditch pitch, which was set up as an obstacle course. Before Harry was able to explain anything he was met very several confused faces.  
  
Harry clapped his hands together and said, "Now, with everything you've learned this year, you should be able to navigate this course with no problems. You'll going thru this one at a time in alphabetical order unless I have any volunteers to go first."  
  
Jacqueline Curtis raised her hand and volunteered to go first.  
  
"There was no need to volunteer Ms. Curtis, you are the first alphabetically." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"I know sir, but I wanted to get this over with and not have to wait for you to realize that no one was going to volunteer." the girl responded to Harry, who tried his best not to laugh.  
  
"Now each of you will start here at the beginning and there are several house elves along the way to monitor your progress and/or to become obstacles themselves, so try to kill any of them." Then as Harry blew his whistle, she was off with wand in hand.  
  
Over the next two hours each of the six students went through the course as they evade an attack by a ghoul and by Corky the house elf, they had to identify various creatures that would appear in their path that were conjured by magic and list ways of defeating them, they then had to immobilize at least one Cornish Pixie, they had to face a boggart and lastly had to battle a vampire replica that Harry had conjured and defeat it.  
  
For the most part the students seemed to have a great time as did Harry and the elves that were helping him. However, the examination ended long before the end of their time and Harry let them go so they could get in some extra studying for their Herbology exam in the afternoon.  
  
For the rest of the exam period Harry went over the notes he took and the ones he had Dobby take and began to record grades for the second years. Luckily this didn't take too long and Harry was off to have lunch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When lunch was over Harry gave Vesta the biggest kiss he could and escorted her to the potions laboratory so she could begin grading the brew the third years had made that morning and then he ran up to his classroom to begin the first years in their test.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone, as we ready for your test?" Harry asked cheerfully.  
  
Will grabbed his hand and began rubbing it in preparation of a long essay after having spent the entire morning writing them for his History of Magic exam.  
  
"Now everyone, I want you to put away your quills and ink and get ready for a little adventure."  
  
Harry smiled and led them down to the pitch and once again explained the rules to this batch of students. However, this time it was Xander Malfoy to volunteer to be first.   
  
'He is trying to impress Daisy again.' Harry thought to himself as he blew the whistle to begin Xander on his way through the course.  
  
Each of the seven firsties took longer than the second years did to go through the course, as the slightly older students have had more training to defeat them. Harry took time to remove the Boggart from the course, as the first years hadn't covered them as yet. However, even without the Boggart they still went over the allotted time for the test. Still Harry was pleased with their performances and gave encouraging winks to each of them when they finished.   
  
After the test was over they all trotted back up to the castle to have dinner, but not before Harry put all of his notes in his office for safe keeping from prying young eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the week went by rather quickly for Harry. He spent the entire day on Wednesday reading and marking the sixth year's essays and getting the third year's examination papers in order for the next morning.  
  
When the third years took their exams, they too were hoping for an obstacle course, like the younger students had, but they were disappointed and had to spend the morning writing essays and short answers to many questions written on the chalk board. It had been a grueling exam for the third years and when the eight of them left, they looked drained.  
  
Harry felt sorry for them, remembering these exams himself when he was their age, but he walked into his office and called out, "Dobby?"  
  
"Yes Harry Potter is you's needing your Dobby?"  
  
"Would you please bring my lunch up to me in my office today? I want to get started on reading and grading these exams, while it's still all fresh in my mind."  
  
"Of course Harry Potter sir." and Dobby popped away.  
  
A few minutes later Dobby popped back in with a tray with enough food on it to feed Harry sponsored class and a few more besides. Before Dobby could pop away again Harry stopped him and asked.  
  
"Care to join me for lunch?"  
  
Dobby's lower lip began to tremble once again at being treated like an equal by Harry.  
  
"Don't cry Dobby, its okay. You and I have been friends too long for you keep this up. Now sit down and tell me all the goings on with the other elves." Harry said to him with a warm smile.  
  
Dobby smiled himself and sat down and the two had a very nice lunch together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
By weeks end all of the exams were given and all the grades compiled and handed in to Professor Angus Evanston to be recorded and sent out to the parents of the students. Now all that was left was the graduation ceremony for the seventh years and the departure feast, then the school year would be over.  
  
There was a buzz of excitement and sadness around the school as the seventh years began to pack away their belongings for the last time. Teachers were sad to have students they've watched grow leave and possibly not return again.   
  
On Saturday the inn at Honeychurch Station began to fill quickly as parents were coming in to see their children graduate from the school the next day. So because of that Madame Klump had allowed the seventh year students leave to go down to the station and the inn to meet their parents have supper with them if they wished.  
  
"Professor Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Stahl what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well … You see … My parents are down at the inn and I wanted them to meet Michael, but he isn't a seventh year and wasn't given permission to leave the grounds. They know about him, I told them at Christmas, and …"  
  
"And you would like permission for Mr. Gerard to accompany you to have supper with your parents?" Harry finished foe him.  
  
"Yeah." Chester said uncertainly.  
  
"Go collect your boyfriend and I'll square it away with Madame Klump."  
  
"You're the best sir."  
  
"No problem." Harry said as Chester took off to find Michael. Then he sighed and thought, 'Oh Parvati, what we missed by you breaking up with me in seventh year.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday morning dawned and Harry woke up alone in his bed.  
  
"Now I know she was here when I went to sleep." He said groggily, hoping that the previous night's lovemaking was not a dream.  
  
"I'm still here love." Vesta said as she emerged from the bath drying her long raven black hair.  
  
"Your up early, usually it's me who wakes you up."  
  
Vesta shot him a look that clearly said, 'That's what you think.'  
  
Harry laughed and got out of bed himself and started to make his way into the shower when he heard her sigh from behind him.  
  
He turned to look at her and asked, "What's wrong."  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Nothing, I was just thinking that I could watch you walk around naked all day long."  
  
"Play your cards right and you may get your wish." he said with a smirk and went to hop into the shower.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Harry and Vesta arrived at breakfast later, he found his faithful owl waiting for him to have breakfast with him as usual. So the pair sat and began to have breakfast and began to converse with the other professors when an aged barn owl swooped in and landed beside Hedwig.  
  
"Well good morning Grady, haven't seen you in a while."  
  
The older owl hooted and took a gulp of water from Harry's goblet as he took the letter from his leg.  
  
~Dear Harry,  
  
I know that the school year is almost finished, but I do need to talk to you as soon as possible concerning a new arrival at the facility. I don't know if you are going to allow him in or not, but I suspect you will. However, the board of governors is pitching a fit about it and only Mrs. Tonks and I want to allow him in.  
  
He has been raised by his great grandfathers' spinster sister after the death of his family. As his only living relative she took him in, even though she was much too old herself to do so. With her recent death, he has no where else to go and he isn't old enough to attend boarding school yet.  
  
What do I do?  
  
Hugs and big wet sloppy kisses,  
  
Ginny~  
  
"I wonder why the Board of Governors is pitching a fit." Harry asked himself, however, he wasn't able to deal with it at the moment as they had graduation later in the afternoon.  
  
"Hedwig, I'm going to need you to carry a reply back to Ginny for me, Grady here doesn't look like he's up to it this morning. Are you up to it?"  
  
Hedwig hooted her approval.  
  
"Dobby?" Harry called.  
  
A pop sounded and Dobby appeared, "Yes Harry Potter?"  
  
"Can you take Grady up to the owlry for me; he's had a long flight and looks like he could use a nap."  
  
"Of course, Harry Potter, sir." And in a pop both the elf and the owl were gone.  
  
"Something wrong Harry?" Vesta asked as she and Fitzy watched his actions.  
  
"Not much, just something I need to deal with." Harry said as he and Hedwig went up to his office to compose a letter to Ginny.  
  
~Dear Ginny,  
  
I can't come to London today, we're having graduation after lunch, and I have to attend.  
  
Go ahead and take the boy into the facility and tell the Board of Governors that I am calling a meeting for first thing a week from tomorrow. If any of them complain, just remind them of when Fudge pissed me off and what happened to him as a result.  
  
Also, I have been invited to a conference concerning the Department of Magical Education this summer and was wondering if you wanted to come along, as the administrator of the facility you have a vested interest in the magical education of children under your care.  
  
See you at the end of the week,  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Harry then tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and said, "Take this to Ginny and please go as quick as you can."  
  
Hedwig took off and Harry stood at the open window of his office and wondered.  
  
"What hell am I going to be walking into next week?"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
Author's Note: **Okay, everone this is important, I have two stories rattling up in my skull, would you rather have a sequel (Harry Potter and the Return to Honeychurch) or the prequel set in seventh year (Harry Potter & the Veela That Wouldn't Go Away)? Please email me at hotbearcub69@yahoo.com and let me know!**  
  
Ragnhild wrote (actually about 1-29, but I forgot to add in her comments in my last post) I only discovered your story yesterday, and read it all in one go. And I'm impressed. Especially with the characters (nicely rounded, no flattish cardboard), but also the plot is good. You may not be Ms Rowling her self, but as her next book is likely to take another year, your story is great. I long to see how it ends. :)  
  
Answer - I'm so glad you've enjoyed it.   
  
mindfunk wrote I wouldn't worry too much about messing with canon. You're trying to stay in character, but I don't think you can help but go AU simply due to the plot. When you start worrying about possible canon, you're going to drive yourself spare. Who knows what will happen in books 6 and 7? All we know is what won't happen, and a Harry/Seamus shower scene is definitely on the latter list. If you'd like to show me what you have I'd be happy to beta it for you. Let me know, and I'll send you an email address.  
  
Answer - You think JKR won't have Seamus and Harry in the shower getting all funky? Shit! :D Anyway, send me your email address.  
  
TuxedoMac asked about the Easter holiday for Will in his story.   
  
Answer - I've been trying to write the durn thing, but I can't seem to get more than a couple of paragraphs. Don't worry too much over it, its only been 2 weeks since I last posted on that story. :)  
  
athenakitty wrote A lot of good natural teasing? A lot of secrets from the headmistress? Will Dobby get Harry out of bed?  
  
Answer - We'll see about Dobby won't we :D  
  
pheonix friend wrote I really like this- is it going to continue to after the school year and is anything going to happen- as it always does with harry?! also do you notice that you change tenses half way through- you go from from narrative and past tense to explaining it in present tense- just thought I'd let you know!! update soon.  
  
Answer - You must be a new reader, read my author's notes above for an explaination to your question. Also I've read part of your story, Harry Potter & the True Identity and had a great idea for my story. NOt stealing, just had an idea that came from his dialogue, something I never thought of before and it sooooo works.   
  
Phire Phoenix wrote More More More! I want to know what's up with Petunia ^_^ She's kinda scaring me now...  
  
Answer - Keep your hair on honey!  
  
Bandit wrote HEY when can harry propose? How is he going to make them not close down honey church?  
  
Answer - When Harry's ready, he can do it, but they've only been dating a few months. No one gets married that fast, except for my brother.  
  
The Libran Iniquity wrote Hey, a nice bit of character development for Botolf, and it's also nice to finally find out why he was so against the whole situation (or at least appeared to be). Other than that, nice chapter... now would be the point where an update is mentioned, but you do that part so bloody quickly I don't need to worry myself over it (I hope that made sense!). :)  
  
Answer - I told everyone Proctor wasn't as bad as you all thought. :D Was this quick enough?  
  
dragonclawz54 wrote That was pretty cool. I like the reasoning behind Botolfs sterness. Good job with the tests it seems rather appropriate. what about a dueling tournament that would be pretty cool. kinda a one man/woman for himself/herself. you know?! last person standing wins. that would be pretty cool. or even small teams against eachother. that would be cool also. well continue the great work.  
  
Answer - Well the school is almost done with and all the teachers are grading and the students are studying, but maybe in the sequel, if I choose to write one. :)  
  
'The Girl Who Wrote' wrote I was right, you did have a great explanation about Proctor! That was a really sad story though, but very good to explain his behavior. I'm glad you didn't keep me guessing! :D I hope Percy gets his butt kicked by the twins! He deserves it. I wonder how the story is going to go now that schools almost over...will you still be writing anything about the firsties and their summer? Please update soon!  
  
Answer - Once again, I will state, you guys need to vote on whether you want a sequel or a prequel. 


	32. Graduation

Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic  
  
By Darkmoore  
  
"What hell am I going to be walking into next week?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Thirty Two: Graduation  
  
The parents or guardians of the graduating class were seated in the dining hall having lunch with the students and staff waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harry looked around and saw the looks of pride on many of the parent's faces. For a half of an instant he wished his parents could have been there for his graduation. Then again he wished he could have gone to his own graduation, but he was unconscious in the infirmary after the battle that ended Voldemort's reign of terror.  
  
"Attention everyone" Madame Klump said as she rose from her seat at the staff table. "The graduation ceremony will begin shortly; I would like everyone to make their way down the Quidditch pitch, where the ceremony will take place. Everyone please remember, the front rows of seats are reserved for parents and student will be seated behind them."  
  
Slowly people began to get up from their seats and make their way out into the beautiful day and the pitch, while the graduating class went directly to Harry's classroom in order to get ready and make their entrance to the ceremony.  
  
Down at the pitch, the professors who were all wearing their best dress robes took to the stage and faced the audience of parents and student, while on one side of the stage, chairs for the graduating class were arranged to sit and wait until their names were called.   
  
After everyone was seated either on stage or in the audience, Madame Klump began a brief speech about the school and on cue Harry had the graduates fly out onto the pitch on their brooms, do two laps of a flying presentation and land behind the stage and step up to it to take their seats.  
  
"Alright everyone, there our cue, I want everyone to fly out there just like we practiced the other day. Don't' worry, I'm more than certain you'll do fine." Harry said to the seventh years.  
  
Then off they went to perform their formation flying while Harry flew down to the stage to find his seat between Fitzy and Celeste, the seventh year sponsor.  
  
After a round of light applause Madame Klump once again took to the podium a brief history of the student who was leaving the school. Then Celeste took the podium and one by one she called out their names and presented them with their certificates of achievement.  
  
After they had all gone through the procession Professor Whitlock set off a fireworks display the heralded to the world to beware, new graduates were entering the world.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the graduation ceremony was complete, the entire school and invited parents attended to the evenings Departure Feast held in the dining hall of the school, which for the most part went off without incident. Except for the slight incident when Audrey Simmons began to cry uncontrollably when she realized that her boyfriend wouldn't be coming back next year.  
  
Shortly after the feast, parents began to leave the school to return to their homes, as many of them had to go to work the next morning, while others would be meeting their children at King's Cross Station for when they returned home for the summer holidays.  
  
As Harry and Vesta rose from their seats to retire for the evening, they were stopped by Chester Stahl and Michael Gerard.  
  
"Professor Potter, Professor Sangeorge."  
  
"Yes Mr. Stahl, Mr. Gerard?" Harry answered.  
  
"We ah, well we just wanted to say thank you for all you did for us this year." Chester began.  
  
"If it weren't for you, we might not have been able to be together as much as have been and wouldn't be in this relationship like we are." Michael added.  
  
"I didn't do anything gentlemen, it was all in you to begin with, I just coerced you into admitting it." Harry stated as if it were plain fact.  
  
"Yes, sir you did." Michael said with conviction, "No other teacher would have gone the distance for us like you did, no one would have given us that room, especially since no other students had such a gift and no other teacher would have fought so hard to keep us in this school when Proctor tried to have us expelled."  
  
"Professor Proctor, Mr. Gerard." Harry corrected.  
  
"Whatever, but it still meant a lot to both of us." Chester said and stuck out his hand to Harry to shake it, which Harry did. However, Chester grabbed tight to Harry's hand and pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
When Chester let Harry go he was grinning from ear to ear. He just got Harry and in front of his lady too boot.  
  
Harry turned to look at Vesta, who had her hand over her mouth trying her best not laugh, but failing in the attempt. When he looked back to the boys, he saw them walking away and heard Michael say to his boyfriend, "What were you thinking? She could have hexed to into oblivion."  
  
* * * * *  
  
On Monday morning bright and early, the carriages were waiting for the students in the front of the castle to take them back to the train station that would take them home for the summer holidays.  
  
As each student passed out of the great doors, Madame Klump or Professor Evanston handed each of them an envelope, everyone except for the graduates, which held a note as a reminder to them to not use magic outside of the school grounds. Several students groaned at the sight of the envelopes.  
  
"Alright everyone, have a safe and fun filled holiday," Madame Klump called out to them, "and remember, no magic until you return next fall."  
  
A few of the teachers saw the carriages off, while a few others went to the train station with the children. Harry had been one of the few as he wanted to see his class off.  
  
"Now I want everyone to have at least one grand adventure this summer, so you have something to tell me about when you return in the fall." Harry said to the seven children before they boarded the train.  
  
A short time later the train pulled away from the Honeychurch station and Harry waved his children goodbye.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Be Continued…In the Sequel, Harry Potter & the Return to Honeychurch  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Was there a plot to this story? Probably not, but then there wsan't meant to be one. Was there a moral? Thats a much better question, yes there is. This is a record of one man's journey into adulthood, the year Harry Potter grew up. He began this adventure thinking that he had messed the world up and had nothing to work for, then he found the path, the cobblestone way, which led him to this place, where he learned that he was needed, not to save the wizarding world, but because he had soemthing to contribute. If anyone asks what this story is about, say that it's a tale of self-discovery and finding one's place in the greater picture.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed, thanks again...  
  
uten wrote Well, I've commented before, but this story is great. I like how Harry has matured and become happy again over the course of the story. The interactions between his girlfriend and the students have been written well and you can see the change, especially with the end of year exams and his letter to Ginny. I look forward to the next chapter and suspect the child in question is a Riddle. This story is just simply amazing and I look forward to every new chapter. Thanks for writing it.  
  
Answer - A Riddle huh? Well, Voldemort had no children.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote ok i understand that i was just worried that you would be done with this and onto the sequles beore ya got that done. i sugest doing "Harry Potter and the Return to Honeychurch" i think that would make for a better storie. i like your charaters alot and think that it would be a better storie. i did like the last few test that you had them have. i also wonder if we know who the kid genny talked about or if we even know the family he is from? i can't waite to see how those things he has to do this summer are going to go.  
  
Answer - The boy Ginny wrote about would be a baby in the prequel, which is not only about Draco being a Veela, it's also about how he got the two orders of Merlin, killed 3 Dementors, had first sexual experience with a girl, the shower with Seamus and how he defeated Voldemort.  
  
The Libran Iniquity wrote Hey... I never said Botolf was a prat... I just meant that I didn't like him very much at all up until the little sub-plot thingymajig :P And yes, I'd say this was a quick enough update ;) and long may they continue!! (See... flattery :) )  
  
Answer - flattery is cheap, but then again so am I :D  
  
pheonix friend wrote (in to my review of his story) so what idea did you get? not that i mind at all- just glad that you read the story!! please hurry up and update- is it a werewolf? or something really terrible? becasue we all know harry is a big softy and would never say no!  
  
Answer - Actually the little boy that I mention in last chapter was the brilliant idea I had thanks to you. I know that makes no sense, but a phrase you used in the middle of chapter, make something click in my brain and out came this totally new and undeveloped idea. Well, at least I've never read anything like it before. :D  
  
Tanydwr wrote I liked the bit with Botolf, it worked really well. Sequel, definitely! I think the prequel will give me nightmares! I mean, even if Harry was gay, why the hell would he go for someone he despised?! Is this the last chapter of this story or what? Seems a little like it, But I'm not sure. Looking forward to finding out who this kid is? Who could cause so much controversy? Is he a werewolf or something? Because a lot of wizards are bigoted about werewolves. I really like this story! It's definitely original. I also like the relationship between Vesta and Harry. I especially liked the comment Fitzy made about them giving her cavities! And poor Harry! The women are always getting at him, aren't they? Or at least if not 'getting at', they're doing their utmost to embarrass him good and proper. Keep up the good work. I prefer the sequel idea!  
  
Answer - No 31 was not the last chapter, obviously. After getting so many reviews, I have almost made my choice about the sequel/prequel debate, but I wanted everyone to have a say before I make my final choice. Also the prequel shouldn't give you nightmares, its not as scary as all that, in fact I think it would have funny moments and sad moments just like this story did. Makes you wonder doesn't it? The child is not a werewolf, they wouldn't hate him so much if he were only a werewolf. :D  
  
athenakitty wrote How's the obstacle course? Is it a big hit with his classes? What happen to Errol? Will there be a lot more people learning not to piss of Potter? Will Percy make up with his family? Sequel!  
  
Answer - Post owls live about 30 plus years. However Errol was old even when Harry was a kid, so he's even older now and doesn't do much flying like he used to. As for Pissing off Potter, well in a sequel or a prequel, its never a good idea.  
  
RKP Jr. wrote (The most interesting idea) Hum? Sequel (Harry Potter and the Return to Honeychurch) or the prequel set in seventh year (Harry Potter & the Veela That Wouldn't Go Away) both sound very tempting. I can't wait to read both but my coin toss says to go for the sequel first.   
  
Answer - You've given me an interesting idea. :D  
  
Riffinton wrote (quite a bit, go read it if you like)  
  
Answer - Yes, there is a plot or rather a moral to this story. I'm not gonna tell you what it is because then it would spoil the epilogue. As for the gay boys, that was for me, it made me happy. Just because Draco went away all too quickly doesn't mean he won't pop back up again, the same goes for Weatherby. Lastly I'm sorry I'm not smart enough to write a better story, it's my first and I have learned a few things along the way.   
  
kick-n-kill wrote I would LOVE to have both a sequel and a prequel. You're a very talented author and you have a good sense of humor but can you please start the Return to Honeychurch before the Veela That Wouldn't Go Away...Oh and keep updating...P.S. Who is the kid the board of govenours is chucking a fit about and why the only person I could think it would be is a relative of a Death Eater... So is it?  
  
Answer - You'll just have to wait for the sequel to find out.  
  
Chosentwo4381 wrote Sequel please! I've really enjoyed reading this fic. It's good to see a well adjusted Harry actually doing something in the wizarding world with his life. It's really odd to see that in a post Hogwarts fic. It's also nice to see him paired with someone who isn't Ginny, Hermione, or Cho in one of these either.  
  
Answer - Thanks, I appreciate that. Another vote for a sequel.  
  
ecclefechan wrote I love your story. I have been following for a month now and finally decided to review. I hope you write more soon as it is one of the best written stories on ff.net. Please write the sequel instead of the prequel. I really wan't to find out what's next. Looking forwards to your next posting!  
  
Answer - Thanks for the vote of confidence, I've been getting reviews saying its shit. Anyway here it is. :D  
  
captuniv wrote I definitely vote for a sequel! I want more Will!! :) And now you've got me wondering who Ginny has taken in. Say, who's on the Board of Ginny's facility?  
  
Answer - There are seven members of the Board of Governors of the Sirius Black Memorial Child Care Facility are Professor Harry Potter, Ms. Ginny Weasley, Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, Mr. Toland Garwood, Mr. Stoddard Kaelan, Madame Bathilda Pembrooke & Professor Ogden Pelham.  
  
kensai2 wrote I am going to be extremely pushy and rude here. I am sorry, but you have to write a prequal, sequal, and finish the Will Beagle story. Furthermore, I expect (almost demand with a foot stamping the ground a post a day!) With the voting out of the way, "What did you mean withe Oh Parvarati what we missed? Oh, and have a nice day  
  
Answer - You'd have to read the prequel to find out about Parvati. Also according to you, I'd be writing three stories with a chapter each every day. Damn. 


End file.
